Aniversarios
by J0nas Nagera
Summary: La noche de bodas. Tan sólo el principio para una joven pareja que sin saber lo que les deparará el futuro, están por emprender un largo camino dentro de su matrimonio, al que les llegarán múltiples bendiciones. Una retrospectiva al pasado y quizá al futuro, sobre la vida que tenían y tendrán en el momento que celebren sus respectivos aniversarios. Preocupaciones, alegrías y más.
1. Luna de miel

El concepto de " _Loud House_ " y todo lo relacionado con el mismo pertenecen a su autor y casa productora: Chris Savino & NICKELODEON © 2016. La historia se realiza sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **LUNA DE MIEL**

Rita estaba impresionada conforme miraba por la ventanilla al ir acercándose. La casa era realmente grande, aunque no es que fuese una persona muy difícil de impresionar. Muchos de sus amigos y familiares, creían que con sus veinte años era bastante joven todavía para haberse casado. Con el pasar de los años, algo que nunca dejó atrás fue esa capacidad de asombro que muchos calificarían de infantil, aunque a su esposo le resultaba adorable. Lynn acababa de estacionar a un lado del que sería su nuevo hogar a partir de ahora.

El hombre estaba nervioso. Tenía veinticinco años. No dudó en proponerle matrimonio a Rita tan pronto terminó la carrera. Habían salido desde hace dos años, lo que le había ocasionado algunos problemas con la familia de ella; siendo apenas mayor de edad cuando empezaron, nunca estuvo exento de ellos. Todos sus amigos, incluso su padre, le habían tratado de persuadir sobre sus planes, al considerar que iba demasiado rápido, recomendándole que se diese tiempo en su vida laboral antes de dar el gran paso. Además la situación económica de Rita en su casa, había truncado cualquier expectativa de continuar su carrera de odontología, por ello había terminado como guardia de cruceros. Lynn confiaba en sus planes. Se mantuvo firme, sólo la negativa de su novia a su propuesta le haría desistir. Enamorada, ella no dudó en aceptarlo. Aunque sus respectivas familias arrugaron el ceño, no les quedó otra que apoyar a la pareja cuando estos comenzaron a organizar su boda.

Apresurado, Lynn con su esmoquin salió del viejo y destartalado coche Tsuru para abrirle la puerta a su "esposa", término que le costaba trabajo aceptar aún. Ella salió con dificultad, pues el vestido de novia abultaba bastante entorpeciéndole salir, tuvo que necesitar la ayuda de su esposo para lograrlo, al final lo consiguió manchando el vestido un poco con la gravilla del pórtico.

—Hemos llegado, "cariño".

—Gracias "cielo".

Entre sí, ambos reconocieron el nerviosismo del otro y eso los relajó ligeramente. Ahí estaban. La casa era pequeña: De una planta con dos dormitorios, sala comedor y cocina. Sencilla pero funcional para los dos. Quién sabe, incluso Rita se mantuvo optimista pensando que el dormitorio que no ocuparan tal vez lo usarían dentro de algunos años más, cuando decidiesen tener un hijo. Demasiado pronto para pensar en ello. Se guardaría eso para sí misma, no quería asustar a Lynn tan pronto.

—¡Espera ahí!

Tras darle la indicación, el hombre corrió a la entrada, abrió la puerta y con prisa regresó con su esposa cargándola en brazos. Ella sonrió enternecida por el gesto. Lo había recordado. Era ligera, pero con cierta dificultad Lynn se movió cargándola hasta la entrada, pensando que tal vez el estar casado, no significaba que no debería hacer un poco más de ejercicio para ponerse en forma.

—Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, Rita.

Le anunció orgulloso de sí mismo, más al entrar por la puerta, accidentalmente Rita se golpeó con el marco de la entrada en la cabeza. Apenado, su esposo estaba por bajarla repitiendo "lo siento" varias veces, pero ella le puso un dedo en la boca para silenciarlo, asegurándole que estaba bien e instándole a continuar. El hombre un poco preocupado, continuó andando por la casa, sintiendo en más de una ocasión que iba a tropezarse con el vestido de novia el cuál arrastraba, pero al final logró su objetivo, depositando con mucho cuidado y cariño a su esposa sobre la cama del dormitorio.

Rita dejó escapar un gemido y besó con pasión a su esposo sintiéndose muy nerviosa. Lynn estaba quitándose el saco sin dejar de besarla, cuando de pronto se separó de ella alarmado.

—¡Espera!

Con prisa salió de la habitación. Mientras Rita lo escuchaba cerrar la puerta y tratar de estacionar el coche en el frente, seguramente con nerviosismo porque había hecho saltar la alarma durante unos segundos, reflexionó donde estaba. No conocía esa habitación, ni esa cama, conocía a Lynn pero nunca antes en la intimidad. Pese a lo ocurrente, en ocasiones tachando a lo bufonesco de su actitud, su entonces novio siempre se comportó con bastante formalidad. Su intimidad hasta esa noche nunca había pasado más allá de besos y caricias. Estaba tensándose. No era ninguna niña, sino una adulta, sabía lo que iba a suceder esa noche. Se repetía a sí misma que estaba preparada para lo que iba a ocurrir, pero eso no aminoraba sus nervios. ¿Era el bote de basura lo que se escuchó allá afuera? Tal vez le pegó con el auto. La alarma volvió a saltar por un momento.

Lynn regresó agitado. Ya no llevaba el chaleco ni la corbata, su esposa intentó sin conseguirlo ahogar la risa cuando notó que el cinturón ya lo tenía desabrochado. La risa fue contagiosa, él también estaba riendo.

—Todavía ni empezamos y pareciera que ya acabé.

La risa de Rita se convirtió en una carcajada. Siempre conseguía hacerla reír. Lynn se apresuró a quitarse los zapatos con ansiedad, pegó una patada y el zapato salió volando por la ventana, la alarma del coche volvió a sonar. Sin poder creer que eso le estuviese pasando, el hombre salió a encargarse de nuevo, preguntándose en voz alta dónde había dejado las llaves. Rita comenzó a serenarse. Él había logrado calmarla sin proponérselo siquiera, como siempre hacía gracias a su característico sentido del humor.

Con cuidado comenzó a buscar los listones de su vestido para quitárselo. Tuvo también sus contratiempos, en realidad se había vestido antes de la ceremonia con ayuda de su madre, sus tías y unas amigas. Lamentaba no haber puesto atención a todos los detalles del proceso. Cuando Lynn regresó, ella aún estaba liada con la falda. Ahora su esposo sólo estaba en camiseta, pantalones y calcetines. El cinturón había desaparecido y su cremallera estaba abierta.

—Mejor no salgo de nuevo, o la próxima vez regresaré desnudo.

—Creo que esa es la idea general.

Rita dio un respingo por lo que acababa de decir, Lynn sonrió satisfecho de haber despertado un poco el sentido del humor de su esposa. Eso lo relajó.

—Déjame ayudarte con esto, amor.

Entre los dos, teniendo cuidado de no maltratar más el vestido de lo que estaba ya, pues ella esperaba conservarlo intacto por el resto de su vida, con cuidado lo fueron retirando. Al verse en interiores, Rita cruzó sus brazos y piernas sobre la cama, mientras Lynn con el vestido en sus manos la observaba con una expresión que le era a ella difícil de descifrar. Parecía miedo e interés. Como si fuese lo más aterrador que hubiese visto en toda su vida, o por el contrario lo más hermoso y maravilloso que rayaba con lo irreal hasta ese momento.

—Déjame ayudarte ahora.

Lynn se acercó a Rita con el mismo temor que alguien tendría al enfrentarse a alguien armado. Ella sin perder su rubor, poco a poco le bajó los pantalones. Al verlo en calzoncillos se llevó ambas manos al rostro para cubrirse y convulsionarse un poco. Confundido, su esposo se preguntó si estaba llorando porque no quería hacerlo, o por el contrario estaba riéndose. Ignoraba cuál de las dos respuestas podría ser peor. Con sus propias manos le descubrió la cara y vio lágrimas bajando por su boca que reía en silencio. Descubrió lo peor claro está, era que fueran ambas cosas a la vez.

—Vamos. Aún no lo has visto para juzgar todavía.

Esta vez la risa de Rita se volvió audible.

—No es eso —contestó aventándose aire a sí misma agitando sus manos para controlar la carcajada—. Es sólo que ya me di cuenta que te veré desnudo, lo que vamos hacer y… y… ¡estamos casados!

Lynn se preocupó.

—¿Y eso no es bueno?

—No seas bobo, por supuesto que lo es. Es sólo que tú… yo… nunca… Ya sabes.

Tras dejar escapar un suspiró, el hombre levantó la cobija para cubrir el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

—En realidad no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras hacer esta noche. Ya tendremos muchas otras. Estamos juntos y eso es lo importante. Yo puedo esperar.

Se le veía más triste que decepcionado, tanto que Rita sintió cierta vergüenza de sí misma.

—No te pongas así. No quería desilusionarte.

—No, no es por eso. Es sólo que sigo sintiendo que esto es incorrecto —cuando ella alzó una ceja, claramente ofendida, Lynn se apresuró a corregirse—. No hablo de casarnos, sino de… esto. Se supone que una luna de miel debe de ser en un hotel, en una playa, en otra ciudad o en cualquier lugar romántico. No en la casa donde vamos a vivir.

Condescendiente, ella con afecto se quitó la cobija para abrazarlo.

—Yo estuve de acuerdo en que guardáramos lo más que pudiésemos de dinero para comenzar. No te sientas mal. Me enorgullece lo mucho que te has esforzado por que estemos finalmente juntos.

Le devolvió el abrazo sintiéndose tan afortunado de tenerla, como había sucedido horas atrás en el altar. Se vieron a los ojos y comenzaron a besarse. Lynn se quedó impresionado cuando sintió las manos de Rita tocándole el trasero.

—Cariño, por favor detente. Me obligarás a hacer algo que tal vez tu no quieras hacer.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

Aún con los nervios latentes, Lynn pudo notar en la mirada de su esposa que iba en serio. Ese breve momento había sido más que suficiente para darle la confianza y seguridad que necesitaba para dar el gran paso. Habían hecho las cosas del modo correcto, tal como sus padres les habían enseñado y estos pensaron fracasarían en su abstinencia, por pertenecer a la generación de los noventa.

Se dieron otro beso mucho más prolongado. Las manos del joven Loud, ahora señor Loud, se aventuraron a subir más lejos y aumentar la intensidad de sus caricias. Rita lanzó un gemido, en ese momento acababa de perder el sostén, pero se obligó a sí misma a no cubrirse, mirando entretenida la cara de su esposo, que tenía una expresión semejante a como si hubiese alcanzado el nirvana tras encontrarse con un ángel auténtico. Éste se lanzó contra ella, cuando de pronto se separó bruscamente contrariado.

—No es posible. ¡Olvidé los condones en mi habitación! Me refiero en la casa de mis padres. ¿Crees que es muy tarde para encontrar una farmacia abierta?

Nuevamente lo había hecho. Rita volvió a reír. Qué adorable y encantador era su esposo.

—Tranquilo. Estamos casados.

—Lo sé, ¿pero quieres que seamos padres tan pronto?

Ese era un buen punto. Para no incomodarlo o hacerlo sentir presionado tan pronto, ella se había reprimido a sacar el tema, al menos hasta ahora.

—¿Tu no quisieras serlo?

—Por supuesto. Pero no en este momento. Quisiera que nos diésemos un tiempo para nosotros de al menos… no lo sé. ¿Te parecerían bien tres o cuatro años?

Eran perfectos para ella, aunque había pensado al menos unos cinco antes de imaginarse a sí misma siendo madre. A pesar del momento, no pudo evitar la siguiente pregunta mientras asentía mostrándose de acuerdo.

—¿Y cuántos te gustaría tener?

—¡Tres! —contestó lleno de seguridad y con un brillo de emoción en el rostro—. Dos varones y después una niña para que sus hermanos cuiden de ella.

De pronto el nerviosismo regresaba a Rita. Su temor inicial fue que Lynn no quisiera tener hijos, o que por el contrario los quisiera lo más pronto posible en lugar de esperar. Nunca había pensado en la cantidad, pero lo cierto es que siempre visualizó como mucho dos, incluso tras pensarlo bien, dos le parecían demasiado. Más allá de los gastos económicos exorbitantes que acarrearía criar a tres hijos, habiendo crecido como hija única, Rita había disfrutado de cierta independencia y libertad que nunca vio en amigas y conocidas que tenían hermanos o hermanas, quienes a su vez parecían constantemente estresados, especialmente durante la infancia por competir en su propia casa con su propia familia. Había sido una suerte para ella haberse librado de aquella situación. Lynn debería entenderlo, también era hijo único.

—Yo pensaba en… la pareja… tal vez.

Él no estaba tan decepcionado como Rita pensó que estaría.

—Dos suena bien. Hasta podríamos reducir gastos de ese modo.

—¡También pensé lo mismo! Hasta con uno bastaría.

Ahora sí lucía decepcionado. Ella se mordió la lengua pensando que ya lo había arruinado.

—Realmente quieres más de uno, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, sabes que también soy hijo único. Tal vez entiendas como yo lo deprimente que es estar solo todo el tiempo, sin nadie de confianza con quien hablar o compartir. No me gustaría que de tener un solo hijo, este se sienta como yo.

Tenía un punto. A pesar de haber disfrutado de ser el centro de atención todo el tiempo, Rita reconocía que de vez en cuando llegó a experimentar ese sentimiento.

—Entonces que sean dos.

—Y varones.

—Eso ninguno lo puede decidir.

Aunque la verdad es que tener dos niños la entusiasmaba más a que fuesen dos niñas.

—No importa. Los o las amaremos por igual. Con suerte tengamos la pareja.

Era un bonito panorama. Finalmente se estaba relajando y sintiéndose verdaderamente cómoda.

—¿Y cómo les pondríamos?

—Si son dos niños, uno lo llamaríamos Lynn como yo, después el mejor nombre de todos al siguiente: Abraham.

Rita debió verlo venir.

—Amor, ya terminaste la Universidad. No es necesario que sigas con tu obsesión.

—¿Cuál obsesión? Soy patriota. Debiste de leer la tesis que le dediqué, fue uno de los mejores presidentes que ha tenido el país y…

—Por favor no empieces con eso en nuestra luna de miel.

Eso era verdad, tuvo que concedérselo. Deberían de estar haciéndolo, no discutiendo acerca de nombres para bebés, eso podría esperar varios años más, sin embargo fue incapaz de cortar el tema.

—Aunque no se me ocurren muchos nombres si fuese también una niña, mucho menos dos. ¿Tú tienes alguna idea?

Rita fue tan predecible como él.

—Lori como mi madre, también está el de Linka. Siempre me gustó ese nombre.

—Sí, ya lo habías mencionado —aunque no la había tomado demasiado en serio—. Es poco común. ¿Segura que es un nombre de verdad?

—Lo es. Por eso es original.

Eso quedaba ciertamente fuera de discusión. Rita de pronto lo miró fijamente, él se acercó besándola con ternura durante un largo rato.

—Te amo, Lynn.

—Y yo a ti, Rita.

Esta vez Lynn quedó contra la cama, su ya entusiasmada esposa, sin ningún pudor lo había recostado apoyándose encima de él.

—No tenemos que hacer planificación familiar en este momento, querido.

Soltando un gemido, Lynn asintió apreciando nuevamente el hermoso cuerpo de su esposa de veinte años. Ciertamente debió de haber hecho algo demasiado bueno en su vida pasada para haber corrido con semejante suerte, vaya caderas. Entonces recordó algo importante.

—Pero… ¿y los condones?

—Sólo relájate y concéntrate. Procura, ya sabes, contenerte. En todo caso creo que estoy en mis días seguros. Además —se ruborizó por completo al tener que admitir algo que él sabía muy bien— Esta será mi primera vez.

Lynn sentía que no podría más con su excitación.

—Es verdad. La primera vez nadie queda embarazada. Eso sería algo embarazoso, ¿entiendes?

—Menos chistes y más acción, tigre.

Deshaciéndose del resto de sus ropas, la pareja se entregó esa noche en un frenesí de pasión que habían contenido a lo largo de dos años de noviazgo. Habían hecho lo correcto, siempre harían lo correcto, criar a sus dos hijos hipotéticos sería algo de eso, quienes a su vez se convertirían en correctos miembros de la sociedad. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para pensar en ello más adelante, en cuatro o tal vez cinco años más como quedaron de acuerdo. Les deparaba una larga vida por delante y lo mejor era que se disfrutaran por el momento el uno al otro sin más compañía de por medio.

Sólo tres semanas después, cuando Rita fuera al médico por un simple chequeo de rutina, le comunicarían que estaba embarazada.

* * *

Próximamente: **Primer Aniversario**


	2. Primero

**PRIMER AÑO**

Como de costumbre Lynn fue a buscar la botella a la hora del almuerzo. Era su día de descanso, necesitaba relajarse tras la estresante semana. Estaba en su casa. ¿Dónde había dejado la botella? Esperaba que Rita no se la hubiese escondido sin querer. Se suponía que era su primer aniversario de bodas, lo cual le hacía sentirse frustrado por no poder estar con su esposa, cuya cita en el médico del trabajo no había podido recorrerse otro día. Calma, necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba la botella.

Pronto su mujer volvería a trabajar, la idea le molestaba y tranquilizaba a partes iguales. Necesitaban el salario de dos personas para poder salir adelante, no bastaba con su sueldo por mucho que le dijese a Rita lo contrario. Estaba a punto de perder los nervios, necesitaba una botella. La niña comenzó a llorar y la cabeza volvió a dolerle. ¡Dónde estaba la botella! ¡No podía vivir sin la botella! Cuando Rita regresara a trabajar, tendría que apoyarla bastante con el cuidado de la bebé, lo cual no siempre era sencillo. Abrió el refrigerador y la encontró. Suspiró, seguramente ese había sido él quien en un momento de confusión debió guardarla ahí. Si Rita lo viera, ladearía la cabeza decepcionada.

La niña seguía llorando, por ello se apresuró a desinfectar la botella del biberón mientras la leche continuaba entibiándose tras haberla hervido poco tiempo atrás. Le había hecho un cambio de pañal hace menos de una hora, no podía estar llorando por eso. Pronto tuvo la fórmula preparada y fue al encuentro de la bebé.

—Ya tesoro, ya. Aquí está tu lechita. Por favor, chúpala esta vez, que si no el que se la chupará seré yo.

Lori comenzó presurosa a tomar la fórmula. Lynn suspiró aliviado sintiendo como un gran peso de encima estaba abandonándolo. Su hija apenas tenía tres meses, aunque el pediatra les había recomendado una fórmula lactosa especial, Lori en ocasiones anteriores la había rechazado, vomitado incluso, negándose a tomar otra cosa que no fuese el seno de su madre, lo que les preocupó bastante. Aún recordaba haber visto a su esposa llorando preocupada por que la leche se le cortara dentro de poco y no tuviese nada que darle a la bebé.

—Pero Lynn, ¿Por qué no toma la otra alternativa? ¿Por qué sólo quiere beber de mis pechos?

—No puedes culparla, yo quisiera hacer lo mismo.

La bebé realmente tenía hambre, llevaba media botella y no hacía ningún puchero de asco. Esas eran excelentes noticias, se las compartiría a Rita cuando llegara. Aunque la niña quería seguir bebiendo, tuvo que alejarle el chupón de la botella por temor a que después lo vomitara. La llevó contra su hombro y palpó unos momentos por la espalda para sacarle los gases. Ciertamente se los sacó, aunque no por el lado que esperaba.

—Santo cielo, hija. Sólo era leche. No quiero saber lo que sucederá cuando puedas comer frijoles.

La niña estaba finalmente tranquila. Con mucho cuidado y precaución colocó a la bebé en su cuna. Su hija parecía haber olvidado por qué estaba llorando, lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Su angelito de mechones rubios como los de su madre. Mucho mejor. Se alisó el cabello castaño pensando que iba siendo hora de un corte de cabello. Debió de hacerlo cuando salió con Lori en la mañana. Ya no era un adolescente, llevarlo casi largo no le iba bien, por otra parte el estar casado y tener una hija tampoco lo hacía sentir un adulto de verdad. Veintiséis años. Tenía amigos en el trabajo pocos años mayores que él quienes apenas comenzaban a cuestionarse si era hora de sentar cabeza.

Había traído la cuna a la sala. Con el volumen bajo encendió el televisor esperando ver algún partido de la temporada. Lo que encontró fue un especial en memoria a Charles Schulz. Se olvidó del juego, desde niño siempre sido fanático de _Peanuts_.

—Ese fue un gran hombre, Lori.

La niña estaba más ocupada chupándose un dedo que en prestar atención, estaba adormilándose. Se hacía tarde. Además de cuidar de la niña, Lynn había aprovechado el tiempo para hacer una deliciosa comida el mismo, su especialidad: Gulash. Temía se enfriara mucho, recalentado sentía que el gulash perdía algo de sabor. ¿Por qué la entretenían tanto? Se suponía que sólo había ido a un chequeo rápido para que la volvieran a capacitar para poder trabajar de nuevo tras terminar su permiso por maternidad.

No quiso acompañarla alegando que prefería quedarse en casa cuidando de Lori, pero lo cierto era también el querer sorprenderla con la comida, así como prepararse para darle algunas otras noticias. Si tuviesen el Tsuru todavía, el transporte no hubiese sido el problema, si este era por supuesto que no alcanzó el autobús, pero la semana pasada habían tenido que venderlo para pagar la deuda que contrajeron con los gastos médicos, siendo principalmente el costo del parto la mayor parte de la misma.

Escuchó a alguien en la entrada. Entusiasmado, tomó la caja de dulces que había ocultado debajo del sillón y fue directo hacia la puerta, todo bajo la atenta e inquieta mirada de la pequeña Lori.

Rita entró con un semblante serio y preocupado, Lynn no lo notó al interceptarla con un cándido abrazo seguido de un intenso beso.

—¡Rita, eres tú! Creí que llegarías más tarde. Lo siento, te confundí con alguien más.

Su esposa sonrió cambiando su expresión, pero igual se le veía intranquila.

—Y usted me confunde con alguien más, señor. Soy una niña exploradora.

—Una de veintiuno, eso te hace finalmente legal en cualquier lado del país.

—Y tú corriste con la suerte que aquí sea desde los dieciocho.

Esta vez ella tomó la iniciativa de besarlo. Lynn le colocó enfrente los dulces, pero ella ni siquiera tocó la caja.

—Tengo el estómago un poco revuelto. Los probaré más tarde.

Lynn notó su preocupación por fin y la soltó dejándose de bromas. Ella fue directo a la cocina a buscar una manzana, cuando de pronto sintió arcadas, culpa de ver la comida ya servida. Pudo contenerlas. Su esposo se asomó por la entrada.

—Lo puedo guardar para mañana, si quieres.

Aunque le gustaría decirle sólo por apreciar su esfuerzo que podría con un plato, en verdad Rita no se sentía nada bien del estómago. Desde ayer por ello estaba intranquila, además había amanecido con una ligera molestia, pero en ese momento el dolor de ligero no tenía nada.

—Lo lamento, cielo.

—No pasa nada. Mejor dime cómo te fue. ¿Ya te dieron la fecha de regreso?

Ella negó con un gesto.

—El doctor va a consultar su diagnóstico con la empresa y me confirmarán en la semana.

—Está bien —contestó restándole importancia, a la vez que por dentro maldecía—. Hay que ser pacientes, pero no te negaré ya ansío verte pronto en tu sexi uniforme de guardia de crucero.

—Eres un raro.

Un beso más y la magia del momento se rompió cuando Lori volvió a llorar.

—¡Pero si le acabo de dar de comer! No pudo procesarlo tan pronto, ¿o sí?

—Te sorprendería lo rápido que procesa la comida.

—Pues más tarda en entrar por un lado que salir por el otro.

La joven madre fue a la sala y sacó a su bebé de la cuna, la recargó contra su pecho y la pequeña volvió a tranquilizarse.

—Déjala. Sólo quiere estar con su mami. ¡Vaya! También sacar una flatulencia por lo visto. ¿Le diste leche de fórmula?

—Sí, no tuvo problemas esta vez en tomarla.

Rita estaba radiante. Le hizo muecas a la bebé, que entre risas respondió a sus atenciones tocando su cara.

—¿Quién es la bebé de mami? ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú!

"A esta niña le costará trabajo acostumbrarse a la separación", pensó Lynn mientras se preguntaba como Lori lidiaría con eso cuando su madre volviera a trabajar. Por el horario que Rita tendría dentro de poco, fácilmente podría encargarse de ella por las mañanas, mientras que al regreso de su trabajo, la responsabilidad sería de él en las tardes; además sus suegros con gusto aceptaron la encomienda de cuidar de su nieta cuando hiciese falta.

—Cielo, no tuve oportunidad de comprarte nada —se disculpó Lori viendo la caja de dulces que había rechazado.

Lynn no entendía porque ella parecía sentirse apenada, siendo él quien consideró bastante insulso su presente, por fortuna eso estaba por cambiar en cuanto le diera las buenas nuevas.

—No pasa nada, tengo todo lo que quiero en este momento. A ti y a Lori. No imagino que más podría necesitar en la vida. Por otro lado te tengo que dar noticias importantes, amor.

Su esposa tragó saliva, sabía que su inquietud no se debía solamente a que no pudo comprarle ningún presente.

—¿Es en serio? Bueno, la verdad es que yo también te tengo algunas. Pero dime las tuyas primero.

—Nos vamos a Hawai.

—¡Qué! —De inmediato arrulló a Lori cuando ésta se asustó por el exabrupto de su madre, tuvo que esperar un momento para calmarla antes de continuar—. ¿De qué estás hablando? No podemos irnos en este momento a Hawai.

—Tranquila. No nos iremos hoy, lamentablemente. Todavía tenemos que organizarlo todo. Maletas, itinerarios, pedirle a tus papás que nos ayuden con Lori, elegir la fecha por supuesto.

—Aun no escucho cómo…

—Algo que no te conté ayer (perdón por eso) es que me autorizaron un préstamo que pedí hace unos cinco meses.

—¿En serio? —Rita no parecía nada entusiasta, sino todo lo contrario—. ¿Estaba por tener un bebé y pediste un préstamo para que nos fuéramos de vacaciones?

—No, pedí un préstamo para los gastos del parto, pero no me lo autorizaron de inmediato y me tuvieron en espera hasta ahora. Incluso me había olvidado de él, entonces mi jefe me llamó ayer a su oficina para entregármelo finalmente. Como conseguí ya mi planta base en el trabajo, la reducción en mi sueldo será mínima. Lori ya está aquí y ya pagamos las deudas, así que podemos usar el dinero para darnos un respiro. Sé que es muy pronto, pero tal vez en unos pocos meses nos podremos ir. La niña será un poco más grande y será menos trabajo para tus padres cuando nos la cuiden. ¿No te parece estupendo?

Por su actitud, era obvio que no se lo parecía.

—Lynn, se nos vienen gastos muy fuertes ahora que tenemos a la bebé. No creo que sea buena idea.

—Amor, lo tengo todo solucionado. Dentro de poco regresarás a trabajar, me pasé casi toda la noche haciendo mis cuentas. Entre mi sueldo y el tuyo ahora que estés de vuelta, cualquier imprevisto lo tendremos cubierto. Vamos, anímate. Es la luna de miel que te debía desde que nos casamos.

Rita se llevó las manos a la cara bastante frustrada. Su esposo se contagió muy pronto de la preocupación.

—Está bien, entiendo que estés algo molesta por no haberte dicho lo que planeaba.

—No tanto como me estoy enojando conmigo misma por ocultarte algo importante yo también.

Lori se quedó dormida y su madre volvió a dejarla en la cuna. Le acarició sus cabellitos buscando fuerza para enfrentar a su esposo. Le hubiese gustado esperar un día más para darle la noticia. Tenía que ser en ese momento. Exhalando aire fue a la habitación para no generar ruido que asustara a la pequeña. Confundido éste la acompañó, a la vez despidiéndose mentalmente de la posibilidad de tener intimidad esa noche.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, cariño? ¿Te dieron malas noticias en el consultorio a donde tus jefes te enviaron?

—Mis "jefes" nunca me enviaron a ningún lado. Sólo me hablaron por teléfono hace un par de días para confirmar si podía entrar a trabajar a partir del próximo mes.

Un mes más. Era mucho pero tampoco era tan malo, supuso Lynn. Sin embargo en esos momentos eso había dejado de importarle. Nervioso, hizo la pregunta.

—¿Entonces dónde estuviste si no fuiste a ninguna consulta?

—Estuve en una consulta, pero la cita la saqué yo. Quería que me confirmaran algo que me tuvo preocupada estas semanas.

—¿Pues qué te preocupaba?

—Mi retraso.

Estaba por preguntarle a dónde había llegado tarde y reír, si no fuese porque las palabras de pronto cobraron otro sentido, sin embargo esperó a que la broma saliera no de él, sino de su esposa.

—¿Estas embarazada?

—Sí, dos meses.

Adiós viaje a Hawai, pero eso dejó inmediatamente de ser una prioridad para Lynn. Se quedó en shock; su esposa pensó que le estaba costando procesarlo, como había ocurrido cuando le contó la primera vez cuando esperaba a Lori, aunque esa vez Lynn no tardó tanto en comprender y aceptar la noticia, era porque sencillamente tenía en aquél instante una lluvia de pensamientos en su cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de ordenarlos o escoger cuál expresar primero.

—No creas que te culpo. El idiota soy yo por no cuidarme. Lo siento tanto.

Rita se enfadó.

—¿Qué lo sientes? Te estoy diciendo que vamos a tener otro hijo. No que me contagiaste de ántrax. ¿Qué te sucede?

—¡Me sucede que por esto sé no te van a dejar regresar a trabajar y que no gano lo suficiente para mantenerte a ti y a dos niños!

Nunca en todo el año que llevaban de casados había escuchado aquél tono tan ruin en su esposo, siempre optimista, confiado, bromista. Algo en el pecho de Rita se quebró cuando él escupió aquellas palabras.

—Puedo… puedo trabajar un tiempo más antes que me incapaciten. Ahorraremos y… no sé.

—¡Cómo se supone que lo haremos, Rita! Vendí el coche de mi padre que me regaló cuando cumplí los dieciocho para pagar un parto, cuando llegue el momento y haya gastado todo en las nuevas consultas, ¡exactamente de dónde se supone que conseguiré dinero para pagar el otro!

—Yo… no sé. Por favor Lynn, cálmate. Falta mucho todavía para pensar en eso.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a calmarme? Sé que una vez te dije por Lori que nueve meses me parecían eternos, pero si lo piensas ahora, en realidad no es mucho tiempo para juntar lo necesario de nuevo junto con lo que la niña requiera también.

—Siete meses.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Rita retrocedió, por un momento pensó que su esposo la golpearía.

—Dije… siete. Te dije que tengo dos meses de…, por eso… eso. Siete meses.

—¡Eso mejora las cosas! ¡Perfecto!

La mujer miró por la ventana y la puerta. Aunque sentía vergüenza, no le importaba tanto que los vecinos los escucharan discutir, tanto como que Lori se despertara a causa de la discusión.

—Te lo pido Lynn, cálmate un momento. Es nuestro aniversario.

—¡Pues muchas gracias! ¡Y eso que dijiste que no tenías nada que darme!

—¡Pues qué es lo que quieres que haga! —gritó finalmente ella estresada—. ¿Quieres que aborte, acaso?

Aunque se asustó por llevar al límite a su esposa, Lynn no respondió. Se quedó callado, cavilando, moviendo los ojos y con la boca abierta. Cuando Rita con sorpresa entendió que realmente estaba considerando la opción que le gritó únicamente por enfado, le abofeteó. Aun así él continuó sin decir nada y pensándolo todavía.

—¡Qué pasó cuando me dijiste en esta habitación que querías dos o tres hijos!

Finalmente sucedió, en la sala Lori comenzó a llorar. Lynn tartamudeo antes de dar su respuesta tratando de contenerse finalmente, aunque sin poder pensar con claridad.

—No consideré los gastos. Además fuiste tú entonces quien me lo señaló.

Que la terminara por culpar fue todo lo que Rita necesitó para que le diese algo cercano a una migraña. Puso las manos en alto haciendo distancia entre ella y su esposo.

—Aléjate de mí. Necesito estar con mi hija.

Salió de la habitación y Lynn no la detuvo. Se quedó donde estaba, terminando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Quería sentirse culpable o molesto, pero mentalmente seguía haciendo las cuentas de los gastos que implicaba otro hijo, e incluso en los costos y procedimientos que se necesitarían si en efecto el tema del aborto salía de nuevo.

Rita estaba tan furiosa que físicamente también comenzaba a sentirse muy mal. La cabeza le dolía, las náuseas regresaron y el vientre le ardió. El dolor se hizo tan intenso conforme trataba de acercarse a su asustada bebé, que para cuando llegó con ella, gritó de dolor al sentir un aguijonazo desde su entrepierna hasta la altura de su ombligo. Lori lloró más fuerte, no por la falta de atención de su madre, sino al asustarse al verla derrumbarse en el suelo gritando.

Lynn lo escuchó todo. El primer grito lo había sacado de su trance financiero, obligándolo a correr enseguida hacia la sala. Al encontrar a su esposa tendida sujetándose el vientre, se arrojó también para cargarla en brazos y ponerla en el sofá.

—¡Rita, qué te sucede!

Ella no dejaba de llorar y gritar.

—¡Lo estoy perdiendo! ¡Estoy perdiéndolo!

Su esposo levantó el auricular del teléfono, pero los del servicio no le habían reconectado la línea, con todo y que había pagado apenas en la mañana el recibo vencido junto con Lori.

—¡Espérenme aquí!

Desaforado, sin detenerse a pensar en lo tonto de su indicación dado que Rita no podía moverse en ese estado, salió de la casa hacia la calle sin cerrar la puerta, gritando desesperado por un taxi. Pensó en lo que daría por tener en ese momento el tsuru o cualquier auto. Un coche estaba aparcando, en él un sujeto joven y corpulento de raza negra tocó la bocina, a la vez en la casa donde estacionó, un tipo castaño acababa de salir; ambos probablemente eran universitarios. Interesados, observaron al pobre sujeto que estaba dando una extraña escena parado en medio de la calle pidiendo ayuda. De pronto un taxi apareció deteniéndose a poco de arrollar al tipo.

—¡No se mueva!

Lynn regresó a la casa y el taxista apenas esperó un par de minutos antes de perder la paciencia y retirarse, justo cuando el hombre salía con su bebé en un brazo y ayudando con el otro a su esposa a apoyarse de pie con dificultad. Era obvio el tremendo esfuerzo que la mujer hacía para andar. Lynn soltó una maldición cuando vio el taxi largarse; sus gritos para obligarlo a regresar no surtieron efecto. La bebé no dejaba de llorar tan asustada como sus padres.

Los dos jóvenes que habían visto todo se acercaron preocupados.

—Señor, ¿se encuentran bien?

—¡No! ¡Mi esposa necesita ir al hospital de inmediato!

Un nuevo dolor agudo en el vientre hizo a Rita doblarse del dolor, estaba desfalleciendo. Lynn con impotencia no podía ayudarla porque tenía a la bebé llorando en su otro brazo esforzándose en no soltarla. Los dos sujetos actuaron de inmediato.

—¡Howard, ayúdale con el bebé!

Sin cuestionar a su amigo, el chico castaño delgado se acercó para tomar a Lori, Lynn no dudó en entregársela para poder ayudar a su esposa junto con el otro joven. Entre los dos la cargaron, mientras con la bebé en sus brazos, el chico se apresuró a abrir el auto de su amigo para que pudiesen meterla en el asiento trasero, donde Lynn se acomodó sujetando la mano de Rita consternado.

—¡Resiste mi amor! Te llevaremos al hospital.

—¡Qué me sucede!

—¡De prisa, Harold! —instó el castaño a su amigo, mientras arrullaba a la bebé intentando tranquilizarla.

En pocos minutos estuvieron en el estacionamiento del hospital general de la ciudad. Entre Harold y Lynn sacaron a Rita consiguiendo la atención de un paramédico para que les diesen prioridad.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—¡No lo sé! Estábamos discutiendo cuando la encontré así en la sala gritando. Dice que le duele el vientre. ¡Ella está embarazada!

El paramédico hizo una mueca mientras le dio una orden a dos enfermeros que se acercaban para que trajesen una silla de ruedas. Debían de ingresarla pronto para una revisión. Lynn no soltaba la mano de su esposa.

—¡Perdóname Rita! ¡Por favor, perdóname!

La trasladaron a una sección donde Lynn no pudo acompañarlos más. Preocupado, se quedó observando con lágrimas en los ojos y hecho un manojo de nervios el lugar por donde se la llevaron.

—Tranquilícese señor. Verá que todo estará bien.

Le habían ayudado sin dudar. Aquellos eran buenos chicos, pudo saberlo al darse la vuelta y verlos tan asustados y preocupados como él. El más joven, de piel pálida al que escuchó su amigo le llamó Howard, acunaba con una mano a Lori, quien poco a poco se había calmado acurrucándose en el pecho del muchacho, mientras con la otra mano, sujetaba con firmeza la de su amigo Harold dándole ánimos con gesto protector. Fue en ese momento en que se percató del extraño timbre afeminado en su voz.

—Howard tiene razón —mencionó Harold quien condujo durante el camino, con ese mismo timbre, aunque más discreto—. La tratarán bien y la repondrán. ¿Desea que nos quedemos a apoyarlo con algo más, señor?

Era un hombre conservador, demasiado conservador, así había sido su crianza, su difunto padre fue militar, siendo eso lo que hizo con el tiempo ganarse la confianza de su suegro quien era Marine. De ser otras las circunstancias, les hubiera exigido asustado que le entregaran a su hija por temor a que la contaminaran. Pero parecían sinceramente preocupados y nunca preguntaron cuando todo ocurrió, sencillamente le ayudaron con desinterés.

—Todo está bien —les contestó con calma sintiéndose desarmado—. Muchas gracias por ayudarnos. Les debo una muy grande.

—Para nada, señor. Seguramente usted hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Lynn asintió, pero dudando de sí mismo. Howard con cuidado le entregó de vuelta a su hija. Lori pareció reclamar entre sueños que la movieran, pero se acurrucó sobre el pecho de su padre cuando este la abrazó sin sentir ninguna diferencia en el de él al de Howard. Lynn también lo comprendió. No eran diferentes.

—Podemos quedarnos si necesitan un aventón de regreso.

Eso sería abusar mucho de su confianza. Realmente Lynn sentía que ya habían hecho bastante por ellos, por lo que de retenerlos ahí, sentiría que su deuda de gratitud no haría más que crecer. Estrechó las manos de ambos agradeciéndoles por última vez las atenciones que tuvieron con su familia. Tras desearle buena suerte y salud para su esposa, Harold le dio su teléfono por si necesitaba algo, o por lo menos le avisara que todo terminó para bien de ser posible. Continuaban preocupados por su mujer, más aún cuando supieron de su embarazo.

Cuando se marcharon, Lori a ratos quiso despertarse, pero Lynn la instaba a continuar durmiendo.

—Son muy buenos chicos —musitó de nuevo al regresar a la sala de espera.

Durante una larga media hora no se enteró de mucho, cuando finalmente una enfermera se le acercó pidiéndole que le acompañara a una sala de observación; ahí encontró a su esposa sentada sobre el borde de una camilla, charlando con una atractiva doctora morena que le estaba tomando el pulso. Rita parecía serena, toda expresión agónica se había esfumado, aunque se le notaba un poco demacrada.

—Está bajando, pero todavía tienes el pulso muy alto, Rita —le explicaba la doctora—. Tienes que relajarte y evitar disgustos. Te recetaré algo que te podrá ayudar.

—No —interrumpió Lynn con temor.

La niña gimió y Rita se apresuró a tomarla en brazos. Necesitaba la cercanía de su pequeña. No se atrevía a ver a su esposo con quien seguía enfadada, a pesar que el peligro había pasado. Lynn ya estaba temiendo lo peor. La doctora tosió por la interrupción.

—¿Disculpe?

—Está embarazada, no puede tomar medicamentos.

—¿Usted es el señor Loud? Descuide, con estos no habrá problemas. No es nada que dañe al niño.

—¿Entonces está bien el bebé?

—Por supuesto. Su esposa sufrió una infección estomacal, que al juntarse con su estado y una crisis emocional que tuvo, dio como resultado que el dolor se intensificara al cruzarse con el reajuste hormonal de su cuerpo. Su embarazo no corre peligro, es una suerte que apenas esté empezando.

Tras escuchar el diagnóstico, Rita temió verlo decepcionado. Casi podía escuchar a su esposo intentando consolarla diciendo que fue lo mejor, que no estaban listos para aumentar tan pronto la familia. Fue una sorpresa cuando finalmente decidió enfrentarse a él, parecía por el contrario aliviado y radiante, como si le hubiesen acabado de comunicar que ganó algún premio.

—Eso es excelente. Muchas gracias doctora… ah.

—Jefferson, Soy Leni Jefferson, señor Loud. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que regresar al laboratorio. Cuide que su esposa no tenga disgustos —Se vuelve hacia su paciente tras tomar una carpeta—. Cuídate mucho, Rita. ¿Ella es Lori? —No se contuvo de hacer un cariño en el pelo y tocarle una mejilla— Tienes una bebé hermosa.

—Gracias doctora Jefferson. Muchas gracias.

—No fue nada. Tu puedes llamarme Leni.

Se marchó y ambos quedaron en silencio. Lori buscaba el regazo de su madre y ella le hacía mimos en su cabello.

—Lo siento mucho, Rita. Yo… ya no sé qué decir. Me dejé llevar —dejó correr el silencio un minuto entero, pero tras no recibir nada de ella continuó—. Esto no volverá a ocurrir. Quiero que sigamos adelante. Te hice… no. Les hice una promesa de cuidarlas y es lo que haré. A ti, a Lori y a nuestro nuevo bebé. Haré lo que sea por ustedes. Si confían en mí, sé que estaremos bien sin importar lo que pase.

—Lynn.

—Dime lo que quieras. Lo merezco.

—No. Te estoy diciendo que el niño se llamará Lynn, como su padre del cuál espero se sienta tan orgullosa como algún día quiero lo haga Lori, igual que yo lo estoy hasta ahora a pesar de todo.

Lynn rompió en lágrimas y abrazó a su esposa e hija, pidiendo mentalmente fuerzas para hacer todo de su parte para sacarlas adelante. Rita quedó tan conmovida que comenzó a llorar. Lori los observaba, no lloraría hasta dentro de media hora cuando necesitara un cambio de pañal y otra botella con leche de fórmula.

—Perdóname mi cielo.

—Déjalo ya. En las buenas y en las malas. ¿Está bien?

—Sí. Así será.

—¿Dónde está la pareja que nos trajo?

—Se fueron. Me dieron su número para hablarles y decirles que todo está bien y… ¿Pareja?

—No empieces, Lynn. Nos ayudaron mucho. Espero no hayas sido grosero con tus comentarios o bromas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No era tiempo para chistes dadas las circunstancias. Además también estoy agradecido con ellos. Son buenos chicos, lo sé. También sé que son… ¿Tu cómo lo supiste? No me di cuenta sino hasta que llegamos aquí.

—Eres poco observador, mi vida.

—Creo que sí. Por favor, no se lo digas a mi jefe, que si no buscará otro analista de datos.

Le dio un beso en los labios y de ese modo ambos se quitaron aquél estrés que los tenía dominados desde hace algunos días. La doctora Jefferson regresó minutos después para entregarles un recibo, así como la receta para los medicamentos que controlarían la infección.

—Muchas gracias, Leni —se despidió Lynn con un curioso acento fingido.

—Usted mejor llámeme doctora, señor Loud.

Al volverse a marchar, Lynn no pudo evitar mirarla al pasar. Ciertamente era una mujer bastante atractiva pese a ser notoriamente mayor que él. Rita tosió y él se sobresaltó contrariado.

—¿Sucede algo, cielo?

—Tú dímelo. Tal vez quieras pedirle a "Leni" un chequeo para que te manosee.

—No te enceles. No es lo que piensas.

—Tú piensas que es atractiva.

Lo había descubierto. Como buen hombre sabía qué hacer en esas circunstancias: Negar todo.

—¡Mentira! Solo estoy agradecido porque te haya ayudado, es vieja, es fea. La única hermosa en todo el hospital y el mundo entero para mí eres tú. ¿Y qué pasa con ese nombre? Leni, que nombre tan insípido. No veas cosas donde no las hay cariño.

Podría ser creíble si no se hubiese sonrojado. Rita conocía a su esposo y sabía estaba por encima de esas cosas. Sencillamente se rio del asunto.

—Yo también bromeaba. Me cayó muy bien, ¿pero si le quitas todo su atractivo, qué quedaría?

—Tu tía Ruth.

—¡Qué dijiste!

—¡Que quedaría una persona tan agradable como tu tía Ruth!

Ciertamente reconocía que la hermana menor de su padre no era muy agraciada, sencillamente le gustaba poner en evidencia a Lynn. Ella también podía ser una buena comediante como él, además aquello estaba sirviendo para cortar las tensiones. No pudo evitar ponerse pensativa un poco.

—Pero su nombre me gusta. Leni. Tiene algo fresco. ¿No te parece?

—Si tú lo dices. Por cierto, dijiste que llamaremos Lynn al niño. ¿Cómo sabes que es un niño? No me digas que te lo pudieron decir ya. Creí que sería muy pronto para saber algo así.

—No lo hicieron, sólo son dos meses, pero tengo el presentimiento. Además con Lori ya sería la pareja que queremos.

El pequeño Lynn Junior. Al señor Loud le gustaba como sonaba eso. Tendría que ajustar nuevamente su presupuesto para que el nuevo miembro de la familia entrara en él. Se tomaría su tiempo. Con un poco de suerte en unos años más cuando sus hijos fuesen un poco mayores y lograra esa estabilidad soñada, se los llevaría a los tres de vacaciones, después de todo ya con dos hijos no creía que se presentarían más sorpresas como esas.

—Feliz aniversario, amor.

—Feliz aniversario, querido. Creo que esta vez sí querré un poco de tu gulash.

* * *

 **Fipe2** gracias por leerme. Ciertamente la premisa no ha sido muy tocada, de ahí que me animara a hacerla. Gracias. Nos vemos.

 **Mmunocan** gracias por recomendar mi fic y por la crítica. Siempre trato de pulir todo lo que escribo antes de subirlo (aunque en un principio me costaba, je). Espero mantener tu interés, así como el de las personas que se hayan animado a escuchar tu recomendación. Gracias.

 **Julex93** gracias. La verdad precisamente cuando se me ocurrió pensé que a nadie le gustaría mi idea por enfocarse más en los padres que en los hijos (de momento), por ello dudé en un principio de escribirlo. Vaya que estoy agradecido por haberlo hecho. Saludos, los veo en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Segundo

**SEGUNDO AÑO**

—¡Mami, juega!

—Ahora no, tesoro. Tengo que darle de comer a tu hermana.

A Lori se le dificultaba ponerse de pie, no era muy rápida y apenas duraba pocos pasos antes de caer al suelo de nuevo. Su madre reconocía que era bastante perseverante. La había seguido desde la cocina hasta el comedor, donde tenía ya a Leni sentada en su silla. La bebé de cinco meses, bajaba la vista teniendo dificultad en enfocar a su hermana mayor tironeando del pantalón de su madre.

—Vamos a ver, Leni. Abre bien la boquita que hay va el avioncito.

Leni obediente hizo caso tan pronto vio la cuchara con papilla, comiendo y claramente disfrutando de su comida. Abajo, la pequeña de quince meses miraba con interés a su madre y a su hermana. Ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde, Rita pensó en que tal vez podría darle también a Lori su almuerzo.

—Ven Lori, vamos a comer también.

La niña arrugó el rostro y negó con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta e intentó huir a prisa inútilmente, su madre la pescó en el acto poniéndola en la otra sillita especial junto a su hermanita.

—Vamos, cariño. No me lo hagas más difícil.

El platillo tenía una proporción generosa de papilla para dos bebés y poco más. Rita acostumbraba a servirla así para comer ella también y que sus hijas la vieran hacerlo, de esa forma esperaba la imitaran. Tomó otra pequeña porción para Lori, siendo Leni la primera en abrir la boca gustosa creyendo que era para ella, a diferencia de su hermana que la cerró firmemente y esquivaba los intentos de su madre para tomarla. Tras cansarse, Rita se la dio a Leni quien no desaprovechó nada.

—¿Por qué con tu hermanita no tengo tantos problemas, jovencita? Vamos, Lori. No puedes dejar que tu hermana se coma todo lo tuyo. Entonces Leni crecerá siendo una niña sana, gordita y muy fuerte. ¡Uy!

Se puso de pie llevándose una mano a su abultado vientre. Parece que el "otro" bebé acababa de darle una patadita. No fue dolorosa, pero de vez en cuando tenía esas ligeras molestias. Ignoró pronto la sensación concentrándose en alimentar a sus pequeñas.

—Por favor, Lori. Aprende de tu hermana. Mira que rico está.

Ella probó la papilla, pero al hacerlo sintió asco. Tuvo que esforzarse en disimular su disgusto para no darle a su primogénita otro motivo para no querer comer. Leni la miraba fijamente, la más pequeña alternaba su vista del rostro de su madre a su vientre tan hinchado. Rita pensó que esa niña era demasiado intuitiva pese a ser tan pequeña.

La puerta principal se abrió, por ella el señor Loud entró radiante con un ramo de flores en sus manos.

—¡Cómo está mi adorada familia!

Rita se levantó corriendo. Lynn abrió los brazos para recibir a su esposa, pero ella se pasó de largo con las manos en la boca. Preocupado, su esposo la siguió hasta la puerta del baño, donde la dejó estar tras escucharla devolver, mejor fue al comedor. Al verlo, Lori alzó los brazos muy feliz.

—¡Mami!

—¿Cómo está la princesa de la casa? —Lynn dejó el ramo sobre la mesa para alzarla en brazos, haciendo distancia al notar los restos de comida dispersados por todo su babero—. Y no soy mami. Soy Papi. ¿Puedes decir papi? Paaaa…. piiii.

—¡Mami!

—Tú ganas, pero entonces el diez de mayo yo también quiero regalo. ¿Qué me dices tú, Leni?

La bebé sonrió al escuchar su nombre, tal vez, pensó Lynn, era la única palabra que entendía. Se preguntó si ya habría comido, su babero estaba impecable a diferencia del de su hermana mayor.

—A… pi.

Los ojos de Lynn se abrieron de sorpresa. ¿Su pequeña de cinco meses realmente acababa de decir lo que había oído?

—¡Me llamaste papi! ¡Lo escuché!

Dejó a Lori donde estaba cargando a Leni, dirigiéndose bastante animado hacia la puerta cerrada del baño.

—¡Rita, Leni acaba de decir su primera palabra! ¡Dijo "Papi"! ¿No te parece fantástico?

Por respuesta, del otro lado ella hizo una arcada mucho más fuerte, seguida del ruido de la palanca del retrete para deshacerse de aquello. Al salir, con una expresión cansada le sonrió a su esposo sin mucho entusiasmo, culpa de lo que acababa de terminar de hacer.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Muy mal. El día estuvo del asco, sin ofender—contestó con una amplia sonrisa— ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Leni dijo papi!

—Lo habrás imaginado. Todavía es muy pronto para que pueda hablar.

—Pero es la verdad. Mira —Ve fijamente a la niña—. Leni, di "papi". Paaa… piiii.

La bebé alzó su brazito para tocar la barbilla de Lynn balbuceando incongruencias. Rita sonrió un tanto agotada, su esposo no estaba dispuesto a perder el ánimo tan pronto.

—Tal vez está cansada. Pero sé lo que oí. Por cierto cariño, ¡Feliz aniversario!

—¡Espe…!

Excitado y feliz, Lynn no dejó hablar a su esposa, pues aún con la bebé en sus brazos, le dio un apasionado beso. Al separarse, Rita estaba sonrojada con la sensación de haber perdido el aliento. Ciertamente su esposo era bueno besando y a pesar del tiempo, no parecía haber perdido el estilo desde que eran sólo novios. Él por otro lado trataba de mantener su sonrisa, aunque era obvio que se sintió repentinamente incómodo. Contuvo una arcada mientras Rita se percataba del ramo en la mesa.

—¡Que hermosas! Gracias, cariño. Eres un encanto.

—Sí, lo soy. Uhm… Hace un momento querías decirme que me esperara porque no te habías lavado los dientes, ¿verdad?

—Ajá. Gran beso, por cierto.

—Sí, de nada. ¿Qué acababas de comer?

—Papilla con las niñas.

—Ya. ¿Preparaste hígado encebollado?

—Ajá, fue mi desayuno. Ya sabes, los antojos. Aún queda lo suficiente para la comida. Creo que me volvió a dar hambre.

Su esposa llevándose a Leni con ella, fue a buscar un florero para el ramo. La bebé había abierto mucho los ojos cuando sus padres se besaron, ahora sólo reía por las muecas que su papá estaba haciendo. El hombre fue a lavarse los dientes esperando no haber perdido el apetito. ¿Cuándo Rita comió suchi? ¡Ah! Es verdad, fue anoche después de la cena. Por supuesto era normal que Rita tuviera hambre, imaginó lo devolvió todo.

Tras cambiarse de ropa poniéndose algo más cómodo, fue al comedor. La comida ya estaba servida, su esposa estaba de pie, aun intentando dar de comer a Lori en su sillita. La niña masticaba a disgusto haciendo muecas, escupiendo algunos trozos de vez en cuando.

—¿Y Leni? ¿Ya comió?

—Sí y bastante. Ya la acosté. Es con Lori con quien he tenido problemas para que coma.

—Eso no es novedad —se acerca a la bebé tomando la cuchara para intentar hacerlo él— ¿Es que te quieres quedar enana, Lori?

—¡No mami!

—Es papi.

—Papa.

—¡La escuchaste, amor! ¡Ya me dijo papá!

Su hija tomó parte del puré y se lo arrojó a la cara justo cuando estaba por tener un ataque de felicidad. Su esposa le pasó un dedo por el rostro para probarlo.

—Creo que ya se le enfrió. Por cierto, creo que no dijo papá, sino papa, como el puré.

—No me lo arruines.

—¡Lynn!

Sólo por molestarla, la había abrazado para limpiarse el rostro en su cabello. Ella se dio la vuelta y éste la volvió a besar sin ningún recato. Su mano bajó lentamente hacia su pecho.

—¡No frente a la niña!

—¿Qué va a saber?

—Cariño, basta. Me tendré que dar un baño por tu culpa. ¿Me acompañarías?

Esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue todo lo que necesitó por respuesta. Bajó sus manos un poco más, pero esta vez sin ninguna intención atrevida. El vientre de su esposa ya era protuberante, no mucho, pero lo era.

—¿Y cómo se ha portado el pequeño Lynn?

Por ahora muy bien, aunque me ha dado algunas pataditas.

—Se convertirá en un futbolista profesional, ya verás. ¿Te llamó ya la doctora Malach?

—Aún no lo hace, pero tranquilo. Quedó en hacerlo.

Lynn suspiró. La doctora les había dicho ayer que con toda probabilidad se trataba de un niño, sin embargo por la posición en que el bebé tenía los brazos y piernas, no estaba del todo segura, por lo que les pidió quedarse con las imágenes del ecosonograma un día para mostrárselas a sus colegas y que estos le diesen sus opiniones. Para Lynn era más que obvio se trataba de un niño. Ya tenían dos hijas, por lo que era natural que el siguiente fuese un varón. Su pequeño Lynn Junior.

La paz se vio interrumpida por el llanto de Leni, Rita suspiró. Ya estaba por alejarse de su esposo para ir a atender a la niña, cuando Lynn volvió a abrazarla estrechamente.

—Me encargo yo. Ya estoy aquí.

—Creo que es su pañal. Comió demasiado.

—Ya te dije que yo lo soluciono. Intenta de nuevo darle de comer a Lori. Iré preparando el baño para que descanses.

Ciertamente Lynn sabía cómo ganarse algunos puntos con ella, reconoció la mujer. Regresó a batallar con Lori, aunque no por mucho. La niña comenzaba a tener hambre, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que comer un poco. Por su parte Leni dejó de llorar en cuanto vio a su padre, lo que le dio esperanza que la niña sólo buscaba atención, lamentablemente el aroma que le llegó le hizo darle la razón a su esposa una vez más.

Poco menos de una hora después, ya estaba anocheciendo. Satisfecha, Lori quedó rendida y su madre la cargó a su cuna, junto a la de Leni que ya dormía también. Ambas compartían la única habitación adicional de la casa. Suspiró recordando cómo la casa dos años atrás le había parecido muy grande cuando se mudó con su esposo tras casarse. Con un tercer niño en camino, de pronto parecía haberse reducido bastante. Por supuesto estaba preocupada.

Hace un año, con todo y que estaba embarazada nuevamente, le permitieron regresar a trabajar tres meses más, antes de incapacitarla de nuevo por maternidad. Posteriormente, tras nacer Leni, consiguió regresar a los tres meses, pero tras durar sólo dos y avisarle a sus superiores que de nuevo estaba esperando, tuvieron con todas las de la ley pedirle que firmara su renuncia. Un tanto apenada, Rita les agradeció las atenciones y firmó sin poner ninguna objeción, entendiendo perfectamente la incómoda posición en que los dejaba.

Cuando llegó ese día a su casa, temió que Lynn tuviera un estallido de furia como el año pasado. Su expresión era obviamente de consternación, pero todo lo que hizo fue abrazarla y pedirle que no se preocupara, ya buscaría el modo de solucionarlo. Desde entonces el pobre había agregado diariamente tres horas adicionales a su ritmo de trabajo, con excepción de ese día tan especial para ambos, que si bien no pudo faltar, por lo menos se limitó a trabajar el turno normal. ¿Más adelante dónde cabría el pequeño Lynn ahí?

Por el momento sus tres hijos serían muy pequeños durante pocos años, pero conforme crecieran necesitarían cada vez más espacio. Aunque no quería pensar tan a futuro, le inquietaba que cuando empezaran la adolescencia, más que pedirlo, exigirían su privacidad. Habían reducido gastos considerablemente desde el año pasado, comprando comida de marcas genéricas y despidiéndose de algunos lujos como las salidas a restaurantes o al cine de vez en cuando, pero su esposo estaba confiado en haber completado todo que haría falta para los gastos que su primogénito requeriría sin descuidar a las niñas, así como también estaba empezando a abrir una cuenta de ahorros (una caja de zapatos envuelta en cinta con una ranura en la tapa) para comprar un coche nuevo.

Esperaba el próximo año volver a trabajar y ocuparse en ahorrar para comprar una casa, aunque también esto sería un problema. Con los dos trabajando, ¿cómo le harían para tener tiempo y cuidar de tres niños? La madre de Lynn no siempre estaba disponible. Aunque su padre estaba a poco de jubilarse, le daba cierta pena confiarle a él y a su madre esa responsabilidad constantemente. Necesitaba relajarse. Palpó su vientre al sentir una nueva patada. Sería su primer hijo varón, el que siempre quiso, aunque no fue planeado, pero lo mismo podría decirse de sus hijas. Se preocuparía todo lo que quisiese, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Él baño fue relajante para ambos y lo que vendría después también lo sería. Lynn tenía cierto miedo de hacerlo, pero Rita fue insistente en que no tendría nada de malo, por el contrario la doctora Malach se lo había recomendado dándole algunos consejos.

—Pero siento que voy a apuñalarle la cabeza —insistía él—. No quiero que el pobre lo primero que vea sea… pues ya sabes.

—Tiene los ojos cerrados y realmente no lo "apuñalarás", querido. No creo que le afecte nada, la doctora nos los dijo.

No quería admitirlo, pero él sentía cierta excitación ante la idea. Se hizo el difícil un poco más antes de animarse a continuar.

—¿Podemos poner algo para ambientarnos?

Rita que ya estaba en la cama comenzando a desvestirse, miró el viejo reproductor de CD's. Algo de jazz estaría bien, o quizá incluso algo mucho más romántico. Le sonrió con picardía.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—En mi trabajo alguien me regaló una copia del último disco de Mick Swagger.

—¡Perfecto! Tienes toda mi aprobación para escucharlo más tarde con mis walkmans.

Bueno, Lynn pensó que al menos lo intentó. Sacó el disco el cual ya había preparado y lo puso junto al buró, donde encontró otro disco en blanco.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Me lo trajo mi madre en la mañana. Es una mezcla de música y sonidos relajantes. No para mí, es para el bebé.

—¿Cuál? ¿Lori o Leni?

—Para Lynn. Sólo tengo que poner los audífonos sobre mi vientre y podrá escucharlo. Leí en una revista que los bebés así reciben estímulo auditivo positivo.

—Suena genial. ¿Qué clase de estímulo positivo sería un buen rock?

—Ni se te ocurra. No influencies desde ahora a tu hijo con tu Mick Jagger.

—Es Swagger.

—Lo que sea, esa es música muy estridente y agresiva para un niño, en especial para un bebé en desarrollo.

—Pero es el rey.

—Entonces hazle a su majestad las caravanas en la sala —recuperando el buen humor, se subió las cobijas hasta la barbilla a la vez que se sacaba la bata de baño por encima de la cabeza—. Por ahora ven a hacérmelas a mí, pueblerino.

Mentalmente agradecido por lo que estaba por ocurrir, Lynn fue con su mujer. Lo mejor de todo es que no tendría que usar ninguna protección, lo disfrutaría así mientras durara el embarazo.

Media hora después Lori lloró, Leni le siguió, los vecinos se contuvieron de no llamarles para quejarse a que atendieran a sus hijos, la pareja continuó con lo suyo apresurándose con rapidez. Al terminar, se dieron prisa en ponerse algo encima para ir a atender a sus hijas. Lori casi podía sentir que su hijo lloraba desde su interior también. Antes de salir de la pieza, ella tomó un libro y Lynn tomó su disco poniéndoselo en el bolsillo de su bata. Ciertamente le tomaría la palabra a su esposa.

Era complicado tranquilizar a las dos niñas a la vez. Cuando una lloraba, la otra no dudaba en imitarla. La primera en calmarse fue Leni, aunque Lori fue más insistente en su llanto. Lynn salió de la habitación con la bebé más joven antes que volviera a asustarse por culpa de su hermana. Podría aprovechar también en escuchar algo de música.

—Cariño, ¿me prestas tu walkman?

—Mejor no. Lori ya se está calmando, pero está intranquila. Me quedaré con ella un poco más hasta que se duerma. Además quiero ponerle al bebé la música.

—Si quieres que Lori se duerma, no creo que debas de poner más ruido.

—Hablo de Lynn. Necesito el walkman y los audífonos para que escuche directo sin molestar a Lori. ¿Puedes traérmelos?

Resignado, aún con la bebé en sus brazos, su esposo le llevó el aparato con el disco ya adentro. Antes de irse, observó junto con una muy curiosa Leni, como su madre abría los audífonos bastante para colocarlos sobre su vientre, enseguida subiéndole todo el volumen al disco que estaba ya reproduciéndose.

—¿No le estás subiendo mucho?

—Descuida, cielo. Ya escuché el disco, la música es muy tranquila, pero no está muy bien grabada y se oye muy lejana. Quiero que Lynn alcance a escucharla a través de mi vientre.

—Entiendo.

—Si quieres deja ya a Leni con nosotras. Puedes bajar y escuchar tu disco en la sala. Sólo bájale al volumen, cariño.

Tomándola la palabra, Lynn obedeció colocando con cuidado a su pequeña Leni en la cuna tras darle un beso en la frente, la niña se retorció un poco antes de quedarse tranquila con una linda sonrisa en el rostro. Se volvió para ver a Lori, ella estaba por fin más relajada, aunque sus ojos seguían abiertos y le estaban viendo.

—Mami. Chupi, chupi.

Su padre le puso el chupón en la boca y le revolvió el corto cabello rubio que le caía a los lados.

—Gracias Rita.

Ella se volvió justo cuando tomaba su libro, dejando que la música continuara sonando en su interior.

—¿De qué?

—Por las dos hermosas hijas que me has dado. En especial Leni.

—Gracias, pero no se me olvida que tú también contribuiste. Además no digas eso, quiérelas por igual.

—Las quiero por igual, pero Leni es más chiquita y se porta mejor. Te juro que me llamó papi. Esa niña es una genio. Ya quiero ver cuando ella, mejor dicho, cuando las dos crezcan. Ya quiero que Lynn nazca.

Parecía condescendiente, a Rita le resultó adorable, ignorando que aún con el pasar del tiempo, Lynn continuaba con el remordimiento de haberle pasado por la cabeza la opción del aborto. Tenía una hermosa hija, que quizá no estaría ahí de no ser porque la perspectiva de perderla junto con su madre en el incidente del año pasado, le hizo descubrir que sí ansiaba ser padre por segunda y por supuesto, tercera vez. Jugaría con Lynn como cualquier padre añora hacerlo con su hijo, consentiría y querría mucho a Lori también, su primer princesita, pero sentía que Leni siempre sería su princesa especial por aquél incidente. Su pequeña genio.

Hacía algo de calor y el clima afuera resultaba bastante agradable. Antes de salir, Lynn abrió una ventana dejando que el fresco entrara. Rita suspiró disfrutando la sensación que le producía, sus ojos se abrieron al poder ver desde su lugar la luna llena no tan en lo alto.

—El cielo está muy despejado hoy —le señaló a su esposo—. Mira cómo se ve la luna. Podrías pensar que eres capaz de tomarla sólo con estirar el brazo.

Lynn pudo entender lo que decía. La luna ciertamente tenía una belleza misteriosa, aún sin un telescopio podía jurar que distinguía sus cráteres y características. Era tan brillante.

—En la escuela tenía un compañero que era latino. Una vez me contó algo sobre una leyenda de un Dios llamado Queti, queza, algo. No puedo pronunciarlo muy bien. Trataba de un conejo que se ofreció a ser su alimento pensando sólo se trataba de una persona hambrienta, el Dios conmovido plasmó su imagen en la luna.

—Tengo que investigarlo. Suena tan romántico. ¿Recuerdas que en nuestra primera cita me llevaste a cenar a la luz de la luna?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Había pensado entonces que se trataba no sólo de una joven muy hermosa, sino también entre más la conoció, en alguien muy interesante. No le costó nada enamorarse de ella. La besó una vez más apoyándose ligeramente sobre su vientre. Con el disco en el bolsillo bajó a la sala disponiéndose a escuchar un poco de música.

Apenas ponía el CD en el aparato, el teléfono sonó. Lynn contestó de inmediato esperando el ruido no hubiese alterado a las bebés haciéndolas llorar nuevamente, no sería la primera vez que pasara algo así, siendo seguramente Lori la primera en saltar. Le costaba trabajo aceptarlo, pero estaba casi convencido, que a su hija probablemente le faltaría mucho carácter al crecer. Si tan sólo fuera como su hermanita.

—Doctora Malach, buenas noches. ¿Cómo está?

—Buenas noches señor Loud. Disculpe por llamar tan tarde, me ocupé durante todo el día, pero creí que querrían saber esto.

—¿Sucede algo malo con Lynn Junior?

La doctora estaba al tanto sobre cómo habían decidido llamar a su nuevo "hijo" tan pronto les dio su observación sobre el género.

—Todo bien, señor Loud, sólo que tal vez deban reconsiderar el nombre.

—¿Por qué? Sé que es cliché llamar a los hijos como sus padres, pero…

—Entonces tal vez deberían llamarle Rita.

—No lo creo. Ya había pensado hacerlo cuando ella esperaba a Leni y nos avisaron que iba a ser niña, pero no le gustó mucho la idea. Mi esposa cree que… espere. ¿Qué dijo?

Al otro lado, la doctora se permitió un poco de impertinencia y soltar una risilla antes de seguir hablando.

—Parece que hubo una equivocación por mi parte. Ya tenía mis dudas, por eso les mostré los resultados a unos colegas míos y todos se pusieron de acuerdo en algo. Señor Loud, van a tener otra niña.

Afortunadamente detrás de Lynn estaba el sillón, de ahí que no le doliese tanto cuando se dejó caer impresionado, costándole trabajo entender lo que acababa de escuchar. La noticia le resultaba tan increíble como cuando Lori le confirmó a sólo dos meses y medio de nacer Leni, que volvía a estar embarazada.

—¿Están seguros? ¿No habrá algún error otra vez?

—El único error fue cuando les dije que probablemente era un niño, pero hasta el momento cinco personas aparte de mí, aseguran se trata de una niña.

—Bien, pues… gracias. Yo le aviso a Rita. Gracias de nuevo doctora.

—Un placer.

Al colgar dejó pasar unos segundos sin hacer nada, sin mover un solo dedo. Otra niña. Definitivamente no quería tener más hijos después de tres. Aunque sabía debía sentirse feliz, no podía evitar sentir cierta decepción por renunciar a tener un hijo varón. Otra niña. ¿Sería tan revoltosa como Lori? ¿O quizá tan tranquila e inteligente como Leni? No importaba, debía evitar hacer ese tipo de comparaciones o Rita le regañaría. Reprodujo el disco intentando calmarse antes de darle la noticia a su esposa. Por la mala había aprendido que no era bueno hablar cuando estaba alterado.

Su disco parecía también estar mal grabado. Era un fastidio no poder gastar mucho para comprar el original. Tuvo que ir subiendo gradualmente el volumen para ser capaz de escuchar algo. Fue en compañía de una sinfónica en celebración por el comienzo del siglo XX, en un auditorio famoso europeo, cuando Mick Swagger dio su concierto, del que se pondría en venta posteriormente el disco meses después, así que pensó era natural se abriera con un solo de violín seguido de un chelo. Subió más el volumen y detectó la flauta. Tuvo que subir todo el volumen para percibir correctamente la tranquila música de apertura. Regresó al sillón esperando disfrutar de un momento de paz, imaginando la reacción que tendría Rita cuando le contara. Cinco minutos después de extrañarle no escuchar ya la guitarra eléctrica o la batería, siquiera la voz de su artista favorito o el coro, se levantó entendiendo lo que ocurría.

Tras quitar el disco comprendió por qué esa música de orquesta clásica continuaba. Seguramente se trataba del disco que Rita quería ponerle a "Lynn". Sonrió al darse cuenta en que tendrían que pensar en un nuevo nombre. Incluso antes de que la doctora les comentara sus sospechas de tratarse de un niño, nunca consideraron otro, además del de Abraham. Lynn continuaba creyendo era muy buena idea nombrar a un niño como el décimo sexto presidente. Mucho menos se pusieron a pensar en nombres de niña. Con el disco en mano regresó a la habitación de sus hijas.

Las bebés dormían tranquilas. Con la débil luz de la lámpara de mesa, Rita continuaba sentada leyendo un libro con los audífonos sobre su vientre. De pronto su esposo se puso todavía más nervioso y ella lo notó.

—¿Qué ocurre, cielo? ¿Quién llamó?

—La doctora Malach —continuaba viendo su vientre—. Rita, hubo una equivocación. Bueno, de hecho fueron dos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Lynn le entregó el disco— Cielo, sé que te gusta mucho su música, pero no estoy de humor para escuchar a…

—Es tu disco. Creo que lo tomé por error. Como ni el tuyo ni el mío no dicen nada y tienen la carátula blanca, pues…

—¡Espera un momento!

Alarmada, Rita retiró los audífonos de su vientre, siendo de pronto audible la estridente música de rock que durante todo ese tiempo estuvo reproduciéndose a todo volumen.

—¡Lynn, qué hiciste!

—Tranquila, no pasa nada.

—¡Nuestro hijo se quedará sordo por tu culpa y dices que no pasará nada!

Podía responderle que dado fue ella quien puso el disco primero, debió fijarse. Sin embargo, otra de sus lecciones en lo que llevaba de casado, fue lo imprudente de culpar a su esposa en algo cuya responsabilidad desde cierta perspectiva, también era suya.

—Cálmate Rita, despertarás a las niñas.

Sólo por eso Rita se puso de pie. Enseguida, salió empujando a su esposo haciéndolo retroceder hacia la habitación.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó divertido—. Está bien, pero sólo porque me lo pides cariñosamente y porque ya me dieron ganas de nuevo.

—¡Pues con ganas te quedarás el resto de tu vida si algo malo le pasa al niño! Pobrecito, ha tenido que escuchar esa música infernal y ni siquiera lo sentí moverse. ¿Estará bien? Tal vez debamos ir al médico para comprobar que no le afectó.

Verla preocupada armando un escándalo dejaba de serle divertido a Lynn. Tal vez lo mejor sería terminarlo ya.

—Amor, tranquila. Sólo es música rock. La niña estará bien.

—¡Estaba a todo volumen! ¡Cómo la niña va estar bien si…! ¿Cuál niña?

Lynn aspiró hondo antes de comenzar.

—La doctora llamó para confirmarlo. En efecto se equivocó. Según sus colegas, estamos esperando una dulce y tierna niña.

Ciertamente Rita no se molestó en disimular su decepción.

—¿Otra? —se sonrojó cuando Lynn alzó la ceja molesto por cómo lo expresó— ¡Digo…! ¿Es en serio? ¿Realmente saben que es una niña?

—Es sólo la opinión de otros cinco doctores. Una niña más.

Rita tocó su vientre de nuevo digiriendo la noticia. Una niña. Otra niña. Tenía una bebé de quince meses, otra de cinco y en cinco meses más vendría la tercera. Al igual que su esposo, se había mentalizado en que tendría un varón. Cuando pudo aceptarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Tendremos tres niñas! ¡Eso es maravilloso!

—¿Verdad que sí? Me costó trabajo a mí también reconocerlo al principio, pero tres princesas Loud no suena tan mal.

La besó y en esta ocasión, olvidándose del incidente con el disco, Rita tuvo que concederle en estar de acuerdo con él en otro aspecto, de nuevo sentía ganas de hacerlo una vez más.

—Ven tigre, espero te quedan fuerzas.

—Por supuesto que sí, preciosa.

—Como hace un momento, sólo ten cuidado con Linka.

La sonrisa de Lynn vaciló.

—¿Linka? ¿Es en serio?

—Va a ser una niña. No podemos ponerle Lynn junior.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿Linka?

—Es un bonito nombre. No se lo puse a Leni porque lo había olvidado entonces.

—Y que agradecido estoy con eso.

—¡Oye!

—Oye tú. Linka no se escucha como un nombre real. Se escucha muy forzado. Entendería otro nombre como Liberty, tal vez.

—Liberty suena bonito, pero no estoy segura.

—Se escucha mejor que Lynka.

—Por tu culpa tal vez la niña ya no escuche nada.

—No empieces.

Se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír. La niña con nombre indefinido en el vientre de Rita dio una patadita, tranquilizando de esa forma a su madre. Ella volvió a besar a su esposo. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en un nombre. Era su aniversario, el segundo. Pese al futuro incierto, tenía un buen hombre a su lado, dos maravillosas bebés y una próxima en camino. Por el rabillo del ojo volvió a ver la luna por la ventana sintiendo mucha paz al creer haber distinguido la forma del conejo en aquella leyenda. Lori comenzó a llorar nuevamente y Leni no tardó en unírsele.

* * *

 **Fipe2** gracias por el aviso. Lo solucioné a las pocas horas y si no me dicen ni me entero hasta mucho después, de veras gracias. Habrás momentos divertidos aquí, pero especialmente momentos dramáticos y tensos. ¿Debería meter Loudcest en un futuro? Mejor me controlo por ahora, je. Un saludo.

 **Mmunocan** hola, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome y recomendándome. No habrá divorcio, al menos de momento, aunque sólo quizá haga algunas alusiones al mismo (entre otras cosas), espero mantener el interés en esto por mucho tiempo. De hecho tengo cierto tiempo escribiendo en ésta página y juro que es la primera vez que esto me pasa (en este año). Ese día andaba dormido, je. Nos vemos.

 **Julex93** saludos. Espero te siga gustando aún la idea de los nombres. Cierto que queda un camino muy largo con todos los que se vienen (en qué me metí). Nah, no me arrepiento de escribir esto. Gracias.

 **Guest** muchas gracias. Esas situaciones seguirán viéndose poco a poco, pero siempre dentro del marco de lo políticamente (in)correcto por el momento. Espero mantener tu interés. Saludos.

 **NOTA:** La leyenda que menciona Lynn, se refiere a la del Dios Quetzalcoatl. Siendo norteamericano, imaginé no podrían pronunciar correctamente el nombre.


	4. Tercero

**TERCER AÑO**

La van se estacionó a sólo pocas calles de donde los Loud vivían. Los tres adultos descendieron, siendo la pareja quien boquiabierta observaba la casa a la que habían llegado. El sitio era inmenso: dos plantas y el doble de ancho en comparación a donde vivían, con un ático y sótano también. Albert miraba divertido la reacción de su hija, que a pesar de ser madre, conservaba todavía aquél deje infantil que recordaba en su capacidad de asombro; por supuesto que así debía ser, sólo tenía veintitrés años. A esa edad él continuaba andando de mujeriego, no sentando cabeza. Cuando finalmente decidió casarse y comenzar su familia, debía ser al menos un par de años mayor que su yerno de veintiocho. Fue la reacción de este la que no le gustó, parecía disgustado, a la vez avergonzado. Al imaginarse en sus zapatos pudo entenderlo, si fuese él probablemente actuaría igual. No se hubiese inmiscuido de tal forma, de no ser porque se trataba de su hija y nietas; su preocupación era de esperarse.

—¡Papá, es magnífica! —Exclamó entusiasta Rita sin atreverse a ver a su esposo— ¿Pero no es muy grande?

—Es espaciosa. Cada una de las niñas podrá tener su propio dormitorio si así lo quieren, igual les sobrará espacio. Mejor que mejor para que ellas puedan crecer apropiadamente.

Los puños de Lynn se tensaron. Su vista no estaba en la casa, sino en el suelo. Albert decidió que escogería la próxima vez mejor sus palabras antes de decirlas en voz alta. Cargando a la más joven de las niñas, Rita se apresuró a la puerta con la llave ya en mano. Al volverse, miró que su padre y su esposo continuaban en el jardín.

—¿No vienen?

—Mira la casa, tesoro. Dame un minuto con Lynn.

A Rita no le gustó que la tratase como una niña todavía, pero aunque querría estar presente e intervenir de ser preciso entre ambos, decidió confiar en su padre para que tratara lo que fuese con su esposo. El hombre volvió al auto y sacó en brazos a su pequeña hija de un año, la cual señaló con su bracito la casa sorprendida.

—Casa papá.

—Sí Leni, es una casa. ¿Quieres conocerla con mamá?

Otra niña apenas un poco más grande que aquella bebé, se asomó dando saltitos al lado de su hermana.

—¡Yo tambén quero ver la casa!

—Está bien Lori, está bien. Con cuidado, deja de saltar, no vayas a pisar a tu hermana.

Abrió la puerta y Lori presurosa salió corriendo hacia su madre. Estuvo cerca de caerse de las escaleras de entrada al tropezarse, si no fuese porque Rita fue rápida en atraparla. Llevada de la mano de su padre, Leni a pesar de ser más pequeña, daba pasitos muy precisos buscando seguir a su hermana.

—¿Puedes con ellas? —le preguntó a su esposa que tomó a Lori de una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía a la bebé que continuaba dormida recargada en su pecho. Leni a su vez iba de la mano de Lori.

—Por supuesto. Por favor, no quiero que se peleen.

—No nos vamos a pelear, creo que tu padre solo quiere hablar.

—¿Y tú? Por favor, entiende que no lo hace por molestarte. Sólo quiere ayudarnos.

—Lo sé —y esa era la parte que le molestaba—. Tranquila, sé que le caigo bien, siempre lo ha hecho, con excepción de cuando anduvimos de novios, nos comprometimos y nos casamos. Fuera de ahí, ¿cuándo le he caído mal?

—Lynn…

—Me portaré bien con tu padre, te lo prometo —baja la vista hacia sus hijas—. Pórtense bien y no cansen a su mamá, ¿entendido?

Ambas a la vez contestaron con un sí exagerado. Jugando con ellas a explorar el terreno, Rita entró mientras su esposo regresaba al patio donde le esperaba un fornido marine, que a pesar de no ser tan viejo, ya tenía el cabello completamente blanco y la piel extrañamente clara, aunque en realidad, durante toda su vida siempre había tenido tal pigmentación y color de cabello. Lynn jaló aire hacia sus pulmones un momento antes de detenerse frente a él sin tener idea de cómo empezar. Para su suerte, fue su suegro quien abrió la conversación.

—¿Cuánto me dijiste que tenía Leni ya?

—Un año y cinco meses.

—Camina mejor que Lori a su edad.

—Leni siempre ha sido más adelantada.

El hombre estaba satisfecho.

—Creo que uno de mis viejos amigos terminó como titular en Harvard. Si sigue así de despierta, tal vez en unos años le hable para que les ofrezca algo de ayuda.

—Por supuesto que nos ayudarás —la idea no pareció entusiasmarlo.

Albert decidió ir de una vez al punto.

—Sé que eres un hombre muy responsable, Lynn. Reconozco que eres muy trabajador y no necesito que mi hija me lo diga, puedo verlo. Esas ojeras, tu postura cansada. Maldición, reconozco yo no hubiese podido llenar tus zapatos a tu edad.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora digo que en menos de diez años tal vez llenes los míos a como estoy hoy. Eres trabajador, pero yo tengo más experiencia en la vida, amigo. Por eso sé que incluso en los momentos más difíciles, hasta el hombre más emprendedor necesita una mano de cuando en cuando.

—No nos diste una mano, nos diste una casa. Hay una diferencia bastante grande.

—No es así. Fue mi esposa quien les compró la casa.

El señor Loud se calló de pronto. Su madre había muerto cuando él era muy joven. Por aquella experiencia, fue un gran apoyo para su esposa un par de meses atrás, cuando Albert llamó entre llantos para darles la noticia. Nunca pensó ver a ese hombre que siempre conoció con un semblante duro y estricto, salvo con sus nietas que lograban derretirlo, derrumbarse el día en que sepultaron a su esposa tras fallarle el corazón.

—Lo confieso. La idea de asegurarnos fue mía —continuó el hombre—. Temía que lo acordado por el seguro de la marina no alcanzara, o que algo malo me ocurriera fuera de mi trabajo y eso no aplicara en nada para mi familia según las políticas del tío Sam. Lori era más optimista que yo; pensaba que tal vez viviría mucho más tiempo y llegaría a la jubilación antes que dejara este mundo. Esa mujer sabía convencerte de cualquier cosa, me pareció sensato asegurarme, también lo hizo ella para dejar protegida por partida doble a Rita, quien era una niña cuando lo hicimos. Cuando llegaste a formar parte de su vida, confiamos en ti, pero por costumbre continuamos pagando el seguro.

—¿Realmente confiaste en mí, Albert?

—Está bien, miento. Mi esposa confió en ti, pero sólo lo hizo a partir que nos pediste la mano de Rita. Hasta ahí llegó mi influencia cuando trataba de hacerle ver a ella y mi hija que eras un tanto mayor para ella.

—Acaso su esposa…

—Sí, no lo digas. Era cinco años mayor que yo, puedo ver la ironía. Lo importante es que te la ganaste cuando se casaron, también supongo influyó bastante que le dieran su nombre a su primera hija.

El momento al señor Loud le parecía muy incómodo tras perder sus argumentos.

—Mira Albert, lamento tu pérdida. Lori me caía muy bien y sé que estás siendo sincero. Es sólo que después de tres años quisiera confiaras más en mí.

—¿Es que no has entendido que ya lo hago? No veas esto como una caridad. Estoy bien económicamente, aun cuando en un año me jubilaré por fin. Lo tengo todo cubierto. No necesito el dinero de la aseguradora por la muerte de mi esposa. Estoy bien, se suponía que yo iba a irme primero para dejarla a ella protegida, no al revés. Ustedes ya son cinco, es evidente que necesitarían un hogar más grande con el tiempo y ese tiempo puede ser ahora. Son tiempos muy inseguros los que corren hoy en día.

El hombre guardó silencio y Lynn supo que estaba pensando en los eventos acontecidos el año pasado. Albert fue el primero en prestarse a entrar en combate tras lo ocurrido el once de septiembre, sin embargo aún estaba a la espera que lo llamaran. Sabía que Lori rezaba porque ese día no llegase, mucho menos ahora que estaba a tan sólo un año de la edad necesaria para jubilarse. Lynn imaginó que quizá Albert reconocía que de ser llamado, probablemente no regresaría de la guerra y esa casa era el modo en que buscaba dejarle un legado a su hija. Lo entendía, pero no terminaba por aceptarlo todavía, no si iba a ser bajo esa motivación.

—No hagas esto si es porque crees que se acerca el final de tu vida, Albert.

—No me salgas con esos dramas. Por última vez, entiende, esto lo hago por Rita, por ti, por cada una de mis tres nietas.

—Cuatro.

Adentro de la casa, pudieron escuchar a Rita llamarle la atención a la pequeña Lori para que dejara de correr por todas partes. Albert no pudo evitar repasar los nombres de sus nietas con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Lori, Leni y… espera. ¿No me dirás que…? ¿De nuevo?

—Es posible.

—Rita no me ha dicho nada.

—Tampoco a mí. La semana pasada cuando saqué la basura, vi la prueba de embarazo en la papelera del baño. Quizá es un falso positivo, es demasiado pronto. Saqué las cuentas y es posible que apenas esté en el primer mes. Tal vez no sea nada, pero… siéndote franco, hubiera rechazado el regalo de aniversario que nos has dado, de no ser por que sentí miedo y la presión que en efecto la prueba esté en lo correcto.

Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, Albert soltó una carcajada. Rita desde adentro lo escuchó y lo interpretó como una buena señal. Tal vez por nada se había estado preocupando de esos dos.

—¡Santo cielo! Vaya semental que estás hecho, niño. Creo que la cadera me durará más tiempo a mí que a ustedes.

Con cierta amargura, Lynn no pudo evitar reírse también. No recordaba haber compartido una carcajada así antes con su suegro. De pronto olvidaba qué le preocupaba.

—Sabes que también estás hablando de tu hija, ¿cierto?

—Perfecto Lynn, acabas de estropear el momento. Pero hablando en serio, por favor acepta de buena gana la casa por tu familia al menos. Deja a un lado tu orgullo y permíteme facilitarles la vida. No estás precisamente en posición de ser remilgoso.

—Algún día te pagaré lo que vale hasta el último centavo. No me pidas que no lo haga.

Estaba hecho. Albert finalmente se sintió en paz. Si el gobierno le llamaba, prestaría servicio sabiendo que no dejaba desamparada a su hija y la familia que había formado.

—Entonces págame, pero antes pon como prioridad a mi hija y nietas. Ahora entremos y conozcamos tu nuevo hogar.

—Está bien. Por favor no le cuentes a Lori que tú o yo sabemos ya del bebé, supongo que ella misma querrá decírmelo más adelante cuando lo confirme.

—Por supuesto, pero si es niño le pones mi nombre a tu hijo.

—Lo siento, pero eso ya está decidido desde hace mucho. Se llamará Lynn.

—Albert es un nombre de mayor carácter.

Lynn gruñó y su suegro sonrió. Su hija tenía razón, el hombre que escogió para compartir su vida era bastante divertido la mayor parte del tiempo, siendo la parte más divertida el molestarlo. Su yerno sabía que no hablaba en serio, de ahí que se diera la confianza para seguirle el juego; aunque con un demonio, pensó que si su suegro en efecto se moría antes que alcanzara a pagarle, no podría negarse a llamar Albert al niño si al fin tuviese uno.

—No veo a un hijo mío llamado Albert. Me suena al gordo Albert de Bill Cosby.

—Pudiste relacionarlo con Einstein, pero no, lo hiciste con un dibujo animado. Vaya que eres un adulto muy especial, Lynn.

—Lo sé. Además de todas formas ya tengo a una genio en casa, es Leni. Albert me parece un nombre extraño.

—Bueno, córtalo ya. Para que te lo sepas, fue mi padre quien me escogió con mucho orgullo ese nombre.

—¿También tu abuelo se llamaba Albert?

—No, se llamaba Luan.

—¿Ese no es nombre de mujer?

—Lo mismo podría decir yo del tuyo.

Una vez que entraron, aunque con culpa, Lynn tuvo que reconocer su suegro realmente les había hecho un presente bastante excelso. La casa era muy espaciosa. Sólo la sala era casi el doble de tamaño que la de donde vivían.

—¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene esté sitio?

—Cinco habitaciones. Uno de huéspedes en la planta baja y cuatro en la planta alta; arriba también tienen el baño, un estudio y un armario de blancos bastante espacioso. Además de la habitación, la cocina, sala y comedor están aquí abajo, sólo tengan cuidado con las niñas con el sótano y el ático. Ya pueden tener todos los hijos que quieran y les garantizo que el espacio les seguirá sobrando.

El comentario puso nerviosa a Rita, Lynn fingió no haberle puesto atención concentrándose en las indicaciones de su suegro. A tropezones, Lori corrió hasta su padre apoyándose en su pierna.

—¡La casa es gande, papá!

—Puedo verlo, princesa.

La bebé que Rita cargaba se despertó y comenzó a llorar. Maniobrando con su hija y el bolso de mano, consiguió sacar un biberón para dárselo y calmarla.

—¿No es muy grande ya para el biberón? —opinó Albert.

—Tiene siete meses. Todavía lo necesita. Además también le damos ya algunas papillas como a Leni. ¿No es verdad, Luna preciosa?

Le hizo muecas a la niña, esta divertida tocaba el rostro de su madre. Abajo, caminando insegura, Leni las observaba esperando que también a ella le dieran biberón.

El abuelo de las pequeñas suspiró. Podría decirle algo a Lynn acerca del nombre de "Luna" ya que se sentía un crítico de nombres, sin embargo ese en realidad lo había escogido su hija. Bajando la voz se acerca una vez más a su yerno.

—¿Por qué dejaste que le pusiera Luna?

—Porque no la dejé llamarla Linka —su suegro tuvo que concederle la razón en que hubiese resultado peor—. Además "Luna" terminó gustándome a mí también.

Mientras Rita y Lynn exploraban la casa, cada cual cargando a sus hijas de uno y dos años para subir las escaleras, Albert se ofreció a cuidar de Luna por el momento. La bebé parecía encantada de tirarle del bigote a su abuelito.

—Eres encantadora Luna, aunque tienes un nombre demasiado latino para mi gusto. Pudieron llamarte Moon, ¿o no? Como sea. ¿Te gusta la nueva casa? De veras que tus padres necesitan de mucha ayuda. Me hubiese gustado tener más hijos además de Rita, pero supongo que no cualquiera tiene la paciencia de tus padres, en especial su… ejem, fertilidad. ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? Tu papá ya me dijo que quizá tengas pronto un hermanito —alza la vista con cierto pesar—. Ciertamente les hace falta un varoncito. El cielo me permita estar vivo para verlo.

Toca la cabeza de la niña mientras sube también las escaleras, alisándole sus cortos cabellos castaños.

—Bueno, al menos una de ustedes heredó el cabello de su padre. Supongo que es mejor a heredar mi condición. Me las arreglaré de algún modo cuando termine en medio oriente. Es una tortura en días muy soleados ser albino. Vaya que han logrado esquivar esa bola.

Luna reía y parecía feliz por escuchar su voz sin necesidad de entender sus palabras. De pronto Albert sintió un tironcito en su pierna. Lori estaba ahí, sonriente, exhibiendo sus incipientes dientes de leche.

—Abelito, ¿me dash dulce?

La niña era realmente adorable. Quizá era sólo por tratarse de la primera, pero encontraba más parecido en ella a su hija que en Leni. Por el contrario, Luna era más semejante a su yerno.

—No, mi pequeña. Tu mamá no lo aprobaría de todos modos.

Observando las habitaciones, Lynn continuaba asombrado. Su orgullo le seguía insistiendo en que estaba mal haber aceptado la casa, más su sentido común, que usualmente estaba ocupado dándole consejos para ser más responsable con su familia, la recibía como una gran bendición. Lori volvió a aparecer inquieta como es, encontrando interesante el estudio en medio de las dos habitaciones, por lo que entró para jugar adentro. Leni miró implorante a su madre, Rita la soltó dejando que fuese a jugar con su hermana. La niña no podía seguirle el paso a la mayor, porque apenas aprendía a sostenerse en sus dos piernas sin caerse, algo que de todas maneras no sucedía por el cuidado y atención que ponía en cada paso equilibrándose con sus bracitos al frente. Lori casi burlándose de ella por su lentitud corría a su alrededor, cayéndose ella por su imprudencia.

—Más que un estudio, parece una habitación más pequeña, aunque no tanto como ese armario de blancos. Está bien, lo acepto. Tu padre para las bienes raíces tiene buen ojo, aunque un ojo de la cara es lo que debió costarle esto.

—Eso no es gracioso.

—Cuestión de percepción. Tranquila, él y yo estamos bien.

—¿De qué estuvieron hablando allá afuera?

—Cosas, ya sabes. Cosas de hombres.

—Típico. Los hombres no están tranquilos si no ven quien la tiene más grande.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, me ganó tu padre. ¿Quieres que te la describa?

—¡Ya, Lynn! Es mi papá, además las niñas están aquí.

En realidad Lori fastidiaba a Leni jugando a las atrapadas sabiendo que era demasiado rápida para ella, por lo que no estaban prestándoles atención. Lynn suspiró.

—Tienes que admitir que ese fue bueno.

Ella asintió un tanto forzada.

—¿Entonces todo bien entre ustedes? No discutieron a mal.

—No, todo lo contrario. Lo único que lamento es que creí mi regalo por nuestro aniversario sería el mejor del día.

—Pues no te sientas mal, que es uno muy bueno —se asoma por la ventana—. Esa van es muy grande. ¿No te costó mucho?

—Creí que no querías tocar el tema del dinero.

Ella se mordió los labios al darse cuenta que había caído. Por el momento estaban bien, además aceptaba que un vehículo ya era por más necesario para emergencias, en especial con una familia grande. Además se recuperarían en cuanto vendieran la otra casa, solo harían una última inversión en la mudanza. Sin embargo, en cuestión de poco el tema del dinero surgiría inevitablemente en un nuevo conflicto, en cuanto le diera a su esposo las buenas nuevas.

—No sabía que tu abuelo se llamaba Luan.

Rita se sorprendió por el cambio de tema, en parte lo agradeció para prepararse y postergar la discusión un poco más.

—Sí, apenas y lo conocí cuando era una niña. Casi no lo recuerdo, pero no era muy agradable. No tenía ninguna pizca de sentido del humor. Casi toda su vida ejerció como teniente. Se trataba de un veterano de la segunda guerra. Él fue el responsable que mi padre se enlistara en la marina desde los dieciocho, se podría decir que casi siguió sus pasos. Ni siquiera mi tía Ruth pudo tolerar a mi abuelo, marchándose de la casa también en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Mi papá no podía aguantarlo, hasta le tenía miedo y puedo entenderlo por lo que me ha contado, pero igual le guardaba a la vez mucho respeto.

Ahora Lynn se explicaba mejor la actitud de su suegro. Su padre también estuvo en el ejército y aunque perteneció a la generación del conflicto con Vietnam, por un tecnicismo que su madre llamaba un milagro, no le tocó pelear. Le era difícil imaginar lo que hubiese sido crecer con una persona con traumas postguerra. Sintió pena por Albert y ahora entendía su actitud como persona, sin embargo recordó lo gratificante que resultó haber compartido un momento agradable entre risas con él. Reconocía el mérito de los veteranos, por supuesto, pero para él su suegro era mucho mejor persona que el tal Luan. Supo que junto con su esposa se uniría a las oraciones porque el gobierno rechazara la petición del viejo.

—Albert es un buen hombre. Me cae bien. Tienes un excelente padre.

—Muchas gracias, cielo. Significa mucho para mí que lo digas.

—Sí. Por cierto, creo que Luan es nombre de mujer.

—Sí, lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio. Lori fue a jugar a la otras habitaciones, a paso lento Leni la seguía. Albert subía las escaleras cuando escuchó a su hija decírselo finalmente a su esposo.

—Lynn, creo que estoy embarazada.

—Lo sé.

Asombrada, lo observó boquiabierta. A Albert la mueca le resultó graciosa.

—¿Cómo…?

—Encontré la prueba de embarazo. Tranquila, no voy a perder la cabeza. Lo confieso, la perdí cuando me di cuenta, pero ya la encontré y la tengo en su lugar otra vez. Calma, no vayas a perderla tú ahora.

Lo cierto es que Rita sentía estaba por perderla. Debió ser más discreta al deshacerse de la prueba. Su padre con Luna en brazos, apareció detrás de ellos sonriéndoles.

—De nuevo felicidades hija, a ustedes dos.

Sin soltar a Luna, con un brazo tomó a Rita acercándosela contra su pecho, Lynn le quitó a la bebé para que pudiese abrazarla mejor. Después, para su sorpresa, su suegro lo abrazó a él también, ahora Luna siendo pasada a manos de Rita. La bebé parecía mareada. Mientras lo abrazaba, Albert le susurró.

—Cuida bien de mis nietas y nieto.

—Está bien, pero lo más probable es que se trate de una niña otra vez.

Tras tres niñas, a Albert no le sorprendería, pero igual que su yerno, mantuvo la esperanza que finalmente fuese el varoncito que tanto habían esperado. Rita y Lynn se besaron quedando Luna en medio, viendo anhelante a su abuelo para que la rescatara una vez más. Lori que se cansó de jugar comenzó a reírse de sus padres al verlos. Leni miraba sin comprender qué era tan gracioso alzando su bracito y señalando a sus padres.

—¡Besho!

Un sonido seco los hizo soltarse. Albert había sacado la cámara que llevaba en una correa en su cinturón. Aprovechando el beso cuando las niñas se acercaron, le tomó una foto a la familia.

—La primera es para mí. Feliz aniversario ustedes dos.

Las niñas alrededor de ellos parecían felices, su esposa era feliz, la noticia de un nuevo miembro a la familia, lejos de alterarlo, ya con aquella nueva casa, inundaba de un agradable sentimiento a Lynn. De pronto supo cómo podría ir saldando poco a poco la gran deuda que había contraído con su suegro. Sabía que su esposa estaría de acuerdo. Era injusto que ese buen hombre cuya infancia fue muy difícil viviera solo, igual que su hermana solterona lo hacía. Su propia madre no estaba sola, pues se había vuelto a casar dos años antes que lo hiciera él, pero Albert no parecía de quienes estuviesen dispuestos a comenzar de nuevo; la mayor parte de su familia eran ellos.

—Albert, para nosotros sería un privilegio muy grande que vinieras a vivir con nosotros.

Rita asombrada parecía a punto de llorar, besó a su esposo llena de emoción.

—¡Esa es una grandiosa idea!

Aunque conmovido por la propuesta, Albert jugueteó con sus dedos sobre la cámara un tanto incómodo. Podía entender por qué lo hacía y eso lo obligaba apreciarlo más de lo que imaginó alguna vez hacerlo. Igual que su hija, deseaba alejarlo de la idea de enlistarse en combate. Realmente supo cómo tentarlo.

—Eres un buen hombre, Lynn. Dame unos días para pensármelo. Tal vez cuando me jubile finalmente lo haga si sigue en pie la oferta, pero sólo tal vez.

—Pues piénsalo lo que quieras. Nosotros encantados.

Como si estuviesen de acuerdo, Lori se sostuvo de la pierna izquierda de su abuelo y Leni la imitó haciendo lo mismo de la otra. Un olor un tanto característico se detectó en el ambiente y Lynn sostuvo a su hija.

—Vamos Luna, tu abuelo es una buena persona. ¿Por qué opinas que la idea apesta?

—Lynn —le llamó su suegro—. Volviste a arruinarlo.

Su esposa le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes papá, con el paso del tiempo terminas acostumbrándote a él.

Albert francamente lo dudaba.

* * *

 **Fipe2** gracias por el comentario. De hecho también fue mi opinión al respecto de esos nombres. Me gustó el nombre que el fandom le puso: "Liberty". Lo de "Linka"realmente me pareció bastante forzado pese a ser de cierta manera canon, al menos en ese capítulo. De poco en poco el drama regresará, siendo y voy advirtiéndolo desde ahorita, el quinto año uno de esos momentos más fuertes, más no el único. Nos vemos.

 **Julex93** saludos. Espero el origen del nombre del próximo integrante de la familia les haya gustado. Veo al señor Loud en parte como un troll. Creo que está de más decir que de Lori a Leni me quedo con Leni; aunque me esté portando algo irónico con ella, tendrá razón de peso protagónico posteriormente (también recibirá su dosis de drama, bueno, en realidad todos lo harán a la larga ahora que lo pienso bien). Con la cantidad de hijos con la terminan, siempre me imaginé que esa parte de su vida conyugal estaba más que perfecta e envidiable, je. Gracias por seguirme.

 **AstralWhip** muchas gracias. Una de las primeras cosas que tenía en mente siempre fue la estimulación auditiva para los fetos, no será la primera vez que escuchamos de ella aquí, aunque la próxima será de otra forma. Hasta pronto.

 **NOTAS CURIOSAS:** La primera es que quizá ésta no sea la única que haga. La otra es que la fecha exacta en que estos capítulos se producen, me refiero al aniversario de Lynn y Rita es el 24 de mayo, pues fue la fecha en que latinoamérica se estrenó el capítulo "La foto perfecta". Originalmente quería que fuese la fecha oficial de su estreno en estados Unidos: 11 de Mayo, algo que vi poco viable dado que es tan sólo un día después de otra celebración muy importante dentro de una familia. También me di la libertad de adelantar un año el punto de partida, pues me presiento hasta el momento que este año se mantendrán las edades de los personajes sin cambiarlas, aunque también guardo algo de fe en ver uno o varios capítulos especiales canónico en que alguien celebre uno de sus cumpleaños. ¿Qué opinan?


	5. Cuarto

**CUARTO AÑO**

Rita y Lynn recién comenzaban a agarrar el sueño, cuando los llantos incontenibles de la bebé más pequeña los despertó en el acto, aun así fingieron seguir durmiendo sintiéndose demasiado cansados siquiera para ponerse en pie. Durante un largo momento cada uno esperó que el otro se creyera que seguía dormido y tomara la iniciativa de ir atender a la niña. Desesperada pues la bebé no parecía querer estar en paz, Rita suspiró incorporándose tras rendirse.

—Lynn, sé que estás despierto. Por favor, ocúpate tú de Luan.

Nuevamente se desplomó en la cama tratando de taparse los oídos con la larga almohada. Su esposo gruñó nada contento con la situación, esperó un poco más esperanzado en que finalmente la bebé se cansara y se callara de una buena vez. Rita estaba siendo demasiado paciente, pero presentía que en cualquier momento perdería la compostura. De pronto el llanto se duplicó; pensaron arrepentidos que debieron verlo venir.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, una pequeña niña de tres años se asomó altanera y furiosa.

—¡Mamá, papá! ¡Luna y Luna no dejan de llorar! ¡Cállenlas!

Ambos padres se incorporaron bastante molestos, dándose por vencido en que no lograrían nada ignorando el problema con el que habían lidiado durante el día anterior, mismo que se había estado repitiendo a lo largo de la semana, el mes y en lo sucesivo desde el punto en que Luan nació cuatro meses atrás.

—Danos un momento —replicó Rita con voz cansada a la pequeña Lori mientras se tallaba los ojos—. Regresa a tu habitación, cariño. No dejes a Leni sola. Puede asustarse en la cuna si ve que no estás ahí.

—Leni no está en su cuna.

Tardó un momento en procesar eso. La imagen de la niña de dos años trepando los barrotes y golpeándose contra el suelo consiguió en un instante quitarle el sueño.

—¡Cómo que no está! ¿A dónde se fue?

—Con Luna, la uno.

Lynn terminó por despertarse. De pronto el ruido del llanto se hizo menos intenso.

—Iré a ver a Luan, encárgate tú de Luna y Leni. Lori, por favor regresa a tu cama.

Refunfuñando por lo bajo, la niñita se marchó arrastrando los pies. Rita pensó en protestarle a su esposo que le encargara a dos niñas mientras él se ocupaba sólo de una, sin embargo lo pensó mejor. Leni era fácil de manejar, lo mismo Luna a pesar de contar sólo con un año, por otra parte Luan siendo muy pequeña era la más complicada de calmar; ninguna de sus tres hijas previas había sido tan escandalosa como la última.

Ya intrigada por el comentario de su primogénita, fue a la habitación de la pequeña Luna. Dentro de la cuna que estaba en medio de la habitación, Leni de algún modo se había metido con su hermanita y en esos momentos estaba acariciándole con ternura su cabellito castaño oscuro. Aunque continuase el escándalo de Luan como fondo, Luna se había quedado rendida y dormitaba junto a su hermana mayor, quien parecía satisfecha con los resultados de su esfuerzo. Leni miró a su madre asustada, quizá pensando en que tendría problemas por colarse a la habitación de su hermana.

—¿Qué haces fuera de tu cuna, Leni?

—Luna llolaba. Luan asutó.

—Ya veo. ¿Pero cómo es que tú te saliste de tu cuna?

La niña se encogió en respuesta, sin saber si la castigarían por eso. Dado que Luna ya dormía tranquila, Rita cargó a la mayor arrullándola contra su pecho para hacerle entender que no pasaba nada. Claro está, aunque no se lo diría para que no pensase que estaba bien, se encontraba maravillada por que fuese capaz de moverse ya de esa forma consiguiendo trepar, siendo que Lori a su edad todavía se tropezaba al correr.

—Gracias hijita. Regresemos a tu habitación. No vuelvas a salirte, podrías lastimarte si te caes.

—Lori enoja'a

—Pero no contigo.

Si Lori estaba enojada es porque Luan la había despertado. Dado que los llantos continuaban, era obvio que su esposo no la estaba pasando nada bien por su parte.

Lynn estaba en la otra habitación desesperado. Cuando Luan nació, la habían puesto en la misma habitación que Luna para tener controladas ambas bebés a la vez, también para que no se sintiesen solas como Lori y Luan; pues tras fracasar el proyecto de darle una habitación a cada una, terminaron compartiendo un cuarto debido al miedo que sentían de estar solas. Con Luna era diferente, era apenas una bebé que recién balbuceaba y daba sus primeros pasos como para entender tal concepto, por el contrario, sólo había aprendido lo molesto que era tener de compañera a una bebé, la cual parecía haberse consagrado en llorar y llorar únicamente.

El buen hombre intentó darle su mamila ya lista, pero Luan la rechazaba dándole leves manotazos y concentrando sus pocas fuerzas en seguir llorando.

—Por el amor de Dios, hija. Cálmate ya. Papá trabajó todo el día y no ha dormido desde... desde, bueno. ¡Desde que naciste!

Por la cabeza le pasó una terrible idea que le dejaría con culpa el resto de la noche. Rita seguramente lo mataría de siquiera insinuarle darle la bebé a su suegro, quien en todo caso seguramente rechazaría la propuesta, no sólo por lo bizarro de la misma, sino porque al mes de nacer Luan y tampoco poder soportar los potentes pulmones de ese pequeño cuerpecito, su suegro había rechazado el ofrecimiento que le hizo un año atrás de mudarse con ellos. Aún podía recordar sus palabras.

—Ya no tengo la paciencia de antes para tratar con bebés, Lynn. Lo mejor es que sean ustedes quienes se ocupen de sus hijas. Yo les daré mi apoyo de vez en cuando. Sólo avísenme con el tiempo suficiente por anticipado.

Casualmente, la mayor parte de las veces que le pedía dicho apoyo, el cual era en realidad con demasiada frecuencia, Albert estaba ocupado o tenía planes, en particular cuando se trataba de cuidar a alguien en específico.

—¡Espera! Siempre tuviste la paciencia con Lori y Leni, incluso con Luna.

—Bueno, Leni es fácil de trato, también Lori a pesar de ese carácter que será mejor le vayas corrigiendo desde ahora si me permites señalártelo. Luna, bueno, no pasa nada, pero de veras no sé qué te heredó esa niña tuya. Te aseguro que por el lado de mi familia no recuerdo que hubiese habido problemas así.

—Al menos se honesto. Esto es por haberme hecho el gracioso al darle el nombre de tu padre, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que fue un chiste ingenioso, aunque no me hizo mucha gracia. Pero es en serio. Con lo llorón que eres a veces, seguramente tu hija sacó eso de ti.

Y ahora el viejo dormía tranquilo en su casa, quizá resentido porque debido a su edad la marina rechazó su solicitud de ir a combatir a medio oriente, por ese aspecto Lori podría dormir tranquila. Error, no podía, la culpable era Luan que cada noche los despertaba a todos en casa.

—Basta por lo que más quieras, Luan. Déjanos dormir.

Comenzó a mecer con cierta velocidad a la niña de un lado a otro, siempre teniendo cuidado de no excederse para no sacudirla, pues esto resultaría muy perjudicial para la pequeña. Pasados unos minutos, la bebé se relamió los labios y abrió mucho los ojos cuando finalmente se calló. Maravillado, su padre la cargó frente a él con las lágrimas a punto de escapársele por la felicidad que sintió.

—¿Realmente lo conseguí? ¡Esa es mi niña! Luan, estoy tan orgulloso de… ¡Ah!

Tras haber vomitado sobre el pijama de su padre a causa del mareo que le provocó, la niña reanudó su lloriqueo, su padre se sintió tentado en acompañarla en el llanto también. Resignado a que se trataría de una noche muy larga, Lynn la apoyó en el portabebés, tomó una toallita húmeda y empezó a limpiarle la boca con facilidad, gracias a que la pequeña la tenía bien abierta llorando como una descocida.

Rita entró en la pieza cabizbaja, había pensado por un instante que Lynn lo había conseguido, pero a final de cuentas resultaba que se equivocó. Miró la leche regurgitada en el pijama de su esposo y de pronto recordó algo importante cuando se dio cuenta que el reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada.

—Feliz aniversario mi amor.

Debido al cansancio, su esposo tardó un momento en entender lo que le decía. Finalmente en un breve instante de lucidez lo comprendió.

—Feliz aniversario cariño. ¿Cómo te fue con las niñas?

—Lori ya se durmió, pero sigue molesta. Sigo sin entender cómo es que Leni se salió de su cuna. Sé que lo hizo porque se preocupó por Luna. Por cierto, ella está más tranquila ahora y…

—¡Regalemos a Luan!

—¿Qué?

—Nada, creo que de pronto me quedé dormido. Qué bueno mi amor. Tal vez deba quitarle los barrotes a la cuna de Leni si crees que ya no los necesita.

—No lo sé. Es muy pequeña aún. Lori incluso no se acostumbra todavía mucho a la cama normal y eso que apenas se los quitamos a ella. ¿Realmente Leni no los necesitará ya?

—Leni está más adelantada que Lori. Tú decídelo. Haré lo que me digas.

—No me lo dejes todo a mí. Realmente necesito que me des tu punto de vista.

Al hombre le resultaba difícil concentrarse en las palabras de su mujer, especialmente con el llanto de su escandalosa hija todavía acompañándolos. Lo que él necesitaba era un bozal para la bebé. Bizqueó confuso cuando notó cómo su esposa se desabotonaba el pijama para en un instante descubrirse un pecho.

—Cariño, gracias. Realmente lo aprecio, pero por la niña de veras que no estoy de humor y no creo que debamos hacerlo delante de ella. Sé que está muy chiquita y posiblemente no lo entienda ni lo recuerde, pero mejor lo dejamos tal vez para mañana.

—Es por la leche.

—Por supuesto que no es por eso, por el contrario, eso siempre me ha parecido bastante excitante cada vez que te… oh.

Tras girar los ojos por las tonterías de su esposo, Rita tomó a la pequeña y la acercó a su seno. La niña finalmente se había quedado callada mientras su madre le amamantaba. Lynn sonrió disfrutando de ese momento de paz. Luan succionaba muy rápido y con mucha fuerza para malestar de Rita, como si estuviera mucho más hambrienta de lo que imaginó.

—Hija, calma.

—Sí, déjale también algo a papá—si no fuese porque estaba cargando a la niña, su esposa lo hubiese zapeado—. Bueno, me voy a dormir. ¿Necesitas algo, cariño?

—Un pecho de repuesto.

—Lo siento, mi copa A está vacía.

Abrazó por la espalda a Rita, mientras la bebé no paraba de chupar. La escena resultaba tan enternecedora que Lynn perdió las ganas de seguir quejándose, lamentándose únicamente de no tener la cámara fotográfica a la mano.

—Feliz aniversario, cariño.

La mujer giró un poco para besar a su esposo.

—¿Realmente no estás de humor para un poco de acción?

Lynn sonrió sintiéndose repentinamente renovado.

—De pronto como que me siento con más energía.

—Pues ve a dar un paseo afuera para quemarla, porque yo ciertamente no tengo nada.

Y le mostró la lengua. Lynn bufó.

—¿Por qué me haces sufrir?

—Por tu comentario tan chistosito acerca de regalar a Luan.

—Nunca hablé en serio. Fue una broma, cielo. Además, ella si me hace sufrir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente también Rita se sintió culpable al considerar por un momento la idea. El resto de la noche tras haber tomado su tentempié, Luan permaneció dormida sólo un par de horas más antes de volver a desatar su llanto. Después de arrullarla un poco, lograron que se calmara durante una hora antes de que volviera a ponerse a llorar exigiendo atención. Más tarde, cuando fue el momento para que el resto de la familia ya despertara, tuvieron que tranquilizarla con un cambio de pañal, quince minutos después le volvieron a dar de comer para que se calmara de nuevo, esta vez con leche de fórmula pues realmente Rita se sentía vacía, algo extraño, ya que desde el embarazo había lactado más que con los anteriores.

Fastidiada desde temprano, Lori comía a disgusta un tazón con avena en la mesita colocada frente a la de sus padres, sentada en su pequeña silla de plástico. Su genio no se debía porque no le gustara la avena, aunque en parte quizá de eso también se trataba, mayormente era porque estaba harta del ruido de la menor de sus hermanas.

—¿Por qué no se calla?

En esos momentos Luan lloraba de nuevo, pero sus padres al no encontrar nada que le ocurriese o faltase, tras arrullarla lo suficiente la dejaron recostada en medio de aquél escandaloso estado en el cunero que pusieron en la sala; en ocasiones bastaba con ignorarla unos minutos y por sí sola se detenía. Leni apenas y el lloriqueo de su hermanita la molestaba, comiendo sin pucheros y bastante aprisa su ración al lado de Lori, sólo por eso Rita la recompensó con una de las galletas de polvorón que tanto le gustaban cuando terminó. La pequeña de dos años echaba miradas preocupadas a Luan.

—¿Luan rota, mami?

—Tal vez —respondió su padre. Rita entornó los ojos al pensar que aquí venían más chistes para los que no estaba de humor—. No estoy bromeando. Rita, ¿no crees que le duela algo y no nos estemos dando cuenta?

—No. A mí también se me ocurrió. Una mañana la llevé al médico mientras trabajabas la semana pasada sólo para cerciorarme.

—¿Por qué no me contaste acerca de eso?

—No quería preocuparte por nada. Ese fue el diagnóstico: nada, salvo un berrinche interminable como el doctor lo llamó.

—¿No te daría algún consejo para calmarla?

—Además de armarnos de paciencia, nada que no hayamos intentado ya.

—¡Devuélvanla! —exigió Lori apartando de su vista el tazón lleno a la mitad de avena—. ¡No la quiero!

Rita se sorprendió por la forma en que Leni miraba con reprobación a su hermana mayor, también con cierta ansiedad su tazón vacío y el de Lori, quizá preguntándose si podía terminárselo ella.

—Luan tiste. Jogamos dos con ella.

Lori se cruzó de brazos indignada ante la idea de jugar con Luan, antes lo haría con Luna con quien tampoco podía hacer gran cosa.

—Es un bebé. No se puede jugar con bebés. No me importa si está treste. Yo estoy treste tambén.

Luna estaba sentada frente a la mesa en su portabebés, abrazaba su biberón tratando de ser indiferente. En un principio y algunas veces aun, le perturbaba mucho el llanto de Luan, pero a la larga aquella pequeña de diecinueve meses fue acostumbrándose a ser más tolerante al ruido, incluso en ocasiones pareciese que ni le afectara. Tras terminar su leche, comenzó a golpear la botella contra la base de apoyo que la mantenía segura, mientras tarareaba vocales sin cesar al ritmo de los llantos de la bebé más pequeña. Su padre le quitó la botella sabiendo que no necesitaba precisamente más ruido en la casa.

—Luna, cariño, no juegues con eso. Es hora de que te comas tu papilla de pollo.

Acercó el tazón, luego a su boca a modo de avioncito una cuchara. Luna recibía con agrado la comida mientras Rita mecía a Luan consiguiendo poco a poco que se tranquilizara finalmente. Leni parecía más feliz al ver calmada a Luan, pero sus ojos se agrandaban mientras miraba a su padre continuar dándole de comer a Luna, a la vez que nadie se percataba que ella estaba terminándose la comida de Lori.

—¿Me das deso, papi?

—Ya comiste —contestó prestando atención a que la bebé se pasara el alimento—. Esto es de Luna y… ¡Leni, te llenaste de avena el cabello! Aprende de Lori que se terminó todo sin ensuciarse.

La mayor sonrió satisfecha, el ruido había terminado y lo mejor es que no tuvo que terminarse la avena. Los dos cuencos vacíos descansaban en la mesita. Rita adormiló a Luan peinándole con los dedos sus cortos cabellitos castaños, apenas un poco más claros que los de Luna. Con cuidado la dejó sobre el cunero de nuevo, para enseguida tomar a Leni de una mano.

—Vamos, señorita. El baño se te adelantará hoy —Lori le hizo una mueca a su hermana queriendo echarse a reír, cuando su madre la reprendió—. Y acabando con ella sigue usted más tarde, jovencita.

Luna eructó y Lynn la sacó con prisa de la estancia en cuanto la pequeña volvió a tararear ruidosamente y sin sentido, temeroso que eso volviera a despertar a Luan. Lori encontrándose de pronto sola, caminó por su cuenta hasta el pasillo donde ayer había dejado tirado uno de sus juguetes favoritos: se trataba de un cochecito con la cara de un payaso sonriente y una bocina de teléfono sujeta con un cordón sobre él, tenía un disco de números alrededor de su nariz. La niña descolgó el auricular de plástico, girando con sus deditos el disco eligiendo números al azar mientras los repetía en voz alta uno por uno.

—Bueno —fingió que alguien al otro lado le contestaba—. Sí, yo muy bien. Luna y la otra Luna siguen haciendo ruido. Ajá, Leni es tonta y gorda. Papá y mamá están locos. ¿Tú cómo estás, bubu? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Media hora después, tras haberla envuelto en una toalla, Rita secaba a Leni. Lynn le ayudaba doblando la ropa que había lavado el día de ayer, mientras Luna en su corral daba saltitos sin descanso para ver mejor lo que hacían. Leni disfrutaba de los mimos, pero con lo sensible que era, pudo notar que a su madre le preocupaba algo conforme le ponía un nuevo pañal.

—¿Mami tiste?

—No mi cielo, mami no está triste —preocupada era la palabra—. Lynn, ¿no te parece que Leni está… bueno, creciendo muy aprisa?

La niña pareció entender a medias lo que le decía a su padre. Sonrió llena de orgullo al creer quizá se estaba volviendo más alta que Lori, aunque no entendía por qué su madre no se le miraba contenta. Lynn se interrumpió para ver él también a la niña. En efecto preocupado también notó que Leni había crecido casi de forma imperceptible sólo un poco más a como la recordaba un par de meses atrás, lo cual era común, por otra parte lo que no le gustaba nada era lo hinchado que el estómago se le estaba poniendo en tan poco tiempo.

—Entiendo. Diría que tal vez es normal, pero a Lori no le pasó eso. ¿O sí?

—Antes consigo hacer que Lori coma, con ella es distinto.

—Tal vez menos galletas y más verdura.

—¡No! —Protestó la pequeña—. ¡Más gaietas!

Los saltos que comenzó a pegar Luna cobraron más impulso tras sujetarse de los barrotes de su corral mientras canturreaba:

—¡Gaieas, gaieas!

Desde la sala, el llanto de Luan se reanudó para variar. Lori molesta llegó nuevamente corriendo llamándoles la atención.

—¡La otra Luna está llorando otra vez!

Tras ponerle el vestidito morado con el sol sonriente que tanto le gustaba a Leni, Rita se puso en ello sintiendo cómo su paciencia se estaba acabando.

—Ya voy, hija. Y se llama Luan, no la otra Luna, apréndetelo. Hasta tu hermana sabe decirlo.

Leni se sentó sobre la cama donde la vistieron sonriéndole condescendiente a Lori.

—Se iama Luan.

—¡Eres tonta!

Sin entender que fuera para tanto la diferencia entre los dos nombres que en lo personal le sonaban a lo mismo, se marchó indignada tras mostrarle la lengua a ella y a Luna quien comenzó a canturrear "Loi" repitiendo animada el nombre muchas veces. Leni bajó la mirada cabizbaja por culpa del comentario. Molesto, Lynn salió de la pieza para ir a reprender a Lori en el pasillo.

—¡Escúchame, jovencita! No me gusta nada que te la pases molestando a tus hermanas. Leni te entiende cuando la llamas tonta y no es justo que la insultes si ella no te ha hecho nada. Ya estás algo grandecita para poder entenderlo, ¿no es así?

La pequeña hizo un puchero como sucedía cada vez cuando la regañaban. Estaba convencida que la traían con ella más que con sus hermanas; siempre era a ella a quien últimamente llamaban la atención por todo. ¿Por qué no se enojaban con la otra Luna que se la pasaba llorando? ¿O con Luna que le gustaba hacer ruido sin tener que llorar? Está bien, reconocía que no podía pensar en un motivo para que se enojaran con Leni, por el contrario, reconocía que siempre se sentía agradecida con ella porque se comía la comida que le sobraba cuando estaba satisfecha. ¡Es verdad! Tenían algo contra ella, después de todo ya comenzaba a usar calzoncitos de plástico y el bacín de entrenamiento, mientras que Leni usaba pañal todavía. Era injusto.

—¿Por qué no las regañas a ellas? ¿Por qué sólo a mí? Ellas también se portan mal.

—Porque están muy chiquitas para entender lo que hacen. Ya estás creciendo, Lori. A tu madre y mi nos está resultando difícil darles su lugar a cada una. Las amamos mucho, pero de verdad nos ayudaría que nos hicieran las cosas más fáciles —hizo una pausa, ya ni siquiera la miraba cuando hablaba. Parecía haber llegado a la conclusión de una inquietud muy grande—. Es complicado, más complicado de lo que imaginé. A veces siento que fue un error… ¡Digo! Que no podemos… cielos, es frustrante. Sé que podemos, pero… es… muy… difícil.

La voz se le fue entrecortando. Sólo quería llamarle la atención a Lori para corregir su actitud, el cielo lo perdone, e incluso desquitar su cansancio con ella a pesar de no ser lo correcto, realmente estaba siendo injusto; sin embargo, ¿en qué momento sucedió? No se dio cuenta. De pronto estaba desahogando sus frustraciones. Lori se sintió verdaderamente mal, pues nunca antes recordaba haber visto llorar a su papá, resultaba peor que ver y escuchar llorar a sus hermanas a quienes pensó que odiaba. Amaba a su papá y se sintió tan mal por él que comenzó también a llorar, esta vez no por el regaño, sino por la culpa.

—No, papá. No quise.., ¡perdón!

La niña se arrojó a sus brazos sollozando. Nunca quiso herirlo. Sin importarle que Luan siguiese llorando, el señor Loud sintió la calidez de su pequeña, así como también el amor que le profesaba.

—No es tu culpa, mi cielo. No es culpa de nadie.

Tal vez sólo de ellos, quizá sólo de él, pero no de ellas.

Lori concluyó que su padre debía amarlas mucho para que rompiera en llanto así. La verdad es que la pequeña a pesar de ser egoísta como sólo una niña de tres años puede permitirse en ocasiones, quería a sus hermanitas, en especial a Leni siendo la única con quien podía jugar y hablar más o menos bien. Luna parecía simpática a su manera, entusiasmándole que comenzara a decir algunas palabras, o que a veces le entendiera cuando le hablaba. No tenía mucho de conocer a la otra Luna, cuyo nombre le parecía difícil de entender todavía en qué se diferenciaba de la bebé más grande, pero cuando se callaba, reconocía era mona.

No se dieron cuenta en qué momento Luan se calló finalmente. Continuaron abrazados, sin percatarse que desde el extremo contrario del pasillo, Rita los observaba enternecida con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla mientras cargaba a la bebé dormida entre sus brazos. Lori realmente estaba creciendo si ya era capaz de entenderlos.

Tras acostar a la más pequeña de la casa, Rita regresó a atender a Leni en su habitación. La niña seguía un poco cabizbaja todavía.

—¿Qué tienes, tesoro?

—Lori dishe soy tonta.

—Lori no lo decía en serio, sólo está frustrada como nosotros. Ven, deja que te arregle el cabellito.

Bizqueó por efecto del sol que asomó por la ventana, por un momento el cabello rubio de su hija se le figuró tan castaño como el de Luan, pero sólo se trató de un efecto óptico. Tomando unas ligas le hizo dos colitas con el pelo a cada lado. Leni parecía haberse recompuesto, era muy pequeña para aferrarse a un solo estado de ánimo por mucho tiempo. Detrás de ellas Luna se dejó caer sobre el suave colchón del corral bostezando.

—Creo que tu hermana también quiere descansar.

—Quero domir con Luna.

—Quieres mucho a Luna, ¿verdad?

—Quero todas musho. Lori tambén.

La madre abrazó con mimo a su pequeña. Ciertamente se estaba poniendo gordita, o tal vez era que tenía un corazón muy grande que no conseguía mucho espacio dentro de aquél cuerpecito.

—Te amo tanto, mi Leni hermosa.

—Y yoa ti, mami.

Rita le dio un beso en la frente. Se apresuró a dejar a Luna en su cuna y luego cargó con Leni de regreso a la sala pasando por la habitación de las niñas mayores, donde Lynn jugaba un poco con Lori y sus muñecas; ambos parecían ya más animados.

Rita se sentía agradecida porque ese día se lo habían dado libre a su esposo en el trabajo, tras haberlo pedido con algunas semanas con anticipación debido a que se trataba de su aniversario. Sus jefes estaban satisfechos por su desempeño. Trabajaba demasiado, más que el resto de su oficina. Ya había recibido un par de ascensos gracias a su labor desde que estaban casados, lo que les permitía a duras penas los ingresos económicos suficientes mientras se limitaran a subsistir con la básico e indispensable, aunque de vez en cuando les sobraba lo suficiente para permitirse algunos gustos. En momentos como ese Rita lamentaba no poder trabajar todavía, pues las niñas demandaban mucho tiempo y cuidado por igual.

Se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor, esperando que el episodio de Blarney de aquella mañana no fuese uno repetido. En ocasiones le parecía curioso cómo le había agarrado el gusto a ese programa infantil que miraba junto a sus hijas. Justo cuando el dinosaurio verde comenzaba a cantar la canción introductoria del show y Leni intentaba sin mucho éxito de repetirla, Lynn regresó con Lori detrás de sus piernas. La niña estaba un tanto avergonzada.

—Un momento por favor —pidió el padre de familia—. Lori, ¿no tienes algo que decirle a Leni?

Apenada, pensando que lo hacía por su padre, como también recordando lo triste que Leni parecía cuando se marchó de la habitación muy molesta tras dejarla, la niña tomó la mano de su hermana tras acercársele.

—Perdón Leni. Tú no eres tonta.

Leni sonrió olvidándose de pronto de Blarney.

—¿Queles jugar comigo?

Lori abrazó a Leni, llevándosela de la mano a su habitación, donde reanudaría la fiesta de té con sus muñecas en compañía de su hermana. Sintiéndose realmente cansado, Lynn se dejó caer en el sofá junto a su esposa mientras un grupo de niños bailaba alrededor del dinosaurio sonriente que les cantaba algo acerca de la honestidad.

—Ese ya lo vi —le señaló a Rita—. ¿Es que todavía no estrenan nuevos episodios?

Rita apagó el televisor sonriendo precisamente por compartir su opinión.

—Blarney dice que no debes ser rezongón con lo que tienes.

Pasando un brazo detrás de la cabellera de su esposa, se acercó y la besó en los labios con ternura.

—¿Qué dice Blarney acerca de esto?

Un nuevo beso, esta vez más apasionado que el anterior. Eran extraños esos pequeños momentos de privacidad y calma, por lo que tenían que aprovecharlos y hacerlos rendir. Rita gimió cuando Lynn acarició uno de sus pechos.

—¿Gimes de placer tan pronto?

—No —contestó haciendo una mueca—. Es de dolor. Ni siquiera Leni cuando le comenzaron a salir los dientes de leche me dejaba tan sensible. ¿Qué le pasa a Luan, en serio?

Quien gimió ahora, pero no de dolor sino de fastidio fue Lynn. El momento se fue.

—Vamos, no te pongas así. No quise bajarte los ánimos.

El hombre sonrió.

—Descuida, ya los tenía bajos de cualquier modo. No eres sólo tú.

Como odiaba ella que la hiciese sentir culpable. Sabía que lo hacía sin pensar, pero igual le dolía cuando lo señalaba.

—Gracias por atender a Lori.

—Por nada. De hecho creo que no lo hice bien.

—Hiciste que Lori se contentara con Leni y se disculpara. No menosprecies tus logros, yo no lo hubiese podido hacer mejor —notó que Lynn no se sentía precisamente como un ganador—. Te escuché, ¿realmente piensas que fue un error casarnos?

Su esposo abrió los ojos pasmado.

—¿Tú escuchaste…? ¡Nunca quise insinuar eso! No saques así como así conclusiones.

—¿De qué te arrepientes? ¿De tener a las niñas? Te escuché decirle a Lori que no debiste hacer algo, antes de decirle que era difícil cuidarlas.

Lynn soltó un largo suspiro.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que quise decir. Pero que te quede en claro que no me arrepiento de la vida que estamos compartiendo juntos con las niñas. ¡Santo cielo! Sólo que me parece muy difícil. Sé que lo debes llevar peor pues eres quien se queda con ellas todo el día. Las amo, pero me falta más paciencia.

—Mira el lado positivo. Éste es el primer aniversario que pasamos sin que esté embarazada.

Su esposo sonrió, aunque por un momento Rita creyó ver un deje de desilusión.

—¿En serio? Creí que me darías la gran noticia más tarde, quizá durante la cena. Te juro que hasta me mentalicé a la posibilidad en esta ocasión.

—¿No me digas que estás desilusionado? —preguntó irónica. Un largo silencio después en que resultaba difícil descifrar la expresión de Lynn, ella se echó para atrás sobresaltada. —¡Oh, cielos! ¡Realmente estás desilusionado porque no lo esté!

—No pongas esa cara. Solamente me acordaba de nuestro primer aniversario —el recuerdo era un tanto agridulce para Rita, aunque al final todo resultó bien—, junto con los que siguieron. Cuatro niñas, ni un solo niño. Me deja pensando sobre la puntería que tengo.

—Lynn, ya en serio. ¿Realmente quieres que tengamos otro hijo?

—No lo sé.

Amaba a sus hijas, pero ciertamente quería "un hijo", el primero y obviamente el único después. Era consiente que quizá sólo era una tontería acerca de preservar su masculinidad, sin embargo la tentación era muy fuerte. Hacía unos minutos se había derrumbado frente a la mayor de sus hijas de tan sólo tres años declarándose incompetente como padre, por lo que hasta para él le parecía ridículo siquiera la idea de hacer crecer a la familia más de lo que ya estaba.

—Eres un excelente padre. Mucho mejor de lo que piensas.

—Pierdo la cabeza con facilidad.

—Pero no tardas mucho en recuperarla después. Ves por tu familia, me ayudas en la casa, o a pesar que tienes mucho trabajo y te vas con prisa o llegas cansado, siempre te das tiempo para ver cómo están cada una de tus hijas, estirando cada segundo también para estar conmigo. No eres invencible, eres un hombre, uno mucho mejor que otros. No tienes que ser perfecto, basta con que sigas siendo padre y esposo, algo que ya haces bastante bien.

Rita pensaba en algunas de sus compañeras de escuela, muchas de ellas con las que pudo volver a contactar gracias al internet y ese bendito sistema de Messenger. Por lo menos a tres de ellas no les tocó mejor suerte, pues sus matrimonios no resultaron lo que esperaban; uno de ellos iba bien hasta la llegada del primer hijo, al otro le sucedió lo mismo con el segundo que nunca fue planeado. Con ironía, Rita se recordó a si misma que ninguna de sus hijas fue planeada en realidad, pero la fortuna igualmente les sonrió a la larga.

Lynn se sentía genuinamente halagado ante los ánimos de Rita. Quizá debía de dar alguna excusa más, como los gastos que implicarían un quinto bebé; sin embargo días atrás, según él por ocio, había hecho las cuentas y si decía adiós a algunos lujos y detalles, lo cierto era que tal vez incluso les alcanzara para criar otro bebé, o sólo tal vez si hizo esos cálculos no fue precisamente por buscar un modo de perder el tiempo, mientras atento miraba las papeleras cuando recogía la basura, esperando encontrarse alguna prueba de embarazo positiva, como sucedió cuando se enteró que su esposa esperaba a Luan.

—Tal vez tengas razón, cielo. Aunque no me siento como un padre promedio siquiera.

—Yo sólo te digo lo que veo, lo digo con honestidad. ¿Hay algún otro motivo por el que lo pienses más?

Como si los hubiese escuchado esperando una señal, Luan comenzó a llorar, seguida de Luna también. Lori se acercaba por el pasillo, cuando de pronto su hermana la tomó de la mano guiándola hacia donde estaban las bebés. Lynn se puso de pie y su esposa lo siguió enseguida.

Luan continuaba llorando en su cuna, las caricias que Leni le hacía en el pelo no daban el mismo resultado como las que Lori le hacía a Luna, quien ya se había calmado.

—Leni me dijo questo sirve, mami.

—Muy bien, Lori. Leni, deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de Luan.

Un cambio de pañal, de eso se trató todo. Lori y Leni observaron atentas el proceso mientras Luna se volvió a dormir. Entre ambos padres terminaron muy pronto y volvieron a acostarla. Las niñas regresaron a jugar.

Rita vio la hora. Su padre llegaría en unas pocas horas, tal vez ya no alcanzara a bañar a Lori como esperaba. El regalo que su esposo y ella acordaron darse fue una cena romántica lejos de las niñas por ese día, en un restaurante recién inaugurado, uno curioso con temática franco mexicana. Albert pareció a disgusto cuando le pidieron el favor, pero al final aceptó dada la ocasión.

Cuando fueron a su habitación a arreglarse, Rita cerró la puerta con llave, no precisamente porque su esposo se estuviese cambiando de ropa.

—Nunca me respondiste, Lynn. ¿Te gustaría que tuviésemos otro bebé?

El susodicho sonrió pensando que no iba a escapar tan fácilmente. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, en realidad estuvo pensándolas mientras cambiaban a Luan.

—Tú contéstame primero. ¿Realmente querrías pasar por todo esto de nuevo?

La expresión de Rita le recordó a Lynn a la de un viejo compañero del trabajo que ponía cuando iban a jugar cartas, algo en lo que resultó no ser muy bueno siéndole difícil el tratar de descifrar las expresiones tan neutrales de su amigo.

—Tal vez, todo depende de algo.

—¿De qué?

—¿Tú quieres tenerlo?

Supo que ya no valdría volver a voltearle la pregunta. A Lynn de pronto se le ocurrieron más de veinte motivos por el que otro bebé sería una mala idea en aquellos momentos, motivos muy fuertes: el tiempo, el dinero, la atención, los cuidados, entre otros. Miró a su esposa a los ojos quien ansiosa esperaba ya su respuesta. Con la mejor de sus sonrisas, se la dio.

—Quiero que intentemos de nuevo tener un hijo, Rita. Un último intento y nada más. No me molestará si se trata de otra niña. Cinco me parece un buen número.

Rita se acercó a él y lo besó apasionadamente, el afecto se fue intensificando y ambos recobraron en un instante la energía necesaria. La ropa con la que pensaban salir desapareció en un momento. Sus hijas mayores por lo que alcanzaban a escuchar miraban televisión, hasta el momento las más pequeñas continuaban dormidas, sólo necesitaban unos minutos más, era todo. Sin embargo, a mitad del proceso el teléfono sonó a un lado de la cama donde se encontraban. Con prisa y esperando que el ruido no fuese un motivo para que Luan decidiera despertar y volver a llorar, Rita lo contestó.

—¿Sí? ¿Bueno?

—¡Hija, soy yo! ¿Cómo están?

—Muy bien, papá. Gracias. ¿Sucede algo?

—Es que se me olvidó. ¿Dijeron que esté en la casa para cuidar de las niñas a las cuatro o a las cinco?

—A las cuatro. ¡Espera! —Debajo de ella su esposo le hacía señas a la vez que intentaba hablarle en voz baja— ¿En serio? Vaya, eso será interesante. ¿Pero de dónde sacas tanto?

—¿Qué dices, hija?

—¡Nada, papá! Mejor ven a las seis. Me voy a ocupar con Lynn en… otras cosas por un momento más.

—Está bien, no olviden trabar la puerta por Lori y Leni al menos.

—¡Papá!

—Es broma, pero en serio háganlo, no querrás que les pase lo que te sucedió a ti de niña cuando tu madre y yo…

—¡…Tenemos bien cerrada la puerta, gracias!

—Está bien, nomás decía. Por cierto, felicidades por su aniversario. ¿Ya le dijiste a Lynn que estás embarazada de nuevo?

Lynn quien alcanzaba a escuchar todo, dejó de reírse para soltar un grito corto que Rita interrumpió poniéndole una almohada en la boca.

—¿Papá, de qué hablas? No estoy embarazada.

—Eso es una novedad. Sólo me lo imaginé. Ya en serio, ¿qué están haciendo ahorita?

Finalmente Lynn logró quitarse la almohada de la cara y jaló aire consiguiendo alzar la voz, sintiéndose incómodo que la llamada se estuviese alargando tanto dada la posición en que estaban.

—¡Estamos tratando de tener otro bebé, Albert!

Roja como un tomate, Rita apoyó su mano en la boca de su esposo. Albert desde otra la línea suspiró sin saber si debía sentirse quizá orgulloso por acertar desde un inicio, sólo incómodo o tal vez resignado.

—Si ya decía yo, claro. Buenas tardes, Lynn. No te olvides de ponerle al niño…

—…Mi nombre —contestó zafándose del agarre de su esposa—, o tal vez Abraham. Otro día te cuento, ahorita estamos algo ocupados, amigo.

—Por favor, ahórrate los detalles. Los veo al rato. En serio traben esa puerta y sean silenciosos. Hasta más tarde, hija.

Tras colgar, Rita fulminó con los ojos a su esposo, quien sólo siguió riéndose divertido de las circunstancias.

—Vamos, tu padre tiene un gran sentido del humor.

—¡No te pases de listo!

—En fin. Sé que está por demás volver a preguntarlo, pero… ¿realmente quieres tener otro hijo?

Rita se acercó dándolo un beso más pronunciado antes de contestarle.

—Te amo, por ello estoy dispuesta a darte los bebés que quieras, seis, siete, ocho, no me importa.

—¿Qué tal diez de una vez?

—Tampoco exageres —su esposo se rio. Por supuesto que no quería diez hijos. Cinco ya era un número cerrado para él—. ¿Quieres saber algo? Tengo el fuerte presentimiento que si lo volvemos a intentar, esta vez será un varón. Nuestro pequeño Lynn Junior.

Lynn abrazó a su esposa una vez más entregándose de lleno a la pasión. En su mente visualizaba su próximo aniversario con un niño varón entre sus brazos. El tiempo corría muy a prisa, cuando acordara podrían recibir la ayuda de sus hijas mayores para cuidar de las menores. A ninguna le faltaría nada, incluso desde ahora podía ver como Leni, pese a ser tan chiquita, e incluso Lori siendo la mayor, ya estaban comenzando a poner ambas de su parte.

De pronto, en el mejor momento para ambos, reconocieron el llanto de Luna, seguido por uno más agudo y escandaloso, seguramente el de Luan; ahora dos pares de pequeños puños golpeaban la puerta, Lori y Leni trataban de avisarles innecesariamente que las bebés se habían despertado. Rita suspiró y Lynn se limitó a sonreír.

—Está bien, ahorita no tenemos tiempo pero más tarde tal vez. ¿Qué te parece si saliendo del restaurante vamos a un hotel?

—Me parece un gran regalo, cielo —le dio un beso rápido antes de levantarse y apresurarse a vestirse—. En un momento vamos, niñas.

Lynn se incorporó un tanto resignado, pero no molesto. Como sea, mantenía su fe en que la situación pronto mejoraría bastante.

* * *

 **AstraWhip** gracias, aquél comentario de Lynn una vez lo escuché hace mucho de un amigo, también me ataqué de la risa cuando lo escuché la primera vez. Todavía veremos un poco más de Albert de vez en cuando. Saludos.

 **Mmunocan** muchas gracias por recomendar mi historia. Lamento la demora en la actualización. El drama y la comedia se mantendrán, así como los cambios progresivos en la casa Loud. Saludos.

 **Fipe2** muchas gracias por el review. Ironías acerca del nombre de Luan, ya pronto dejaré ver el origen del resto, espero les gusten tanto como el humor del señor Loud. Saludines.

 **Julex93** gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, por cierto y perdón si te mareo con lo mismo, pero me encantan tus dibujos (busquen el arte de este sujeto, es tan genial como sus ideas) por el comercial deposítame a la cuenta… no es cierto, pero de veras que gran aporte haces al fandom. Sobre el próximo episodio y acerca del nombre de la siguiente hija, pues resulta evidente, aunque no tanto la motivación que hubo. Prepárense que será algo distinto a lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Saludos amigo.


	6. Quinto

**QUINTO AÑO**

Un lustro, media década, cinco años. Un número parcialmente cerrado, o al menos así es como Lynn consideraba la cifra. Mientras Rita estuvo embarazada, había hecho cálculos e imaginó que para cuando el momento llegara, tendría alrededor de siete meses de embarazo en ese momento. No es que pudieran hacer mucho en aquél estado para entonces, por lo que se imaginó pasando juntos un agradable día en compañía de las niñas haciendo día de campo tal vez, terminando más adelante solos los dos con una sencilla cena preparada por él mismo, acompañada de velas, flores y música de fondo. En las actuales circunstancias, no se atrevía siquiera a recordarle a su esposa qué fecha era, aunque tal vez lo sabía, pero como él, no veía caso siquiera mencionarlo dada que toda la atención la tenían enfocada a asuntos más graves.

Las manos de Rita temblaban, Lynn tomó una con la suya buscando reconfortarla, sintiéndose a la vez un inútil al no poder hacer nada más. Su esposa de forma inconsciente llevó la otra mano a su vientre, con ese sentimiento de extrañez por lo mal que todo estaba. No había nada ahí adentro, salvo sus entrañas causándole nauseas, preparándola para regurgitar la comida de ayer en el caso de recibir nuevas malas noticias, si es que seguía ahí. No había cenado y tampoco desayunado, Lynn le hubiese gustado imitarla al no tener tampoco apetito, pero por las niñas se había preparado un pequeño refrigerio mientras fingía normalidad con ellas y a la vez les explicaba que su madre estaba indispuesta. No había motivo por qué preocuparlas también, como tampoco lo tenía haberlas llevado con ellos al hospital, ellas estaban mejor en casa en compañía de su abuelo.

La gente pasaba a su alrededor ignorándoles, como seguramente ellos lo hicieron antes pensando en sus propios problemas. En un hospital es difícil ser empático cuando no tienes cabeza para pensar en alguien más que no sea la persona a quien visitas, que de estar ahí es claro no es por encontrarse bien precisamente. Los cálculos de Lynn habían fallado. Rita no estaba en su séptimo mes; por el contrario había dado a luz un mes atrás a una bebé. Sí, una niña de nuevo contra todo pronóstico.

—¿Otra niña? ¡No se vale! Así no la quiero. Yo quería un Lynn junior.

Jugando le había hecho a su mujer el juguetón comentario con una sonrisa, justo cuando el ultrasonido confirmó el género del próximo miembro de la familia; ella había reído contagiada en parte con su frustración, aunque en realidad tampoco es que fuese una gran sorpresa. Se sentía como un cretino ahora que lo recordaba. No era ningún problema que la bebé fuese otra niña, por el contrario sí lo era que a sus seis meses de gestación hubiese nacido con veinticinco centímetros de altura y poco menos de dos kilos de peso. Casi a la segunda hora de venir al mundo, los médicos la colocaron dentro de una incubadora para estabilizar su frágil salud, sin esperanzar a los padres al advertirles sobre las posibilidades, las cuales no jugaban en favor de la pequeña, siendo mínima la esperanza que llegara a la semana de vida.

La niña era una luchadora, a poco más del mes seguía con vida. Justo ese día les hablaron por la mañana para comunicarles que se las entregarían finalmente. Habían llegado una hora antes del momento acordado, pero no fue hasta una hora después del mismo, que el doctor quien dirigía el tratamiento de su hija apareció por fin.

—Señores Loud, lamento la demora. Ya están preparando a la niña, pero quisiera hablar con ustedes un momento.

Por supuesto, siempre había algo más sobre qué hablar, pensaron con amargura sin saber si estarían preparados para alguna nueva mala noticia. Salvo que la dieran de alta, no recordaban algo positivo que les hubiesen dicho desde que nació. Siempre era la misma cantaleta: "Por favor, prepárense para lo peor". Siempre seguido de números, acerca de porcentajes y posibilidades muy bajos en que todo terminase con un final feliz.

—¿Ya han pensado en un nombre para niña?

La verdad era que no. Convencidos que se trataría de un niño inicialmente, no habían pensado de otro modo en aquél bebé que no fuese como Lynn Junior. Justo barajeaban nombres de niña, cuando días después de confirmarles el género, el médico de turno se comunicó con ellos, esta vez para hablarles sobre las irregularidades que encontraron en los resultados del último análisis, explicándoles el alto riesgo de suscitarse un aborto espontáneo. Ambos dejaron en suspenso el nombre hasta que el peligro pasara, luego sucedió el parto tan prematuro. Habían dejado como nombre provisional el de Lynn hasta estar seguros que la niña estuviese fuera de peligro, entonces le darían un nombre mejor.

—Todavía no. ¿Ahora qué es lo que ocurre?

Tarde, Lynn se dio cuenta que pudo sonar rudo y grosero por la forma en que le lanzó la pregunta al doctor en cuanto entraron a su consultorio, pero a esas alturas estaba verdaderamente harto de los dolores de cabeza ocasionados por el estrés debido a la preocupación por su familia, por lo que poco le importó. El doctor lo dejó pasar mostrándose comprensivo, en especial por lo que tendría que comunicarles.

—Logramos estabilizar a la bebé. Ha crecido un poco más y casi ha duplicado su peso. La incubadora ya no es necesaria, pero su salud sigue siendo muy delicada. Les daré la receta de unos sueros que deben incluir en su dieta por unos tres meses, también necesito que la traigan a revisión cada semana para verificar su estado.

—Y con eso, —a Lynn le pareció difícil hacer la pregunta por temer la respuesta—. Ya estará cien por ciento sana, ¿verdad?

Sin duda esa era la parte que el doctor y cualquier otro debían odiar más de su trabajo. Buscando mantener un semblante profesional, sin mostrarse hosco, pensó con cuidado en sus palabras para darse a entender dejando a un lado la terminología médica, siendo lo más difícil de todo que aceptaran el significado.

—El estado de su bebé es muy delicado. Sus defensas son muy bajas, pero su sistema inmunológico está en orden. Es sólo cuestión que sigan con ella algunos tratamientos para que con el tiempo se estabilice su organismo en su totalidad. Por el momento aún no ha alcanzado por completo todo su desarrollo, por lo que hay que estar muy al pendiente de sus cuidados para que no enferme ni le suceda nada que trastorne su salud mientras continúa terminando de hacerlo con ayuda del tratamiento. Sus huesos son frágiles y sus músculos débiles, pero eso quizá podrá cambiar si todo lo demás se mantiene en orden. Aunque tenga pocas probabilidades que su salud avance a un estado común, no olviden que las hay.

—¿Quizá? ¿Pocas?

Rita era la primera en reconocer no tener los suficientes conocimientos médicos, pues lo más cerca que estuvo de estudiar la medicina fueron algunos cursos que tomó como oyente en la facultad de odontología hace varios años, sin embargo podía entender a donde iba al doctor. Tomó con fuerza la mano de su esposo a quien la situación también lo estaba trastornando, pero por el bien de ella se mantuvo fuerte. El doctor suspiró sabiendo que no había modo de dulcificar lo que diría.

—No es factible, la mayor parte de las posibilidades no están a su favor. Es muy posible que la niña no llegue al año, aunque hay pocas más que quizá lo haga a los cuatro. Todo dependerá de cómo responde a los tratamientos.

Rita se quebró y Lynn tuvo que abrazarla para consolarla, resistiendo el impulso de llorar tanto como ella. ¿Para eso habían intentado tener otro hijo? ¿Para traer a una niña inocente al mundo que quizá no podría vivir para ver su primer cumpleaños? El doctor hojeó los expedientes de la pareja Loud permitiéndoles un momento para digerir la noticia. Cuando finalmente se calmaron, el buen hombre se levantó para guiarlos a la sala de espera donde les llevarían dentro de poco a la niña.

* * *

Albert seguía con interés la noticia por televisión. Las fuerzas americanas tenían más de un mes de haber tomado Bagdad y la situación se mantenía bastante tensa.

—¡Cambalé abelito!

—Luna, déjame ver las noticias. Esto es interesante. Tu abuelo pudo estar ahí de haber tenido una oportunidad.

La pequeña niña de trenzas castañas sentada en su rodilla miró las imágenes del televisor sin comprender. De pronto las imágenes de los tanques en las calles fueron sustituidas por las de un ogro verde discutiendo con un burro parlante. Luna vitoreó el cambio, Albert buscó el mando del televisor pero no estaba donde lo había dejado. Hizo a un lado a su nieta dejándola en el corral con Luan, la otra niña miró a su hermana impresionada porque le hiciera compañía.

—¡No quero juga' con Lua abeito!

La niña, ofendida por la dureza de su hermana de dos años, aun cuando no entendió sus palabras, comenzó a llorar balbuceando algo incomprensible. Lo que le faltaba a Albert, hasta él tenía dificultades cada vez que trataba de calmar a su nieta de apenas un año. Lo primero era establecer prioridades. De pronto entre el llanto de Luan y los gritos del ogro y el burro al escapar del dragón, escuchó unas risillas que provenían debajo de la mesa. Tras asomarse movió la cabeza de lado a lado con cierta decepción.

—Niñas, ¿si saben que es de mala educación cambiarle a la televisión cuando uno la está viendo?

—Shreck es más bonito, abuelito —replicó Leni chupándose los dedos, parecía haberse embarrado la cara con lo que parecían ser caramelos.

—Muy bonito nada, ahora dame el control.

La niña de cuatro años fue rápida al quitárselo a su hermanita, moviéndose a prisa pasando entre las piernas de su abuelo con el aparato y escabulléndose hacia la segunda planta subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras.

—¡Lori, regresa aquí! ¡No me hagas ir por ti!

—¡Escapa Lori!

La pequeña niña corpulenta de tres años trató de imitar a su hermana, al buen Albert no le costó mucho trabajo capturarla. Debido a su peso, ella no era tan ágil como la mayor.

—Olvídalo Leni, tú no me harás correr.

Luan comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Aparentemente Luna llegó a la conclusión que quizá dándole un coscorrón con el sonajero la haría entrar en razón para que se callara, por demás mencionar que el efecto fue el contrario al esperado.

—¡Oye, deja a tu hermana!

—Yo sé hacer dormir a Luna —presumió Leni tratando de alcanzar el cabello de Albert—, tu pelo es gracioso abuelito. ¿Es por ser viejito?

—Desde que era un bebé lo he tenido así, pequeña. Bien, veremos si lo que dices es cierto. Ayúdame con Luna y Luan mientras yo voy a atrapar a tu hermana.

—¡Nunca me atraparás abuelo! —canturreó Lori asomándose por las escaleras con el control en alto a modo de trofeo.

Albert sonrió, preparado para ir en busca de la mayor de sus nietas, sintiéndose con energías renovadas como sólo sus pequeñas conseguían lograr hacerlo responder, cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó. La diversión tendría que esperar. Era cierto, Luan había dejado de llorar, sólo gimoteaba mientras Leni la abrazaba, sin importarle que Luna se había puesto a golpear con el sonajero de su hermanita los barrotes del corral, como si pensara se tratara de una batería.

—Luna, por favor, silencio. Estoy al teléfono. ¿Bueno?

Pasados unos minutos, Lori se aburrió. Bajó de nuevo a la planta baja, dispuesta a darle a su abuelo una ventaja de capturarla.

—¿Ya te cansaste? ¡Vamos, atrápame!

Una manita se colocó en su hombro, Leni la miraba con preocupación. La pequeña sin decir nada la tomó de la mano llevándola con el abuelo, quien estaba sentado en el sillón cubriéndose los ojos mientras Luan y Luna dormitaban juntas. Lori no entendía lo que sucedía, como siempre Leni parecía ser la primera de las cuatro en entender algo que al resto se les escapaba.

—¿Estás llorando, abuelito?

Albert se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas que se le escaparon cuando escuchó a sus nietas. Lori no podía entender que su abuelo se pusiera así sólo porque le cambió de canal, pero si parecía tan aburrido lo que estaba viendo en la televisión. Con pena, la niña dejó el control a su lado.

—Lo siento, abuelo.

El hombre le acarició el cabello, Leni también se acercó mirándolo de un modo muy extraño.

—¿Están bien papi, mami y la bebé?

¿De qué hablaba Leni? Fue un misterio para su hermana, como lo era para Albert que su nieta intuyera tan pronto que algo estaba sucediendo con su familia.

—Todo está bien, mis niñas. Sus papás ya vienen aquí con su nueva hermanita.

Eso puso feliz a Lori. Luna quien se había despertado y escuchó todo, parecía animosa pues su mentecita tan pequeña pudo entender esto, por lo que Albert tuvo que apresurarse a taparle la boca, intuyendo que no era aún del todo lista para comprender que si se ponía a dar saltos de alegría y a gritar, haría llorar a Luan. Leni era la única que no parecía feliz, se le veía triste.

—¿Ya se curó nuestra hermanita?

El hombre tragó saliva. ¿Cómo podía explicarles a unas niñas tan pequeñas algo así?

—Su hermanita sigue enferma, por eso deben de portarse muy bien con ella y sus papás mientras la cuidan hasta que se recupere.

Si es que algún día lo hacía. No podía imaginar lo duro que sería explicarles el peligro que sorteaba ese bebé.

—¿Pueden prometerme que por sus papis se portarán bien?

Las dos mayores asintieron. Sin poder comprender del todo lo que eso significaba, Luna asintió sólo por imitarlas. Luan de pronto despertó y comenzó de nuevo a llorar.

* * *

Se veía tan pequeña y frágil, como si estuviese a punto de romperse o desbaratarse a la más leve brisa. Estaba cubierta de cobijas y aún llevaba puesto el gorrito del hospital proporcionándole calor. Sus ojitos estaban tan cerrados que junto con su tamaño en efecto parecía una recién nacida y no una bebé de un mes de edad. Rita la cargó con un miedo que nunca sintió con sus anteriores hijas al nacer, como si temiera lastimarla al más pequeño roce sin querer. Lynn tomó a su esposa por los hombros, estudiando cada detalle de su pequeña hija, temiendo que quizá si no lo hacía, con el pasar del tiempo olvidara que alguna vez la tuvo. No. No debía pensar así, pero era cierto que como su esposa, quería estar preparado por si algún día ocurría la fatalidad.

—Ya le marqué a tu papá para avisarle que vamos en camino. Espero no te moleste, le expliqué la situación.

Rita asintió escuchando la voz de su esposo como si viniese de un lugar mucho más lejano de donde realmente estaba.

—Ni siquiera le hemos puesto un nombre.

Ambos a lo largo de los días temieron por el momento en que del hospital les marcaran sólo para decirles que la pequeña no había sobrevivido, motivo por el cuál al no desear hacerse muchas esperanzas en vano, sólo se referían a su quinta y última hija como "la bebé" o "la niña", naturalmente el hospital necesitaba algo más que eso, por lo que cuando les pidieron un nombre para registrarla durante la terapia, le había dejado el nombre en el que habían pensado de ser un niño. Con amargura, el señor Loud pensó que era una tontería imaginar a esas alturas que algún día tendrían más hijos. Quizá la niña no viviría lo suficiente, pero al menos y si su esposa estaba de acuerdo, tal vez no era necesario recurrir a otro cuando ya de hecho tenían uno.

—Entenderé si quieres ponerle Linka —podría darle ese gusto si eso quería, sin embargo—… pero, tal vez… mi nombre afrontémoslo que como Luan, queda en ambos géneros. Sé que es ridículo pero…

—Lynn junior —al pronunciarlo la voz se le entrecortó—. Es perfecto. Nuestra pequeña Lynn.

La bebé hipó, parecía intentar estirar sus brazos, sin embargo no lo conseguía, por las muecas que hacía indicaba lo mucho que parecía costarle hacer demasiado esfuerzo, eso parecía lastimarla, pero tampoco tenía la fuerza para llorar. Se acercaron a la bebé contra ellos besándole en la frente, donde asomaban unos pocos pelitos castaños, también besaron las pecas de sus mejillas.

—Hola Lynn —la saludó su padre con una lágrima—. Tus hermanas querrán conocerte.

* * *

—¡Papá y mamá ya llegaron! —gritó Lori emocionada al asomarse por la ventana tan pronto Leni le dijo escuchar la enorme van acercarse— ¡Abuelo, ya llegaron!

Albert se apresuró a abrir la puerta con Luan entre sus brazos, seguido casi de cerca por Leni quien llevaba de la manita a Luna a paso lento, pues tenía el tacto suficiente para saber que a su hermana de pronto le costaba caminar rápidamente.

Rita al llegar lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su padre, quien la consoló lo mejor que pudo, todo bajo la mirada atenta de Leni que pasaba la vista del rostro de su madre, al de su padre que sostenía un pequeño bulto; al darse cuenta de esto último, dejó sus preocupaciones a un lado para emocionarse tanto como Lori, aproximándose con la misma curiosidad de Luna.

—Niñas. Déjenme presentarles a Lynn, su hermanita.

Leni logró ser la primera en acercarse lo suficiente a la bebé. Ella parecía estar despierta por la forma en que se retorcía, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados.

—Hola Lynn.

Lori parecía tan confusa como su abuelo por una causa en particular.

—Papi, Lynn es tu nombre.

—Y también el de tu hermanita. Ven, salúdala.

La niña estaba tan roja que lo primero con lo que Lori la relacionó fue con un tomate. Leni se había puesto así una vez cuando se enfermó y aunque no podía recordarlo, sus padres le explicaron que hace mucho también le sucedió lo mismo cuando se resfrió. Leni debió pensar algo semejante, por lo que con cierto miedo, tocó la frente a Lynn, era muy suave, aunque húmeda por el sudor. No tenía fiebre, todo parecía en orden.

—¡Hola Lin! —saludó Luna enérgica—. ¡Cómo tas!

Antes que los adultos pudieran contenerla, Leni se les adelantó cubriendo con cuidado la boca de su hermana.

—No, Luna. Lynn quiere dormir, como Luan.

Ciertamente la niña parecía cansada, pero Luna no podía entender por qué si acababa de llegar, sin embargo hizo caso. Le costaba trabajo mantenerse callada, pero ya que Leni se lo pedía haría un esfuerzo, también hubiese funcionado si Lori lo hubiese hecho, aunque con cierto miedo por lo mandona que era a veces.

—Hijas —comenzó Lynn—. Su hermanita es muy delicada. Por favor Lori y Leni, pórtense bien y ayúdenos a que Luna y Luan hagan lo mismo.

—Sí papi —contestó Lori emocionada tratando de demostrar que sabía más que sus hermanas—. El abuelo ya nos dijo que Lynn está enferma y debemos ser buenas hasta que se cure.

Rita gimió. Su esposo le apretó el hombro en señal de apoyo, siendo tomada del otro por su padre. Logró controlarse.

—Sí, hija. Es algo como eso.

El señor Loud se agachó para estrechar entre sus brazos a sus hijas, pero tan pronto Rita logró controlarse, ignorándolas pasó de largo dirigiéndose a las escaleras con la bebé en sus brazos.

—Voy a arreglar a Lynn. Papá, cariño, encárguense de las demás, por favor.

Ni un mimo, ni un beso, nada. Lori se sintió tan ignorada que no pudo evitar resentirse con su madre, por lo que se marchó a su habitación tras despedirse del abuelo y volver a abrazar a su padre; algo parecido sintió Luna que como Luan estuvo deseosa que su madre la abrazara al llegar. La niña de un año expresó muy bien la frustración que sintieron las tres al comenzar a llorar, Albert ya estaba preparado y le puso un biberón en la boca.

—¿Es que no hay esperanzas?

Ni Luna ni Luan entenderían de lo que hablaban, por otro lado definitivamente no podía confiar en lo mismo con Leni.

—Sube a jugar con Lori, tesoro.

La forma en que lo vio, no le gustó a Lynn, parecía haber reproche en su mirada, aun así abrazó a su abuelo y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla embarrándole algo de caramelo en la cara.

—Gracias por jugar con nosotras, abuelito.

—Por nada, hija. Anda, ve a ver Shreck con tu hermana.

Lo dudó un momento, pero al final hizo que también su padre se agachara lo suficiente para darle un abrazo y un empalagoso beso.

—Me gusta Lynn. Ya quiero que se ponga buena para jugar con ella.

—Yo también, corazón.

Tras marcharse, con Luan en sus brazos Albert fue a la sala, mientras Lynn llevaba a Luna de la mano directo al corral de nuevo.

—Entonces, cuéntame. ¿Qué es lo que les dijeron?

—Hay varias posibilidades que llegue al año, menos que llegue a los cuatro, quizá con mucha suerte y un milagro, aparte unas pocas que pase más allá de eso.

El hombre suspiró sintiendo de pronto todo el cansancio del día.

—Lo siento mucho, Lynn.

—No digas eso. Aunque debamos prepararnos por si algo malo ocurre, Rita y yo acordamos hacer lo posible por sacarla adelante. Tal vez el milagro ocurra y dentro de quince años esté en la secundaria siendo la porrista líder de la pirámide, como me contó Rita que lo fue, o tal vez maquillándose y haciendo cualquier cosa de chicas como sus hermanas.

Albert sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos con su hija.

—Sí, tal vez lo haga. ¿Cómo lo ha tomado ella?

—Peor que yo.

No era difícil de imaginarlo, además ya lo había visto hace unos momentos. Como lo hiciera con Rita, Albert tomó del hombro a su yerno y éste comenzó a sollozar.

—Calma hijo. Sé que es duro, pero no pierdan las esperanzas, por favor. No se les olvide que todavía tienen cuatro hijas más.

Conmovido por que su suegro le llamara hijo, Lynn asintió.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Sería incapaz de olvidarme de mis niñas por esto.

—Bien, esa es la idea. Por cierto, ¿Lynn?

—¿Mande?

—No, me refiero al nombre de tu hija. Creí que sólo iba a ser provisional hasta que estuviese fuera de peligro, es decir, bueno, sabes de lo que hablo.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿sabes qué? Búrlate lo que quieras, lo merezco pero yo creo que es un buen nombre.

—Y lo es. No te lo iba a criticar. De todas formas no creo que le hubiese quedado el de Albert.

Su yerno sonrió y eso fue lo que Albert necesitó para reconfortarlo un poco más, era su hija quien verdaderamente le preocupaba.

* * *

La habitación tenía paredes azules. En los muebles había animales de felpa y unos cochecitos que su esposo había comprado para "el niño" junto con un balón de fútbol. Más adelante tendrían que redecorarlo todo de nuevo, pero no durante aquellos días, sino hasta que tuvieran cabeza para asuntos más mundanos por lo menos. Tras comprobar que todas las ventanas estuviesen cerradas, la señora Loud apoyó a la pequeña Lynn con el mismo cuidado que se le tendría a un jarrón de frágil cristal, enseguida la desvistió esperando que su pequeña no contrajera un virus.

Con cuidado, Rita frotó con sus dedos un poco de la pomada que le dieron en el hospital sobre el pecho de la bebé. Revisó su temperatura y el color de sus mejillas. Según el reloj, faltaba todavía una hora más para darle la leche de fórmula mezclada con uno de los medicamentos, sin olvidar que antes primero tendría que darle un poco de la suya para alternar correctamente la medida. Se descubrió un seno y lo acercó a la boca de la pequeña Lynn. La niña hacía mucho esfuerzo en tomarlo, abrir la boca incluso parecía una proeza para ella. Cuidadosamente, recordando las instrucciones que hace mucho una doctora llamada Leni le recomendó para esos casos, presionó ligeramente la mandíbula de la bebé a los lados usando sólo dos dedos. La niña pudo abrirla finalmente, después y con cuidado se presionó el seno con las yemas para que la leche fluyera a cuentagotas, pues Lynn también carecía de la fuerza necesaria para succionar correctamente, además su madre debía ser muy cuidadosa para evitar ahogarla.

La sensación le resultó a Rita maravillosa. Era la boca de su hija más pequeña la que se estaba alimentando de su ser. La tenía a su lado con vida. Nada más le importaba salvo eso.

Leni observaba todo desde la entrada sin que Rita se diera cuenta, quizá por concentrarse mucho en Lynn. La pequeña de tres años llevó inconscientemente una mano a su pecho preguntándose cómo funcionaba eso; ya le había asaltado la duda cuando tiempo atrás la había visto amamantar una vez a Luan de un modo semejante.

—¿No te duele, mami?

Rita se sobresaltó, se dio la vuelta y vio a su otra hija de pie frente a la puerta.

—Leni, vete a tu cuarto a jugar con Lori por favor. Estoy ocupada.

—Yo te ayudo —La niña estaba por entrar sonriente para ser de ayuda, cuando su madre la detuvo.

—¡No! Por favor Leni, deja de estorbar. Ya escuchaste a tu padre. No las quiero alrededor de Lynn por ahora.

Leni vio a su madre preocupada, a su vez observando como Lynn se pasaba entre toses las gotas que su seno desprendía. Jugueteó con los dedos indecisa. Recordó las veces que durmió con Luna cuando la bebé estaba intranquila, algo que a veces seguía haciendo aún con ella y en especial también con Luan, siendo ella la más tolerante en la casa a sus llantos, lo cual resultaba bastante bien al ser de ayuda para calmarla en esos casos en que se ponía a llorar como descocida.

—¿Puedo dormir con Lynn?

La bebé parecía a punto de ahogarse de verdad. Preocupada, Rita le dio la vuelta y con tres dedos golpeó su espalda tras contar las vértebras visibles de la niña de abajo hacia arriba, vomitó un poco y se apresuró a limpiarla. Ciertamente Lynn hizo una expresión de querer llorar por el esfuerzo de la arcada, pero sólo le salieron unas pocas lágrimas y unos quejidos extraños, incluso le costaba entrar en llanto. Rita poco le faltó para llorar también. De pronto Lynn parecía haberse recompuesto. Leni deseó ser más grande para saber qué hacer, en ese momentos todo lo que se le ocurría era estar de pie y juguetear con sus dedos esperando que apareciera una solución. Lo intentó una vez más.

—Mami, ¿puedo dormir…?

—¿¡Leni, es que eres tonta!? ¡No entendiste que no quiero verlas en esta habitación o en cualquiera que esté su hermana!

La observó sólo un momento más, antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse sin decir ninguna palabra. Rita de pronto sintió un aguijonazo de culpa, pero tan pronto le vino se fue. Ya se ocuparía más tarde de arreglarlo. Por el momento toda su atención volvió a concentrarse solamente en Lynn; tal vez su esposo se encargaría de las niñas en cuanto se despidiera de su padre. Lynn necesitaba de ella. Era un hecho que no volvería a trabajar para concentrarse en la pequeña. Claro, también en las otras niñas.

Cuando Leni salió de la habitación, consiguió retener las lágrimas únicamente por unos segundos antes de dejarlas salir. Entró en su habitación donde ahí se encontraba Lori viendo en el pequeño televisor portátil la película de hace unos momentos, riendo y aplaudiendo.

—¡Mira lo que el burro está haciendo, Leni! ¡Que divertido! —Tardó un momento en darse cuenta que su hermana no estaba mirando la pantalla—. ¿Qué tienes?

Ella negó con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de hablar de eso. Se subió a la cama tapándose con la cobija hasta la cara, pudo sentir como Lori se estaba acostando a su lado.

—¿Por qué lloras? Dime.

—Mamá no me deja jugar con Lynn y…

—¡Que tonta eres! Papá dijo que no podíamos.

Leni se descubrió el rostro. Había dejado de llorar, pero su expresión era diferente, una que su hermana mayor no había visto antes. Si no la conociera, pensaría que estaba más que enojada.

—No soy tonta, Lori.

—Pues no llores. Lynn es aburrida, es bonita pero no se puede jugar con ella. ¿Para qué…?

La sorpresa de Lori se hizo mayúscula. Cuando se portaba mal, sus padres la habían castigado quitándole sus juguetes, le habían levantado la voz y sólo hasta donde podía recordar, había recibido un par de nalgadas, algo muy diferente al golpe que Leni le acababa de dar a un lado de la cara con la mano cerrada de costado.

—¡Yo no soy tonta!

—¡Tonta!

La pequeña levantó también las palmas y entre llantos comenzaron ambas a pelearse sobre la cama, haciendo tal escándalo que Lynn no tardó en escucharlas cuando subió a dormir a Luan. Tan pronto entró y las vio, presuroso dejó a la bebé sobre un cojín en el suelo para separarlas con ambas manos.

—¡Basta ustedes dos! ¿Pero qué les sucede? ¡Estás castigada Lori! —gritó por costumbre, en realidad por lo que llegó a ver, era Leni quien tuvo sometida a Lori debajo de ella mientras la manoteaba.

—¡Ella empezó!¡Todo porque es tonta!

Leni intentó zafarse del agarre de su padre para cerrarle la boca a Lori una vez más, el señor Loud tuvo que usar ambas manos para contenerla sólo a ella. Tres años, pero por su corpulencia obviamente era más fuerte que Lori y más de lo que se imaginaba para una niña de su edad.

—¡Basta, Leni! ¡Lori, no llames tonta a tu hermana! ¡No lo es!

—Mamá... —gimoteó Leni— también me lo dijo.

—¿Qué? No es cierto, no lo haría.

—Lo hizo… yo sólo quería estar con Lynn.

Lloró con más fuerza. No estaba dolida por haberse peleado con Lori o porque ésta la hubiese llamado así, tanto como lo estaba por la actitud su madre. Su padre al comprenderlo, la abrazó atrayendo también consigo a Lori, esta última dudó, pero finalmente lo hizo también. Las arrulló un poco tratando de reconfortarlas.

—En estos momentos su mamá está muy preocupada por su nueva hermanita, yo también lo estoy. No se enojen con nosotros por favor, tampoco con la pequeña Lynn. Por favor no se peleen más. Leni, tú no eres tonta, por el contrario eres demasiado lista —más que cualquiera de tus hermanas o los niños de tu edad, pensó en añadir, pero se retractó al comprender de pronto esto pondría a disgusta a Lori—. Démosles un poco de espacio a su madre y hermana por ahora. ¿Está bien?

Ambas continuaron gimoteando un poco más antes de lograr calmarse lo suficiente, cuando eso ocurrió, Lynn fue a dejar a Luan a su cama, regresó y se llevó a Lori a su habitación, donde tras comprobar que salvo por algunos moretones pequeños, su hermana no la había lastimado mucho, comenzó a arroparla.

—Leni es muy fuerte —gimoteó Lori—. Pero nunca se enoja.

—Quizá no sabe que es muy fuerte, por lo que deberíamos estar agradecidos porque no lo haga. Así que evita hacerlo, hija.

—Sí, papi. Ya no le diré de cosas.

Lynn sonrió. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de desearle las buenas noches.

Regresó a la habitación de Leni, a quien tras limpiarle las manos y cara, también tras revisar que tampoco tuviera nada grave, la arropó para acostarla ahora a ella, sorprendido de no encontrarle ni un rasguño. Ciertamente Lori nunca hubiese tenido oportunidad de haber continuado peleándose con ella, pensó mientras le deshacía los chunguitos del pelo.

—Eres muy buena, hija. Por favor ya no te enojes ni tampoco lastimes a nadie, en especial a tus hermanas, ¿está bien?

Leni miró sus manos, dándose cuenta sorprendida por primera vez de lo fuerte que era. La sensación no le gustaba, entendió que pudo lastimar a su hermana y eso no se lo hubiera perdonado nadie, ni ella. Retrajo sus manos contra su cuerpo como si temiera de repente lastimar a su padre sin querer.

—No quise pegarle a Lori. Lo siento, papi.

—No empezaste, pero que no vuelva a suceder.

Recordó cuando una vez se acostó junto a Luan, quien tranquila a su lado estaba chupándose el dedo, siempre procurando darle un poco de espacio, consciente que aunque más grande que en un inicio, seguía siendo una bebé y debía tener cuidado con ella, el mismo que hubiera tenido con Lynn si su madre la hubiese dejado dormir a su lado.

El señor Loud salió no sin antes apagar el televisor. Leni cerró los ojos, minutos después sintió que algo le golpeó en la mejilla. Se dio cuenta que Lori estaba de pie con su pijama puesto y le había pegado con un caramelo tras arrojárselo a la cara.

—El abuelo me dio uno. No lo quiero.

Su hermana estaba por irse. Leni observó el caramelo un largo rato entendiendo lo que significaba.

—Perdóname Lori.

Ella había regresado a su habitación.

* * *

Lynn tardó un poco más en ir a ver a su esposa, pues primero quiso acostar también a Luna. La pequeña estaba tan soñolienta como Luan, seguramente por la tarde que pasó con Albert.

—Me guta Lin —exclamó de pronto—. ¿Lin buena?

—Sí. Verás que pronto Lynn se pondrá bien.

—¿Jugá con Lin tonces?

—Ajá. Pero primero se tiene que curar. Ya verás. ¿Te divertiste con tu abuelo?

Asintió tarareando lo que su padre identificó como una de las canciones de Blarney que hablaban sobre querer a tus hermanos. Sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Duérmete Lunita.

Al dejar la habitación, se detuvo frente a la puerta de su alcoba. Inhaló y exhaló profundo varias veces antes de entrar, a sabiendas que si no se controlaba o tenía cuidado con sus palabras, los siguientes en agarrarse a golpes figurados probablemente serían su esposa y él.

Rita acostaba a Lynn, no en la cuna que estaba en la habitación que le acondicionaron semanas atrás, sino ahí, dentro de aquél viejo moisés que había sido antes de Luna, Leni y Lori, mismo que aún en ocasiones ocupaban para Luan. Ponía bastante esmero en mantenerla cobijada.

—Me da miedo verla dormir tan tranquila.

De pronto exclamó ella, su esposo no necesitó preguntarle por qué. Él se acercó colocando con cuidado su mano bajo la nariz de la bebé para poder sentir su respiración. Todo estaba en orden, al menos con Lynn.

—¿Por qué no la pusiste en la cuna de su habitación?

—Porque no pienso dejarla sola. Va a dormir cerca de nosotros, por supuesto. No seas tonto.

De pronto Lynn Sr. frunció el cejo al escuchar esa palabra. Normalmente no le hubiese dado importancia y apenas repararía en ella, si las circunstancias fueran distintas.

—Acabo de dormir a las niñas. Leni estaba peleándose con Lori.

—Gracias por encargarte —contestó sin dejar de acomodar a Lynn, como había hecho desde que entró su esposo sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada—. ¿No crees que se acalorará mucho con esta cobija?

Controlando su irritación, Lynn le bajó un poco la cobija a la bebé hasta descubrirle el cuello, esta vez la respiración de la niña se hizo más perceptible.

—Así está mejor.

—Gracias, Lynn. Voy a dejar los medicamentos ordenados en la mesita para tenerlos a la mano.

—¿No vas a preguntarme por qué se pelearon?

—Alguna tontería, supongo.

Ciertamente parecía actuar como si no le interesara.

—Están preocupadas por ti y Lynn, Leni especialmente. Se sintió mal porque tú precisamente la llamaras tonta.

—No debería, sólo me tomó estresada.

Su expresión no reflejaba culpa o vergüenza, el señor Loud había esperado al menos sorpresa o remordimiento, quizá alguna señal que indicara su hija por algún motivo mintió o exageró, no una confesión descuidada sin darle importancia al tema al seguir concentrada en la menor. Harto, tan pronto Rita se alejó de la bebé para dejar algo en la estantería, su esposo la tomó con fuerza de la mano obligándola a girar hasta quedar frente a él.

—¡Qué haces!

—Recordarte que estoy aquí. ¡No! Estoy aquí para recordarte que tenemos otras cuatro hijas también. Fue lo que tu padre me dijo y ahora yo te lo digo. ¡Deja de ignorarme y de ignorar a las niñas! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que les dices! Ellas tratan de entender lo que sucede, pero incluso desde que Lynn nació, pude darme cuenta que tienen la sensación de que últimamente las estamos haciendo a un lado. Yo ya me percaté y trataré de arreglar eso, por favor hazlo tú también.

Rita sintió una mezcla de enojo por la forma en que le estaba recriminando todo aquello, a la vez que vergüenza al reconocer que tenía razón. Sin embargo él debía comprender que en estos momentos de todas sus hijas, había una quien requería atención especial.

—Lynn…

—¡Ya sé que no está bien! —replicó sabiendo que no se refería a él—. Pero tenemos que dividir nuestra atención con las demás para no descuidarlas, sobre todo confiar en que haremos lo necesario para que Lynn quede fuera de peligro. Te apoyaré con las niñas para que puedas dedicarte a ella por completo si eso quieres, pero por favor no te olvides de las demás.

Se alejó unos pasos de la cuna llevándose abrazada a su esposo hasta el rincón, recargó su rostro contra su pecho, de modo que pudo amortiguar el ruido de su llanto.

—¡Quiero a mis niñas sanas! ¡A todas ellas! —Su esposo asintió peinando con sus dedos su cabello. Por supuesto él quería lo mismo también—. No soportaría perderla, no después que mi madre murió y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Luan ni a Lynn. Pero… no lo sé. Dímelo, ¿te arrepientes que la tuviera?

Por una fracción de segundo la odió por haberle hecho tal pregunta.

—Yo te pedí que la tuviéramos. ¿Tú te arrepientes habérmela dado?

Durante unos segundos que a Lynn le parecieron eternos, Rita negó sin mostrar su rostro. Comprendió que como él, sus sentimientos estaban encontrados como para dar una respuesta sincera.

—Lo siento, Lynn.

Él la besó en la frente asegurándole que no había nada de qué disculparse.

—Me quedaré con la bebé. Por favor ve y date un baño, recuéstate y relájate un poco que falta te hace. Déjame cubrirte el resto de la noche. Nada malo le sucederá porque te atiendas un poco a ti misma.

Rita caviló sólo un momento sus opciones. Ciertamente había mucho que tenía por hacer y no quería esperar a hacerlo. Se acercó a su esposo y besó brevemente sus labios, siendo más estrecho el abrazo que le dio.

—Feliz Aniversario. Perdona que no tengamos nada que celebrar este año.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Nuestra niña ya está en casa.

Rita observó a su hija durmiendo profundamente. Su aspecto era angelical, frágil, cual muñeca de porcelana, esas pecas le daban un atractivo distinto al de Lori quien de todas sus hijas era la más agraciada, pero Lynn tenía algo irresistible.

—Cuando crezca habrá que cuidarla mucho de los chicos.

El señor Loud sonrió, pues si su esposa era capaz de hacer tales comentarios, es que podía finalmente visualizarla ya crecida, en especial: viva.

—Tendrá a sus hermanas que la defiendan. Tal vez, después… no sé.

Ella entendió a lo que se refería. Sintió miedo por lo que vendría a continuación.

—Lynn, ya no quiero tener más hijos.

—Está bien —respondió sonriente restando importancia al asunto—. Nos cuidaremos mejor.

Aliviada por su reacción, Rita asintió.

—Buscaré mejores pastillas anticonceptivas.

Cuando salió de la habitación, el señor Lynn Loud Sr. pensó que ciertamente no se visualizaba con más prole aparte de sus cinco niñas, pero no por eso la declaración le dolió menos. Cubrió sus manos y frente a su hija volvió a llorar en silencio, haciéndole una caricia en el escaso cabello. Se pasó la otra mano por su propia cabeza al sentir algo de comezón por encima de su nuca, quizá sólo era el estrés, al bajarla descubrió una cantidad alarmante de cabello suelto.

* * *

Luan dormía a pierna suelta en su cuna usando ya su pijama. El abuelo le había hecho el favor de hacerle un cambio de pañal antes de irse. Un año. Todavía era una bebé, una muy hermosa de cabello castaño claro que acentuaba su belleza cuando no se la pasaba llorando. Lori le acomodó la almohada y besó su frente, alejándose temiendo que rompiera en llanto en cualquier momento tan pronto la vio moverse.

—No crezcas tan pronto, Luan.

—Ma… má —susurró entre sueños una de las pocas palabras que ya era capaz de decir entre balbuceos.

En la otra habitación, dentro de su cuna Luna dormía chupándose el dedo. Todo lo que estaba usando era el pañal y una blusa; el cabello castaño oscuro le estaba creciendo tan largo como a Lori. Era linda, sin embargo compensaba como rasgo sobre el resto de sus hermanas esa energía que enfocaba en hacer escándalo, aun así era irresistible no quererla. También a ella le dio un beso, limpiándole un hilillo de saliva con cuidado de no despertarla.

—Eres mi sol, Luna.

Primero fue a ver a Lori. Su primogénita era quien había heredado casi todos sus rasgos, desde el cabello rubio hasta la estructura de su cara, incluso su aire infantil era muy parecido al suyo según las fotografías que guardaba de cuando ella tuvo también cuatro años, su padre tampoco se cansaba de repetir esa semejanza. Dormía en su camita con la cobija hasta la altura del pecho perdida entre sueños. Rita le besó ambas mejillas.

—Cuida y protege a tus hermanas, amor.

Aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, cuando entró al cuarto de Leni pudo darse cuenta que la pequeña en su cama fingía dormir. Sus labios temblaron de intranquilidad al sentir a su madre tan cerca.

—Eres quien se da cuenta de todo en esta casa, Leni. No eres tonta, perdóname por faltarte así al respeto, mi pequeña. Tu papá y abuelo están muy orgullosos de ti por tu inteligencia. Yo también lo estoy.

Era verdad, su padre y esposo nunca dejaban de remarcar lo lista que era por percatarse antes que nadie lo que sucedía con algo o alguien, lo cual estaba en parte en desacuerdo con ellos, pues para ella la inteligencia no tenía nada que ver, aunque nunca había tenido el valor de decírselos para no hacerlos sentir decepcionados. La verdad era que su hija era intuitiva y receptiva, bastante y más que cualquiera, como su madre antes de morir lo fue durante toda su vida, pero no por ello dejaba de ser lista, aunque también notaba más allá del incidente de hace poco, a Leni en ocasiones le costaba más trabajo comprender las cosas cuando se las explicaban, no sólo más que a Lori, sino incluso más que a Luna, pero eso no justificaba lo que le dijo.

—Perdóname chiquita.

Iba a besar su mejilla, cuando Leni se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su madre.

—Está bien mami, te amo.

Lori correspondió su abrazo entre lágrimas mezclándose con las de su hija. Estaba bastante preocupada, quizá siempre lo estaría, pero por eso no dejaría de amar nunca a todas sus hijas. Disfrutaría el tiempo que la vida le concediera con la pequeña Lynn. Compraría las pastillas así como se lo prometió a su esposo, sin embargo sus fuerzas flaquearon bastante al pensar siquiera en tomarlas realmente.

* * *

 **Julex93** muchas gracias, tus dibujos aunque sencillos son muy buenos, mucho más las ideas que tienes. Agradezco tus comentarios. Tras varias hijas no planeadas, ya era falta que alguna (o) fuese intencional. Espero haber logrado cierto dramatismo tanto como el humor en los pasados capítulos. Saludos.

 **Steven002** **D** te deseo lo mismo, gracias por tus comentarios. Hace mucho que escribo y para ser mi primer slice of life tenía el nervio de no haber logrado capturar algo de realismo, o fracasar en el terreno del humor de Lynn, pues casi siempre me he decantado por la fantasía o el terror, nunca he estado seguro de saber hacer reír a la gente al escribir, je. Muchas gracias, saludos.

 **Mmunocan** de nuevo gracias por continuar leyéndome, también en especial por difundir el fic. Los eventos continuarán madurando de poco a poco, pero espero seguir manteniendo el interés de todos hasta entonces. Saludos.

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123** muchas gracias por comentar. Cierto que faltan muchos, poco más de la mitad para ser exactos, pero créeme continuaré hasta abarcar a todos los bebitos. Saludos.


	7. Sexto

**SEXTO AÑO**

—¡Mami, cuando cheshca seré cantanta!

—Se dice cantante, Luna. Me parece muy bien, hija.

La niña de tres años pareció entusiasmada porque su madre pensara que estaba bien su decisión, sin percatarse que se lo había dicho más por decirlo que por estar de acuerdo. Rita estaba adormilada, había estado viendo películas infantiles en compañía de Luna, Luan y Lynn y se sentía aburrida, pues eran las mismas películas que ya había visto y a sus hijas les encantaban, en especial a Luna que se la pasó cantando junto al televisor todas las canciones que se habían reproducido, siendo particularmente intensa con "bajo el mar" y en la otra película con "un amigo fiel". Ciertamente Robin Williams estaría orgullosa de ella, la verdad le sorprendía bastante que, a pesar de ser tan chiquita, pudiera seguir la letra apresurada del genio de la lámpara apenas con pocos fallos, a diferencia de cuando hablaba de forma natural.

Luan no había dicho ni pío, como de costumbre su hija de dos años se había quedado embobada viendo la pantalla, sonriendo en las escenas divertidas y poniendo cara de asombro en las dramáticas. Su madre se preguntaba si en realidad era capaz de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo en la película, o si sencillamente se dejaba llevar por las imágenes. Los créditos de la película comenzaron, a lo que la niña señaló extendiendo el brazo señalando el reproductor de DVD.

—¡Fin! Ota mami, ota.

Quizá su vocabulario estuviese limitado, siendo la mitad del mismo muchas veces ininteligible, pero eso sí que podía expresarlo casi bien haciéndose entender. Rita suspiró. Sería la cuarta película que vieran en el día si accedía al capricho.

—Mami está cansada, Luan. Ve a jugar con Luna a su cuarto. No es bueno que miren tanta televisión.

Por respuesta, Luan hizo un puchero. Anticipando lo que estaba por ocurrir, Rita preocupada se acomodó mejor a Lynn que estaba dormitando con el cuerpo sobre el sofá y la cabeza apoyada sobre su vientre.

—¡No llores Luan Loud! No quiero que despiertes a tu hermana que me enojaré. Luna, llévate a Luan por favor y les daré una galleta a cada una.

Animada, Luna intentó tomar de la mano a Luan, pero de un manotazo ésta se la hizo a un lado, marchándose por su propia cuenta hacia su habitación. Le era difícil subir por las escaleras a diferencia de Luna quien tuvo que desistir en ayudarla a causa de su mal humor.

—Luan se enohó, mami. ¿Le canto?

—Pues cántale.

Su hermana mayor inmediata corrió detrás de ella comenzando a tararear "Vamos a ver al mago de Oz" dejando tranquila finalmente a Rita. La mujer sintió una patadita en su vientre y Lynn de pronto se desemperezó.

—Duérmete, hijita. Tu hermanito está inquieto.

La pequeña Lynn bizqueó intentando comprender lo que su madre le decía sin mucho éxito. La bebé apenas tenía un año de edad, pero lucía como si sólo tuviese un puñado de meses. El calor de su madre le produjo sueño. Rita llevaba una blusa corta que dejaba al descubierto su abultado vientre, por lo que nada le gustaba más a la niña que apoyarse contra él pegando la oreja, dormitando así arrullada por el curioso sonido que venía del interior, aunque esto último Rita no lo sabía, pero gracias al último ultrasonido, había sido capaz ella también de escuchar el latir del corazón de su próximo bebé.

Miró el reloj colgado en la pared y con nostalgia, mientras pensaba lo poco que faltaba para que su esposo junto con Leni regresaran de recoger a Lori del kindergarden, recordó su anterior aniversario. El señor y la señora Loud habían pasado un susto terrible a causa de Lynn, cuando finalmente se las entregaron del hospital tras estar un mes entero en observación desde su nacimiento. Recordaba lo aterrada que estaba al pensar que su bebé moriría de un momento a otro y esto quizá fuera inevitable. Acarició el cabello de la niña. Su hijita era hermosa, con el cabello castaño y unas pecas similares a las de Luna, pero aún no estaba fuera de peligro del todo, siempre tenía ese aspecto tan frágil cual muñeca de porcelana. Nunca podrían bajar la guardia con ella y tendrían que seguir su tratamiento por algunos años más, hasta que los doctores determinaran que finalmente su cuerpo podía producir las suficientes defensas por su cuenta sin necesidad de agentes externos.

Fue un susto tan grande que se recordó a sí misma asegurando que no querría embarazarse nunca más. Aunque compró los anticonceptivos y le hizo creer a su esposo que se los tomaba, nunca lo hizo y en más de una ocasión se encontró deseando durante la intimidad, que a su esposo el preservativo se le rompiera. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? Era algo que se preguntó constantemente, aunque en realidad seguía haciéndolo. La noticia de su nuevo embarazo la asustó tanto como a su marido, extrañamente también la complació; al final los dos terminaron entusiasmados meses después cuando discutían el nombre de la nueva "niña", al momento en que el doctor les explicaba que este embarazo a diferencia del anterior, iba de maravilla y hasta entonces sin ningún contratiempo. Después también les confirmó el sexo del futuro nuevo integrante de la familia, esto fue el último detonante para su euforia.

Una nueva patadita, el bebé era realmente inquieto. Dormida, Lynn pareció sonreír, pocas veces lo hacía, normalmente se quejaba; si supiese hablar probablemente sería tan remilgosa como Luan. Aunque le preocupaba que con un año fuese incapaz de decir algo todavía, a su madre le reconfortaba un poco el saber que de ese modo no se le rompería el corazón tan pronto, cuando sus primeras palabras fueran para intentar referirse al dolor en la espalda, los brazos o la incomodidad general que a veces era evidente sentía por sus expresiones.

Escuchó la van llegar y estacionarse. Ese cacharro era viejo, pero enorme y espacioso. Ciertamente había resultado de mayor utilidad que el Tsuru de cuando se casaron. Tras ver una antigua película japonesa de monstruos una tarde con las niñas meses atrás, Lori comenzó a llamar "vanzilla" al vehículo, siendo secundada por su hermanita Leni. Al padre el chiste le causó tanta gracia que también optó por referirse de aquella manera a la van, Rita le concedía su gracia al asunto.

—¡Mami, está acá vajira!

—Puedo verlo, hija. Se dice Vanzilla, no vajira.

No era necesario que Luna apareciera para señalarla. Rita con cuidado se levantó procurando no despertar a Lynn, quien de todas maneras pareció gemir con disgusto tras perder contacto con el vientre de su madre. Cuando el resto de su familia entraron a la casa, lo primero que notó fue que su esposo parecía estar un tanto disgustado.

—Hola, cielo —lo saludó Rita—. ¿Ocurrió algo?

Lynn le dio un breve beso. En efecto no estaba muy desencaminada, llevaba sujetas de las manos a sus hijas Leni y Lori a cada lado, siendo evidente su disgusto.

—Le llamaron la atención a Lori por estarse peleando.

La niña de cinco años bufó y torció el gesto, su padre podía sentir como tensaba la mano mientras la sujetaba. Leni, la pequeña de cuatro, miraba con pena a su hermana, por lo que trató de defenderla.

—Pero Lori le dijo que eran sus colores.

—Eso no justifica que le pegara a esa niña, Leni. Nada justifica golpear a nadie.

Lori observó con cierta rabia a su hermana al otro lado. Leni se separó de su padre y corrió a abrazar a su madre. Sin bien los conflictos que ambas hermanas en ocasiones tenían, solían ser iniciados por la mayor, Leni siempre lograba zanjarlos de un golpe en el hombro o la cadera; ya nunca se había vuelto a atrever pegarle a su hermana en la cara. Aun cuando ya no parecía ser tan corpulenta como solía serlo antes, seguía siendo muy fuerte para su edad, comenzaba a ser consciente de ello y eso la asustaba un poco, por ello se le había hecho el extraño hábito de tener las manos retraídas a la altura de su pecho, en particular cuando parecía tensarse a causa de alguna disputa con su hermana.

—Nada de televisión hasta mañana, Lori.

—¡Pero si me disculpé con ella!

—¿Quieres que sea hasta pasado mañana?

La pequeña refunfuñó. Se acercó a su madre mirando con cierta molestia a Lynn.

—¿Otra vez está dormida?

—Por supuesto, tu hermanita es una bebé todavía y necesita descansar mucho —le explicaba Rita—. Tú también lo hacías siempre cuando eras así de chiquita.

—¿También Luan y Luna?

Luna se giró interesada al escuchar su nombre. Lynn Sr. y Rita reconocían con cierta incomodidad que, de todas sus hijas, en realidad Lynn resultaba ser hasta ahora la más dormilona. Si bien por un lado eso les permitía pasar mejores noches que con el resto lo hicieron a su edad, también era señal de la facilidad con que la niña se agotaba. De pronto Luan había aparecido llevando una pelota de goma. El berrinche por no poder ver otra película, se le había pasado tan pronto como a cualquier otro niño le sucede transcurridos unos minutos. Fue directo a los brazos de su padre, feliz de verlo nuevamente.

—Luan, espero te hayas portado bien.

La cargó y abrazó. La pequeña sonrió divertida por las atenciones.

—Leni juea pelota.

Dejó en el suelo a la pequeña para que Leni se hiciera cargo de ella. Su hermana mayor la abrazó tomando la pelota que le pasaba.

—Sí, Luan. Vamos a jugar. ¿Vienes Lori?

Esperaba dado que estaba castigada para ver la televisión, al menos le resultara de consuelo jugar con ellas, sin embargo, la mayor de las niñas miraba con atención el vientre de su madre, mientras con cariño el padre lo tocaba con una expresión de ensueño.

—Mamá, ¿dices que nuestro hermanito está ahí dentro?

—Así es, cariño.

Cuando fue un hecho que estaba embarazada, les habían comunicado la noticia a sus hijas, del mismo modo en que lo hicieron tiempo atrás cuando venían en camino Luan y Lynn, tiempo mucho más atrás no resultó ser necesario, pues eran tan pequeñas que en realidad no comprendían nada. Dado que quizá no conservaban con cierta claridad los recuerdos de los dos anteriores embarazos, tampoco prestaron mucha atención a darles los detalles, pues era algo que imaginaron ellas podían dar por sentado sin cuestionarse mucho el tema. Sin embargo Lori tenía ya cinco años, era mucho más despierta que sus hermanas o ella misma años atrás.

—¿Cómo se metió ahí adentro?

De pronto Leni soltó la pelota, algo que Luna aprovechó para quitársela y jugar con Lynn sin demostrar gran interés a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Parecía que la niña de cuatro de repente había tropezado con un enigma sin respuesta que en realidad siempre estuvo ahí sin darse cuenta antes.

—Yo también quero saber. Mami, papi, díganos. ¿De dónde venen los bebés?

Los señores Loud de pronto se pusieron nerviosos, viéndose entre sí buscando en el otro el apoyo para salir de semejante predicamento. En algo estaban de acuerdo: las niñas eran demasiado jóvenes aun para enterarse sobre aquellos hermosos, complejos y escabrosos detalles de la vida.

—Pues —empezó el padre sudando frío—… es algo extraño, pero bonito. Cuando un papá y una mamá, pues… se quieren mucho. Ellos van a la cama y…

—¡…le escriben una carta a la cigüeña! —Lo interrumpió Rita con prisa—. Juntos en la cama toman papel, pluma y le escriben una carta a la cigüeña para que les traiga un bebé. ¿Entienden?

Ni siquiera Leni pareció tragarse el cuento al principio. Sorpresivamente fue Luna quien hizo la pregunta interrumpiéndolos.

—¿Cómo la sigueña puso al bebé en tu panza?

Lynn Sr. miró inquisitivo a su esposa tratando de no reírse.

—Buena pregunta, cariño. ¿Cómo lo puso ahí dentro? ¡Ouch!

Rita le había dado un buen pellizco justo en el centro de la barriga.

—Puso una semilla de bebé en mi estómago, después como una plantita ha estado creciendo. En un hospital lo sacarán por ahí mismo cuando esté más grande.

Las niñas intercambiaron miradas de asombro, sin cuestionar ni por un instante la historia que desde sus perspectivas infantiles parecía lógica. La pequeña Lynn bostezó, se talló los ojos con un puño y se apoyó sobre el vientre de su madre. Pareció sonreír mientras adormilada los miraba a todos sin que su oído perdiera contacto contra el vientre, donde su hermanito parecía moverse a ratos.

—Espero que sea una niña —exclamó de pronto Leni—. Seríamos, ah… —comenzó a ver a cada una de sus hermanas contando en voz alta a todas, incluyendo a Rita— ¡Siete! Como la suerte.

—No —la corrigió Lori—. Mami no cuenta. Seríamos seis, pero papá ya nos dijo que es un hermanito, no otra hermanita.

—¿Qué es un hermanito?

—Un niño, como los de mi escuela, o como papá o el abuelo en chiquitos.

Luan comenzó a reír, sólo ella entendería por qué lo hizo, los demás ciertamente no estaban muy seguros. Leni pareció tan emocionada como la primera vez que ya le habían explicado esto, sólo para olvidarlo de nuevo.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—No tene nombe —contestó Luna—. Toda vea no nace.

Los padres intercambiaron una mirada con cierta complicidad. Esa era una pregunta que quizá era hora de responderles a sus hijas. Rita le cedió la palabra a su esposo.

—En realidad, niñas. Ya tiene un nombre. El pequeño se llamará Abraham.

—¿Po qué? —preguntó Luna.

—Porque mi nombre se los dimos a su hermanita Lynn y eso lo arruinó todo, ¡Ouch!

Aunque lo había dicho jugando, Rita había pellizcado una vez más a su esposo, esta vez en el trasero. La bebé pareció cabecear de nuevo cuando escuchó su nombre y volvió a recargarse contra ella esperando recobrar el sueño llevándose un par de dedos a la boca. Su madre le alzó la mantita para cubrirla.

—Lo que su padre quiso decir, es que ese nombre es importante para él. Fue de un personaje histórico que no conocen, pero algún día en la escuela oirán hablar de él. Su padre lo estudió bastante y a fondo durante la Universidad. Se trata de uno de los mejores presidentes que ha tenido nuestro país: Abraham Lincoln.

Nuevamente esas muecas de asombro a las que Lynn Sr. no podía adivinar si eran sinceras o sólo silenciosamente se habían puesto de acuerdo entre ellas para jugar a hacerlas cada vez que escuchaban algo que parecía ser importante. Decidió omitirlo.

—¿A que no es un buen nombre, niñas?

—Ajá —respondió Leni—. Lincon es un nombre muy bonito.

—Cierto cielo, pero ese es el apellido del personaje. Su nombre es Abraham.

Luan alzó la mirada de pronto. Se había perdido de algo, pero no estaba segura de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué abám?

—Abram Lincon —le respondió Luna señalando el vientre de su madre—. Es Lincon, nestro manito.

—Abraham —se apresuró a corregirla su padre—. Es su hermanito Abraham. No es Lincoln, Lincoln era el presidente.

—Calma cielo —lo tomó su esposa de la mano—. Se confundieron un poco, eso es todo. Lo importante es que hasta ahora todo va bien con el pequeño Lincoln.

—Sí, es verdad. ¡No! Cariño, es Abraham.

—Pues castígame por equivocarme.

Con picardía, le dio un beso a su esposa en la boca. Sus hijas hicieron muecas de asco al verlos sin dejar de reírse.

—Vamos, sean respetuosas —les reprimió Rita superficialmente—. Significa que su padre y yo todavía nos queremos.

La única indiferente a todo era Lynn junior, parecía que había vuelto a quedarse dormida.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. El padre se apresuró a contestar mientras Rita tapaba el oído expuesto de la pequeña Lynn. Había esperado que se tratara de su suegro, quizá avisándoles que estaba en camino para cuidar de sus nietas, permitiendo que la pareja se diera un respiro y saliera a divertirse un poco a celebrar su sexto aniversario. Se trataba de alguien más quien le saludó tras responder la llamada.

 _—Buenas tardes tengas, Lynn._

La voz era afeminada, pero evidentemente se trataba de un varón, alguien a quien no le costó trabajo reconocer.

—Hola Howard, buenas tardes. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

 _—Primero desearles a ti y a tu esposa un feliz aniversario. ¿Cuántos años cumplen ya?_

—Seis años, muchas gracias amigo.

Lynn hacía un esfuerzo en hablar de manera natural siguiendo la conversación, aunque lo cierto era que incluso con el pasar de los años en que había trabado junto con Rita amistad con ese hombre y su "pareja", todavía le costaba cierto esfuerzo ver como algo ordinario, algo que toda su vida le habían adoctrinado desde su casa y sus amigos que estaba mal. Con cierta culpa y remordimiento recordaba a un chico a quien más de una vez en la secundaria le hizo la zancadilla y le dio motes horribles cuando descubrió con otros chicos, que como sus actuales amigos era también una maric… ¡No! No debía emplear nunca más esa palabra, o sus sinónimos ofensivos, ni siquiera debía pensarla o un día se le saldría sin querer como aquellos chistes que sin pensar los soltaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

 _—Debes de estar muy feliz por tu familia, Lynn. ¿Tienes planeado hacer algo especial esta noche?_

—Pues… sí. Mi suegro cuidará de las niñas para que Rita y yo podamos darnos una escapada.

 _—¡Eso es fantástico! Espero se diviertan mucho. Aún no he ido, pero Harold me ha estado insistiendo que vayamos a un restaurante italomexicano muy bueno que acaban de abrir, es sólo una sugerencia. Tal vez deba darle la sorpresa a Howard cuando cumplamos nuestro tercer aniversario._

Imaginarse a dos sujetos en una cita romántica le era algo difícil de masticar al señor Loud. Suficiente había sido con esa "boda civil" a la que se había presentado hace más de dos años y medio en compañía de Rita, más por la formalidad de asistir a algo importante en la vida de dos amigos que por las ganas en sí. Como en aquél entonces, se mordió la lengua y contuvo todo lo que llegaba a su mente durante el momento.

—Es… una interesante sugerencia. La tendré en cuenta para la próxima, Howard. Ya había hecho reservación en otro lugar. De todas formas, gracias, ¿quieres saludar a Rita?

 _—¡Uy, sí por favor! ¡Tengo un notición muy grande que quiero compartirle!_

No se imaginaba que podía ser. Estaba por buscar a Rita cuando de pronto se sintió intrigado. Realmente no podía imaginar qué era. ¿Por qué con Rita? ¿No se suponía que también lo consideraban a él su amigo? ¿Por qué no decirle a él también? Se sintió extraño al sentir celos de su esposa porque le contaran algo a ella excluyéndolo, pero no podía sentirse de otra forma si Howard lo ponía aparte pidiéndole que le pasara a Rita. Cierto, era una tontería, una tontería que no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta saber de qué se trataba, por algún motivo que ni el mismo sabía, quería enterarse primero por aquél pelirrojo que por Rita sobre aquello.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedo preguntar qué es, Howard?

Del otro lado de la línea de pronto se hizo el silencio. Harold reconocía que Lynn era un buen tipo, un auténtico padre de familia americano de buenos valores, hasta que Howard lo calificaba como tal. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, nunca fueron nada tontos para darse cuenta que, si bien era amable y cortés con ellos y se esforzaba en serlo buscando ser sincero, especialmente tras el favor que le hicieron tiempo atrás cuando se conocieron, la verdad es que guardaban sus sospechas que Lynn podría tener ciertos prejuicios por sus orientaciones. Les parecía lindo que se esforzara en corregirse, sin embargo desde que se casaron acordaron mantenerlo al margen para no evidenciarlo mucho, sus expresiones de incomodidad durante su boda en ocasiones habían sido muy obvias. Rita por el contrario parecía de mente más abierta, incluso les había ayudado a escoger los trajes para la ceremonia, también de vez en cuando intercambiaban algunas recetas de cocina, o les contaba de las niñas, con las cuales no tenían mucho contacto, en realidad prácticamente ninguno, todo sea por no incomodar al buen señor Loud. Tenían noticias que querían compartir con una amiga tan buena como lo era Rita, pero dudaban de la reacción que tendría su esposo. O tal vez, imaginó Howard, estaban siendo un tanto injustos con Lynn y este se alegraría por ellos.

 _—Bueno, es algo… delicado._

—¿Pues qué sucede? ¿Es algo en que los podamos ayudar, amigo?

Se preocupaba por ellos. Realmente era un encanto.

 _—Pues deja que te cuente a ti primero entonces. Verás, Harold y yo desde hace un tiempo estábamos pensando muy seriamente en lo hermoso que sería si la vida nos bendijera con un hijo._

Claro, como si algo así pudiera pasar, pensó Lynn seguro que incluso para estos casos todo tiene un límite. Realmente ponía en duda que alguna agencia de adopción soltara así como así a un niño a una pareja gay, por muy progresista que el país se estaba volviendo últimamente.

 _—¡Pues es un hecho! ¡Hare-Bear y yo estamos embarazados!_

Rita de pronto se preocupó por los McBride, la expresión de susto que su esposo puso mientras seguía hablando por el teléfono, la hizo suponer que algo realmente grave debía de haberles sucedido a sus amigos.

—Perdón, Howard. ¿Qué dijiste?

 _—¡Que vamos a tener un bebé! ¿No es maravilloso?_

"Es abominable", casi sintió su lengua sangrar por lo mucho que le costó mantenerla quieta entre sus dientes para no decirlo en voz alta. Paciencia, paciencia y mucha tolerancia, se repitió mentalmente. Sin embargo a su cabeza le llego una imagen mental de ambos literalmente con un vientre de siete meses como el que su esposa lucía en esos momentos.

—Sí, es… maravilloso. ¿Cómo dijiste que pasó?

 _—¡Ay, perdón! Ni te puedo contar de la emoción. Contactamos a una buena mujer que se ofreció a ser nuestra madre de alquiler. Tendrá nuestro bebé. ¡En realidad ya viene en camino! Por si te lo preguntas, Howard y yo lo decidimos que, aunque él quería un lindo pelirrojo, logré convencerlo que fuese como él un hermoso pedacito de corazón marrón. ¿Tú qué opinas?_

Lynn tragó saliva, esperando con ello tragarse también su opinión. No se la estaba poniendo nada fácil. Realmente se estaba lamentando no haberle pasado el teléfono a Rita cuando se lo pidió.

—Supongo que está bien. Me… alegro por ustedes, chicos.

 _—¡Muchas gracias!_

—Bueno… —¿Qué más podía decirle?— este… ¿y cómo lo van a llamar?

 _—Aún no nos decidimos. Yo quiero ponerle Donald, pero Hare-bear insiste en Hanz. ¡Tal vez debamos ponerle Lynn!_

Era un buen chiste, les concedió el crédito, dado que él terminó poniéndoselo a su hija y por tanto, no podía ponerse a la defensiva acerca que el suyo era un verdadero nombre para "hombres", a diferencia de lo afeminados que le sonaron Donald y Hanz.

 _—Ya en serio, igual barajeamos otros nombres. ¿Alguno que quieras aportarnos, amigo mío?_

Nuevamente pensó en el chico afeminado al que molestaba con sus compañeros en la secundaria.

—Pues… ¿Clyde?

Del otro lado de la línea Howard sopesó la sugerencia de Lynn. Clyde, realmente sonaba muy bien, era un nombre elegante, sin ser ostentoso, sencillo. Sinceramente le encantó. Se lo sugeriría a Harold más tarde para agregarlo a la lista. Sin duda Lynn había aportado algo muy bueno.

 _—Me gusta mucho ese nombre. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?_

"¡A Clyde se lo clavan! ¡A Clyde se lo clavan!" las burlas a coro hacia un muchacho que lloraba encerrado en un baño, susurraron mentalmente a oídos de Lynn acompañados de una bofetada de culpa. ¿De verdad entonces había sido tan cruel como el resto de sus amigos? Ahora que era un adulto maduro y podía pensar con claridad, supo que aquél chico con el que no habría cruzado más de una docena de palabras cuando no estaba ofendiéndolo, no había hecho absolutamente nada para que él o los otros lo trataran de tal forma.

—Tenía un amigo que se llamaba así en la escuela.

 _—Espero que tengas aún contacto con él. De vez en cuando me telefoneo con mis viejos compañeros de universidad. Éramos parte de la banda escolar. ¿Cómo crees que soy tan bueno con el saxofón?_

—¿En la práctica de llevarte cosas a la boca, tal vez?

Con la mano se tapó la boca con tanta fuerza que sintió se partió un labio. Rita le clavó la vista escandalizada al entender el chiste, pero no era de su esposa la reacción que le preocupada (por ahora). Casi esperó de un momento a otro que Howard le colgara furioso, en el caso que no le gritara primero algo por haber sido tan cretino, todo lo que escuchó para su sorpresa fue una carcajada.

 _—¡Cielos, esa fue buena Lynn! Se la contaré a Harold._

—Santo cielo, mejor no lo hagas.

 _—Vamos, no tienes que estar de puntillas todo el rato sobre nosotros. Tenemos sentido del humor como cualquiera. ¡Ábrete, hombre!_

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —realmente se sintió de pronto animado—. Cuando quieras colega, que tengo un repertorio muy grande.

 _—Tampoco te mandes._

—Lo siento. Ya hablando en serio, la noticia me desconcierta con sinceridad, pero a la vez me alegro por ustedes. Sé que lo harán bien, pero no te sorprenda si tienen una niña. Mira que a mí no me sucedió el plan de tener un chico sino hasta el sexto intento.

 _—Buen punto, por cierto, ¿Ya sabes cómo le pondrás al tuyo?_

—Ajá. Será Abraham.

 _—¡Que lindo! Como Abraham Lincoln._

—¡Exacto, esa es la idea!

 _—Elegiste un buen nombre. Lincoln se oye bien._

—¿Verdad que sí? ¡No! Espera… es Abraham, no Lincoln.

 _—Uy, qué descuido el mío._

Rita había pensado en amonestar más tarde a Lynn por aquella broma de tan mal gusto, sin embargo repentinamente lo notaba hablar un poco más fluido con Howard por el teléfono, en realidad ya lo hacía de forma natural, incluso sonreía. ¿Había mencionado algo acerca de cómo le pondrían a alguien Clyde?

—Fue un placer Howard… sí, gracias de nuevo… nos las pasaremos muy bien… gracias… Te paso a Rita. Salúdame a Harold. Hasta luego.

Le pasó el aparato a su esposa con el aspecto de haber corrido en una maratón que ganó: Algo tenso y agotado, pero bastante satisfecho por el resultado.

Mientras Rita chillaba de la emoción al escuchar la noticia de su amigo el pelirrojo que le pasaba algunas recetas de cocina de cuando en cuando (las cuales terminaba preparando su esposo al dársele mejor la gastronomía), Lynn observó a Leni con una servilleta limpiar con mucha delicadeza los restos de una galleta de la boca Luan. Luna jaloneaba a Lori para que pusiera una película en el DVD, siendo de las cinco la única que ya sabía cómo usar el aparato. Su pequeña Lynn junior seguía dormida abrazando el vientre donde su primer hijo varón se desarrollaría al menos otros dos meses más antes de venir al mundo. La culpa le regresó.

No sabía qué pensar en que esos dos tuvieran un hijo. No estaba seguro si eso sería bueno o malo para aquél chico cuando este naciera, pero confiaba en que sus padres eran y seguramente continuarían siendo buenas personas. No es como si pensara que Lincoln… ¡es decir! Abraham seguiría sus pasos y molestaría al chico McBride en el caso de que por alguna casualidad terminaran en la misma escuela. Tenía pensado enseñarle muchas cosas a su hijo con el paso del tiempo igual que había hecho y seguía haciéndolo con sus hijas, sería mejor que a la lista añadiera tolerancia y respeto al inicio de la misma. No le pediría que fuera amigo del chico si se lo llegaba a cruzar en la vida, pero por lo menos que jamás fuera un grano en el trasero como debió de ser él para Clyde, su compañero de secundaria.

Fue alistarse para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más elegante para su salida con Rita aún con aquellos pensamientos en su mente, antes de pasar a otro: Seis años ya, vaya que había pasado cierto tiempo desde que se casó e inició su propia familia. Se pasó el peine por la cabeza, sólo para fruncir el ceño preocupado al ver una cantidad de cabello alarmante en él. No le estaba gustando la pinta que tenía eso. Ya llevaba un año donde el cabello se le estaba cayendo a ratos. Sólo en la parte de atrás, justo como a su padre le ocurrió a mitad de sus treintas, ¡Pero si él apenas tenía treinta y un años! Por supuesto, pocos a su edad podrían decir que tendrían dentro de poco a media docena de hijos.

Rita terminó la llamada con su amigo y colgó. Con cuidado cargó a Lynn para llevarla a su cuna. En el camino la niña despertó e hizo un puchero de querer llorar. Al dejarla en la cuna, la bebé soltando un pequeño berrinche gateó hacia el extremo donde su madre se encontraba cerca.

—Vamos, Lynn —se excusó ella—. Ya pasaste toda la mañana pegada conmigo. ¿No te aburres? ¿Tanto quieres estar con mami?

Lynn seguía sollozando extendiendo sus bracitos hacia ella, específicamente a la altura de su vientre donde la miraba ignorando su rostro o sus palabras. La niña tal vez debía pensar que se trataba de una fantástica almohada.

—Deja a Lincoln… ¡Digo! A Abraham un momento. Tu hermanito debe estar todo aplastado por apoyarte todo el día en él. Ya pronto, hija. Tiene siete meses ya, en dos más podrán jugar juntos. Cuando te esperaba a ti tus hermanas nunca se apoyaron en…

Un ligero dolor en el pecho golpeó a Rita, casi podía jurar que fue algo físico, pero en realidad era emocional. Hace un año exactamente Lynn tenía un mes de vida, una vida muy delicada a diferencia de ahora, tan delicada que en aquél entonces nunca se le hubiese pasado por la mente separarse de ella más de quince minutos, porque debió de estar dentro de ella, en su vientre, cumpliendo su séptimo mes de gestación como su hijo lo hacía ahora. El doctor ya les había dicho que no corría ningún riesgo y todo estaba yendo bien. No, no era miedo lo que sentía, sino algo diferente. ¿Curiosidad, extrañeza? ¿Todo por caer en la cuenta que si su hija no hubiese sido prematura, tal vez coincidiría su nacimiento con el de su hermano quizá un año exacto? La sensación de dolor fue sustituida por un agradable sosiego.

El otro Lynn entró en la habitación y la abrazó por la espalda besándole el cuello.

—Yo ya estoy listo.

—En un momento lo estaré yo. No me presiones.

—¿Le diste la medicina a la niña?

—Faltan dos horas para que le toque. Ya le había avisado a mi papá, también le dejé la hora anotada sobre el teléfono y cuáles son las que debe de darle.

—Perfecto. Entonces trata de pasarla bien y no te preocupes por la casa. Queda en buenas manos.

—No me preocupo. A propósito, gracias por ser tolerante con la noticia de Howard. Me contó que le sugeriste el nombre de Clyde.

Lynn retrocedió nervioso. Hace mucho que le había contado aquellas anécdotas a su esposa. Ella sabía lo que sentía, así como que no estaba nada orgulloso de sus acciones pasadas.

—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando me pidió que le sugiriera un nombre.

Ella lo abrazó.

—Está bien. Sé que lo pudiste encontrar y contactar hace casi cinco años para ofrecerle una disculpa y él la aceptó. Eres mejor que los otros quienes probablemente ni siquiera se les ocurrió hacerlo. Ya te perdonó, vamos, perdónate a ti mismo.

Correspondió el abrazo procurando no hacerlo muy estrecho. Siempre pensaba que si lo hacía brusco podría lastimar al niño. Su hija aún trataba de alcanzar extendiendo sus brazos entre los barrotes hacia su madre.

—Parece que no quiere desprenderse de ti.

—Me quiere, pero es de Lincoln con quien quiere estar para dormirse. Debe de sentir mi panza muy blandita.

—Tal vez, ¿le dijiste Lincoln al niño?

—Perdón, de Abraham. Vamos, que es lo mismo.

—No lo es. En fin, que se nos hace tarde. ¡Oye, mira eso!

Aunque a pesar de su edad Lynn usualmente gateaba, de pronto en su intento de alcanzar a su madre, con dificultad había conseguido pararse sobre sus dos piernas. Los padres la observaron durante un momento muy largo, tanteando cuanto faltaría antes que se cayera sobre el colchón. Increíblemente la bebé permanecía de pie sin problema de equilibrio alguno.

—Cariño, muévete al otro lado de la cuna, quiero comprobar algo.

Sabía lo que era, ella también quería averiguarlo. Así lo hizo. Al quedar al otro lado, la bebé se dio la vuelta y en lugar de usar sus manos para sostenerse de los barrotes, sin ningún agarre dio varios pasos hasta apoyarse hasta el otro extremo.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿La habías visto caminar antes así?

—No —Rita estaba tan impresionada como él—. Creo que esos fueron sus primeros pasos.

La amorosa madre no se contuvo y se acercó finalmente para cargar a su bebé. Lynn salió de la habitación buscando a sus hijas anunciándoles con mucha emoción que su hermanita acababa de caminar por su propia cuenta. Conforme entraban, Luna intrigada le preguntó a Lori.

—¿Qué tene de emosonante caminar? Yo caminar.

—Se dice "yo camino". Papá siempre se emociona cuando comenzamos a caminar al principio. Creo que me acuerdo que fue así contigo y Luan.

—¿Y conmigo? —se sumó Leni que llevaba de la mano a Luan, la bebé de dos años se había vuelto a ensuciar la boca comiendo galletas, a juzgar por los restos de la misma también en ella, era obvio quién se la había dado—. ¿También se emocionó cuando yo lo hice, Lori?

—No me acuerdo.

—¡Shhh! —Las silenció su padre—. Pongan atención.

Tomó a la bebé y la colocó en el suelo. Rita se fue al otro extremo y extendió sus manos. La niña a gatas miró a su madre y apoyó los bracitos en el suelo con firmeza, enseguida vio cómo Leni sacaba otra galleta para comérsela y la bebé a paso lento fue gateando hacia ella. El desconcierto de sus padres fue muy grande y Lori no pudo evitar burlarse del mismo.

—Muy impresionante papá. ¿Puedo ir a mi cuarto?

—¡Pero estaba caminando! Leni, alza la galleta, tal vez se ponga de pie al querer alcanzarla.

La niña obedeció y extendió en alto el brazo con la galleta en la mano. Su hermanita Lynn la observó largamente, gateó, se detuvo y se sentó frente a su hermana mirándola confundida y extendiendo los bracitos hacia ella.

—Papá, ¿le doy la galleta?

—No, hija. Ya necesitamos dormirla —contestó frustrado—. De verdad estaba caminando, hasta su madre lo vio.

Aún si lo hubiera hecho, pensaron no parecía ser algo que de igual manera las hubiera impresionado tanto como a ellos. De pronto alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta principal.

—Ese debe de ser su abuelo. Lori, ve abrir cariño —le pidió Rita mientras cargaba de nuevo a Lynn, inclinándose un poco por la sensación que le vino—. Esa fue buena.

—¿Qué ocurrió querida?

—Tu hijo me pegó una patada bastante fuerte.

—Ese es mi muchacho. Será un haz de los deportes, mientras su dulce hermanita en las gradas vitoreará su nombre cuando gane todos los campeonatos —colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Lynn y otra sobre el vientre de su esposa.

Las niñas rodearon a su madre, más interesadas en sentir el movimiento del bebé en su interior que en ver caminar a su hermanita. La mayor de las niñas se limitó a observarlas un momento y sin muchas ganas de imitarlas se marchó. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta, en efecto se encontró con su abuelo. Aquél hombre tan corpulento que estaba cerca de los sesenta años y aun así desde que tenía memoria, siempre había tenido el cabello blanco.

—Lori, mi pequeña. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Castigada, abuelito. ¿Y tú?

—Castigado por la vida, imagino. La jubilación ha resultado ser de lo más aburrido.

—¿Qué es jubilación?

—Cuando por algún motivo creen que ya no es necesario que trabajes porque alcanzaste los cuarenta años de servicio, aunque tengas aún las fuerzas de un toro. Vamos, dale un beso a tu abuelo —al dárselo en la mejilla, la niña se raspó un poco con el borde de su bigote, la sensación siempre le había resultado agradable—. ¿Y por qué te castigaron?

—Porque una niña me robó mis crayones.

—¿Y sólo por eso te castigaron? No quiero saber lo que le pasó entonces a esa niña.

—Le pegué en la cara.

—Eso lo explica todo. ¿Por qué creíste que eso era lo más sensato?

—Una vez me contaste que un soldado más grande que tú, te robó una foto de la amiga que tenías antes de conocer a la abuela y le hiciste lo mismo.

—Es verdad —sonrió con cierto regocijo—. Esos dientes no eran de leche, así que no le volverían a crecer después. En fin, sólo recuerda que eso es algo que no necesitas contarle a tus papás, todo lo demás que te suceda, sí. Procura no ser tan peleonera. Además te castigaron, cuando yo hice eso casi me cuesta la expulsión de la marina, con todo y que sólo era un novato.

—No le tiré ningún diente. Leni hubiera podido.

—No puedo imaginar a una niña tan adorable como tu hermana haciendo tal cosa.

Ciertamente el buen Albert nunca había visto una pelea entre ambas, o el potencial que su segunda nieta tenía para lastimar a alguien cuando se enojaba, menos ahora que últimamente andaba para todos lados con las manos retraídas.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde están tus padres o tus hermanas que no han venido a saludarme?

—En el cuarto de mis papás, Lincoln está pateándole la barriga a mamá, todas las demás juegan a tocarla.

—¿Lincoln? —tardó un momento antes de comprender que debía referirse a Abraham—. Ya, tu hermanito. Vamos, quiero jugar yo también.

En efecto todos continuaban en la habitación tratando de sentir el vientre de Rita, algo difícil, pues estaba cargando a Lynn, la niña buscaba acaparar toda la atención de su "cojín" dando manotazos ligeros a sus hermanas cuando intentaban tocarlo.

—Hola hija, niñas, Lynn. ¿Cómo están?

—¡Hola papá! Ven, acércate.

Albert tentó su vientre. Aunque se estaba calmando, había logrado alcanzar a sentir cómo se movía el bebé. A pesar de jactarse de ser un hombre rudo, sintió sus ojos humedecerse un poco al igual que la primera vez que sintió a su hija embarazada con Lori. Sería su primer nieto varón. Ya lo visualizaba como todo un capitán, teniente o sargento. Se trataba de una sensación maravillosa.

—Hay hijita. De verdad el cielo te ha bendecido… ¡Me refiero a una vez más! —aclaró cuando Lori y su yerno lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, aunque la verdad este último inevitablemente pensó algo parecido—. Estoy orgulloso de todos. ¿Se los he dicho antes?

—Miles de veces —contestó su hija con una sonrisa—. Especialmente cuando estoy embarazada.

—Lo cual es como si fuera algo que nunca sucede. Realmente hija, te agradezco te hayas dado la oportunidad de hacer un nuevo intento.

—Y eso que ni siquiera lo intentamos —le aclaró Lynn—. Creo que es verdad lo que dicen, las cosas entre menos se planeen, mejor salen cuando son accidentales. Gracias a eso tenemos una familia maravillosa.

—¡Oye! ¡No seas tan cretino!

—Tus reclamos no me surten el mismo efecto cuando los haces intentando no reírte.

Las niñas miraron a los adultos sin entender a qué se referían. Debía de ser un chiste muy complejo y muy bueno, porque hasta su madre se dio la vuelta con Lynn para reírse sin que la vieran. Rita reconocía que en realidad su único embarazo intencional fue el de Lynn, siendo lamentablemente el que más complicaciones tuvo y seguía teniendo en la niña, aun así, habían esperado en su momento que ella fuera el varoncito que tanto anhelaban desde hacía mucho.

—Basta ustedes dos. Si me hacen reír así, me agito y me duele el vientre.

—Lo siento hija. Tu esposo empezó. Lo último que quiero es hacer que Lincoln te incomode.

Lynn tosió algo fuerte.

—Se llamará Abraham, Albert.

—Lo que sea, es lo mismo. Por cierto, ¿es que no se han preparado todavía para salir? Vamos, termínense de alistarse. Por hoy me encargaré de las niñas.

—¡Sí! —vitoreó Lori—. ¡Vamos a ver una película, abuelito!

El padre torció el gesto.

—Lori no puede ver televisión, está castigada por pelearse.

La niña se encogió de hombros. Cuando el señor Loud salió de la habitación y Albert bajaba con las tres niñas mayores a sus lados, con Luan entre sus brazos entretenida tirando de su bigote y riéndose de él, se inclinó un poco hacia Lori.

—Deja que tus papás se vayan y veremos un poco de televisión. ¿Está bien, cariño?

—¡Sí!

—Pero no digas nada. Igual y sólo porque sabes que te portaste mal, será Leni quien escoja qué veremos.

Lori de pronto se puso cabizbaja y su humor desapareció. Luna pareció preocupada, en cuanto a Luan, las caricaturas eran caricaturas y no daba importancia que mirar mientras pudiera mirar algo. Leni estaba emocionada.

—¡Gracias abuelito! Mamá me compró una película que quiero ver otra vez. ¡Es totalmente genial!

—¿En serio? ¿De qué trata? ¿Dragones, unicornios, princesas?

—No. Trata de unas niñas que son amigas y conocen a otras niñas que se caen mal y tienen que demostrar que son buenas; van juntas a comprar ropa, maquillaje, accesorios y son como mis muñecas. Se llama "Bratz".

Lori no pudo soportarlo.

—Creo que mejor me voy a mi cuarto. Estoy castigada y se supone que no debo de ver televisión.

—¿Por qué si abuelito te dio permiso para mirarla?

—Leni, no quiero ver Bratz. No me gusta y creo que mis peluches son mejores que tus muñecas. Se te va a pudrir más el cerebro viendo eso.

—¡Lori! —la reprendió su abuelo—. Si de verdad no quieres ver televisión, no te obligaré a verla, pero no quiero que emplees ese lenguaje, menos con tus hermanas. Creo que exageras mucho. Es sólo una inocente película para niñas.

Tan sólo una hora después, mientras que Leni embobada miraba la trama de esa película más superficial que infantil, al lado de Luan riéndose de todo y Luna al otro lado bostezando, salvo para tararear las canciones de la película, el hombre tendría la misma impresión que su primera nieta, pensando que, si de verdad sus padres querían castigar a la niña en serio, sólo debían obligarla a ver esa condenada película.

Por lo pronto ignorantes de lo que sucedería, Lori terminaba de cambiarse con la bebé sobre su cama, mientras adormilada ésta miraba a su madre transformarse en un ser elegante con un vestido azul turquesa. Rita quería dormirla personalmente como de costumbre. Aunque había relajado sus excesivos cuidados con ella, siempre se sentía tranquila con tenerla en un lugar donde no la perdiera de vista.

Lynn por su parte estaba ya listo, asegurándose de tener en el bolsillo los pendientes que iba a regalarle a su esposa, aunque lamentándose fueran sólo imitación y no verdaderas joyas. Rita era complaciente y lo entendía, por el contrario, quizá se enfadaría que gastara en algo costoso para ella en lugar de hacerlo por las niñas. Al menos ese era un día especial en el que se podían permitir ser un poquito egoístas. El tiempo avanzaba y el señor Loud se impacientaba.

—¿Te falta mucho, querida?

—Ya estoy. Sólo déjame acostar a la niña.

—Te ayudo con eso. Nuestras langostas trataran de escapar del estanque si las dejamos esperar más tiempo.

—No estoy segura que pueda comer langosta en este estado. Al pobrecito de Linc… ¡Abraham, digo! Le puede caer mal.

—Es verdad, la langosta podría pellizcarlo ahí dentro. Entonces te sugiero pato a la naranja para que el bebé se coma la naranja y monte al pato.

—Gracias por la imagen mental.

—Fue un placer.

Primero bajaron a la niña a la sala, sólo para recordarle a su abuelo que no olvidara darse sus vueltas por su habitación para comprobar que estuviera bien, así como sus medicinas y lo que había que hacer en caso de una emergencia o cambios en su color de piel, acerca de los pañales, entre otras cosas. El hombre examinaba el DVD de Leni mientras agitaba una mano pidiéndoles que se calmaran.

—Sé cómo lidiar con Lynn. Es más fuerte de lo que ustedes piensan. Pero la mantendré bien cuidada. Relájense.

—Está bien. Voy a subirla. Niñas, ya nos vamos en un momento. Hagan caso de lo que dice su abuelo y pórtense bien.

—¡Sí, mamá! —contestaron todas a coro, incluso el abuelo para hilaridad de Luan y su padre.

—Bien, iré a acostar ya a la niña.

—Lo haré yo, cariño —insistió Lynn quitándole de las manos a la bebé, suponiendo que, si permitía que Rita lo hiciera, le tomaría más tiempo que a él y se les haría más tarde para la reservación. Giró a Lynn en dirección a todos y le alzó la manita agitándola—. Di "Buenas noches mami, buenas noches abuelito, buenas noches hermanitas, buenas noches Abe".

Cuando la bebé volvió a mirar a su madre, pareció despertarse un poco más, en particular cuando su padre la hizo inclinarse para que saludara al pequeño Abraham. La niña se zafó con rudeza del agarre sorprendiéndolo por su fuerza, nuevamente extendió los bracitos señalando hacia la parte media de su madre.

—¿Es que quieres volver con mamá? Eso no sucederá por el momento, Lynn.

—Li… Lincoln.

Lynn Sr. no fue el único que exhibió una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Rita, Albert, las cuatro niñas se giraron impresionadas hacia la más pequeña de la casa. Su padre intentó salir del trance preguntándose si no se imaginaría lo que había escuchado de su, hasta ese momento, muda hija de trece meses.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, Lynn?

—L… Lynncoln.

La primera vez sonó correcto, esta segunda aunque semejante, tenía una ligera diferencia en la forma en que lo pronunció que no supo reconocer, pero eso no importaba. Lo importante era que lo había hecho.

—Lynn habla —señaló Luan con su manita riéndose.

—¡Shí, habló! ¡Habló! ¡Habló! ¡Habló! ¡Habló!

Leni tuvo que sujetar a Luna de los hombros para calmarla, aunque ella misma también estaba dando saltitos de emoción.

—¡Ya se estaba tardando! —exclamó con alegría el abuelo acercándose— ¡Buena esa, hija! ¡Y justo el apellido del republicano más importante de la historia!

Rita no se contuvo y volvió a cargar entre sus brazos a su niña para besarla. El proceso había sido bastante lento con Lynn, tanto para que comiera sin ayuda, se pusiera de pie, caminara y ahora había pronunciado su primera palabra. No pudo evitar llorar al pensar con esperanza, que tal vez la vida les sonriera después de todo y la bebé permaneciera con ellos más tiempo de lo que los doctores determinaron. La pequeña Lynn se dejó consentir por su familia sin comprender por qué de pronto era el centro de atención. Cuando Rita se calmó y su familia seguía rodeando a la bebé, se dio cuenta que aun cuando su padre le había dicho que no lo hiciera, Lori estaba apartada de todos ellos mirando televisión.

Le pasó la bebé a su padre, luego se acercó a ella para reprenderla, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba viendo Bratz; sabía que a su hija no le gustaba esa película, aunque no tanto al punto como para estar llorando como silenciosa lo hacía. Cuando se percató que la estaba mirando, la niña intentó desesperada de limpiarse con los puños dándole la espalda.

—Lori, cielo. ¿Estás bien?

De pronto salió corriendo al patio. Lynn se dio cuenta en ese momento que algo andaba mal, pero su esposa alzó una mano indicándole que le permitiera encargarse ella de esto, su esposo asintió siguiendo celebrando el logro de la bebé con su familia para que no las interrumpieran.

Afuera, su madre en el patio la encontró recargada sobre el árbol que tenían, abrazada de sus rodillas y sollozando.

—Querida, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

—¡Nada, déjame sola!

—Lo siento por tu papá que quiere ir a celebrar nuestro aniversario —sin importarle que se ensuciara el vestido, se recargó contra el árbol a su lado—, pero de aquí no me moveré hasta que me digas qué te ocurre.

Lori abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Rita dejó que se desahogara primero.

—¿Por qué tienen que tener un niño?

—¿Perdón? —realmente no entendió lo que quiso decir con eso, instintivamente llevó una mano a su vientre—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No me quieren tanto como a las otras… mis hermanas.

—¡Qué! ¿De dónde salió eso?

—Siempre dicen que Leni es bonita y se porta bien, que Luna es linda por estar cantando tonterías todo el rato. Sé que Luan cae mal por llorona, pero por eso logra que le hagan caso. Lynn no hace nada, pero como está enferma siempre están con ella. ¡A mí sólo me regañan porque me peleo cuando me quitan mis cosas, no me como toda la comida, o me ignoran!

Rita no dijo nada. Reflexionó durante un instante la situación. Lori de momento había demostrado de todas sus hijas ser la más conflictiva. La verdad Luan lo era también, pero al ser casi una bebé todavía, era difícil corregirla como intentaban hacerlo con la mayor.

—Hija, lamento que te sientas así. Nunca fue nuestra intención hacerte sentir menos. Eres tan importante para nosotros como lo son tus hermanas, en especial porque llegaste a nuestras vidas antes que las demás. Las queremos a todas, pero a ti te guardamos un cariño muy grande y especial por ser nuestra primera hija.

—Y ahora tendrán a su primer hijo.

Ahí estaba la cuestión. Si nunca antes Lori había hecho aquel exabrupto, imaginó su madre, fue porque quizá siempre pensó en algún momento podría competir con sus hermanas para ser la mejor hija de todas. ¿Cómo hacerlo con un niño? Pobre de su pequeña, ¿desde cuándo estaría guardando aquel sentimiento sin que se dieran cuenta? Como ella, Lori se había percatado que las cosas podrían cambiar y no serían lo mismo con la llegada de su hermano, aunque en realidad, nunca lo eran conforme el resto fueron naciendo.

—Hija, ¿es por eso que casi nunca te acercas a tocarlo? Vamos, siéntelo.

Con temor, Lori hizo caso y puso su mano sobre su vientre. No se sentía muy diferente a cuando esperaba a Lynn, de pronto hubo algo, un movimiento, pequeño, pero perceptible.

—Es cierto. Está ahí, ¿verdad?

—Ajá. Es tu hermanito. Uno que quiero me ayudes a cuidar, a enseñar, a amar. Eres la primera, no es que por eso sea tu obligación cuidar de tus hermanas, pero realmente apreciaría que lo hicieras porque las amas, igual quiero que lo hagas con el niño. No tengo idea qué hacer con él, honestamente creo que tu padre tampoco, pero estoy segura que con tu ayuda lo averiguaremos. Siempre te daremos tu lugar, hija, pero por favor no desprecies a tu hermano, o a tus hermanas. Te amo Lori. Eres mi primera hija, tienes el nombre de tu abuela, mi madre, puedo ver que a pesar de tus arranques, eres la más responsable.

—¿Mas que Leni?

—Sí, por mucho. Pero no se lo vayas a decir. ¿Me ayudarías?

Lori abrazó a su madre recargándose contra su vientre, comprendiendo de pronto por qué a su hermana Lynn le gustaba tanto apoyarse en él. Realmente era suave y cálido. Un niño. ¿qué significaría tener un hermanito varón? Lo averiguaría, quería hacerlo.

—Perdóname mami.

—Está bien, hija. No voy a castigarte de nuevo, sólo quería que lo entendieras y estuvieras tranquila.

—No había creído… no lo había dicho, pero… no quería creer que era otro niño. Pensaba que se habían equivocado y sólo te habías puesto gorda, o que sería otra niña.

Rita se rió por la ocurrencia.

—¿Qué te hizo aceptar que tendrás un hermanito?

—Lynn. Cuando dijo su nombre, entendí que Lincoln es real.

—Ya veo. Sí, hija. Lincoln es real.

No se molestó en corregirle que ese no era el nombre que su padre pensaba ponerle.

Regresaron a la casa. Los ánimos se habían calmado. Nuevamente tardaron en marcharse tras despedirse nuevamente de todos, dos veces más de Lori para tranquilizarla y hacerle ver que todo estaba bien.

Ya en la van, Lynn dejó de pretender que el asunto de hace unos momentos no tenía importancia.

—¿Todo bien, querida?

—Todo bien, cielo. Lori está mejor. Sólo estaba preocupada por el bebé.

—¿Por Lin…? Digo, ¡Ah, que se pega! ¿Por Abraham? ¿Por Abe?

—Sí, pero descuida. Ya se hizo a la idea que tendrá un hermanito.

—¿No lo había hecho antes ya?

—No. Ahora sí. Estoy casi segura que todo irá mejor cuando Lincoln nazca.

—Que se llamará Abraham

—Es lo mismo.

Rita sonrió pensando quien ahora faltaba que se hiciera a otra idea distinta y la aceptara, sería su esposo.

* * *

 **Julex93** me alegra que te haya gustado. Lamentablemente cuando en una familia hay alguien que necesita cuidados especiales, todo el entorno se trastorna, siendo de pronto el centro de atención el familiar afectado, especialmente cuando se tratan de niños, siendo sin intención relegados el resto por el que tiene la salud delicada. Por un lado quise ser irónico dándole esa suerte precisamente a quien ya en su pubertad es quizá la que mejor condición física posee de toda la familia, también para algo que ya dejé entrever en este capítulo y que evolucionará a futuro. Seguramente ya sospechan por dónde van los tiros y eso que ni siquiera cierto personaje estaba realmente del todo presente aun, pero no es lo que creen. Lo mantendré idílico.

 **Steven002** **D** de las hermanas también Lynn es mi personaje favorita. Advierto no será el último susto que sufra la familia, espero no hacerlos sufrir a ustedes también por ello. El realismo digamos que quizá se notó, porque de casos semejantes he escuchado donde bebés que nacen prematuros, aun cuando crecen con una salud semejante a la de cualquiera, por lo menos los primeros meses o incluso durante unos años de vida, tienen algunos ciertas complicaciones. Muchas gracias, bendiciones y paz para ti también.

 **Fipe2** muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Me halaga que consideres el capítulo pasado el mejor por ahora. Espero te haya gustado esta nueva entrega y las que le seguirán. Saludos.

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123** muchas gracias. Espero mantener tu interés con el resto de la familia, tanto la que está ya, como la que le sigue. Un saludote.

 **Mmunocan** como siempre gracias por recomendar mi fic. Todas pero en particular a Leni le guardo algo especial, aunque pasará tiempo antes que eso ocurra, hasta quizá le escriba una historia aparte derivada de esta, aún me lo estoy pensando. Parece que a todos sorprendió que Lynn fuese prematura. Saludos.

 **NOTA:** En el cuarto año había puesto que el regalo de parte de Lynn Sr. fue Vanzilla, pues en ese momento el capítulo "Vantastic Voyage" aún no estrenaba e ignoraba que el vehículo era más viejo de lo que supuse. Decidí conservar la idea del obsequio para no descuadrar el fic. Espero no haya inconvenientes. Un saludo a todos los demás quienes leen sin comentar (si dejan un review los saludaré a la próxima con mucho gusto). Saludos.


	8. Séptimo

**SÉPTIMO AÑO**

Albert apagó el televisor tras aburrirse de la programación. Sus nietas Luan y Luna estaban arriba jugando a cantar, podía saberlo pues el ruido de sus risas era perceptible. Eso era bueno, significaba que estaban bien. Dentro del corral un bebé dormitaba panza arriba tras el último cambio de pañal. El hombre que se negaba a considerarse un anciano todavía, se asomó para ver a su único nieto varón que a sus diez meses de vida ya era realmente grande. Incluso era capaz de ponerse de pie, lo que resultaba sorprendente, aunque todavía se le entorpecía caminar. Pasó una mano sobre el cabello del pequeño frunciendo el ceño.

Durante una buena parte de su niñez, el buen Albert había tenido que sufrir ciertas burlas debido a la decoloración de su cabello por nacimiento. "El niño anciano", solían llamarle. "Copo de nieve", entre otros en su juventud también. No fue sino hasta que avanzó su rango en la marina donde adquirió más musculatura, autoridad y respeto, cuando finalmente no quedaron muchos osados que se atrevieran a faltárselo asumiendo las consecuencias por el intento. Por su edad ya nadie le hacía burlas; la gente sencillamente asumía que su cabello blanco era algo nuevo, una consecuencia de su insipiente senilidad, en lugar de parte de algo con lo que cargaba desde que nació. Era albino, aunque su piel no era tan extremadamente pálida y delicada como lo fue la de su madre, extrañamente a diferencia de ella su cabello carecía completamente de color. Su nieto era albino también, como él su piel no parecía ser tan clara como el promedio de los afectados, sin embargo se preguntaba cómo sobrellevaría la vida mientras le acariciaba esos pequeños mechones blancos sin color. El niño seguía dormido en completa calma.

—Hay, hijo. Hasta hubiese preferido que fueras castaño como tu padre —deja escapar un suspiro—. No le digas que dije eso.

Observó el reloj de la pared de la sala. Sería mejor que se diese prisa, su yerno seguramente no tardaría en llegar y él perdería el autobús.

Con cuidado cargó al bebé procurando no despertarlo. Éste tenía el sueño muy pesado pues apenas y se movió entre sus brazos buscando acomodarse. Subió con él las escaleras pasando por la habitación de Luna donde jugaba con Luan. Tras asomarse lo más propio le pareció decir que Luna estaba cantando mientras a la vez golpeaba un triángulo de metal con una baqueta del mismo material, Luan aplaudía riéndose por la interpretación de su hermana de las canciones de aquella serie, que desde su estreno hace un par de meses se obsesionó con ella: "Hanna Montana" o algo así. ¿Realmente ese era un programa que una niña de cuatro años podía entender? Ya hablaría con su hija de ello en alguna oportunidad.

Algo que no le pareció tampoco fue el modo en que entre risa y risa, Luan no dejaba de frotarse los dientes. Como a cualquier niña de tres años, finalmente ya le habían salido todos, sin embargo no creía que fueran figuraciones suyas, pero su nieta parecía tener ciertas molestias con los frontales. Se los había examinado una vez. No era ningún experto y apenas sabía algo de odontología por los libros que algunas veces hojeó de su hija de cuando aspiró a hacer la carrera, ¿pero realmente le habían terminado de salir? A su parecer esos dientes eran demasiado diminutos a comparación del resto.

Se alejó impresionado que pese al escándalo tras la puerta abierta, el bebé ni parecía darse cuenta. Era lo mejor, si iba a crecer en una casa con cinco hermanas, era bueno saber desde ahora que podía acostumbrarse al ruido. Le pudo tocar peor suerte, pudieron ser más de cinco.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Lincoln, se encontró a una pequeña bebé de dos años pecosa como su hermano y castaña al igual que sus hermanas inmediatas, lo único que llevaba puesto era el pañal igual que el bebé. Estaba sentada sobre la alfombra envuelta en una cobijita roja y jugando con su conejo blanco de peluche. La niña se llevó algunos dedos a la boca alzando la vista tratando de abarcar con la misma toda la altura de su abuelo.

—¡Abeito, cálga!

—No puedo cargarte, estoy llevando a tu hermano, Lynn. Dame un momento y lo haré. Tengo que sacarte de aquí para que no despiertes a "Abraham".

Hizo énfasis en la palabra sonriendo. Aun cuando el asunto tenía cerca de un año de haber pasado, le seguía resultando divertido, aunque no tanto a su yerno, a quien seguía fastidiando un poco con ello por diversión.

—¡No Abám! —reclamó Lynn agitando el conejo— ¡Lincoln!

—Ya sé, hija. Lo sé. Es "Lincoln" a demanda popular.

Era un buen nombre tras acostumbrarse al mismo. Una vez que dejó al pequeño en su cuna, se inclinó y tomó a la más joven de sus nietas. La niña lo abrazó sin dejar de ver sobre su hombro a su hermano y sin soltar a su peluche: "el señor conejo".

—Vamos, hija. Dejemos que tu hermano duerma un poco. Dame un beso que ya me voy.

* * *

El señor Loud miró la pila de documentos que acababan de arrojarle al escritorio. ¿Realmente tenía que revisar todas las cuentas antes de irse? Cuando le preguntó esto a su superior, este enfatizó mucho en el error que se produjo en el traslado de datos, así como la urgencia que había en enviarlo todo lo más pronto posible, al menos se disculpó por tener que hacerlo trabajar la jornada completa y poco más en el día de su aniversario, mismo al que le había concedido la oportunidad de retirarse temprano la semana pasada. Se frotó las sienes antes de abrir la primera carpeta. Miró el reloj en la pared. Rita saldría dentro de una hora más de su trabajo. Como había empezado hace poco, ella no tendría la oportunidad de salir temprano.

Con rapidez, por no decir frustración, tomó el teléfono y marcó con prisa a su casa esperando alcanzar aún a su suegro. Él había quedado en pasar la mañana cuidando de las niñas en casa. Apenas diera la hora por la que él se supondría estaría recogiendo a Lori y Leni de sus escuelas, su suegro se retiraría tomando el autobús de regreso a la pensión donde se estaba quedando, por lo menos hasta que le resolvieran el ingreso a un asilo al que le había puesto un ojo, específicamente a la encargada del mismo, una mujer castaña a criterio del viejo muy bella, quien a primera instancia le pareció además muy encantadora: una tal Sue o algo así. Dado que se suponía que en esos momentos él estaría llegando con sus otras hijas, Lynn le había dicho que no era necesario que lo esperara. Nada malo les ocurriría a las niñas y al bebé de dejarlos tan sólo unos minutos por su cuenta, al menos mientras Rita no se enterara, cuando lo hiciera, de seguro los mataría a ambos por la imprudencia.

—Por favor Albert, contesta el teléfono —murmuraba impaciente escuchando el tono de espera—. Necesito que te quedes más tiempo.

* * *

Tras haberse despedido de sus nietas y haberle puesto un pañal nuevo a Lincoln, Albert salió de la casa. Se sorprendió al ver que en la casa contigua que durante casi un año estuvo exhibiendo un letrero de "en venta", estaba estacionado un camión de mudanza. El propietario parecía ser un hombre algunos años mayor que él. Estaba dándole las indicaciones a los trabajadores sobre dónde dejar los muebles y las cajas. El hombretón parecía bonachón, aunque un tanto rechoncho, pero al menos sus modos de pedir las cosas y hablar eran amables y respetuosos. Al ver a Albert, el viejo sonrió afablemente.

—Buenas tardes. Supongo que usted es mi nuevo vecino —le ofreció un buen apretón de mano, ganándose así la simpatía de Albert—. Soy Buddy Grouse. Es un placer.

—El gusto es mío. Mi nombre es Albert. En realidad es mi hija y su familia quienes viven aquí. Sólo venía de visita.

—Fantástico. Yo también tengo familia. Hijos y nietos, aunque ninguno vivirá conmigo. Tal vez me visiten con frecuencia ahora que tengo un lugar fijo donde quedarme, son algo inquietos. Espero a su familia no les incomode si hacen un poco de ruido cuando eso ocurra.

—No creo que tengan inconvenientes. Ellos también se componen de una familia grande.

—Eso es encantador.

Meses atrás, a Albert le había pasado por la cabeza comprar la casa para estar cerca de su hija y su familia, más desechó la idea al ver que económicamente no podría permitírselo.

—Estoy seguro que mi hija o mi cuñado estarán encantado de ayudarle en cualquier cosa que necesite, señor Grouse.

—Muchas gracias.

* * *

Mientras Albert hablaba sólo un poco más con el nuevo vecino, dentro de la casa el teléfono comenzó a sonar. De no ser porque Luna se había frustrado ya que Luan de pronto estaba más interesada en ver caricaturas que en cantar con ella, seguramente hubiese seguido sonando el triángulo en lugar de escuchar el aparato haciendo ruido allá abajo. A pasos rápidos llegó a la sala y descolgó el auricular.

—¿Bueno?

 _—¿Luna? Soy yo, papá._

—¡Hola papi! ¡Hice otra canción! ¿Quieres oírla?

 _—Más tarde cuando llegue, cielo. ¿Puedes pasarme a tu abuelo?_

—Abuelito ya se fue —se asoma por la ventana donde lo mira hablando con un anciano que nunca había visto—. ¿Quieres escuchar la canción?

 _—Te digo que más tarde, cielo. ¿Hace cuánto que se fue el abuelo?_

Ella se encogió de hombros comprendiendo casi al instante que su padre no iba a ver el gesto.

—No sé. Poquito.

 _—¡Oh, maldita sea!_

—¿Qué es maldita?

 _—¡Ah! ¡Digo! Es… este… algo malo. No vuelvas a decir esa palabra, cariño. ¿Quieres?_

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros. Quizá el otro viejito de la otra casa era amable, pensaba al ver la forma en que su abuelo hablaba con él pareciendo cordial.

—Abuelito dijo que ya venías para acá.

— _Sí, bueno. Se me va a complicar algo eso, cielo. Hazme un favor_ —hizo una pausa tratando de escoger las palabras que debía decir con cuidado—. _Pórtense muy bien todas mientras llega mamá. ¿Quieres? Cuida que Luan esté quieta, lo mismo para Lynn y tu hermanito. ¿Dónde están ellos?_

—En sus cuartos. Abuelito los puso en sus cunas.

— _Ya veo_ —al menos por ellos no habría muchos inconvenientes, esperaba—. _Sólo pórtate bien y asegúrate que Luan haga lo mismo. Imagina que eres mamá, ¿entiendes?_

—Sí, papi. Yo cuidaré a mis hermanitas y a Lincoln.

— _Perfecto. Entonces confío en ti cielo_ —o por lo menos lo mejor que se podía en una niña de apenas cuatro años—. _Nos vemos más tarde._

—Adiós papi.

Su padre colgó y Luna lo hizo enseguida, justo en el momento en que su abuelo se despedía del nuevo vecino, se daba la vuelta y al ver a su nieta por la ventana la saludó. Ella con una sonrisa le devolvió el gesto. Por un momento se le ocurrió correr hacia la ventana y contarle lo que su papá acababa de decirle por teléfono, pero al final consideró no sería necesario. Su padre ya la había puesto a cargo a ella después de todo.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación Lynn se retorcía dentro de su cuna aferrada con una mano a su cobijita y en la otra al Señor Conejo. Estaba cansada, siempre lo estaba, mucho más cuando le daban esas cosas tan agridulces en forma de dulces con sus comidas que tenía que tragarse enteras, por lo menos no eran tan malas como aquél líquido que insistían en darle a cucharadas, mejor ni mencionar cuando la picaban con esas agujas dos veces por semana. No le gustaba estar sola, aunque irónicamente se apartaba de sus hermanas cuando estas trataban de integrarla a sus juegos, excepto con Leni, Leni le gustaba, eran tan dulce como lo era su mamá, pero Leni no estaba en casa, tampoco su mamá.

Hastiada pero decidida. Se puso de pie y por entre los barrotes de la cuna arrojó al suelo su mantita y a su peluche de compañía. Sujetó con ambas manos dos de los barrotes y con cuidado apoyó primero un pie seguida del otro en el barrote horizontal, se dio impulso y logró asirse del borde de su cuna. Lo complicado fue cuando tuvo que girarse para cruzar el otro lado, casi sintió cómo se iba a caer en el último momento, pero estando al otro lado empezó el descenso, consiguiendo que no le pasara nada. Después, tras no encontrar ningún punto de apoyo, se soltó esperando caer de pie, lo consiguió, pero enseguida se dio un sentón cuyo impacto lo amortiguo su pañal. Eso estuvo cerca, era una suerte que todavía no estaba por completo preparada para los calzoncillos de entrenamiento. Pudo escuchar los gritos de Luna decirle algo emocionada a Luan. Mejor evitarlas. De verdad no quería estar sola y a la vez prefería alejarse de ellas. A pasos lentos y tras envolverse de nuevo con su mantita y tomar a su conejo, la pequeña salió de la habitación para entrar silenciosamente en el cuarto del bebé.

En la otra habitación, Luna acababa de explicarle como era la situación ahora.

—Entonces ahora yo soy como mamá. ¿Entendiste Luan?

Por la expresión que puso, le fue evidente a Luna que no entendía.

—Tú no eresh mamá. Mamá esh másh alta.

—No soy mamá, sólo soy como mamá. Tienes que obedecerme.

—¿Cómo a Lori?

Luna se estaba frustrando. Su entusiasmo por tener el mandato de la casa no estaba resultando como su papá le había dado a entender.

—Sólo quédate aquí y pórtate bien. Iré a ver a Lynn —entrecerró los ojos señalándoselos y luego a ella repitiéndole algo que había escuchado decirle a ella misma su padre varias veces—. Te estoy vigilando jovencita.

Cuando Luna salió de la habitación, Luan extrañada se puso de pie para salir también mientras pensaba en la advertencia que le acababa de hacer.

—Esho lo diche papi —aunque nunca había entendido el significado de la expresión.

Luna ya se encontraba en la habitación de su hermana.

—¡Lynn! ¡Adivina quién es mamá por hoy!

Su hermana no se encontraba. El abuelo le había dicho que estaba durmiendo en su cuna, por lo que Luna se la imaginó envuelta en su mantita y aferrada al señor Conejo durmiendo y roncando a pierna suelta, quizá temblando si no estaba bien cobijada, esa niña era muy friolenta. Sin embargo no estaba.

—¿A qué juegash ahora? —Preguntó Luan detrás de ella.

—¡Te dije que te quedaras en mi cuarto! —Le recriminó Luna, pero de pronto y al ver la crisis se rectificó— Luan, ¡Lynn no está! ¡Se nos perdió!

Su hermana cabeceó pensativa.

—¿She nosh perdió? Pero la mamá eresh tú.

Era verdad, el abuelo la había dejado a cargo a ella, por tanto el castigo sólo sería para una. Luna se dio cuenta que llevaba el triángulo con la pequeña baqueta en el bolsillo dentro de su overol, se le ocurrió de pronto sacarlo y tocarlo por toda la casa, esperando a dedos cruzados que el sonido hiciera salir a su hermana de su escondite. Luan se paseó por la habitación de empapelado rosa tan semejante a las de ellas, salvo por la de sus padres y por supuesto su hermanito.

—¿Y shi preguntash dónde eshtá a Lincom?

—Él es sólo un bebé, Luan. No puede hablar y… ¡Por supuesto!

En parte alegre y en parte decepcionada por no haber tenido que hacer ruido con el triángulo, Luna salió dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hermano. Luan corrió detrás de ella.

En la habitación no había mucho, salvo un baúl con algunos peluches y otros juguetes suaves. Mientras Luan corrió a revisarlo sacando algunas pelotas de goma con las que extrañaba jugar, a pesar de habérselas cedido de buena gana a su hermanito cuando le regalaron a cambio unas muñecas (que a su vez estas fueron de Luna y de Leni), Luna de puntillas se había asomado en la cuna.

Había un montículo ahí dentro envuelto en la inconfundible cobijita roja de Lynn. Estiró entre los barrotes su bracito y logró hacerse con el borde, haciendo algo de esfuerzo la corrió un poco descubriendo la mitad del cuerpo de Lynn en medio de la cuna, con su hermanito de pelo blanco recargado de espaldas contra ella. Luna suspiró de alivio. Tal vez su abuelo se había equivocado y había llevado a Lynn a la habitación de su hermano. Lo encontró lógico, últimamente era difícil hacer que Lynn durmiera la siesta, lo único que lograba calmarla un poco para que no estuviera de aquí para allá era su hermanito. El señor Conejo estaba sujeto del brazo por una manita de Lynn y el otro por la de Lincoln.

—Luna, ¡toca tángulo! ¡Toca tángulo! ¡Shuena chitosho!

—¡Shhh! Se dice tiángulo, Luan. Y no. Salte, están dormidos.

Luan hizo un puchero y se sentó en el suelo con el peluche de un perrito en su regazo.

—¡Toca tiángulo!

—¡Que no, deja eso ahí!

—¡No, no, no!

Lincoln comenzó a moverse un tanto inquieto contra el cuerpecito de Lynn, Luna al notarlo, se acercó molesta a Luan poniéndole su mano en la boca mientras con la otra le quitaba el peluche procurando hablar en voz baja.

—Te dije que no. Soy la mamá y tienes que obedecer… ¡Ay!

Luan le había mordido. Luna la soltó sorprendida por lo doloroso que había resultado. En su cuna, Lincoln comenzó a llorar finalmente.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Despertaste a Linc!

—¡Tú guitashte!

—¡Tú me mordiste!

Lynn tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo a causa del llanto del bebé, se irguió, con sus manitas lo tomó de la cabeza para acercárselo más y le dio unos besitos en las mejillas.

—Ya Linc. Ya.

Sus hermanas se asomaron hacia la cuna viendo lo que habían causado. Adivinando que fueron las responsables por molestarlos, Lynn les dedicó una mirada que las obligó a retroceder. Luna se sintió extrañada por sentirse intimidada después de Lori, por su hermanita que ni siquiera podía hablar, de apenas la mitad de su edad y que tampoco era capaz aún de usar el bacín, al menos Luan ya estaba practicando con él. Lynn junior tomó al señor conejo y lo acercó a Lincoln cuando lo soltó por su rabieta.

—Lincoln. Bun, bun —comenzó a darle golpecitos cariñosos y suaves en la cabeza con el peluche.

Linc lagrimeó un poco, parecía haber comenzado a serenarse tras los mimos de su hermana inmediata.

—¿Bu… Bum… Bun-bun? —balbuceó el bebé.

—Bun-bun —asintió ella.

—¡She iama Sheñor Conejo! —señaló Luan.

Luna volvió a callarla llevándose un dedo a la boca.

—¡Shhh! Ya hizo que se callara. Además, están hablando en bebé.

—¿Y qué dichen?

Lincoln tomó por sí sólo al peluche examinándolo con sus manos. Lynn sonrió y sujetando su cobijita se acercó más a él envolviéndolo a su lado, obligándolo de esa manera a volver a recostarse.

—Creo que le dio al Señor Conejo y ahora están bien. Deja eso y salgamos de aquí.

—¡Vamosh a ver calicatulash!

—¡Shhh! Está bien, pero baja la voz.

* * *

La siguiente hora las niñas la pasaron viendo televisión hasta que finalmente su madre llegó en Vanzilla. Apresurada entró a la casa con Lori y Leni en cada mano. Las más pequeñas de sus hijas corrieron a recibirla con entusiasmo.

—¡Mami! ¡Ya llegaron! —exclamó Luna entusiasta—. Adivina qué. ¡Ahora fui yo la mamá mientras no estabas!

—Sí, que bueno —una comprobación rápida a cada una la tranquilizó, pero no por completo—. ¿Tus hermanos siguen en sus cunas?

—Ajá —contestó Luan—. En la de Linc.

¿Entendió que los dos estaban en una cuna? Eso fue extraño, soltó a sus hijas y subió casi corriendo por las escaleras. Su esposo le había dejado el recado con la secretaria del odontólogo lo que había ocurrido en su trabajo y en casa, uno que no le dieron sino hasta que terminó el turno cuando fue iba a recoger a la escuela primaria y al jardín de niños a Lori y Leni respectivamente.

—¡Fui la mamá, Lori! —le presumió Luna a su hermana mayor.

—¿Y cómo te fue? —le preguntó mientras Leni la felicitaba.

—Perdió a Lynn —contestó Luan.

—¡No la perdí! Estaba con Linc.

—Y lo hichishte llorar.

—¡Por qué tú me mordiste!

—¿Por qué yo no puedo ser la mamá? —le preguntó Leni a Lori.

—Podemos jugar a que lo eres —propuso Lori sonriéndole y mirando con burla a su otra hermanita—. Tal vez tu no pierdas a ninguna de tus hermanas.

Luna hizo un puchero.

—Leni no puede ser la mamá, ella es muy to… —sea lo que sea que iba a decir, Lori la calló con una simple mirada. Realmente daba miedo cuando se le veía enfadada—. Este… muy despistada.

—¡No soy despistada!

Lori tiró al suelo su mochila cansada de haberla estado cargando, miró a su alrededor notando algo.

—Leni, ¿dónde está tu mochila?

—Pues en mi... —se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada cargando sobre su espalda– ¡Rayos!

—Tranquila. Vamos a Vanzilla. Segura sólo la dejaste en el asiento esta vez y no de nuevo en la escuela.

Mientras tanto, en el piso superior Rita confundida miraba a la parejita de bebés durmiendo juntos. ¿Realmente su padre los puso en el mismo sitio? Seguro el berrinche que hizo Lynn debió de haber sido terrible para haber hecho eso. Lo mejor sería separarlos, lo último que necesitaba es que Lincoln se sofocara con el calor de su hermana. Fue algo complicado, ya que su hija pese a su condición a momentos parecía tener mucha fuerza, con la que se negaba a soltar a su hermano.

—Cielos, Lynn. Déjalo ya. Lincoln no es un peluche —finalmente lo logró y la puso sobre una mesita—. Este es tu peluche —le explicó quitándoselo al bebé—. Ten al Señor Conejo y deja un momento a tu hermano.

Lincoln se despertó y se irguió mirando a su madre con una sonrisa. No parecía soñoliento, lo que significaba que permanecería despierto un buen rato. De pronto observó cómo su madre le pasaba el peluche a su hermana y gimió un poco.

—¡Bun-bun! —exigió estirando su manita.

—No, Lincoln. El señor conejo es de Lynn.

Pero al dárselo, la niña lo manoteó, luego señaló al bebé y al conejo varias veces.

—¡No Bun-bun mío! ¡Bun-bun Lincoln!

Impresionada por lo que su hija quería darle a entender, le entregó de regreso el peluche a su hijo. Este sonrió y abrazó al peluche y el acto hizo a su vez sonreír satisfecha a Lynn quien tomó la mantita que después le pasó su madre envolviéndose con ella.

—No te acalores mucho —suspiró cansada por el día que había tenido—. Bien, puedes jugar con tu hermano, sólo no lo sofoques con eso. Se puede enfermar.

En cada mano con mucho cuidado cargó a los dos bebés y los bajó a la sala. Se habían quedado solos un par de horas, eso era todo. Nada malo les había ocurrido.

Abajo Luan miraba el televisor casi enfrente después que Lori se lo encendiera cediendo a sus demandas. La menor de sus hijas medianas se destornillaba de la risa mientras miraba como un gato sólo por buscar atrapar a un ratón, sufría una serie de torturas dignas de una película de terror.

—Luan, no veas la tele tan de cerca. Te va a doler después la cabeza. Lori, cámbiale de canal. Eso no es un programa para niños.

—Pero a Luan le gustan y sólo así se queda quieta. Además Tom y Jerry son caricaturas.

En la siguiente escena un ladrillo caía en la cabeza del gato. El ruido fue tan realista como el grito humano que este lanzó haciendo una mueca de dolor palpable. Luan se sujetó la panza mientras caía de espaldas con un ataque de risa. Leni miraba horrorizada la escena escondiéndose detrás de Luna, quien trataba de tranquilizarla. Le pareció divertido que su hija de cuatro años tratara de consolar a la niña de cinco.

—Ya Leni, ya. Gatito sigue vivo.

—¡Es muy cruel ese ratón! ¿No puede ver que el gatito sólo quiere ser su amigo?

—Se lo quere comer.

—No es verdad. Los ratones no se comen.

—¡Pero entiende que Tom es un gato maldita sea!

Rita se giró tan rápido que el cuello le crujió.

—¡Luna, no digas eso!

—Peldón —bajó la cabeza.

—A la próxima te lavaré la boca con jabón. ¿Quién te enseñó a hablar así?

—Mi papá.

En su trabajo, el señor Loud sintió un cosquilleó en el cuello. Usualmente cuando eso sucedía, significaba que algo malo iba a pasarle. Quizá no era nada y estaba de paranoico. En casa su esposa ya se estaba repasando mentalmente lo que le diría apenas llegara.

Dejó a los bebés en el suelo alfombrado y se irguió tronándose la espalda. De verdad estaba cansada, pero los deberes eran los deberes y no podrían contar en esta ocasión con su esposo para que le auxiliara con la cena.

—No lo repetiré de nuevo, Lori. Cámbiale de canal y cuida a tus hermanas en lo que preparo la comida.

—Si mami.

Apenas Rita se marchó, Luna reclamó su lugar.

—¡No es justo! ¡Quero volver a ser la mamá!

Lori sin hacerle mucho caso por estar buscando otro canal pese a las protestas de Luan, sonrió.

—Ya fuiste mamá y lo arruinaste. Quedamos en que Lori sería la mamá esta vez.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero jugar a eso! —exclamó su hermana inmediata—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Mirando sobre su hombro, Lori vio que su madre había dejado el biberón de Lincoln sobre la mesa. El bebé lo miraba ansioso sin hacer mucho caso de las muecas que Lynn le hacía y sólo provocaban las risas de Luan.

—Dale de comer, Leni. ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

—¡Ajá! He visto a mamá hacerlo muchas veces.

—Bien, hazlo.

A esa hora parecía haber sólo cosas aburridas en la televisión. Algo del cumpleaños número ciento cincuenta de un tal Tesla. Lori se preguntó cómo se vería alguien con esa edad. ¿Qué edad tenía el abuelo? Algo de la situación en Afganistán y finalmente del nuevo divorcio de un sujeto llamado McCartney. Finalmente, una caricatura de los ositos amistositos. Le gustaba mucho ese programa y para su suerte a sus hermanas también, con excepción de Luan a quien extrañamente parecía aburrirle.

—¡Ya encontré que ver! ¿Les parece bien?

Al volverse, tanto Luan como Luna, quien se esforzaba en sujetar a una muy inquieta y molesta Lynn, miraban boquiabiertas a Leni y Lincoln. ¿Pues que ocurría? El biberón seguía en la mesita.

—Leni, te dije que le dieras… ¡Leni Santo Cielo, qué haces!

—Le estoy dando de comer a Lincoln como lo hace mamá. Ji, ji. Se siente raro. Su lengua me hace cosquillas.

Lori se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Pensó en algo que la maestra les había explicado ese día en clase. El significado de una palabra que se emplea cuando algo realmente estaba sucediendo y no sólo se trataba de un sentido figurado. No estaba segura de haber comprendido bien, pero la palabra era divertida y sonaba inteligente, como debía demostrar serlo a sus seis años al resto de sus hermanas.

—Leni, literalmente no eres mamá. Literalmente no tienes leche. Mamá la tiene, por eso sus —olvidó la palabra, se llevó ambas manos a los lados de su pecho—… cosas son grandes. Las nuestras están vacías y por eso no las tenemos así. Lincoln literalmente no está tomando nada. ¡Ahora despégatelo y bájate la blusa de nuevo! Eso es raro.

—¿Por qué es raro?

—Porque… —al igual que sus hermanas, se sentía incómoda al ver la escena, el por qué aún no lo terminaba de entender—. No lo sé, pero es raro. ¡Ya despégatelo!

Leni tuvo que empujar con fuerza para hacerlo procurando no lastimarlo, aunque Lincoln lo estaba haciendo un poco con ella al intentar desesperado de buscar leche. Al final lo consiguió tirando sin querer al bebé hacia el suelo. Con un rastro de saliva corriéndole por la cara y frustrado tanto por la falta de alimento y el golpe, el pequeño comenzó a gemir. Finalmente Lynn logró zafarse del agarre de Luna y corrió hacia su hermano. Con su propia playera limpió la boca de Lincoln dirigiéndole una mirada molesta a su hermana a quien le mostró la lengua.

—Leni mala.

Tras acomodarse la prenda de nuevo, notando un ligero enrojecimiento cerca de su pezón que apenas y le dolía, Leni fue hacia sus hermanitos. Lynn aferraba a Lincoln contra ella de tal forma que su hermana temió podría estar haciéndole más daño sin querer.

—Tranquila, Lynn. Sólo jugábamos. Ven aquí.

—¡No! ¡Lincoln mío!

Luna había perdido interés y miraba la televisión, intentó que Luan la imitara, pero ella con la mitad de la mano metida a la boca miraba con más atención a sus hermanas que a la pantalla. Lori se acercó y le sacó la mano por la fuerza.

—Deja de hacer eso, Luan. Papá dijo que se te puede deformar la boca.

—¡Boca defome! —le señaló la suya.

—No está deforme, sólo se me cayeron los dientes de leche del frente. Luego me crecerán otros. Los tuyos apenas te salieron —lo mejor sería concentrarse en una cosa a la vez—. Lynn, Leni ya no va a molestar a Lincoln. Deja que juegue con nosotras.

—No, no. Lincoln mío.

—No es un juguete, Lynn. Es tu hermanito. Dánoslo un momento.

La verdad es que ella también quería jugar con él. Le agradaba la escuela primaria, pero más le gustaba pasar la tarde en casa jugando con el bebé que le parecía tan lindo y tierno, incluso mucho más que Lynn a su edad. Aunque buscaba concentrarse en recordar algo, de pronto olvidaba cómo había sido con Luna y Luan en su momento, aunque de esta última por algún motivo sentía que no había sido algo muy agradable.

La segunda bebé de la casa apretó más a Lincoln contra ella. El bebé de pronto perdió interés en el señor Conejo al sentir la presión. Por su cuenta intentó liberarse del agarre de su hermana, acción que no le daba muchos frutos por la fuerza de esta. Comenzó a ponerse rojo y empezó a llorar. Lynn sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, aflojó su agarre. Lori se acercó y haciéndola a un lado cargó al bebé alejándola de ella.

—Ya, ya, ya pasó, Lincoln —comenzó a arrullarlo haciendo un esfuerzo en cargarlo—. La niña fea te asustó, ¿a que sí?

Aunque no podía hablar muy bien ni entender todas las palabras, lo que Lynn llegó a captar la molestó, por lo que se acercó a Lori e intentó empujarla. La mayor de las pequeñas Loud se hizo a un lado esquivándola y haciendo que su hermanita menor se tropezara y callera.

—Leni, Luna, ayuden a Lynn a levantarse.

Las niñas se acercaron tomando a Lynn por cada brazo, una vez que se incorporó, la pequeña castaña comenzó a llorar al mismo tiempo que Lincoln se había detenido después que Lori le pusiera con cuidado el biberón en su boca.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

La señora Loud había regresado tras escuchar el escándalo. Todo parecía estar bien con Lincoln, quien parecía estar siendo atendiendo correctamente por su primogénita, por otra parte su mayor preocupación fue Lynn. La mujer buscó una explicación a la que Lori se apresuró en darle.

—Ella está jugando con Lynn a ser la mamá.

—¿Exactamente quién de las dos se supone es la mamá aquí?

Nerviosas al pensar que se habían equivocada en algo, Luna y Leni no dudaron en señalarse la una a la otra mutuamente. Rita movió de lado a lado la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Les quitó a la bebé y comenzó a arrullarla. Inmediatamente con su mano comprobó su temperatura. Parecía estar bien, aunque pese al berrinche, en lugar de ponerse colorada, por el contrario parecía haber perdido algo de color. La niña detuvo su llanto, hizo una expresión curiosa de esfuerzo y de pronto se calmó. Al momento siguiente las niñas gritaron al unísono "¡Fuchi!" mientras se alejaban de la sala. La madre suspiró, dio un vistazo rápido a la cocina donde la cena tardaría más en estar lista dentro del horno.

—Bien, señorita. Creo que más que un cambio de pañal necesitas un baño. Lori, regresa y tráeme a Lincoln.

La niña con cierta timidez y duda se acercó con su hermanito en brazos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, mamá?

—Bañar a tus hermanitos.

Lori miró extrañada a Lincoln, se acercó a su cabello plateado y aspiró profundamente sobre el mismo.

—No huele tan mal. Es Lynn la que apesta.

—Lo sé, pero sabes que me ahorra tiempo bañarlos en pareja. Sé buenita y ayúdame a preparar la tina.

Tímidamente, Leni se acercó, mientras Luna llevaba de la manita a Luan que sentía curiosidad por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor como de costumbre.

—¿Podemos ayudarte, mami? —pidió Leni, decidida a conseguir otra oportunidad de jugar a ser la mamá.

Sintiéndose orgullosa por lo acomedidas que resultaban sus retoños, asintió.

—Claro mis niñas. Vamos.

Minutos después. Lynn tras ser aseada y entrar a la bañera, se olvidó de por qué estaba llorando y divertida salpicaba a su hermanito, quien la imitaba riendo. Rita buscando ser rápida, con cuidado pasaba la barra de jabón por el cuerpo del bebé, mientras Leni enjuagaba el cabello de Lynn bajo las cuidadosas y sencillas instrucciones de Lori, ésta parecía realmente buscar que su hermana lograra un buen trabajo.

—Muy bien, Leni —la felicitaba su hermana—. Eres una buena mamá.

Rita sonreía sin perderla de vista. Lynn tocó la cara de Lincoln y su verdadera madre se apresuró a retirarle el jabón que le dejó antes de que se le metiera a los ojos. Los bebés se veían tan tiernos. Pensó que algún día debería aprovechar uno de aquellos momentos y tomarles una foto. La niña bajó su mano y sin querer agarró algo a lo que Rita se apresuró a hacer que lo soltara.

—No, Lynn. A tu hermanito le dolería mucho si lo lastimas ahí.

—¿Quesh escho? —preguntó Luan señalando la entrepierna de Lincoln.

—Un gusanito —contestó Leni tallando suavemente la espalda de Lynn con una esponja—. Los niños tienen un gusanito pegado ahí, Luan. Así sabes que son niños.

—¡Oh! Esh raro.

Luna no parecía tan segura de tragarse esa explicación, algo parecido le sucedía a Lori que también albergaba sus dudas sobre como una persona podría vivir con un gusano pegado al cuerpo.

—¿No le duele tener eso ahí? —se preocupó Luna—. Podemos quitárselo. Lori tene unas tiheras.

—¡No, Luna! Le dolería mucho. Los niños necesitan eso para… hacer del uno. Les sale por ahí.

Tal vez no había sido del todo una buena idea haber permitido a sus hijas que la ayudaran, pensó Rita. Tener cinco niñas había sido difícil, pero la convivencia con el paso del tiempo iba volviéndose cada vez más llevadera, pero desde que el primer varón apareció en sus vidas, muchas interrogantes surgieron en las pequeñas acerca de aquél hermano distinto a ellas físicamente. Lynn, su esposo, había sigo una gran ayuda cuando se sentía acorralada en las inocentes preguntas que le hacían. Sus padres procuraban en sus respuestas mantener cierto misterio a lo que sus infantiles mentes podrían de momento procesar. Como extrañaba a su esposo en esas situaciones. Era el primer Aniversario en el que llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse desde la mañana, lo que se sentía desalentador.

Cuando el baño terminó, guardándose algunas dudas, Rita le confió a Leni la tarea de secar y arropar a Lynn, dejándole el encargo de hacer lo mismo con Lincoln a Lori, que le enseñaba a Luna a hacerlo también en el proceso. Luan estaba soñolienta.

—Iré a ver cómo va la comida en el horno. Lori, te encargo que le ayudes a Leni si crees que lo necesita.

Leni buscando concentrarse, continuó con su labor esperando que la intervención de su hermana no fuese necesaria.

—Tranquila, Leni. Lo haces bien.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Luna secando con una toallita los pies del bebé—. ¿También lo hago bien?

—Por supuesto, Luna. Luan, ¿no quieres ayudarnos?

Dado que habían terminado ya con Lincoln, la pequeña de tres años se subió a la mesa para abrazar al bebé.

—¿Sha pedo juar con Limcon?

Tras verlos, el buen humor de Lynn pareció disolverse de nuevo conforme la vestían.

—Lincoln mío.

* * *

Sintiéndose realmente exhausto, el señor Loud acababa de llegar al patio de su hogar tras haber alcanzado el último autobús a su zona a duras penas. Estaba realmente agotado. Había salido con prisas, asegurándose de tomar su portafolio, el cambio exacto del autobús. ¿Le faltaba algo? Nada importante, seguramente. Se concedió unos segundos en la entrada mientras mentalmente maldecía porque el día no hubiese resultado lo que esperaba.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

Volteó cuando lo llamaron, encontrándose con sorpresa a un anciano saliendo de la puerta trasera de aquella casa al lado de la suya. Desconcertado, tardó en entender lo que le había preguntado. ¿Esa casa no estaba en venta?

—¿Disculpe?

—Si se encuentra bien —el hombre le había parecido algo sospechoso, por lo que se había acercado para cerciorarse que no era nada antes de llamar a la policía—. Se ve un tanto extraño si me permite el atrevimiento.

—Ah, sí. Yo… sólo estoy un poco cansado del día de trabajo. ¿Quién es usted, disculpe?

—Buddy Grouse —le estrechó la mano—. Su nuevo vecino. ¿Es usted el señor Lynn Loud?

—Ajá. ¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Su suegro me dio la bienvenida en la tarde. Un placer, señor. No he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su esposa e hijas. Albert también me habló de su familia. Lo que sea que lleguen a requerir, estoy a unos metros de ustedes señor Loud.

Los ánimos de Lynn parecían haberse estabilizado gracias a la cordialidad del viejo. Le agradó.

—Muchas gracias señor Grouse. En estos momentos lo que me caería bien es que el día durara más para pasar más tiempo con mi esposa del que hubiese querido. Hoy es nuestro aniversario, ¿sabe?

—Ya veo. Pues felicidades. En el último aniversario que pasé con mi esposa recuerdo que me obsequió una bufanda.

—Eso es… ¡Estúpido!

—¿Perdone?

—¡No, no me refería a…! —comenzó con desesperación a frotarse las sienes—. Fue para mí. Todo lo que pude conseguir para mi esposa fue un ramo de rosas, un compañero me hizo el favor de comprármelo durante su almuerzo y lo olvidé en mi trabajo. Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto. Ahí quedó el presente de mi esposa.

Realmente estaba frustrado. Grouse le palmeó el hombro con condescendencia.

—Ya, tranquilícese. Si se lo explica todo a su mujer, le sorprenderá lo comprensiva que puede ser tras verlo así. De gracias a que está ahí esperándole, así como también al resto de su familia. De verdad debería pensar en lo afortunado que es por ello en lugar de quejarse por el día que tuvo.

Había dolor en sus palabras y de pronto Lynn se sintió como un quejumbroso insufrible al atar los cabos.

—¿Vive con alguien? —el hombre negó en respuesta.

—Tengo familia viviendo por ahí. Estoy seguro que encontrarán un momento para poder visitarme.

Lynn sonrió y estrechó una vez más la mano del viejo.

—Bienvenido al vecindario, señor Grouse. Cualquier cosa que necesite estamos a sus órdenes.

—Eres un buen hombre, Loud. Lo tendré en cuenta. Vamos, otro día puede presentarme a su familia o sencillamente pasar y charlar. Ahora márchese que su esposa lo espera en este día tan especial.

La sonrisa del anciano resultaba contagiosa. Lynn mejoró su humor y estando frente a su entrada nuevamente, se detuvo, suspiró y poniendo una buena cara entró a su hogar.

Adentro al principio nadie se presentó a recibirlo, lo cual le fue comprensible pues no había hecho nada de ruido. Cuando fue al comedor encontró a su familia cenando. Rita le daba algunas cucharadas de puré a la pequeña Lynn intentando que aprendiera a hacerlo por su cuenta también, mientras que Lori hacía lo mismo con Lincoln jugando al avioncito. Luna limpiaba la boca de Luan que se había embarrado con algunos guisantes, descuidando que también ella se había manchado. Leni acababa de terminar, siendo la primera en hacerlo y parecía dudosa de repetir de nuevo.

—Hola familia.

Las niñas mayores desde Luan se alborotaron y fueron a abrazar a su padre. Lynn y Lincoln le sonrieron con emoción. Rita se puso de pie esperando paciente a que sus retoños lo dejaran un momento. Cuando llegó su turno, ella se echó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Su esposo aspiró su cabello recordando las palabras de Grouse e intentando imaginar lo que sería de su vida sin su mujer. Cierto, sus preocupaciones de cuando llegó eran sandeces.

—Lo lamento, cielo. El tiempo se me escapó.

—Ya estás aquí. No importa.

—Prometo que te lo compensaré. De verdad estoy exhausto y sólo quiero sentarme a cenar con ustedes.

—Que curioso, justo lo que estaba pidiendo de regalo.

Rita lo besó y Lynn Sr. sintió como parte del peso del día se iba aligerando. Las niñas los abuchearon hasta que se separaron y fueron a tomar asiento. Rita se apresuró a recalentarle su porción y a servírsela. El hombre satisfecho miró a su familia pensando que para tratarse de su séptimo aniversario, en realidad había corrido con mucha suerte durante estos años.

—¿Y cómo te fue? —le preguntó Rita.

—Aburrido y no quiero aburrirlos. Mejor dime cómo se la pasaron ustedes.

Luna se apresuró a tomar la palabra.

—¡Jugué a que era la mamá y compuse una canción con el tiángulo!

—Se dice triángulo —la interrumpió Lori—. También Leni jugó a que era la mamá e hizo mejor trabajo.

Luna le mostró la lengua. Si no replicó al respecto, fue porque Leni parecía feliz por el cumplido como para echárselo a perder. El padre sonrió. Rita pensó un poco más en qué decir.

—Creo que finalmente compraron la casa de al lado.

—Lo sé. Tenemos un nuevo vecino, ya lo vi. Parece un hombre agradable.

—¿Crees que sea de confianza?

—Tal vez, aunque también me pareció un poco solitario. Quizá algún día cuando haya más confianza le podamos pedir que cuide de las niñas, ¡Digo! Que cuide a los niños cuando, no sé… nos queramos dar una escapada. Lo digo para no recargarnos tanto en tu padre.

—Él cuida a las niñas con gusto —cerró los ojos a disgusta. Amaba a Lincoln, pero igual que a su esposo, le era difícil acostumbrarse a no generalizar a toda su prole como "hijas" debido a "él". Lynn no pudo evitar reírse de ella al captar su error—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí. Bueno, me pareció un viejito agradable. ¿Algo más?

—Bañé a los bebés, si más tarde me ayudas con las niñas te lo agradeceré, al menos con Luan y Luna. Además de eso… hay algo que quería comentarte, pero no recuerdo qué era. Tal vez no sea importante.

Recordando lo "que no era importante" y olvidó en su trabajo, Lynn con galantería le tomó de las manos.

—Cariño, todo lo que suceda aquí es importante, nada es trivial. Intenta recordarlo, me gustaría saber todo en tu vida o en la de las niñas, lo que hagan o lo que aprendan hasta el más mínimo detalle.

En ese momento, teniendo a punto de tiro a Luna, Luan le arrojó una cucharada de comida que le impactó de lleno a su hermana en la cabeza. Luna irritada mientras la pequeña se destornillaba de la risa, exclamó molesta antes que sus padres intervinieran.

—¡Maldita sea, Luan!

Rita presionó con fuerza la mano de su esposo y este tragó saliva.

—Es verdad —decía ella inexpresiva—. Ya recordé que era.

Lynn la soltó y presuroso se llenó la boca de comida mascullando entre dientes.

—¡Mal…! Digo. ¡Rayos!

Sí, que buen día había sido.

* * *

Lamento haberme retrasado tanto con este capítulo. Se me tupieron muchas cosas pero estoy aquí de regreso. Aunque tal vez no sea necesario, está por demás aclarar que no habrá Loudcest aquí. Que están muy chiquitas las baby's todavía para eso. Es puro amor fraternal y celos de hermano (a). Mucho más adelante quien sabe (quienes están leyendo la ¿continuación? en el otro fic, pues ya no hay misterio, ¡juax!)

 **J. K. SALVATORI** la "J" es de Jonás, pero dime como quieras. Suena bien. El chico del plan también es mi personaje favorito seguido de Luan. Ajá, mi hermana favorita no es Lynn, ella es la segunda y mi primera favorita en el shippeo, pero como personaje general, sorpresa a todos, es Luan (quizá porque mi sentido del humor es semejante como mi familia ya bien hizo en señalármelo y yo ni en cuenta de eso. ¡Ouch!). Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Julex93** hola. Cierto que a Lynn Sr. le ha costado, pero a estas alturas finalmente se libró de aquellos prejuicios, así como de ciertas culpas. Las afinidades de las niñas se irán desarrollando al paso, ya tengo preparado cómo se irá dando esto. Lynncoln, ¡digo! Lincoln ya está aquí y parece que su conexión especial con Lynn Jr. está tan presente como está en el resto con su respectiva hermana inmediata. De verdad me resultó muy divertido escribir sobre una Lynn celosilla por la atención. No vas muy desencaminado sobre lo que ocurrirá después, hasta entonces disfrutemos del momento de paz. Saludos. Gracias.

 **Gaanid** gracias. Rita podrá descansar un poco más antes de esperar al (¿los?) siguiente, por el momento podremos disfrutar un poco más de la interacción de las mayores con su hermanito quien les dará más de una sorpresa conforme crezca. Saludos.

 **Arokham** me dejas de piedra con tus palabras. De verdad muchas gracias por las mismas. En cuanto tenga oportunidad leeré _Loudest Field_ y te dejaré mis impresiones. Cuídate mucho colega, nos vemos. Saludos.


	9. Octavo

**OCTAVO AÑO**

—Quero jugar afera.

—No, Lynn. El clima está fresco y te podrías resfriar. Ve a ver la televisión con tu hermanito.

La pequeña niña castaña estaba envuelta en una mantita y moqueando un poco. Ceñuda, mientras su madre lavaba los platos en la cocina, se asomó por la ventana donde miró a sus hermanas Luan y Luna jugar a las atrapadas, mientras tanto Lori se esforzaba en peinar a su muñeca, a lado de ella Leni hacía recortes de un libro didáctico con unas tijeras especiales, todo bajo la atenta mirada del padre que lavaba a vanzilla al mismo tiempo.

No sería la primera vez que la niña de tres años le rezongara a su madre por no dejarla jugar afuera con sus hermanas, con quienes tanto ella como su padre parecían más permisivos, aun así, disgustada se enfrentó a ella.

—¡Mamá!

La alarma del celular de Rita comenzó a sonar, entonces la réplica de la niña murió en su boca antes de darse la vuelta dispuesta a huir al reconocer ese sonido.

—Parece que es hora de tu medicina, cielo —Rita abrió la alacena desatendiendo su labor. Sacó un frasco y buscó una cuchara—. Cielo, abre grande y… —se dio cuenta que estaba hablando sola—. ¿Lynn? ¡Lynn Loud Junior, ven acá y no me hagas buscarte!

Fue a la sala, donde la única persona con quien se encontró, fue un pequeño bebé peliblanco en overol naranja que jugaba con un muñeco de felpa en forma de conejo.

—Lincoln, ¿dónde se metió tu hermana?

El bebé le sonrió a su madre en respuesta. Rita paseó la mirada en la sala. Estaba a punto de buscar en otra pieza, cuando notó el pequeño bulto tras las cortinas. Con una idea en mente, tomó al bebé y se lo llevó de ahí.

—Es una lástima, creo que tu hermana se escapó de la casa. Vamos a sacar sus cosas para que te mudes ahí.

Pasados unos segundos, Lynn salió de entre las cortinas. Con cierta curiosidad, salió de la sala para asomarse hacia las escaleras, cuando el bebé apareció en el pasillo abrazando a la niña de tres años.

—¡Lynn, Lynn!

—Gracias Lincoln —dijo Rita al terminar de cerrarle el paso a su hija—. Parece que la encontraste. Creo que después de todo seguirás durmiendo en tu cuna.

—Lincoln pode dormir comigo —dijo entre risas la niña, pues su hermanito de más de un año trataba de alcanzar su cara haciéndole cosquillas—. ¡Ya es niño grande como yo!

—Demuéstrame que ya eres una niña grande y dí: "Aaa".

Con cierto fastidio, Lynn no tuvo opción más que obedecer. Tras tomar una cucharada de la medicina, la niña hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No me gushta eso.

—Es para tu propio bien, hija.

—¿Por qué no se la das a Linc tambén?

—Por que él no está enfermito.

El puchero de su pequeña evidenciaba que su descontento era más profundo que el de una simple chiquillada. En ese momento miraron por la ventana a Luna. La pequeña de cinco años mientras jugaba a ser el flautista de Hamelin tocando su flauta, cayó al suelo después que Luan le hiciera una zancadilla, motivo por el cuál su padre fue a reprenderla. Para Lynn era imposible mirar a sus hermanas con envidia divirtiéndose allá afuera.

—Pronto estarás bien, Lynn. Ya lo verás.

Tal vez si a Rita las palabras no le hubieran salido con la voz entrecortada, Lynn las hubiera creído. Con una mano sujetó más su mantita alrededor de su cuerpo, con la otra tomó la mano de su hermanito.

—Ven, Lincoln. Juguemos pelota.

—¡Pelota!

El niño sin soltar a su conejo por una de las orejas, siguió entusiasmado a su hermana mayor inmediata dando traspiés. A pesar de los quince meses de diferencia entre ambos, la vitalidad entre ellos no era muy diferente, lo cual hacía temer a Rita cuando llegara el momento en que Lincoln dejara de ser el compañero de juegos adecuado para su hija, pues no ponía en duda que éste la terminaría en alcanzar muy pronto.

El sonido de la alarma de la estufa la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró una vez más con duda por la ventana ahora a su esposo, después hacia la cocina. Pensando que no podía ser tan difícil como para ir a molestarlo, fue ella misma a sacar las lasañas. Apenas estaba colocándose los guantes, cuando apresurado el señor Lynn entró adelantándosele para hacerlo él mismo.

—Oh, vamos querido. Esto podía hacerlo yo.

—Lo siento, pero no —contestó apresurándose a espolvorear sobre los platillos algunos condimentos tan pronto los sacó y colocó sobre la mesita de la cocina—. Ya te dije que de esto me encargo yo. Que lleva un proceso, querida. Uno que se debe de seguir al pie de la letra.

—Espera. ¿Dejaste a las niñas solas allá afuera? —De pronto se había asustado.

—No, el señor Grouse está con ellas.

Intranquila, mientras su esposo parecía tratar la preparación de la comida con la misma concentración y delicadeza que un cirujano a un paciente durante una operación, Rita salió de la casa.

El viejo vecino escuchaba con paciencia y fingiendo poner atención la explicación que una niña rubia de siete años le daba sobre su muñeca nueva.

—…Por lo que literalmente no puedo dejar que Luan toque a Stacy. No sabe cuidar de sus juguetes. Está peor que Leni.

—¡Oye! —saltó la pequeña de seis años tras escucharla—. Yo sé cuidar a mis muñecas.

—¿Y dónde me dices que están tus bratz?

—Ya te dije que Lynn las arrojó al árbol el otro día.

—Ni siquiera yo puedo lanzar la pelota tan alto ni desde la ventana. ¿Cómo crees que Lynn podría? Esa fuiste tú, ya admítelo.

Rita intervino.

—Niñas, no se peleen —Rita miró el árbol del patio, adornado en sus ramas más altas por una serie de muñecas bratz que le había pedido a su esposo desde ayer bajarlas—. También dejen de molestar al señor Grouse, por favor.

—No me están molestando, señora Loud. Sus hijas son encantadoras.

Lori hizo un puchero dándole la espalda a Leni, ella la imitó mirando por el otro lado hacia la casa. Desde la ventana del segundo piso pudo ver una de las muñecas de su hermana mayor volando hacia el árbol tras un lanzamiento muy potente, de la misma asomaba medio cuerpo de su hermanita Lynn con los "¡Hurras!" de su hermanito como fondo. Impresionada, la rubia jaló el vestido de Lori para que viera lo que ella, pero su hermana siguió ignorándola, como los mayores lo hacían mientras platicaban.

—¿Seguro no tiene inconvenientes por cuidar de nuestro hijos?

—Por supuesto que no, señora. Usted y su esposo disfruten de su aniversario, que sus hijas e hijo quedan en buenas manos de nuevo. Lo mismo va para después. ¿Ya habló con él de eso?

Aunque no es que pareciera tan deseoso de volver a cuidar de las pequeñas, como ya había hecho otras veces, el buen hombre quizá por la soledad, parecía hacer un esfuerzo en quedar bien con ellos, aunque Rita francamente lo notaba un tanto agotado. Quizá se debía a la edad, si un embargo en esos momentos se veía en mejor condición que su padre al que el viejo le sacaba una década, quien esta vez y debido a un resfriado, no podría cuidar de las niñas y el bebé en esta ocasión.

—Muchas gracias. Se lo compensaré de alguna forma.

—¿Eso que huele es lasaña?

—Sí, mi esposo la preparó para que celebremos los dos juntos precisamente. Si sobra le guardaré un poco.

El hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No, está bien así. Eso sería extraño.

—¿Por qué? Le aseguro que su lasaña es deliciosa.

—No se lo tome a mal, pero no estoy acostumbrado a comer algo preparado por un hombre. Puede pensar que soy un poco anticuado, pero así me ocurre.

—Pues no debería. Trataré de guardarle algo para que la pruebe. Le aseguro que le gustará.

—Está bien, pero lo pongo en duda. ¿A qué hora quiere que recoja a sus hijos?

—Desde ahorita podría encargárselos, si a usted le parece bien. ¿Seguro no tendrá inconvenientes? Últimamente las niñas han estado inquietas, incluso Lincoln. La única que como siempre está tranquila es Lynn.

En ese momento Leni miró de nuevo hacia la ventana, siendo ahora una trompeta lo que salió volando hacia la parte más alta del árbol. Lynn dando saltitos de entusiasmo cargó ella sola sobre su cabeza a Lincoln para que viera su proeza, el pequeño reía extendiendo sus brazos y piernas. A Leni le extrañaba ver que Lynn tuviese tanta fuerza para cargar de ese modo a su hermanito.

—Descuide —calmaba a la madre el anciano—. Si algo me ha sobrado toda la vida, es paciencia. Nunca se me ha acabado y seguramente nunca lo hará.

—Cielos. Espero llegar así a su edad.

Mientras se despedía para ir a llamar a sus hijas, preguntándose si su padre en diez años podría mantener su vitalidad acostumbrada, se sorprendió por la dulce melodía que su hija castaña tocaba con la flauta frente a un hormiguero. Su pequeña se había obsesionado desde un mes atrás con el instrumento; lo que parecieron al inicio sólo ruidos al azar, poco a poco se fueron transformando en melodías con el pasar de los días. Rita había pensado que después de todo, tocar la flauta no debía de ser tan difícil como parecía. La niña soplaba controlando su respiración y empuje, mientras con ambas manos, bloqueaba hábilmente los huecos del instrumento con sus dedos moviéndolos muy a prisa, tal cual había descifrado ella cómo hacerlo sola con la constante práctica y atención a los detalles de lo que hacía.

—Eso se escucha muy bonito, Luna.

—¡Gracias mami! Esta la acabo de componer para papá y para ti por su cumpleaños de casados. Mira… ¡Oye!

Su hermanita de cuatro años acababa de arrojarle una plasta de lodo a la cara, algo que encontró gracioso pues no paraba de reír por su travesura.

—¡Luan, basta! —la reprimió su madre—. Eso no es divertido y fue muy grosero. Ten más consciencia.

—¿Qué esh concencia, mamá?

—Es… —¿Cómo se lo explicaría?— ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos Pinocho haces unas semanas?

—¡Shí! ¡Yo quiero una marioneta!

—Sí, ya nos lo has dicho. Hija, concéntrate. ¿Recuerdas al grillo que le susurraba al oído a Pinocho? Eso es la conciencia, pero está dentro de ti.

—¡Una vesh me comí un grillo! ¿Esh mi concencia ahora?

—No, hija. Eso es… ¡Asqueroso! ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

Mientras tanto, Lori dejó de peinar a su muñeca al sentirse intrigada por Leni, quien no dejaba de observar con una sonrisa hacia una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Quiero ver qué tan alto vuelan los juguetes.

—Leni, literalmente los juguetes no saben volar.

De pronto Rita las llamó mientras llevaba de la mano a Luna de regreso a casa para limpiarla.

—Niñas, entren y escojan sólo un juguete como acordamos. Ya las voy a llevar con el señor Grouse. Quiero que se porten bien con él.

—Sí, mamá.

Tras responderle, Lori dejó a Leni mirando entretenida al cielo y se apresuró a entrar a la casa para correr hacia su habitación, encontrándose en el pasillo del segundo piso a Lynn un tanto agitada, mientras Lincoln preocupado le daba golpecitos suaves en la espalda. Temiendo que algo malo le estuviera sucediendo a su delicada y frágil hermanita, Lori se le acercó.

—Lynn, ¿te tomaste tu medicina?

—Ajá —le respondió buscando recuperar el aliento—. Lincoln pesado.

La mayor miró al bebé de un año que consternado miraba a sus hermanas sin comprender mucho de lo que hablaban. Entonces ella se acercó al niño quien extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

—¡Lori, Lori! ¡Carga!

Vaya que el bebé se sentía un tanto pesado entre sus brazos, pero tampoco le pareció que lo fuera más de lo usual.

—No creo que esté engordando tanto, Lynn. No intentes cargar a Lincoln, te podrías lastimar, además que no creo que puedas hacerlo, literalmente debe de tener la mitad de tu peso, incluso más. Bueno, mamá dice que escojas algo para que vayamos a jugar a casa del señor Grouse.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que mamá y papá van a cumplir años otra vez. Por eso les regalamos los tarros de café que hicimos en la escuela Leni, Luna, Luan y yo.

—Yo no hice. ¿Tu hiciste, Lincoln?

El bebé ladeó la cabeza entendiendo una sola cosa.

—¡Regalo!

—Lincoln no hizo nada por la misma razón que tú, Lynn —le aclaró Lori—. Están muy chiquitos para hacer eso. Pero también les hicimos dos más de parte suya.

Le hubiera gustado ver a sus padres usarlos, pero ambos un tanto nerviosos dijeron querer usarlos para una ocasión especial, por lo que los pusieron todos dentro de unas cajas donde estaban los tarros que habían hecho para sus respectivos primeros cumpleaños el año pasado y los del anterior a ese adicionales a los de su cumpleaños de casados. Las hermanas mayores siempre hacían extras por parte de Luan, Lynn y Lincoln, siendo esta la primera ocasión donde Luan hacía uno por su cuenta, algo que le costó trabajo, pues no dejaba de molestar a las demás manchándolas con el barro.

—Yo quero hacer uno.

—Tal vez el próximo año.

—¿Pero podré?

—Descuida. Si te queda mal, puedes hacer otro y el primero dárselos de parte de Lincoln. Ahora vamos a escoger un juguete. Mamá nos va a esperar abajo para irnos mientras limpia a Luna.

Así los dejó para ir a su habitación. La pequeña se volvió a envolver en su mantita pensativa.

—¿Qué llevas tú, Linc?

El bebé le dio por presumir su juguete favorito.

—¡Bun-bun!

—Está bien, ¿y que llevo yo?

Aunque le gustaba su peluche, de pronto tenía ganas de jugar otra vez con Lynn.

—¡Pelota!

—¡Sí, eso! Buen plan. ¡Vamos! —se sentía más repuesta—. ¿Queres te cargue ota vez?

Mientras tanto, afuera, Leni se cansó de ver al cielo, o es lo que pensaba el señor Grouse hacía. Cuando en un inicio la miró hacer eso, la llamó un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, pues al parecer la niña estaba muy concentrada en algo, pero no tenía idea en qué podría ser.

—¡Leni, mira! ¡Una consciencia!

La niña atendió los gritos de su hermana a su lado, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se quedó confundida un momento. Luan sostenía una araña de jardín con su mano frente a su rostro. El insecto saltó directo hacia la cara de la niña que dejó escapar un alarido, el cual se intensificó cuando el bicho la picó en la nariz. Alarmado, el vecino intervino.

—¡Tranquila, preciosa! No es venenosa. Es una araña insignificante.

—¡Es horrible! —gritó ella manoseándose la cara, aunque la araña ya había caído al suelo un segundo antes de comenzar a hacer eso— ¡Me mordió feo!

—Ya, no pasa nada. Sólo fue un piquetito, linda —se vuelve molesto hacia la niña más pequeña que no paraba de reírse por la reacción de su hermana mayor—. ¡Eso fue grosero, Luan Loud! ¿Es que no tienes consciencia?

—Ajá. Consheguí una.

En la otra mano llevaba un grillo que sobresaltó al viejo. Leni llorando se le pegó más a su pierna para protegerse de ella. Justo cuando el señor Grouse se preguntaba si con la edad podría seguir haciéndole a sus vecinos el favor de cuidar de las niñas, la pequeña Lori iracunda desde su habitación gritó a sus hermanas allá abajo.

—¡Dónde está mi muñeca Stacy!

Stacy en ese instante resbaló de las ramas del árbol y cayó a un charco de lodo. Leni rompía en llanto mientras Luan no dejaba de reírse.

—¡A esho lo llamo una mashcarilla de lodo a cuerpo entero! ¿Entiende sheñor Grush?

El hombre suspiró.

—Niña, el lado positivo es que con la edad, tu sentido del humor mejorará. Ven aquí.

* * *

Tras una deliciosa cena y hacer rendir de la mejor forma el tiempo que tenían la casa para los dos solos. Rita en la cama bajo las cobijas, se acurrucaba contra el pecho de su esposo sintiéndose más que satisfecha.

—Cielos, Lynn. No pierdes el toque.

—Tú tampoco, querida —sobra decir que su expresión era más que feliz—. Por cierto, feliz aniversario para ti también.

—¡Eres un bobo!

Besó sus labios dulcemente una vez más. De fondo la grabadora reproducía por quinta vez una de las canciones favoritas de Rita.

—¿Podemos poner algo de Mike Swagger?

—No —le contestó ella con una sonrisa—. Lo escuchas demasiado. Aprecia otros grupos. Los Beatles son británicos también.

—Lo reconozco, pero Mike…

—No empieces.

—Está bien.

El momento en que el único sonido en toda la casa era el de la canción, le resultaba a Rita muy reconfortante. Sin saber qué hacer además de no hacer ya nada, a su esposo le dio por seguir el ritmo de la balada.

— _Lucy in the sky with diamonds._

—Déjame escuchar la canción, Lynn.

La canción terminó, entonces Rita alcanzó con su mano el aparato para repetirla de nuevo.

—¡Oh, vamos cariño! Dame un buen motivo por el que debamos escuchar eso de nuevo.

—¿Quieres probar algo divertido? —había algo travieso en su mirada que acalló las quejas de su esposo—. Es algo que vi en un libro de la biblioteca, un libro muy interesante de la India.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Pero antes, te quiero dar una noticia.

Lynn sintió cierto miedo.

—¿Estás embarazada de nuevo?

—No seas ridículo —movió los ojos de un lado a otro asustada, recordando algo de pronto que la intranquilizó—. Como si fuéramos a dejar que eso vuelva a ocurrir.

Su esposo se limpió el sudor sin poder disimular su alivio.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—¡Que conseguí un empleo!

—Eso es… hmm… fantástico.

—¿Por qué parece que no te agrada la noticia?

—Bueno… ya sabes. ¿Quién cuidará a los niños?

—El horario coincidirá cuando Lori, Leni, Luan y Luna regresen de la escuela. Tanto papá como el señor Grouse ya quedaron que de vez en cuando podrán hacernos el favor de cuidar a Lynn y Lincoln y el resto cuando se necesite. Tendré un receso en el que podré ir a recoger a las niñas. Ya en casa, bueno, no hay mucho tiempo entre en lo que tu regresas y las niñas se quedan solas. Además, no sé si te has fijado, pero las niñas ya hacen más caso de cuando Lori les da una orden.

—Eso es… cierto —Lynn recordaba que incluso Lori era la única de sus hermanos a quien Luan no molestaba por generarle cierto respeto, ¿o era miedo? Al cabo era lo mismo. Tampoco es que le viniera mal a la familia un segundo ingreso siendo esta tan numerosa, aunque tenía algunas dudas más que prefirió callarse para no arruinar el momento—. Bueno, supongo que podemos hacerlo funcionar. Estoy feliz por ti cariño. ¿Dónde conseguiste el empleo? ¿En la biblioteca o alguna librería?

Su esposa amaba pasar sus pocos ratos libres fuera de casa en esos sitios. Incluso decía que algún día se animaría a escribir su propio libro con el que tal vez se hiciera famosa, aunque de ser una idea no pasaba a más.

—No. En una clínica dental. Tú la conoces. Fue donde llevé a las niñas a que les revisaran los dientes.

—Oh, ya recuerdo. Con el doctor Feinstein.

—Ese mismo. Por cierto, quiere revisar a Lori de nuevo. Cree que necesitará un correctivo.

—Espero que te haga un descuento de empleada.

—Ya veremos. Algo parecido había estado pensando. Los dientes parecen estar enchuecándosele un poco.

—No tanto como parecen hacerlo los de Luan. Por cierto, ¿qué harás con él?

—Seré su asistente. Con lo que había llegado a estudiar de odontología pareció serle suficiente, igual dice que me dará algunas clases adicionales y quiere que aprenda más mientras trabajamos juntos.

—Eso suena sensacional, querida. Ven aquí.

Ansioso por repetir un nuevo "momento especial" juntos. Lynn volvió a besar a Rita, agradecido porque tras terminar "Lucy in the sky with diamonds" su esposa no la repitiera de nuevo. Rita trató de complacer a su esposo buscando ocultar su preocupación.

* * *

—¡Luan, deja de molestar a Leni!

La niña de cuatro años se encogió temerosa ante la orden de su hermana. Leni se levantaba del suelo tras haberse caído por segunda ocasión al creer que tenía una araña en el hombro, viéndose bastante afectada todavía por el incidente del medio día en el jardín.

—Sólo jugaba.

—¡Pues no me gusta que juegues así, Luan! Leni, ya deja de llorar.

La niña se sorbió la nariz ante la reprimenda, mientras Luan parecía evaluar qué tanto sería el riesgo de hacerle la zancadilla a Lori o desaparecer a Stacy.

—Eshtá bien —murmuró Luan sin darse cuenta que Lori podía escucharla susurrar—. Mash tarde te haré algo especial.

—¡Ni se te ocurra intentar nada, Luan! Cielos, piensa en las cosas que pueden suceder antes de hacerlas. ¿Dónde está tu consciencia?

Por respuesta, la niña alzó el pie. Lori no entendió el gesto, no se había fijado que en la suela de la sandalia había un grillo aplastado.

—¿De qué te ríes, hermanita? —le preguntó Luna a Luan.

—De nada.

Luna se encogió de hombros e intentó alejarse tocando su flauta, pero Lori la detuvo.

—¡Aún no acabo de hablarles, Luna! ¡Deja de tocar esa cosa! El señor Grouse me pidió que las mantuviera calladas.

—Pero si sólo hago música.

Ignorante de todo, a un lado del bebé, la más joven de las niñas botaba la pelota de goma.

—¡Lynn, deja eso! Podrías romper algo.

—Obígame.

Volvió a botar la pelota una vez más, pero Lori se la arrebató.

—¡Te dije que me obedecieras!

La niña hizo un puchero y se contuvo de decirle algo. Lori enseguida la revisó tentándole la frente.

—¿Tienes fiebre?

Su hermanita había enrojecido, pero no por fiebre. Lori intentó ignorar el desagrado que sintió por el modo en que la miraba. Trató de ignorarla al comprenderla. Tenía que aprender a imponer su autoridad si quería ayudar a su mamá como le había pedido en la mañana cuando hablaron a solas, por lo que no se dejaría amedrentar ante el enojo de ninguna de sus hermanas, en especial la más joven y enfermiza de todas o nunca tendría el respeto para conseguirlo. Sus gritos terminaron por intranquilizar a Lincoln quien lagrimeó un poco.

—¡No te atrevas a llorar, Lincoln!

El niño sin comprender que se trataba de una amenaza, comenzó a llorar. Lynn enfadada por eso, le mostró la lengua a Lori lamentando no tener su pelota para arrojársela ala cara, enseguida se dio la vuelta para tranquilizar a su hermano, pero el pequeño ya se estaba calmándose en brazos de Leni quien lo cargó intentando arrullarlo. Aunque tranquila porque el bebé estaba sintiéndose mejor, la delicada niña castaña no pudo evitar sentirse mal por que fuese Leni en lugar de ella quien lo consiguiera.

—Bien hecho, Leni. Así me gusta. Cuando mamá o papá estén ocupados, recuerden que deben de obedecerme.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a cuestionarla Luan un tanto altanera.

—Por que literalmente soy la mayor, sólo por eso. Todo mundo sabe que a los mayores se les debe respeto.

El señor Grouse, quien fingía leer el diario en su sofá dándoles su espacio, más interesado en seguir las indicaciones de la niña hacia sus hermanos, no pudo evitar sonreír y agregar en voz alta.

—Eso es muy cierto. Escuchen a su hermana.

El hombre pensaba que si esa niña se apresuraba a ser responsable y obtenía el don de mando desde ahora, su vida se volvería más fácil. Momentos atrás, cuando dejó de hablar de su estropeada muñeca de la que sospechaba los extraterrestres de algún modo intentaron abducir y dejaron en el árbol, Lori le había compartido el secreto del que en realidad ya estaba enterado desde esa misma mañana por parte de Rita a quien le ofreció su apoyo como niñero, añadiendo al final que estaba preocupada por no saber cuidar de sus hermanitas y su hermanito.

—Nunca bajes la guardia, siempre alza la voz y lo más importante: nunca olvides que eres la mayor y nunca dejes de recordárselos a ellos.

Fue el consejo que le dio y le agradó ver que la niña lo ponía en marcha tomándoselo en serio, demasiado en serio en realidad por lo que veía.

—¿Y si de todas formas decidimos no hacerte caso, hermana? —respondió Luna comenzando a cansarse de ella.

—¡Entonces le diré a mamá y a papá que se portaron mal!

—¿Y shi ellos no eshtán? —razonó Luan contagiándose para disgusto de Lori con la actitud desafiante de Luna.

—¡Entonces! Entonces…

La niña dudó. El señor Grouse le dio un vistazo. Lo mejor sería sacarla del apuro.

—Oigan, pequeñas. Hora de tomar un bocadillo.

Logró distraerlas. Luna quería comer algo, Luan miró al anciano a la expectativa que fuera algún caramelo, Leni con todo y que cayó más pronto que sus hermanitas, dejó a Lincoln en el suelo deseosa de una golosina. Lincoln no entendió, pero enseguida Lynn lo abrazó tratando de mostrarle la lengua a Leni sin que ella le hiciera caso. Comprendiendo que el buen hombre la sacó de un aprieto, Lori en voz baja pareció murmurar un "gracias". El anciano al entenderla, le guiñó un ojo antes de ir a la cocina.

—¡Yo quiero dulces! —exclamó Leni.

—¡Duces! —la secundó Lincoln tratando de apartar con sus manitas la cara de Lynn de la suya que intentaba ser mimosa con él.

—Yo tambén. Lincoln, no comes dulces. Eres bebé.

—Tú tampoco puedes comer muchos dulces, Lynn —le señaló Lori—. Eso te podría enfermar más.

—A Lynn todo enferma —sentenció Luan riéndose como si eso fuera lo más obvio.

Luna le dio un sape a su hermanita por su falta de tacto. Al ver a Lynn decaída por esto, Lincoln la abrazó y le dio un besito en la mejilla tratando de animarla. Pareció funcionar.

—No sabemos qué es lo que nos dará el señor Grouse todavía, así que cállense y no se pongan exigentes.

A pesar de sus palabras, la verdad Lori esperaba que se tratara de algo dulce. Unos chocolates estarían bien.

El amable vecino llegó con una bandeja llena de unos extraños panecillos pequeños. Eran como varillas de pan dulce retorcidas y unidas entre sí.

—Estos son pretzeles, pequeñas —les explicó el señor Grouse—. Saben de maravilla, especialmente si los acompañan con un buen té, o también con un poco de leche. Les traeré unos vasos y un cartón —se detiene antes de regresarse—. Lori, ¿sabes si Lynn es intolerante a la lactosa?

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Sabes si la leche le hace daño?

—Creo que no. Mamá siempre le da y con ella tiene menos problemas que con Luan o Luna para que se le tomen.

Las aludidas gruñeron al ser dejadas en evidencia.

—Muy bien, ya se las traigo.

Le había preocupado cometer un error con la más pequeña. Siendo tan delicada, no es como si le hubiera sorprendido que hasta eso le hiciera mal.

—Entonces, ¿Qué decías de estar mandándonos, hermana?

Le habló Luna altanera sin pensar en olvidar la discusión de hace un momento, pues le había molestado que Lori no la dejara seguir tocando su flauta.

—¡Que harán lo que les diga que si no…!

—Shi no, ¿qué? —se unió Luan nuevamente a la discusión arrojándole uno de esos panecillos tan extraños.

Molesta por la acción, Lori la tomó por la mano con que le arrojó eso haciéndola volverse de espaldas torciéndole el brazo un poco hasta hacerla gemir de dolor, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla de verdad.

—¡Esho duele, eso duele!

—¡Pues esto es lo que pasará! —la soltó para enseguida tomar uno de los pretzeles del señor Grouse y señalarlo después de soltarla— ¡Si no me hacen caso, literalmente las haré verse como estas cosas!

En el momento en que el hombre regresaba con la leche, Lori guardó las apariencias metiéndose el pretzel a la boca, pero sin dejar de verlas tentándolas con intimidación a desafiarla otra vez. Aunque enfadada, a Luan el brazo le dolía por lo que perdió los ánimos de acusar a su hermana con el vecino. A Luna tampoco le gustaba la actitud de Lori, sin embargo, mientras le sobaba el brazo a Luan, tuvo que admitir tras pensarlo un momento, que le pareció un tanto increíble que Lori fuese capaz de calmar los bríos de Luan. Quería a su hermanita, pero en ocasiones Luan le daba miedo dejándose muchas veces dominar por ella, sentimiento que incluso Leni compartía y aunque no lo admitiría, la misma Lori a veces también.

Lynn partía en pedacitos muy pequeños uno de los pretzeles, comiéndose la mitad y la otra ayudándole a Lincoln a pasárselos. Luan comió los suyos a disgusto, pensando en cómo cobrársela a su hermana más tarde, quizá de paso también jugarle una broma a las demás como su papá se la pasó haciéndolo semanas atrás, incluso a su madre. ¿Día de las bromas había dicho que se llamaba? Como se había divertido en esa ocasión, ya se imaginaba superando a su padre.

* * *

—¿Se portaron bien con el señor Grouse?

—¡Sí! —Respondieron a coro las cinco niñas a su padre.

—¿Están diciéndome la verdad, señor Grouse?

El anciano cargando al bebé, le hacía un mimo en su blanca cabellera.

—A Leni se le calló un florero, pero descuide, que era uno viejo que pensaba igualmente reemplazar. A Luna le dio por jugar a los tambores con mi batería de cocina. Luan me pasó el salero cuando le pedí el azúcar para mi té, por el modo en que se reía no creo que haya sido por accidente. Lynn vomitó, pero al menos no fue en la alfombra como la vez pasada, además supongo que fue mi culpa, por cierto, descubrí que los pretzeles no parecen sentarle bien —mentalmente Lynn padre agregaba el dato a la lista, por cierto que debía recordar hacerle una lista al vecino sobre los cuidados de Lynn si iba a ayudarles más seguido—. Eso es todo. Lori además de portarse bien, en realidad me ayudó un poco a poner orden entre sus hermanas y a cambiar a Lincoln cuando se ensució. Creo que al pequeño tampoco le sientan bien los pretzeles.

Le volvió a guiñar un ojo en complicidad a Lori, quien radiante se erguía sintiéndose bastante halagada por las palabras de su vecino buscando sobresalir entre las demás. Grouse lo había dicho no sólo por hacer sentir a Lynn Sr. orgulloso de su primogénita, pues en realidad sinceramente él también lo estaba de la niña. El pequeño Lincoln tiraba juguetonamente de su bigote. El bebé le resultaba encantador a pesar de la extraña decoloración en su cabello. Ya se imaginaba que a futuro no sería tan bien portado cuando terminara siendo malcriado por sus hermanas, desde ahora ya había visto a dos de ellas hacerlo todo el tiempo que estuvieron con él. Era una pena, con semejante familia ese niño ya lo miraba destinado a ser un consentido a tiempo completo.

—No sé cómo pagarle el favor, vecino.

—Ya le enviaré la cuenta, Loud.

—Ja, ese chiste fue divertido.

—¿Cuál chiste?

—Y yo que pensaba no tenía mucho sentido del humor.

—¿Es que dije algo gracioso?

—¡De verdad me mata! Deme un respiro.

—No entendí.

Tras reponerse de la diversión, Lynn le entregó un pequeño refractario al hombre.

—De parte mía y mi esposa, por favor acepte esta lasaña.

—Preferiría el efectivo.

—¡Que en la oficina usaré a la primera oportunidad ese chiste!

Fastidiado, el anciano tomó la lasaña, decidido a hablar mañana con Rita. Tal vez de pronto encontrara algo que hacer, por lo que no podría tan seguido el hacerles el favor de cuidar a las niñas, aunque quizá de vez en cuando hiciera alguna excepción si se trataba sólo de Lori o Lincoln. Miró la lasaña. Era de la vieja escuela. Comer de la mano de un hombre le gustaba tanto como desperdiciar o tirar la comida. Que pago tan miserable. Tal vez le daría un par de probadas más tarde, esperando que al señor Loud se le ocurriese algo mejor con que pagarle y que valiera la pena. Esperaba que la lasaña no fuera tan terrible como imaginaba.

Lynn Sr. hizo a sus hijas despedirse del hombre tras cargar a Lincoln. Las niñas se limitaron a decirle adiós y gracias por compromiso. Lori le hizo una señal para que se inclinara hacia ella, al hacerlo, ella le abrazó y dio un beso en la mejilla susurrándole un "gracias". Intuía que esa niña pese a su exabrupto al llamar la atención de sus hermanas, crecería volviéndose la más encantadora de la familia, tal vez incluso más que Leni.

Tras terminar de cenar, mandar a las niñas a dormir, acostar a Lincoln y subir al ático todas las tazas de formas extrañas que sus hijas les dieron tan parecidas a las de sus cumpleaños, Lynn regresó al dormitorio con su esposa, quien parecía mortificada. Al ir a la cama tocó el tema, aún satisfecho por el excelente día de aniversario que pasaron.

—¿Estás preocupada por el trabajo?

—En parte.

—Sé que lo harás bien, cariño. Recuerdo que eso era lo que querías estudiar antes que nos casáramos, por lo que la motivación ya la tienes.

—Gracias, cielo. También hay algo más.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Tengo un retraso muy largo —su esposo de pronto palideció—. Me hice una prueba, pero salió negativa —el color regresaba a la cara de Lynn—. Pero es muy pronto y esas cosas nunca son cien por ciento confiables —el hombre se puso verde al sentirse de pronto enfermo—. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Pero… si empiezas un trabajo... No, olvídalo. Cielos, que me asusta, pero… Míranos, Rita. Ocho años, ya no dudes. Nos amamos y a todos nuestros hijos también porque nacieron de nuestro amor. De alguna forma hemos salido adelante hasta ahora y podremos seguir haciéndolo.

Tal vez Rita pensaba lo mismo que él. Ese año no se habían podido dar muchos lujos en su aniversario igual que el año anterior, pues las deudas crecían a la par que su familia. Rita esperaba durar en su nuevo empleo y de estar embarazada, esto no la afectara por mucho tiempo a riesgo de perderlo. Para su suerte el doctor Feinstein parecía ser muy comprensivo.

—Rita, deja de estresarte.

—No estoy estresada.

—Pues lo pareces. Eso no le hará ningún bien al bebé.

—No es seguro que esté embarazada.

—Bueno. Espero no te importe mentalizarme que lo estás, así será más fácil resig… ejem, hacerme la idea más pronto de ser así.

—Pues pareces haberlo hecho ya. ¿Cómo es qué esta vez no has perdido la cabeza? ¿Tan rápido te resignaste esta vez como yo?

—Vaya que lo expresaste peor.

—Sólo digo lo que pienso, sin adornarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que de verdad te tiene tan disgustada?

Rita reflexionó un poco. Había sido un excelente día, por lo que lamentaba cómo estaba terminando.

—No sólo lo sospecho. De verdad estoy segura de estar embarazada y me siento mal por… darme lo mismo. Sé que debería estar feliz o al menos asustada, pero creo por primera vez… no me importa si lo estoy. ¿Eso no está mal?

Lynn reflexionó por unos momentos. Él mismo como un semáforo intermitente, sintió varias emociones en cuanto su esposa le dio la noticia. Aún si por un momento daba por hecho que la sospecha era cierta, extrañamente sentía la resignación llegarle más pronto de lo acostumbrado.

—No está mal, sólo… estás cansada… como yo.

Se recostaron mirando hacia el techo. De pronto los dos dejaron a la vez escapar un largo suspiro. Lynn se movió un poco y abrazó a su esposa, ella se dejó querer.

—Sólo una cosa debe de importar —sentenció el hombre—. Que venga bien y con salud.

—Sí, tienes razón —aunque eso no aminoraba su culpa por su actitud. Entendía que Lynn pensaba en la más joven de sus hijas.

—Y deja de actuar así. Tal vez no sea nada, pero si estás esperando, no querrás pasarle tus preocupaciones al bebé.

Rita soltó un nuevo suspiro por su propia cuenta.

—Sé que tienes razón, pero me parece inevitable —se quedó callada un momento—. ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera en caso de que sea un hecho?

—Pues… ¿Qué te gustaría a ti?

Ni siquiera pareció considerar la pregunta. Rita lo pensó unos pocos segundos tras descifrar aquello.

—Creo que me da lo mismo.

Lynn dejó que unos segundos de silencio transcurrieran antes de replicarle.

—A mí también.

Esa noche y las que vendrían posteriormente, la pareja tendría un sueño intranquilo.

.

.

.

* * *

Finalmente y tras poco más de medio año de Hiatus, regresa el fic (según muchos lo han catalogado) no apto para diabéticos. Espero les agrade. Como me hubiese gustado terminarlo antes de empezar los otros fics, pero bue… será a la par y tal vez algo interesante resulte de todo esto. ¡Saludos a todos!

 **Sam the Stormbringer** te juro que tenía un libro de narraciones varias (de la SEP de segundo de primaria en 1989) con ese relato, o tal vez en efecto me equivoqué (doné el libro hace una década) y el sujeto del penacho que decía ser un Dios no era Quetzalcóatl. Lo siento por eso. Podemos dejarlo en que Lynn siendo extranjero, no conocía bien el relato tampoco. ¡Juax! Ya en serio, si encuentro tiempo, lo corrijo. Perdón por eso. Me resultó un placer encontrarte por acá, colega. Lo del señor Quejón, que diga, Grouse, me parece no presté mucha atención al capítulo en su momento (pero que ya corregí el detalle, gracias). Dejaré el resto de los "errores" previos al canon que la serie estableciera con el tiempo, al ser un poco más complicados de corregir pues tendría que modificar demasiadas cosas del fic (Vanzilla, el padre de Lynn y su hermana, Baby Lori Freak -WTF?- y Lynn miss baby pesas -esto último especialmente lo dejo como está-), algo de lo que prescindiré del canon dejándolo como lo tenía planeado saldrá en el próximo capítulo y tiene que ver fuertemente con Lucy, siendo importante tanto aquí como para cierto fic que tengo planeado y podemos llamar: "Tan sólo… me falta pensar en el título :v ". Aunque no es forzoso leer esta historia para comprender la saga de "Tan sólo…" o viceversa, pues en realidad, quizá no aplique en como señalas el término precuela o secuela, pero en efecto están vinculadas entre si (tres días de caos es la excepción). Saludos, los proyectos que has sacado son geniales.

 **Trangresor 3003** muchas gracias por leerme acá también. Espero la espera (redundancia) haya valido la pena. Saludos.

 **Julex93** en efecto que parece haber cierto conflicto con este hipotético embarazo, además que el carácter de sus retoños comienza a acentuarse cada vez un poco más. Disfruté de lo lindo el poner a Lynn un tanto posesiva como los peques pueden serlo en realidad con alguien (y de toda la familia por con quien vino a hacerlo, je). Lo bueno es que el señor Grouse es una persona amable cuya paciencia parece imposible que la agoten sólo cinco niñas y un niño, ¿o no? Que todo es posible. Saludos.


	10. Noveno

**NOVENO AÑO**

Con gran maestría, el señor Loud quebraba los huevos que Lori le iba pasando, la niña atrapaba las cáscaras de los mismos cuando su padre los arrojaba sobre su hombro para tirarlos. Con rápidos movimientos de la espátula, comenzó a revolver la gran cantidad hecha, mientras atenta a todo el procedimiento, Leni los observaba asomándose por encima de la mesita de la cocina.

—Sirve la avena, Lori. Después llévala al comedor.

Tras ponerse los guantes para bajar la olla, la niña de ocho años obedeció a su padre tomando los cuencos para verter la sustancia. Su hermana se acercó ansiosa saludándola con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

Lynn no estaba seguro de si podría ser esa una buena idea. Su segunda hija todavía seguía siendo muy descuidada como la pequeña de siete años que era, aunque en realidad llegaba incluso a serlo más que sus hermanas Luna y Luan. Lori pareció pensar lo mismo dada la expresión que puso, pero a diferencia de su padre, le concedió mejores expectativas.

—Uno a la vez, sujétalos con ambas manos y sé cuidadosa.

Obediente y concentrándose en lo que hacía, Leni hizo caso buscando tener el mayor cuidado posible, lo que volvió la acción tan lenta, que los últimos dos cuencos Lori tuvo que llevarlos ella misma a la mesa en un tiempo menor de lo que a su hermanita le tomó llevar el último. Bien, al menos esta vez no había roto nada, pensaba el padre de familia cuando se encargó de servir los huevos.

—¿Quieren que vaya a traer a mamá?

—No, Leni —finalmente intervino—. Déjala descansar. Tu madre sigue un poco agotada a causa de tu hermanito.

—¿Ahora qué hizo Lincoln?

—No habla de Lincoln —la corrigió Lori—. Habla del bebé que tienen en la panza esta vez. Mejor ve a llamar a las otras para que se preparen.

—Está bien. ¿Empiezo con Lincoln?

—No, Leni. Lincoln todavía no va a la escuela. Se quedará a cuidar a mamá.

Comprendiendo a medias, Leni se marchó para seguir las indicaciones de su hermana. Al subir las escaleras, no se fijó y se tropezó con una pequeña arpa que estaba tirada en el camino, esto la hizo perder el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas de regreso a la planta baja, la impresión le hizo pegar un grito, pero la tragedia jamás ocurrió.

Lori que la había escuchado, corrió desde el comedor a su encuentro.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

La mayor miraba bajo las escaleras a su hermana apoyada sobre el cuerpo de Lincoln. El niño al darse cuenta lo que ocurría al asomarse hacia el pasillo, rápidamente fue a rescatar a Leni, consiguiendo posicionarse de espaldas frente a ella, impidiendo así que se cayera.

—Nada, ya me iba a caer, pero Lincoln me salvó la vida.

Lori no estaba tan segura que tan cierto podía ser esto, pero en efecto el niño de dos años en pijama que pudo haberse caído también con ella, resultó lo suficientemente listo para no intentar sujetarla de frente con sus manos, pues el peso lo hubiera vencido.

—¿Y cómo es que Lincoln no está en su cuna? ¿Lo sacaría Lynn?

—¡Me shalí sholito! —canturreó Lincoln orgulloso de sí mismo.

Lori escuchó a su padre llamarla para que siguiera ayudándolo, por lo que dejó a ese par para regresar a la cocina, pensando tal vez sugerirle más tarde a sus padres que iba siendo hora de considerar conseguirle una cama a Lincoln y guardar la cuna para el futuro bebé… al menos si este no se perdía en el camino como sucedió con el anterior.

—Deja de jugar y llama a las otras. Si ya está despierto, entonces trae a Lincoln también de una vez.

Leni se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso a Lincoln en la frente agradecida acariciándole el cabello.

—Muchas gracias, Linky. Eres mi héroe.

El niño a pesar de lucir cansado por el esfuerzo que hizo, pareció alegrarse mucho por las palabras y el gesto de su hermana.

—¡Shoy un jéroe!

—Sí y… —dudó un momento perdiendo la noción de lo que hacía—. ¿A qué subí?

—A llamal a las otash.

—¡Oh, es verdad! ¿No me quieres ayudar y avisarle a Lynn que ya estará el desayuno?

—¡Ajá!

Presuroso, mientras Leni entraba primero a la habitación de Luna, Lincoln regresó a su habitación, rodeando alegremente su cuna para llegar a la pequeña cama de Lynn y saltar al lado de su hermana.

—¡Lynn, Lynn, ya esh de día!

Una chiquilla de cuatro años soñolienta se desemperezó confundida.

—¿Lincoln? ¿Qué haces? ¿Quién te sacó de tu cuna?

—¡Yo sholito pude! ¡Y shalvé a Leni!

Aunque no entendió del todo esto último, Lynn abrazó orgullosa al niño que tenía la mitad de su edad cariñosamente.

—¿Te pudiste salir tú sólo? ¡Eso es, hermanito! ¡Ya eres un niño grande!

—¿Puedo dormir eshta noche contigo?

—¡Pero claro que sí!

Tomando de la manita al niño para que no se cayera, en especial ahora que se había vuelto muy rápido para correr, aunque un poco descuidado al hacerlo, a la vez incentivándola a ella a ser todavía más rápida que él para cuidarlo, bajaron con cuidado las escaleras con ayuda de Luna, la niña de seis años los soltó sólo para recoger el arpa que dejó tirada en el suelo la noche pasada.

—Conque aquí la dejé. Creí que se me había perdido.

—Ten cuidado con eso —le recriminó Leni—. Ya me iba a caer con tu arpa hace un momento de no ser por Lincoln.

—Lo lamento, hermana.

Acto seguido, se apoyó el instrumento contra ella y emitió una breve melodía de las favoritas de Leni para compensarla. Luna tocaba muy bien. Era bastante hábil al mover sus dedos contra las cuerdas.

—Se escucha muy bonito.

—Sí, el arpa tiene un sonido bello, pero… con el tiempo se vuelve aburrida.

Durante el desayuno, Lynn notó que Luan seguía prendida del pollo de plástico que le agarró sin permiso, el cual no soltó ni después que Lori la ayudara a cambiarse antes que su padre la llevara al jardín de niños.

—¿Por qué no dejas mi pollo?

—Por que es gracioso y me gusta.

—¡Pero es mío!

—Pero tú ya no juegas con él, por eso me lo quedaré.

No muy satisfecha con esto, Lynn se le arrojó y comenzó a forcejear con su hermana mayor inmediata por el juguete. Luan estaba impresionada, pues siendo un año mayor y una cabeza más alta que Lynn, pensó lo fácil que sería doblegarla sin hacer mucho esfuerzo empujándola con ambas manos sobre el pecho, acción que Lynn repitió hacia ella olvidándose del pollo, sin embargo para su sorpresa y a pesar que ahora estaba tratando de tumbarla al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, Lynn no solo no se movía, sino que no le estaba costando trabajo vencerla a ella en el forcejeo.

—¡Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte!

—¡Porque en el recreo corro y juego mucho con las barras!

Lincoln que acompañado de Leni regresaba del baño a la habitación, después que le limpiara la boca al terminar de desayunar, al verlas, suelta la mano de su hermana para correr por iniciativa propia hacia su habitación, donde entre sus cosas, encontró la pelota que le habían regalado unas semanas atrás, enseguida regresó al pasillo justo hacia donde las dos niñas tenían el conflicto.

—¡Ya, Lynn! ¡Tú no jegash con el pollo! Dale Luan pollo y te doy pelota.

—¡Pero mamá te regaló esa pelota!

—Pero te gushta mucho más a ti como pollo a Luan.

Tras pensarlo un poco y ver a Luan a quien prácticamente estaba a nada de tenerla en el suelo, la dejó en paz y tomó la pelota.

—Se lo daré, pero sólo si cuando regrese de la escuela, juegas conmigo a la pelota, Lincoln.

—Bueno.

Luan suspiró aliviada, aunque un poco adolorida de la espalda por el esfuerzo que hizo al enfrentarse a Lynn, la pequeña ni siquiera parecía haber sudado.

—Gracias, Lynn. Cuidaré a tu pollo —al cuál oprimió en el estómago y este emitió un cacareo que la hizo reír. Después se inclinó hacia Lincoln para abrazarlo— ¡Gracias, Lincoln! Oye, ¿no me darías al señor Bun-bun!

—¡No, Bun-bun es mío!

Lynn no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

Un silbatazo interrumpió los asuntos de todos los integrantes de la casa. Desde Leni hasta Lincoln sabían lo que eso significaba, por lo que tras buscar algo de sus habitaciones con excepción del niño, corriendo fueron después al encuentro de Lori formándose frente a la habitación de sus padres donde su hermana los esperaba. La mayor había sabido darle un buen uso al silbato que en su última visita el abuelo le había regalado durante las anécdotas que le contaba, de cuando entró en el ejército mucho antes de terminar en la marina, sobre el lugar donde realizó sus primeros entrenamientos.

Lincoln fue el último en llegar corriendo, casi se caía de no ser por Lynn quien logró sujetarlo a tiempo. Entonces notó que ella con cierta dificultad además de ya estar ahí, llevaba cuatro tazas extrañas algo chuecas y asimétricas, mientras que el resto de sus hermanas, e incluso Lori, llevaban dos.

—¿Qué esh eso?

—Regalos para papá y mamá. Es una para cada uno.

—¡Yo no tengo ninguna!

Lynn le pasó un par indicándole cómo sujetarlas para que no se le cayeran.

—Ahora tienes dos también.

—Shon muy bonitas.

—¡Atención! —gritó la mayor de la casa—. Mamá y papá están terminando de desayunar en su habitación. Ahora, de forma ordenada vamos a pasar y darles sus regalos y felicitarlos por su aniversario.

—¿Qué es "aniversario"?

Luna se encargó de responderle la duda a Lynn.

—Es como se dice al cumpleaños de casados de papá y mamá.

Lori les dirigió una mirada que claramente indicaba que las preguntas las dejarían para el final, por lo que por ahora, más les valía prestar atención. Luna volvió a ponerse en firmes y tras ver su postura, Lincoln la imitó en el acto.

—Recuerden lo que papá dijo. Mamá debe de estar tranquila y relajada, por lo que debemos de portarnos bien antes de ir a la escuela y cuando volvamos de ella. Lincoln, no hagas travesuras y obedece todo lo que mamá te diga, o regresarás a la guardería.

No es que a Lincoln le molestara la guardería, era divertida, en especial por esa niña de piel ligeramente tostada y de cabello negro, una pecosa que tenía unos dientes como los suyos y estaba obsesionada con las muñecas de princesas y vestirse como una. Era muy divertida, aunque algo empalagosa. Sin embargo unas semanas antes que sus padres dejaran de llevarlo y se quedara con su mamá, ella ya había dejado de asistir tiempo después que le contara algo que su papá que se enfermó, por lo que de todas formas ya no veía caso en regresar, prefiriendo mejor quedarse en casa. Lamentaba haber olvidado su nombre tan pronto. ¿Era Nini? Lynn le pasó una mano por su hombro, conteniéndose de volver a intentar como las primeras veces, sugerir que ella podía faltar a la escuela y quedarse a jugar… ¡cuidar! a su hermanito y ayudar así a su mamá.

—Como les iba diciendo, además de las tazas tan bonitas que hicieron, aunque no tanto como las mías —salvo por Leni y Lincoln, el resto rodó los ojos—, nuestro regalo será ser lo mejor portados posibles. Bien. ¿Alguna duda?

Vacilante, Luna levantó la mano.

—¿Sí, Luna?

—Lori. ¿Sabes si nuestro nuevo hermanito si vendrá esta vez?

Ni Luan o los pequeños comprendieron. Leni miró con intensidad a Lori, quien preocupada tartamudeó un poco antes de continuar.

—No sé. Yo… se que lo hará. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Todavía no entiendo cómo se perdió en el camino si estaba dentro del estómago de mamá, pero no creo que se repita. Ahora, vamos.

La niña tocó la puerta y esperó el permiso para entrar, este se lo concedieron a modo de señal cuando su padre abrió la puerta. Ordenadamente, las niñas y Lincoln entraron en fila india rodeando a su madre conforme llegaban a la cama donde estaba, su padre ya se había levantado de nuevo para recoger los platos colocándolos sobre el buró.

Rita se veía bastante fresca y tranquila. Sonrió feliz al ver a toda su familia junta.

—Hola niñas, Lincoln. ¿Están listas para la escuela?

—¡Sí, mamá! —canturreó Luan—. ¡Tan listas estamos, como lo somos en clases!

La risa fue colectiva. De vez en cuando a Luan le daba por soltar un chiste que miraba en televisión de las caricaturas que tanto le gustaban, o escuchaba por ahí, pero cuando se lo proponía, se ponía creativa y hacía algunos propios.

Poco a poco se le fueron acercando a ella principalmente, dejando a su padre al final. Una a una le fue entregando su taza diciéndole: "Feliz aniversario, mamá", terminando con darle un beso en la mejilla y siendo correspondidas. Lo mismo con su padre que iba poniendo su taza y las de su esposa en una caja, divertido por las formas extrañas que éstas tenían.

—¡Felichidades!

Terminó Lincoln de último entregando sus tazas, lo cuál extrañó a los padres al preocuparles que hubiesen sido hechas efectivamente por el pequeño. Entendiendo su preocupación, Luan y Luna casi de forma sincronizada, señalaron con la mirada a Lori quien asintió en silencio.

—No se preocupen —les aclaró Leni que tarde había comprendido el gesto de sus padres ignorando el de sus hermanas—. Fue Lori quien hizo las tazas de Lynn otra vez y también las de Lincoln.

Las castañas mayores se palmearon el rostro junto con Lori, mientras que Lynn gruñó molesta porque la delatara. A Lincoln no pareció importarle, o quizá no alcanzaba a comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¡Por eso les dije que ya puedo hacer mis propias tazas y hacer las de Lincoln!

—Tranquila, Lynn —la calmó el padre esperando que no estresaran a su mujer con una nueva discusión—. Tal vez el próximo año. Son muy bonitas.

Ahora entendía el por qué las últimas tazas eran tan uniformes como las de Lori. No podía esperar mucho de niñas pequeñas que recién aprendían un poco de alfarería casera, aunque resultaba sorprendente lo perfectas y elegantes que eran las que Leni les dio. ¿Quién la ayudaría a ella?

—Fue un bello detalle, niños. Muchas gracias. En un momento los alcanzo en Vanzilla.

Nuevamente, con mucho cuidado, se acercaron y les dieron a sus padres un abrazo grupal, reprendiendo a Lynn quien lo hizo de un modo un poco brusco. Al soltarse, los dejaron solos nuevamente.

Lynn padre suspiró mientras observaba la nueva caja llena de tazas que obtuvieron en este aniversario.

—¿Al ático con las otras?

Rita con cierta vergüenza asintió.

—Aprecio el esfuerzo que hacen.

—Yo también lo hago. Ahora déjame deshacerme… ¡guardar! esto y regreso.

—No, espera. Deja aparte las de Leni. Son muy lindas, como las que hizo en nuestros cumpleaños o Navidad.

—¿Segura? Creo que ya tenemos demasiadas. Además, pronto podrían darse cuenta las demás que sólo utilizamos las de Leni y podrían celarse.

A su pesar, Rita tuvo que mostrarse de acuerdo. Le hubiese gustado que en lugar de Lori, Leni hubiera hecho las de Lynn y Lincoln.

—Antes de que te vayas, ¿puedes alcanzarme mi libreta?

—Por supuesto, querida. Feliz aniversario.

Tras besarla en la boca y enseguida a su abultado vientre, fue directo a Vanzilla, donde tras abrir la puerta, una a una sus hijas fueron subiendo, quedando la más pequeña como siempre rezagada en la entrada despidiéndose de Lincoln con un abrazo.

—Lynn, si no sueltas a Lincoln, te lo vas a tener que llevar a la escuela también.

—¿En serio puedo? —preguntó con el rostro iluminado.

—Era una broma. Sube ya.

Lincoln rió terminando el abrazo de su hermana, aunque algo aliviado que lo hiciera, con lo fuerte que era, a veces sentía que lo sofocaba.

De vez en cuando le gustaba tomarle el pelo al resto de sus hermanas, pero con Lynn era diferente, no se atrevía a hacerlo, no por lo fuerte que era y por ello se ganara una paliza, sencillamente la quería mucho.

Más tarde y tras jugar un poco con sus bloques y hacer unos garabatos sin sentido con sus crayones, jurando que se trataba de Lynn y él sobre un cohete, subió a ver a su mamá llevando su obra.

Con cuidado, primero se asomó para ver si no estaba dormida, que de ser así bajaría a jugar dejándola descansar. Por el contrario, Rita estaba escribiendo, pero tras notar a su hijo, le sonrió e instó a que entrara a la habitación con ella.

—Lincoln, cariño. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres que te prepare un bocadillo?

El niño negó con la cabeza y le entregó su dibujo. Rita hizo una mueca de asombro y felicidad, aunque internamente se estaba rindiendo en tomarle forma.

—Es muy bonito, cielo.

—¿Verdad que shí? Tu eresh bonita —Rita acarició el cabello blanco de su hijo, mientras el niño dirigió su mirada a la libreta de su madre—. ¿Quésesho?

—¡Oh! Es un cuento que escribo, Lincol. Hasta que tenga alguna buena idea para mi novela, me da por escribir algunas historias.

Al niño los ojos se le iluminaron.

—¿Me lo cuentash mami?

Rita se sintió intranquila. Quería mucho a su hijo, pero de pronto sintió que necesitaba estar sola. Una patadita del bebé en su interior casi se le figuró le replicaba que también se lo leyera a él, lo cual era de cierta forma más incómodo. La mujer no supo qué fue lo que la motivó, sencillamente tomó la libreta y comenzó a leer lo que acaba de escribir, pensando que de cualquier modo Lincoln no entendería nada.

—"Angelito mío, ¿Cómo es que te perdiste en el camino? ¿O es acaso que cambiaste de idea de acompañarme a mi lado? ¿Acaso fue porque yo no te esperaba? ¿Es porque cuando anunciaste que vendrías a verme, olvidé abrir la puerta?

»Angelito mío, creí que tu visita sobraba, pero eso no significa que no te hubiera dejado abierta la entrada. Es cierto que un ángel a mi lado ya estaba, con cinco doncellas antes que él también de alos y alas doradas, por lo que daba por hecho mi vida estaba completa. No por ello debiste marcharte tras anunciar tu llegada.

»Angelito mío, ¿es que quisiste castigarme por mi indiferencia a tu presencia? ¿O es que pensaste que ya no te querría por estar ocupada? Mil y un momentos no dejo de pensar pudimos compartir si al menos una ilusión te hubiera dedicado.

»Te marchaste, pero no puedo culparte, solo a mí misma por darme cuenta tarde de lo importante que era tu vida latiendo con la mía.

»Angelito mío, ¿acaso regresaste? No sé si eres tú quien la oportunidad me ha dado de enmendarme. Permíteme ahora amarte y cuidarte, aceptarte sin importar si molesta conmigo te mantienes, pues siempre por ti tu sueño velaré. Si no eres tú, ¿acaso es una amiga a quien hasta mí guiaste? Por tu memoria dame la oportunidad de a través de ella abrazarte.

»Angelito mío, tu hermanita está tocando la puerta, no permitas que se marche ahora que ya está tan cerca. Cada vez que me busque, te prometo que por tu memoria su mano tomaré y por su vida la guiaré".

Las lágrimas escaparon de Rita, dudaba que se tratara de un simple cambio de humor a causa de su embarazo. Las manos le temblaron y tentó su vientre temiendo como había hecho desde que supo que estaba embarazada de nuevo, que algo malo estuviese sucediendo. No sentía ya las pataditas del bebé dentro de ella, pero ya muchas veces le habían dicho que eso no necesariamente significaba algo malo, debía de saberlo, no era ninguna primeriza, pero continuaba sintiendo intranquilidad a aquello. Sintió las manitas de Lincoln abrazando su vientre y dándole un besito al mismo con melancolía.

—¿Cómo se llama la angelita?

Con un temblor que le ocasionó el vuelco en su corazón debido a la sorpresiva comprensión de su pequeño, Rita se compuso antes de contestarle.

Lincoln cerró los ojos y comenzó a adormilarse. Seguía siendo un bebé.

—Me gushta. Es tan bonito como Albert.

A pesar de tener una mala memoria a causa de su edad, Rita volvió a sorprenderse a causa de que Lincoln recordara que el nombre de su abuelo debió de ser para su hermano de no haberlo perdido en el cuarto mes, aunque eso ya tenía tiempo, específicamente un mes antes que concibiera a su próxima hija. Al igual que el anterior, el embarazo fue algo sorpresivo, pero volcó su atención en tantos cuidados como le fue posible.

Faltaba mucho para que las clases terminaran. Rita pensaba lo grandioso que sería escuchar las dulce notas de Luna con su arpa. Ya había notado que su hija comenzaba a aburrirse y hastiarse del instrumento, por muy buena que fuese tocándolo. Esperaba que su gusto por el mismo durara más tiempo de lo que duró con los otros.

* * *

La tarde llegó y el caos en la casa volvió a desatarse, eso sí, siendo muy cuidadosas las niñas con su madre, por lo que cada vez que pasaban por el cuarto de sus padres dejaban de correr y gritar, para sólo caminar y hablar. Luan había olvidado un momento esto al pasar corriendo con el pollo que consiguió que Lynn le diera, hasta que Lori la detuvo.

—¡Luan! ¿Qué estas haciendo? Sabes que el protocolo "bebé en camino" está en marcha.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con auténtica culpa—. Es que quería contarle a Leni un chiste que… ¿Protocolo "bebé en camino"?

—Sí. He pensado que es buena idea tener algo así para este bebé y los que vengan después.

Lynn Sr. que llegaba con el almuerzo de su esposa, abrió los ojos un tanto impresionado por lo que las escuchó hablar.

—Princesa, agradezco que sean creativas al ser conscientes y establecer reglas, pero créanme, no creo que tengan más hermanos o hermanas después de este bebé. Siete es el de la suerte y por tanto el definitivo.

Lo vieron entrar a la habitación y al girarse, Luan vio algo en el pelo de Lori.

—¿Eso es chicle?

Aterrada, Lori fue al baño donde con el espejo de baño en la puerta y el que estaba en el botiquín contra el mismo, se las arregló para ver una diminuta bola de goma de mascar en las puntas de su cabello bajo su nuca.

—¡Ese niño tonto me las va a pagar!

—¿Quién?

Preguntó Luna con unas tijeras en mano, sujetando con cuidado el cabello de Lori para quitarle esa cosa. Afortunadamente el retoque sería minúsculo. Había escuchado el escándalo cuando la interrumpieron con el arpa.

—¡Un niño tonto que se desquitó de mí con esto!

—¿Desquitarse? ¿Pues qué le hiciste?

—Sólo le hice una broma sin importancia. Le puse una chincheta en el pupitre y algunas hormigas en su casillero.

Luan se detuvo al escuchar eso, finalmente dejó en paz al pollo y corrió por su libreta recordando lo que su maestra le había dicho una vez. "Cuando se te ocurra una buena idea, lo mejor es anotarla para que no la olvides". Lo del chicle también parecía divertido. Le gustaría conocer al compañero de su hermana.

—¿Cómo se llama ese niño, Lori?

—No te juntes con él, Luan —de verdad estaba molesta—. Es un niño literalmente tonto, tonto, tonto y feo. Le dicen Santi, pero creo que se llama Robert, ¿O era Beto? Algo así, es un nombre chistoso y muy largo. No tengo tiempo para acordarme de él.

—¿Entonces por qué lo molestas tanto si te cae mal? —preguntó Luna observando entre sus dedos el trozo de cabello con el chicle con cierto asco.

—No lo sé. Es divertido molestarlo.

Luan continuaba tomando notas mostrándose de acuerdo con ella. Realmente era divertido molestar a la gente.

—Se podría decir que por tomarle el pelo a él, él "literalmente te tomó el pelo". ¿Entiendes?

Quizá por que no era el momento adecuado, en lugar de reírse, ambas hermanas gimieron molestas. Leni lo encontró gracioso, aunque le tomaría unos momentos más entenderlo.

—Oh, vamos. Fue un buen chiste.

—No lo fue, hermana.

—Como sea. Luna, ¿quieres conmigo a ver caricaturas?

—Gracias hermana, pero declino. Iré a practicar con mi arpa, creo que le iré a tocar más tarde a mamá. No sé por qué, pero a ella todavía no le aburre el arpa.

—A mi tampoco. Está bien, iré a buscar a Lincoln.

—Buena suerte con eso. Lynn está con ella.

La pequeña gimió molesta entendiendo el mensaje. Era difícil quitarle a Lincoln a su hermanita, por no decir que tras lo que ocurrió en la mañana, no tenía ganas de pelearse de nuevo con ella. Decidió acompañar a Luna a su habitación para escucharla tocar el arpa. Le encantaba todo lo que Luna tocaba, ya fuese el arpa, la flauta, ¿alguna vez había tocado el triángulo? Tenía un vago recuerdo sobre eso.

Tratando de olvidarse del mal rato que acompañó a Lori hasta la casa, la niña de ocho años fue a su habitación para sacar sus útiles y comenzar a hacer su tarea, Leni la acompañó y juntas comenzaron a hacerla.

De vez en cuando, la mayor miraba como su hermana parecía tener dificultades con ejercicios que al menos para ella le parecían simples, no sólo por haberlos hecho ya el año pasado, pues incluso entonces no había tenido dificultades al entender el concepto.

—Leni, esto es muy fácil. Si el número es par, el resultado que dé por multiplicarlo por cinco siempre será cero, si es primo, será cinco. Una forma fácil de hacer esto es que el número que vayas a multiplicarlo por cinco, ponle un cero a un lado y divídelo entre dos.

Incluso esto parecía resultarle difícil, pero con cierto esfuerzo, consiguió no sólo entender a Lori, sino acabar con su tarea.

—Cielos. ¡Gracias, Lori! Eres muy lista. ¿No quieres jugar a las muñecas?

—Yo todavía no termino mi tarea —en realidad, por haberla ayudado tuvo que dejar de hacer la suya—. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con las otras?

Recordando que a Lynn todavía no le encargaban tarea, fue a buscarla. Para convencerla, llevó a su muñeca favorita, la cuál con gusto le prestaría a su hermanita si aceptaba jugar con ella.

En el pasillo, tanto Lincoln como Lynn pasaron corriendo a su lado. Cuando se dirigió confundida hacia ellos, ambos regresaron riendo y rodeándola al instante.

—¡Alcánzame, Lincoln!

—¡Pérame!

Quien consiguió, aunque con dificultades alcanzarla, fue Leni, casi perdiendo el aliento en su objetivo.

—Lynn, espérame a mi también. ¿No quieres jugar con mis muñecas?

—No me gustan las muñecas.

Leni hizo una mueca compungida. Lincoln jadeaba a causa del esfuerzo que Lynn lo obligaba a hacer.

—Linky, ¿quieres jugar conmigo a las muñecas?

Lynn iba a protestar que él ya estaba jugando con él, cuando su padre apareció por la puerta con una cajita de pastillas en la mano.

—Lynn, acompáñame a la cocina. Es hora de tu medicina.

La castaña hizo una mueca de disgusto, tanto por lo que le iba a tocar, como por Leni quien había cogido de la manita a Linc dándole una de sus muñecas para que jugaran juntos.

En la cocina, la niña tomó con cierto asco la pastilla, antes de tragarla con aquella leche de sabor amargo, quizá debido a las gotas de medicina que su padre le había puesto.

—Papá, ¿algún dejaré de tomar esta cosa?

—Bueno, hija, creo que antes que termine el año ya no será necesario que te tomes nada de esto, a no ser que pesques un resfriado. La semana pasada el doctor me dijo que tenías una perfecta salud.

—Eso lo dices todo el tiempo.

Era cierto, siempre le había dicho la misma mentira incluso antes de que aprendiera a hablar. El hombre sonrió satisfecho, pues esta era la primera vez que le decía la verdad. "Una milagrosa y perfecta salud", esas eran específicamente las palabras que el doctor había empleado cuando le indicó que su hija estaba a nada de terminar el tratamiento que había llevado toda su corta vida. Por otro lado, Albert junior no había tenido mejor suerte.

Se rascó la cabeza con disgusto, pero cuando con la misma mano le quitó la taza a su hija, notó el cabello que por accidente que se había arrancado sin querer. Pensó que tal vez él debía también buscar ayuda médica. Prácticamente tenía calva todo lo que estaba por encima de su frente. Ignoraba si debía si achacárselo a sus treinta y cuatro años de edad o al estrés. Sería mejor no pensar ya en el pequeño Albert. Mentalmente se decía que por los cuatro meses que duró, no debía tomarlo en cuenta siquiera como un bebé, pero seguía doliéndole, aunque quizá ni la mitad de lo que a Rita le sucedía.

Durante los ocho meses del actual embarazo de Rita, ella había tenido la paranoia que podría perder a la niña que ahora esperaba en cualquier momento. Por mucho que intentara tranquilizarla al respecto, hasta él terminó contagiándose en parte por ello, pero nunca lo diría. En pocas semanas vendría al mundo una nueva bebé. El nombre que le pondrían su esposa lo había tomado de su canción favorita de los Beatles, fue una suerte que se olvidara ya del nombre de Linka.

—Bueno, Lynn. Ve a jugar con tus hermanas.

—Stán ocupadas. Quiero seguir jugando con Lincoln a las atrapadas, pero Leni me lo quitó.

Hizo un puchero que hizo gracia a su padre.

—Sabes, Lincoln está muy chiquito y no siempre te podrá llevar el ritmo. Juega con tus hermanas mayores. Cuando tu hermanito esté más grande podrás jugar más con él —eso al menos si para entonces ella podía seguirle el paso a él. Pensaba que por muy pequeño que fuera, Lincoln era un niño y Lynn una niña, siendo obvio cuál de los dos terminaría volviéndose más fuerte con el pasar de los años—. Vamos, princesa. Ánimo.

—No soy una princesa, esa es Leni.

—Todas son mis princesitas.

Atrapó a Lynn en un abrazo besándole la mejilla. Jugando, ella hizo un gesto de asco como si le molestara que fuera tan meloso.

—Ah, pero si es tu hermanito, eres tú quien toma la iniciativa de besarlo, ¿no?

Junior por respuesta le mostró la lengua juguetonamente antes de irse corriendo cuando él la amenazó con darle más medicina.

El hombre decidió regresar a su habitación para continuar pasando su aniversario al lado de su esposa. Pero cuando pasó cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Leni, se encontró con algo muy poco usual. La ropa de Lincoln estaba en el suelo, la misma que se suponía debía llevar puesta. Con curiosidad abrió la habitación.

Leni acababa de ponerse un vestido diferente al que llevaba encima, mientras que Lincoln… llevaba otro vestido.

—Leni, querida. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Jugaba con Lincoln a ponerle vestidos bonitos a las muñecas, pero después jugamos a probárnoslos nosotros también.

Lincoln reía sin comprender lo que hacía con aquél vestido que le quedaba bastante grande encima. El ojo de Lynn tembló. Sonriendo y buscando ser condescendiente con su hija, le habló con nerviosismo.

—Sí, bueno. Cariño, no me gusta que juegues así con tu hermanito. Déjalo en paz, ¿no hay otra cosa con la que quieras jugar?

Leni lo meditó un poco.

—Mamá me regaló otro de los vestidos viejitos —en realidad era el que llevaba encima, también le quedaba grande—, puedo convertirlo en ropita para mis muñecas.

—Leni, es peligroso que juegues con tijeras y agujas.

A su edad no debería serlo, pero Lynn como su esposa, habían notado ciertas actitudes extrañas en Leni que no les terminaban de gustar, por lo que ya habían pensado en llevarla con un especialista sólo por precaución. Era algo torpe para muchas cosas; cuando caminaba, si no se tropezaba constantemente, se golpeaba contra las paredes, incluso cuando ni siquiera parecía distraída, además que había empezado muy mal la escuela primaria con notas bajas. No le había gustado la insinuación que una vez una maestra les había hecho acerca de buscar "opciones especiales" para Leni. Hasta Rita en aquella ocasión tuvo ganas de abofetear a la docente.

—¿Entonces no puedo usarlas?

—No, hija. Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

La niña preocupada, se puso pensativa. Del cajón de su pequeño tocador sacó una tijeras, agujas y carretes de hilo para entregárselo todo a su padre.

—Perdón. Las tomé de la mesita de mamá. No creí que fuera algo malo.

Lynn se asustó. Todas esas cosas era lo último con lo que querría que Leni jugara.

—Leni, debes de pedir las cosas antes de tomarlas. ¿Ya habías jugado con esto antes?

Con pena, pero aceptando que había hecho algo malo. Sacó de otro cajón el resultado de sus acciones. Lynn no comprendió qué tenían que ver los vestidos de sus muñecas con aquello, hasta que prestando atención se dio cuenta que la tela de esa ropa eran los trapos y ropa vieja que creyó haber tirado semanas atrás. Su hija los había rescatado y les había dado forma de ropa a la medida para sus muñecas y se veían… bastante bien, fácil no tenían nada que envidiar a las ropas de las muñecas que a veces compraba para sus hijas de las jugueterías.

—Esto es muy… preciso. ¿Cómo los hiciste?

—La maestra nos enseñó a cocer, luego miraba con atención cómo estaban cocidas las ropas, tanto las mías como las de las muñecas. También miraba la ropa de las demás. Solo era medir, cortar y cocer. No sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo. Lo siento, papá. ¿Estoy castigada?

Aunque angustiada, Leni quizá era la única que aceptaba los regaños sin protestar, o que aceptaba había hecho algo malo cuando se lo señalaban. Su padre suspiró devolviéndole las tijeras y el resto del material, sintiendo un gran orgullo por las capacidades de Leni, pues para él todo eso era la prueba que necesitaba para saber que su princesa no era "diferente", o si lo era, seguía siendo lo suficientemente lista para muchas otras actividades.

—Hablaré con tu madre. Puedes seguir haciendo esto. Sólo déjame llevarme a Lincoln.

La niña ni siquiera protestó, principalmente se sintió entusiasmada porque no la castigara y la dejara seguir jugando con lo que más le gustaba.

El padre tomó de la mano a su hijo y le sacó el vestido dejándolo sólo con en interiores. Verificó rápidamente que no hubiera tenido un "accidente" y lo sacó de la habitación.

—¿No has tenido ganas de hacer pipí o popó, campeón?

—Ya hiche en bashín.

Perfecto, a un par de meses de cumplir los tres años, se sentía agradecido que no estuviera teniendo dificultades en sus primeros pasos para aprender a ir al baño.

—Bien. hijo, no dejes que tus hermanas jueguen de esa forma es de hombres —recordó a Harold y Howard, ya tenía tiempo que no sabía de ellos desde que los visitó con Rita para conocer al niño que tenían.

—¿Quésh de ombresh?

—Pues, cosas como… ¡superhéroes! Mañana te llevaré a la tienda de cómics y te compraré uno.

—Pero no shabo leer.

—Ya aprenderás, podrán ver lo dibujitos al menos.

La "otra" Lynn apareció con la pelota que era de Lincoln entre las manos.

—Papá, ¿ya puedo jugar con Lincoln?

Al menos los juegos de Lynn no eran afeminados por ahora, cuando terminara su etapa un tanto marimacha y comenzara a interesarse en las cosas de niñas como maquillaje y eso, entonces pasaría más tiempo con su hijo.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Lincoln, ve con tu hermanita.

Así los dejó y se marchó, convencido que Lincoln estaba en mejores manos con Lynn que con Leni.

La niña de cuatro miró a su hermanito confundida.

—¿Por qué estás en calzones?

—Juegaba con veshtidos con Leni.

Lynn se atacó de la risa, lo cierto es que odiaba ese juego cuando su hermana la usaba de modelo a ella.

—Bueno —lanza la pelota a la habitación sintiéndose también un poco cansada. Tal vez podrían jugar ahora a algo más relajado.

—¿No quieres jugar al doctor, Lincoln?

—Bueno. ¿Cómo she juega?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los padres ya cerrada con el seguro puesto, Rita y su esposo se besaban apasionadamente, teniendo como fondo una balada romántica.

—Sabes, incluso con cuidado podríamos hacer, ya sabes…

Musitó Lynn en tono seductor. A Rita le hizo gracia la propuesta.

—Pero si tu odiabas que lo hiciéramos cuando esperaba a las niñas o a Lincoln.

—Pues sí, pero creo que estoy desarrollando un fetiche por esto.

—Que no se te haga una costumbre, pues no tendré otro después de esta.

—No hay octavo malo.

—Eso ya sería un exceso.

Pero le correspondió el beso y todo lo que ocurrió después.

Cuando terminaron, Rita estaba un poco más relajada. Lynn con una expresión de satisfacción, se recostó a su lado y curioso alcanzó la libreta de su esposa leyendo con atención el relato que había escrito. Su humor pareció decaer un poco.

—Rita, esto…

—No, no es nada.

—¿Amor?

—Me cuesta superarlo. Sabes que nunca me había sucedido eso.

Lynn dejó la libreta y se acomodó mejor a su lado.

—Rita, de verdad lamento que pasaremos, que hubieras tenido que pasar por eso, pero nunca has estado sola. Me tienes a mí, a tu padre, a las niñas, a Lincoln. Tenemos seis maravillosos hijos y un séptimo en camino al cual amaremos tanto como a los otros. Confía en que todo va a salirnos bien. Hasta ahora hemos salido adelante, por lo que mantén la fe que así seguirá siendo.

Rita se acorrucó a su lado.

—Sé que tienes razón, pero igual no dejo de pensar…

—¿Sí?

—Olvídalo. Sólo ámame.

Por él y su familia se permitiría tener confianza, por ello prefirió mantener en silencio el desagradable presentimiento que tenía.

* * *

.

.

.

Tanto tiempo sin verlos, gracias por la paciencia a quienes siguen esta historia que junto con _Porquemón_ he descuidado mucho. Trataré de no tardar tanto como lo acostumbrado el siguiente capítulo, el cuál tal vez sorprenda a más de uno siendo aunque obvio de quién se trata, revelando el headcanon de su aspecto que le he dado tanto aquí como "tan sólo" sin decirlo de forma directa, lo he seguido manejando en otras dos historias más y la que le seguirá después.

 **Guest** espero te guste el capítulo. Gracias.

 **Gaanid** muchas gracias. Trataré de mantenerme una buena temporada escribiendo de todo para no dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizaciones. No quiero descuidar ya ninguna de las otras historias tampoco.

 **Jakobs-Snipper** je, je. Curiosamente es esta con la que más he tenido más pesar el no haber podido continuarla.

 **Julex93** creo que muchos esperaban ya ver a cierta personita aquí, con todo y que si uno saca las cuentas por las edades, no cuadraba todavía su momento de llegar como me parece dedujiste al final. En realidad el error fue mío por adelantarme, pues el "incidente" sucedía antes de las gemelas. Cuando me di cuenta durante la redacción del capítulo pasado que me estaba adelantando a la siguiente integrante, decidí proseguir y dejar a "Albert Jr." aquí. Escribir de estas niñas con Lincoln es casi terapéutico para mí. Me alegra saber que esto fuera bien recibido. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Probablemente espero a más tener el nuevo capítulo de "Tan sólo sucedió" el último día del mes.

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123** muchas gracias. Espero no haberme pasado con la situación de "Albert Junior", uno de tantos tropiezos que han tenido que afrontar, siendo el más delicado, pero por el que la pareja seguirá avanzando. Es agradable escribir sobre las miniLouds, je.

 **Lector-Z** esa es una de las partes más divertidas que he disfrutado escribir, la expectativa de los padres contra la realidad que ya conocemos. Muchas gracias.

 **Lolland** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que vous gardez votre intérêt. Mes salutations.


	11. Décimo

**DÉCIMO AÑO**

Los señores Loud sólo tenían un plan para comenzar ese día, era el dormir hasta tarde. Consideraban que se lo merecían. Habían terminado una pesada semana laboral, era domingo y principalmente, se trataba de su décimo aniversario. Quizá otras parejas considerarían aprovechar el día llenándose de caprichos rindiendo cada minuto entre los dos, pero con una familia tan numerosa como la suya, el dormir hasta tarde era un auténtico lujo.

—¡Buenos días papá y mamá! ¡Feliz aniversario!

Ambos se incorporaron asustados de la cama. Su puerta había sido abierta repentinamente para dar paso a los gritos entusiastas de su hija de nueve años, que llevaba entre sus manos una pequeña y pegajosa tarta con diez velas, la cual era más betún que pan. Su hermanita de ocho años, también rubia a su lado, silbando con un ruidoso espantasuegras tampoco había sido un aliciente precisamente.

—Lori, Leni —rumió la madre sobándose la cabeza—. ¿Si saben que es domingo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo saben, pero no lo comprenden —respondió fastidiada una jovencita de siete años muy elegante, de largo cabello castaño sujeto con una diadema. Parecía estar de mal humor, más lograba mantener el recato para disimularlo cuidando de mantener su falso y formal acento británico—. Intenté advertirles que sería una grosería despertarlos con semejante escándalo, pero no me hicieron caso.

—Vamos, no seas tan aguafiestas, Luna —le reprochó entre risas su hermana menor de seis años, llevando su mano cubierta con un muñeco de trapo fabricado con un calcetín—. ¿Qué dices, señor cocoa? —se lo acerca casi a la cara para su fastidio agravando su voz—. Luna, lo que deberías "estirar" es tu sentido del humor, ¿entendiste?

—Tú ya deberías de entender que no me gusta que me llames estirada. Además, te vi mover los labios y la voz que hiciste no tuvo cambios, Luan.

—¿Ya podemos pasar?

Las chicas se hicieron a un lado para dejar entrar a la pequeña de cinco años cargando una rígida tarjeta de felicitaciones con la ayuda de su hermanito de tres años. La tarjeta era tan grande como un periódico abierto

—¡Feliz cumplaños, papi y mami! —canturreó el pequeño.

—Que es su aniversario, Lincoln —lo reprendió su hermana.

—Pedón, Lynn.

Lori buscó con la mirada un lugar donde poner la tarta, Leni hizo lo mismo por los vasos con leche que llevaba, pero el tocador de su madre estaba lleno de sus enseres de belleza. Rita resignada estaba por levantarse para darles una mano, cuando Lincoln puso la tarjeta sobre sus regazos y le ayudó a sus hermanas mayores con indicaciones, para que usaran la tarjeta como una bandeja. Eso terminó por mejorar el humor de ambos padres, quienes se permitieron consentir por sus hijos.

—Es muy amable de su parte traernos el desayuno —aunque ya con treinta y cinco años, de pronto a Lynn Sr. le preocupó el nivel de azúcar que esa tarta tenía. Junto con su esposa se animó a darle un bocado. No estaba tan mal pese a lo empalagosa que les quedó—. Esta muy buena, gracias.

—¿Quieren que les demos sus regalos ahora? —Lynn dio saltitos entusiasmada y orgullosa pasando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermanito—. Lincoln ya hizo su propio regalo con mi ayuda.

—Más tarde pueden darnos las tazas, cielo —contestó Rita con un trozo de pastel en la boca. Realmente le había encantado—. Vamos a terminar de desayunar primero.

—¿Cómo supieron que los regalos son tazas? —les preguntó Leni contrariada—. ¿Estuvieron espiándonos?

—Por supuesto que no, cariño. Fue una corazonada.

Lori y Luna pensaron que tal vez para la próxima celebración sería buena idea comenzar a variar los presentes.

—¿Quieren que les haga de desayunar de una vez?

—No te molestes, querido padre. Estoy seguro que podremos apañárnosla bien Lori y yo para atendernos. Ustedes descansen.

—Muchas gracias, Luna. No me molesta preparárselos de una vez. Denme un minuto solamente.

Rita repasó la vista entre sus seis hijos notando finalmente quién faltaba en el cuadro.

—¿Por qué no trajeron a su hermanita con ustedes? ¿Sigue dormida?

—¡Nosh olvidamosh de ella! —gritó Lincoln escandalizado y saliendo de la pieza para ir a buscarla.

Preocupada por que quizá Lincoln no pudiera sólo, Lynn salió detrás de él. Rita observó con cierta reprobación a las mayores.

—¿Hijas? ¿Realmente se les olvidó o fue por algo más?

Lori tragó saliva.

—Lo lamento, mamá. Es que… ya sabes, nos inquieta un poco.

—Pero la seguimos queriendo a pesar que nos asuste mucho —exclamó Leni con sinceridad. Sus hermanas detrás de ella temieron que hubiese metido la pata.

La madre suspiró comprensiva.

—Está bien. En realidad, su padre y yo ya lo hablamos con el especialista y mañana parece que podremos llevarla para un tratamiento capilar.

—¿Y eso le dolerá?

—Significa que le pintarán el cabello, Leni —le aclaró Lori—. ¿Pero qué hay de sus ojos?

—Bueno, para eso en realidad no hay mucho que hacer —les explicó su padre esta vez—. Es muy pequeña para usar contactos, tal vez le dejemos crecer un poco más el flequillo para ocultarlos.

No le gustaba pensar en esa opción que ya había discutido con su esposa, pero hasta ella tuvo que mostrarse de acuerdo en que sería un cambio a favor de la pequeña. Aunque la amaban y estaban felices de tenerla como con el resto de sus hijos, se mostraban inquietos cuando pasaban largos periodos de tiempo con ella en la misma habitación y la bebé se limitaba a observarlos sin expresión alguna. En realidad no podían culpar a sus hijos porque se asustaran un poco por su hermanita cuando ellos también lo hacían con culpa.

Mientras tanto, Lynn se detuvo frente a la habitación de Lincoln dudosa. El niño sin temor había entrado como siempre lo hacía.

—¿No me ayudash? —le preguntó a su hermana mayor.

Ella negó con la cabeza sintiéndose un tanto ridícula. Siempre le había gustado hasta hace cerca de un año entrar y pasar todo el tiempo dentro de esa habitación jugando con su hermano, hasta que la cambiaron al cuarto de Luan, con quien le costaba confraternizar debido a su sentido del humor tan pesado. A su hermanita la habían dejado con Lincoln y nunca terminó de gustarle eso.

El niño se asomó en la cuna, a sabiendas que ella no estaba ahí. Lori la había sacado temprano para cambiarle el pañal y por la prisa de hacer la tarta de sus padres, la dejó sobre el tapete de la habitación para seguir preparándola. Lincoln se asomó debajo entonces, pero sin resultado.

—No eshtá.

Se dio la vuelta y pegó un grito que estremeció a Lynn, por lo que venciendo su temor entró para ayudarle.

La bebé estaba sentada justamente detrás de Lincoln quien se sujetaba el pecho por la impresión, Lynn no pudo culparlo, pues ella estuvo a punto de reaccionar del mismo modo al verla de pronto ahí.

—Luchy. Me ashutashte como fantashma.

La comparación era acertada. Lincoln era albino a medias, siendo su cabello lo que sufría la mayor decoloración, en contraste con su hermanita que era completamente albina, pues su pálida piel no tenía ninguna pigmentación como según contaba Pop-pop, careció también su madre, pero lo que atemorizaba de la niña era sus ojos.

Tenía heterocromía. El derecho era de un azul muy claro cual cielo de la tarde que apenas y se perdía en su blanca esclerótica, mientras el izquierdo debido a un derrame ocular que se produjo desde su nacimiento, pero del que se pudo recuperar sin pasar a mayores, habían dejado su ojo marrón oscuro dentro de una esclerótica rojiza.

Dado que Lucy constantemente centraba su atención en alguien y apenas parpadeaba, en más de una ocasión había hecho sentir incómodos a sus hermanas, incluso a Lincoln, aunque este solía ser más tolerable a su presencia, pese a constantemente asustarse cuando lo encontraba desprevenido.

—Lucy, no asustes a Lincoln. Eso no se hace.

La bebé de once meses giró su rostro hacia Lynn haciéndola retroceder dos pasos instintivamente. Lincoln colocó su mano sobre la cabellera de la pequeña revolviéndosela cariñosamente. Una cabellera tan blanca como la del mismo Lincoln que terminaba de darle un efecto fantasmagórico a todo el porte de Lucy junto con su overol azul claro.

—No pasha nada. Luchy no hisho adrede, ¿verdad, Luchy?

La bebé de nuevo regresó su vista a su hermano, asomando una débil sonrisa que impresionó a Lynn, pues era raro verla sonreír, a no ser claro que por algún motivo Lincoln estuviera presente jugando con ella. Quizá se debía a que de todos era con quien pasaba mucho más tiempo.

El niño trató de cargarla, pero su hermana le resultaba muy pesada, no entendía por qué no podía con algo que debería ser tan sencillo, si Lynn al contrario podía cargarlo a él desde hace un año con relativa facilidad.

—Creo que Luchy ya comió.

Aunque interesada por saber hasta donde su hermano podría conseguirlo, al final Lynn temió que sin querer la lastimara, por lo que tuvo que intervenir y cargar a Lucy. La niña al principio pareció resentirlo, pero enseguida se recompuso alternando su ansiosa mirada constantemente entre su hermana y hermano.

* * *

Más tarde tras el desayuno, la familia se reunió en la sala para escuchar la dulce y hermosa pieza que Luna tocaba con su violín. A pesar de su edad, la niña parecía tener una habilidad nata para tocar aquel instrumento que impresionó a todos.

—Eso fue muy hermoso, Luna —exclamó Rita entre lágrimas como su esposo.

—Bastante soberbio, hija.

En respuesta tras terminar la pieza, ella se inclinó ante la familia recibiendo los aplausos correspondientes.

—Feliz aniversario, queridos padres. Me siento halagada de haberlos complacido —aunque su expresión denotaba algo distinto—. También les agradezco que consintieran que tomara lecciones de violín. Sé que yo se los pedí, pero…

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?

Al verlos tan ilusionados, Luna no tuvo valor para decirles que a estas alturas encontraba las clases sosas y aburridas, sencillamente no habían sido lo que ella esperaba, pero ya habían invertido dinero y tiempo en las mismas, por lo que no los desilusionaría.

—Pero estoy más agradecida de lo que imaginan por el esfuerzo que pusieron en ayudarme a conseguirlo.

Para los padres, cualquier sacrificio valdría la pena para desarrollar el talento de su hija.

Hablando de talentos, Rita no dejaba de acariciar la bella bufanda que Leni le había tejido, siendo junto con su correspondiente taza, un regalo adicional. Seguía sorprendida de lo bien que le había quedado.

Lynn que se había quedado dormida, tras despertar por el manotazo de Luan indicándole que ya Luna había acabado, pidió permiso para salir a jugar al jardín con Lincoln.

—Está bien, sólo tengan cuidado.

Lincoln se puso de pie para acompañar a Lynn, pero en ese momento la pequeña Lucy reaccionó intentando alcanzarlo pero cayendo sobre su pañal tras un par de pasos. Al notarlo, el niño volvió a acariciarle su blanquecino cabello, cuando de pronto la bebé lo tomó de la mano con las suyas.

—¡Eso es adorable! —Exclamó sonriente su padre sacando la cámara de video con la que había estado grabando a Luna—. ¡Y no lo quiere soltar!

En efecto, aunque Lincoln gentilmente trataba de apartar su mano, no conseguía que la niña se deshiciera de su fuerte agarre. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, Lucy manoteó un poco y enseguida se puso a gatear hacia Lincoln para seguirlo. Divertido por su acción, Lincoln pidió permiso para llevársela al jardín para así poder jugar los tres.

—Lo siento, hijo —Rita tuvo que negarse—. Tu hermana aún está muy chiquita para salir al jardín. Además el día está muy soleado y le puede hacer daño.

Aunque la pequeña albina seguía seria, pareció contener un pequeño puchero. Lincoln no pudo resistirlo.

—Lynn, mejor juego con Luchy aquí. ¿Eshtá bien?

Su hermana mayor refunfuñó no muy feliz por eso. Quizá le hubiera insistido a Lincoln a que dejara a Lucy y mejor jugara con ella, de no ser por Leni quien notando su cambio de humor se levantó para intervenir de inmediato.

—Lynn, yo puedo jugar contigo.

Aunque hubiese preferido hacerlo con su hermano, el cuál a pesar de ser tan pequeño a veces conseguía llevarle el ritmo, desistió finalmente cuando hasta a ella le impresionó que Lucy riera ante las muecas que Lincoln le hacía.

—Está bien, acompáñame.

—¡Bien! ¿Y a qué jugaremos? ¿A la comidita? ¿A las muñecas? ¿A las escondidas? ¿Quieres jugar a los vestidos?

—Quiero jugar fútbol.

De pronto Leni se arrepintió. Seguramente su vestido terminaría todo sucio. Lori decidió acompañarlos para vigilarlos, más preocupada por Leni, sabiendo que la castaña era un tanto agresiva cuando jugaba a la pelota, a veces incluso con Lincoln. Luna por su parte decidió quedarse a cuidar del niño y Lucy conduciéndolos hacia su habitación.

El señor Loud le dirigió una mirada pícara a su esposa, sugiriéndole una agradable y muy placentera actividad que podrían hacer los dos señalándole la cámara.

—Puedo poner una nueva cinta para que hagamos una película más "íntima", ¿entendiste?

Sonriéndole, su esposa se negó burlona señalándole con la mirada detrás de él. Al volverse, el padre se encontró con otra de sus hijas observándolo ansiosa con una amplia sonrisa y unos ojos de cachorro buscando ser adorable e irresistible, efecto que conseguía a pesar que sus dientes estaban ligeramente chuecos, logrando lucir en realidad bastante graciosa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Luan? ¿No quieres ir a jugar con tus hermanas?

—Papi, ¿me prestarías tú cámara?

—Lo siento, cariño. Es delicada. Además, ¿sabes cómo se usa?

—Pues… ¿no me enseñarías?

—Hmm… hija, no tengo tiempo.

Rita se puso de pie estirándose antes de ir a la cocina a lavar los platos. Tal vez después se relajaría dándose un baño de tina. Al pasar junto a su esposo, le guiñó traviesamente un ojo.

—Estoy seguro que tienes tiempo de sobra para pasarlo con tu hija. Además, ¿no mencionaste que tienes una cinta nueva? De todas maneras, puedo asegurarte que no ibas a necesitarla en ningún momento.

Más que frustración, Rita le provocó gracia.

—Está bien, Luan. Acércate. ¿Te interesa hacer películas?

—¡Sí! ¡Películas graciosas! Como las bromas de cámara escondida de internet, o para grabar a las chicas y a Lincoln cuando hacen algo divertido.

—Bueno, pero sólo para ti. Más te vale nunca subir jamás nada de lo que tu familia haga a Internet sin su permiso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por que no es lo mismo que tú te rías, a que los avergüences frente a los demás. Es tan obvio que es una regla que no necesita decirse.

Mentalmente la niña iba tomando nota.

—¿Entonces es bueno hacer bromas si son divertidas para mí?

—Así es. Eso es lo correcto.

Durante la siguiente media hora y con una cinta nueva para no echar a perder la que usaron en Luna, el señor Loud le dio todas las instrucciones, indicaciones y consejos que se le ocurrieron para que su hija no tuviera problemas en manejar la cámara, la cual ya era algo vieja y obsoleta si la comparaba con los modernos aparatos de video digitales que comenzaban a aparecer. El entusiasmo y emoción de Luan en aprender a usarla le agradaban.

—Cariño, tal vez debería comprarte una mejor cámara si estás tan interesada en hacer videos. Creo que sería mejor que el muñeco de ventrílocuo que me pediste. ¿Qué dices?

Luan lo consideró. Le emocionaba mucho cómo su padre hacía sus propios videos, pero de verdad se había quedado enamorada del muñeco de ventrílocuo de traje azul y sombrero que vio en el exhibidor de aquella tienda la semana pasada. Ya había invertido mucho en ayudar en la casa con el aseo, ayudando a cuidar de Lincoln y Lucy, aprendiendo a cambiar pañales, portándose bien con sus hermanas, todo por el muñeco.

—No, de verdad quiero que el señor Cocoa tenga un compañero. ¿No puedes sólo prestarme la cámara de vez en cuando?

Lynn Sr. temía que de permitírsela, al final Luan se la terminara quedando como hizo Lori cuando le pidió "prestado" su teléfono por los juegos que tenía. A los pocos días tuvo que comprarse otro y dejarle ese a ella tras quitarle el chip. Luan volvió a dedicarle ese gesto tan adorable e irresistible de cachorro triste que quizá con el tiempo olvidaría, solo esperaba que Lynn antes no lo aprendiera para usarlo posteriormente con él.

—Está bien, cariño. Sólo ten cuidado de no romperla, o le dirás adiós al amigo del señor Cocoa.

Luan le dio su promesa de ser muy cuidadosa. Apenas se la entregó, corriendo peligrosamente con ella salió al jardín.

Leni temblaba delante de la cerca hacia la casa del señor Grouse cada vez que Lynn se disponía a patear el balón. El tiro era tan potente, que la niña se hacía un lado y la pelota pegaba limpiamente contra los tablones de madera aflojándolos un poco.

—¡Así no, Leni! Se supone que tienes que parar el balón para que no le pegue a la cerca.

—Como que no le pegaría si patearas a otro lado.

—¡Ese no es el punto del juego!

Lori que hasta entonces las miraba a la vez que jugaba un poco de Tetris en el celular "prestado" de su padre, lo guardó para auxiliar a Leni.

—Cambio. Déjame intentarlo, Lynn.

Agradecida, Leni se retiró, mientras Luan llegaba y enfocaba la cámara de su padre hacia sus hermanas. Lynn feliz y confiada en que Lori por ser la mayor sería más competente de lo que pensó Leni lo sería, pateó con fuerzas el balón. Lori corrió y de un salto atrapó el balón con una mano… enseguida lo soltó sujetando su muñeca con dolor.

—¡Santo cielo, Lynn! ¡Literalmente tenías que patearlo con tanta fuerza!

—No seas llorona. Creí que jugabas fútbol en tu escuela.

—¡Sólo de vez en cuando, pero nadie patea el balón con la fuerza con que tú lo haces!

A pesar de ser un reclamo, Lynn infló el pecho sintiéndose muy orgullosa. Luan reía por las expresiones que Lori hacía, agradecida de poder capturarlas en video. Realmente le veía mucho potencial a todo ese material.

—Lincoln nunca se queja de mi fuerza.

—¿Alguna vez ese niño ha detenido tus tiros?

—Pues… no. ¡Soy tan buena que ni él puede parar mis goles!

—Yo creo que es más discreto que Leni para fingir que no quiere pararlos haciendo como que lo intenta. Un balonazo de estos podría lastimarlo seriamente.

—Él… nunca se ha quejado.

—Tal vez no quieres hacerte sentir mal para no negarse a jugar contigo.

—Pe… pero es un chico. Se supone que es más fuerte que yo.

—Vamos, Lori —intervino Luan para tratar de defender a Lynn quien parecía de pronto muy compungida por esto—. Estás exagerando. ¿Cómo podría a Lincoln ocurrírsele todo eso? Es sólo un niño de tres años.

—Luan, te sorprendería lo ingenioso que Lincoln está demostrando ser cuando cree que se meterá en problemas... o nosotras. ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso?

Lynn ciertamente lo había hecho, más no la había dado mucha importancia. ¿Realmente era demasiado brusca con él cuando jugaban juntos? Eso no le gustó mucho. Quizá por eso esta vez entre jugar con ella y hacerlo con la bebé, había escogido a Lucy desplazándola.

Luan tuvo curiosidad por cómo a su hermanito junto con Luna le estaría yendo con Lucy. Pausó la grabación y corriendo regresó al interior de la casa para averiguarlo.

Sin poder contener la rabia que le estaba ganando, Lynn pateó tan fuerte el balón que cayó hacia el patio del señor Grouse. En ese momento el anciano estaba saliendo, por lo que alcanzó a ver como el tiro de Lynn por poco y le rompe una ventana. Molesto, el anciano tomó el balón a sabiendas de quién era la responsable.

—Lynn Loud, ¿qué te había dicho antes?

La niña se encogió avergonzada. Lori sólo miraba sin intenciones de intervenir, aún sentida con ella por haberse lastimado la muñeca.

—Lo siento, señor Grouse. ¿Podría devolverme mi balón?

—Lo que te había dicho es que la próxima no te lo devolvería —señala el balón—. Está del lado de mi cerca. Mi propiedad.

Lynn dejó caer sus brazos en señal de derrota. Cada vez que el señor Grouse ayudaba a sus vecinos cuidándolas, parecía tener menos paciencia, aunque también era cierto que con el paso del tiempo ellas se volvían más y más inquietas, salvo por Lincoln a quien al vecino parecía agradarle, pero le gustaba meterse en especial con él con la esperanza que formara algo de carácter, a sabiendas que lo necesitaría más que nadie para sobrevivir con todas sus hermanas conforme fuera creciendo.

Arriba, Lincoln había regresado a la habitación que compartía con la pequeña Lucy. Trataba de entretenerla con su conejo de felpa.

—¿No queresh jugar con Bun-bun, Luchy? Te dejo. Mira, esh shavecito.

La niña miraba indiferente al conejo, aunque no tanto como a su hermano. Luan ya había llegado. Esperando que su hermanita hiciera algo divertido o quizá tierno. De inmediato la enfocó a ella primero con la cámara.

La pequeña albina peliblanca, tomó el peluche más porque su hermano parecía dárselo que por verdadero interés. Se llevó una oreja de este a la boca, apretó el cuerpo con sus manitas un poco, pero de pronto lo arrojó hacia Lincoln con su actitud tan seria como en un inicio. Luan lamentaba no haber conseguido algo trascendente.

Lincoln suspiró y tomó a su amigo de peluche un tanto frustrado por no conseguir entretener a la pequeña.

—No, Luchy. Bun-bun esh bueno. Esh mi amigo. Oye, ¿queresh jugar con pelota? A Lynn le gushta mucho hacherlo.

Siguió con la mirada al pequeño hiendo a dejar al muñeco y buscar de su baúl de juguetes la pelota con la que a veces seguía jugando con Lynn, aunque ya no fueran compañeros de cuarto. Lincoln de pronto miró inquieto a Luan con la cámara de su padre.

—¿Qué haches?

—Finge que no estoy y juega con Lucy. Hago una película.

El niño sonrió. Eso le pareció divertido. Luan volvió a grabar a Lucy y casi retrocedió al sentirse perturbada por el modo en que la miraba, es como si estuviera molesta por haber interrumpido sus juegos con Lincoln. Recomponiéndose, la niña se le acercó.

—Lucy, sonríe para la cámara. ¿No sabes cómo? Mírame, se hace así.

Luan sonrió de manera exagerada esperando que Lucy la imitara, pero la peliblanca siguió estoica mirando sin parpadear sus dientes prominentes y ligeramente separados con aquellos ojos desiguales, que a pesar de haberse ido acostumbrado poco a poco a ellos, Luan seguía sintiéndose asustada cuando su hermanita la miraba fijamente de ese modo.

Lincoln encontró la pelota y entusiasmado se la acercó a Lucy. La bebé la tomó confundida y sin saber qué hacer.

—Arrójala, Luchy. Mira, ashí.

Lincoln se la quitó y se la arrojó con cuidado a su pecho para no lastimarla, aunque se trataba de una pelota suave. Lucy volvió a tomarla y miró de vuelta a Lincoln, quien le hacía un ademán que se la arrojara ahora a él. Volvió a mirar a Luan, ella nuevamente sonrió exagerando el gesto. Con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no fueron muchas, Lucy le arrojó la pelota a su hermana directamente a la cara.

—¡Esho no esh amable, Luchy! —La reprendió Lincoln.

—¡Es cierto! Niña fea, eso fue muy grosero.

Lincoln ahora parecía molesto.

—¡Esho tambén fue groshero, Luan!

Lucy parecía indiferente. Preocupado porque quizá hubiese entendido la ofensa, su hermano se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

—No eresh fea, Luchy. Eresh tan bonita como Lynn, Leni, Lori o Luna.

Luan no sabía si su hermano lo había hecho a propósito, pero creyó haber captado un poco tarde una especie de ofensa hacia ella. Lo increíble es que Lucy se había recargado sobre su hombro y finalmente sonreía.

—Estaba jugando, Lucy. Eres bonita… a ojos cerrados. ¿Entiendes?

Lincoln si lo entendió por el modo en que la miró.

—¡Ya, Luan! No hagash caso, Luchy. Te demoshtraré que eresh bonita.

Trató de hacer un esfuerzo en cargarla, pero sólo consiguió moverla unos pocos centímetros antes de volver a dejarla en el suelo. Lo pensó un momento y salió corriendo de su habitación, hasta Luan se preguntó a dónde había ido tan de repente. Lucy cabeceó antes de conseguir impulsarse y gatear para seguirlo, cuando en un instante Lincoln regresaba del cuarto de Leni cargando con sus dos manos un espejo mediano de marco rosa.

—¡Acá, Luchy! ¡Mira cómo eresh de bonita!

Lucy se sentó de nuevo al ver a su hermano de regreso. El niño puso delante de ella el espejo y aguardó a que Lucy se fijara en su reflejo. La bebé bajó la vista y tras verse, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Mientras Lincoln la miraba con una sonrisa, Luan estudió la reacción de la pequeña. Algo no parecía ir bien.

—Lincoln, creo que eso no fue una buena idea.

Antes que el pequeño le preguntara por qué, de pronto Lucy hipó y tembló. Se tapó con sus manos ambos ojos y entonces comenzó a llorar para sorpresa de ambos.

—¡No, Luchy! ¡No lloresh!

El niño puso el espejo sobre la cama e intentó arrullar a su hermanita, pero era tarde, el llanto se había vuelto bastante escandaloso y nada de lo que el desesperado niño hacía intentando tranquilizarla estaba funcionando.

—¡Luan, ayuda!

Aunque a la castaña ya no parecía divertirla tanto el verla llorar, no se le ocurría qué hacer, por lo que solamente continuó grabando.

—¡Qué sucede aquí! —Rita entró de pronto en bata tras escuchar el escándalo—. ¿Qué haces con eso, Luan? ¿Qué le están haciendo a Lucy?

Se apresuró a cargar a su bebé para arrullarla correctamente, en parte angustiada porque estuviese llorando, pero a la vez sorprendida y aunque sonara mal, también feliz, pareciéndole extraño y fantástico el verla actuar como una bebé ordinaria.

—Papá me prestó la cámara. Fue Lincoln el que hizo llorar a Lucy, mamá.

—¡No fue adrede!

El niño parecía a punto de llorar también debido a la acusación de su hermana. Rita no creyó que de verdad Lincoln buscara lastimar intencionalmente a su bebé, a sabiendas que desde que nació, era él quien menos miedo le demostraba, siendo junto con Leni, quien estaba más encariñado con ella, por lo que le preocupó verlo también a él triste. Dispuesta a creer sin dudar que todo se trató de un accidente, con una mano continuó cargando a Lucy, quien ya estaba tranquilizándose ocultando su rostro contra su pecho, para con la otra tomar de la mano al pequeño.

—Está bien, cariño. Vamos a la cocina por un bocadillo.

Cabizbajo y preguntándose en qué se había equivocado, Lincoln siguió a su madre hacia la cocina.

Luan fue detrás de su hermanito con la cámara encendida, resultándole más adorable e irresistible el modo cuando se dio cuenta del error que cometió, seguido de su reacción tan desesperada con Lucy intentando enmendarlo, la manera en que fue descubierto, así como su resignación posterior a que lo regañaran. En realidad, fue Lincoln quien captó su mayor interés. Tal vez lo convertiría en el protagonista principal de sus próximas películas.

En la sala por donde su madre y la pareja de sus hermanitos peliblancos acababan de pasar seguidos de Luan, en el sillón Leni miraba con Lori los dibujos animados, aunque con desgano Luna las acompañaba cargando su violín sobre su regazo.

Aburrida, dejó que Leni que tanto le insistía, le peinara suavemente su largo cabello castaño mientras se ponía a contar en cada pasada. El mimo era agradable. Una pena que estuviera a punto de terminar las cincuenta veces que según un programa que su hermana había visto, era el número perfecto para tener un bonito cabello.

—Cuarenta y tres, cuarenta y cuatro, cuarenta y cinco…

—Leni, ¿ya te he dicho cuántas cuerdas tiene mi violín?

—Sí, sólo son cuatro —continuó peinándola—. Cinco, seis, siete…

Aunque por una parte a Lori le estaba molestando escucharla contar en voz alta, por otro lado eso le pareció ingenioso y divertido.

Para matar el tiempo, Luna tamborileó sus dedos sobre su estimado instrumento. El sonido era divertido si lo hacía con ritmo. Recordando el tema del cascanueces, comenzó a reproducirlo del mismo modo, algo que también irritó a Lori, siendo ese molesto ruido para ella la mayor distracción que interrumpía lo que miraba.

—Luna, deja de hacer ruido y mira la televisión.

Molesta, la obedeció. Aunque…

—¿Qué pasaría si dejara de tocar el violín y aprendiera a hacerlo con el tambor?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a mamá o papá?

Esa era la parte peliaguda. Cuando Leni terminó su cometido colocándole una diadema morada, pareció meditarlo.

—Yo creo que serías muy buena tocando el tambor. Me gustó cómo estabas tocando el cascanueces.

Luna miró a su hermana sorprendida por que hubiese captado cuál era el tema.

—Muchas gracias querida hermana.

El padre de las niñas bajaba finalmente ya vestido y arreglado, aunque todavía bostezando.

—Niñas, voy al centro comercial a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena de su madre y yo. ¿No quieren acompañarme? —Las tres niñas con júbilo se pusieron de pie, pensando en qué podrían pedirle a su padre que les comprara—. Bien, bien. Sólo déjenme avisarle a su madre.

Rita en la cocina había puesto en su sillita especial para bebé a Lucy, misma que aunque algo vieja por ser originalmente de Lori, antes que de Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn e incluso Lincoln, seguía siendo práctica para su propósito. La bebé ya se había calmado y Lincoln a su lado la tomaba de la mano sintiéndose arrepentido por haberla hecho sentir mal.

—Amor, iré con las niñas al centro comercial. ¿Quieres algo?

—Un poco de helado estaría bien, cielo. Quizá también más pudines —sacó dos envases de estos que le quedaban junto con unas pequeñas cucharas, pero sólo abrió uno—. Lincoln, ¿quieres ayudarme a darle de comer a Lucy?

Sin dudarlo, su hijo asintió todavía sintiéndose culpable por hacer llorar a Lucy. La bebé por lo general era reacia para comer si no era su madre quien la alimentaba, pero aunque en ocasiones se dejaba con Lynn, era Lincoln también quien lograba hacerla probar la comida sin objeciones.

—Avionchito, Luchy.

La niña al instante abrió la boca para probar el pudín. Volvía a sonreír, sin duda le había encantado. Luan todavía con la cámara siguió interesada las acciones de sus hermanos.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con la cámara, cariño?

—¡Bien, papá! ¡Gracias! ¡Me encanta, me encanta! Lincoln es muy divertido.

Lucy degustaba la última cucharada cuando el chico volteó a verla extrañado por su comentario. Antes que pudiera preguntar al respecto, su madre le había dado su pudín.

—¿Quieres otra cuchara, cielo?

—No mami, con la de Lucy eshtá bien,

Le quitó la tapida al envase, aunque le incomodaba que Luan continuara grabando.

—Déjame en pash, Luan.

—Vamos. Haz algo gracioso.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, Rita se asomó y el señor Grouse disgustado apareció con su mano sobre el hombro de Lynn.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

—Su hija estaba metiéndose a mi casa.

—¡Cómo es eso posible!

—No tengo la menor idea cómo lo consiguió. La única ventana que tenía abierta era una de la segunda planta, pero por las huellas de lodo que dejó, pareciera que lo hizo por ahí mismo.

Al comprender que su hermana estaba en problemas, Lincoln dejó su pudín a un lado y se puso de pie para acercarse a ellos. La niña suspiró asustada.

—Sólo quería mi pelota de vuelta, señor Grouse.

—Ya habíamos acordado las reglas, jovencita. En todo caso más me preocupa que te pudieras haber lastimado.

Lo mismo estaba pensando su madre.

—¿Cómo es que entraste por esa ventana?

—Bueno, yo… sólo lo hice. Trepé por el árbol más cercano a su casa, salté y logré agarrarme del borde, me acerqué y entré. Lo siento mucho.

—¡Esho esh genial!

—¡No la alientes, Lincoln! —lo reprendió Rita también a él—. Lynn, ve a tu habitación. Estás castigada.

Resignada, la niña cruzó la cocina a pasos rápidos.

—Vámonos, Lincoln.

Su hermano estaba por seguirla, cuando Rita lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

—No, Lincoln. Lynn, mientras estés castigada nada de jugar con tu hermano o con nadie. Además, él está jugando con Lucy y Luan.

La niña se dio la vuelta mostrándose bastante irritada. Miró a Lucy quien quizá por primera vez parecía darle gracia debido al modo en que sujetaba el envase de pudín frente a su cara, sólo para bajarlo y mirarla. Su aspecto sería cómico, pero esos inquietantes ojos desiguales la desconcertaron un poco.

—Como sea.

Rita se disculpó una vez más con su vecino, quien dejó las cosas por la paz. Frustrado por no poder hacer mucho, Lincoln volvió a su mesa, aunque de su postre sólo encontró la cuchara.

—¿Dónde eshtá pudín? Luan, ¿Fuishte tú?

—No, pero tengo evidencia de quién fue.

Aunque en lugar de mostrarle la grabación, señaló a Lucy. Resulta que el pudín que se estaba comiendo no era el suyo, el cuál tenía rato de habérselo acabado.

—¡Luchy, eshe era mi pudín!

La niña eructó y alzó sus brazos hacia su hermano con su porte serio e indiferente, pero obviamente pretendiendo que la intentara cargar o al menos abrazar.

—¡No! ¡Ahora yo eshtoy molesto contigo!

Desde donde se encontraban, pudieron escuchar el ruido del motor arrancar y al señor Loud tocar la bocina para que sus hijas no tardaran en salir para acompañarlo.

—Mami, ¿puedo ir con papá y las chicas?

—Está bien, Luan. Pero deja la cámara. Me da miedo que la vayas a romper.

Obediente, dejó el aparato en la mesa y salió de inmediato. Rita se masajeó la cabeza, pensando cómo cada vez se hacía más difícil mantener el orden en casa.

—Hmm… Mami, ¿puedo jugar arriba?

—Claro que… ¡no! Lo que quieres es ir a jugar con Lynn, ¿verdad?

—Hmm… nooo.

La madre le acarició el cabello. Le resultaba tierno su comportamiento.

—¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en jugar con tu hermana si sabes que está castigada?

—Quero mucho a Lynn.

—Lo sé, ella a ti también te quiere mucho como todas tus hermanas —aunque en ocasiones el cariño de Lynn le parecía demasiado, eso la enternecía también—. ¿Por eso siempre buscas que tus hermanas estén bien? ¿Por qué las quieres mucho?

Lincoln asintió. Un desagradable sonido húmedo inundó la sala. Lucy sollozó un poco conteniéndose. Lincoln hizo una mueca de asco y Rita lo imitó al percatarse de cierto aroma conocido, pero más recio de lo común.

—Parece que todo ese pudín enfermó a Lucy.

—Bueeeno, en lo que cambiash shu pañal yo iré arriba y…

—De eso nada, jovencito. Nada de jugar con Lynn, ya dije. Ven, acompáñame a cambiarle el pañal a tu hermana y así no te quitaré el ojo de encima.

Minutos después Lucy volvía a sonreír mientras su madre la aseaba y cambiaba, debido a las muecas graciosas que su hermano ponía al verla… muecas de asco. Lincoln se prometió a no volver a darle pudín.

* * *

Había sido un largo día, pero estaba a punto de concluir. Las niñas estaban en sus respectivos cuartos durmiendo, con excepción de Lucy. A la bebé sus padres aún la tenían consigo, Rita en particular no quería llevarla a la habitación de Lincoln todavía. Seguía meciéndola entre sus brazos mientras ella dormía como un angelito, un angelito tan blanco en su totalidad como la leche.

Lynn Sr. estaba por sugerirle que la dejara ya. Era tarde y mañana tendrían que comenzar la semana una vez más. Se sentía tan agotado, que salvo para darle el beso de las buenas noches a Rita, no tenía contemplado hacer nada más con ella.

—Nunca conocí a mi abuela, aunque mi padre me hablaba mucho de ella.

Su esposo enmudeció al no saber qué decir. Lo que le contaba no era algo que él no supiera. Su suegro ya le había hablado antes acerca de su madre en el pasado, incluso mucho antes que Lucy naciera y entonces el tema se volviera más trascendental que con Lincoln, debido al severo albinismo que la pequeña había heredado. Todo lo que sabía de los padres de su suegro fue que Luan no era un tipo con el que quisieras meterte, por lo que tras la prematura muerte de su esposa y con la llegada de la mayoría de edad de sus hijos Albert y Ruth, se quedó sólo hasta su muerte.

—Estoy seguro que se trataba de una buena mujer. ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba?

—Harriet. No estoy segura que tan buena era. Papá dice que la quería mucho, aunque también menciona que tenía unas extrañas creencias. Nunca entendí bien a lo que se refería. Creo que tengo algunas pertenencias de mi abuela por ahí. No sé si sean de utilidad, nunca las he podido revisar a fondo. En su mayoría son libros y apuntes.

—¿Concejos para vivir el día al día con bloqueador solar? —la mirada que su esposa le dirigió, lo aterró—. Lo siento. Supongo que estoy un poco nervioso. ¿Crees que todavía sea buena idea lo del tratamiento capilar?

—Por ahora. Después conforme crezca será decisión suya si conservar su cabello blanco como el de Lincoln, o si prefiere continuar pintándoselo.

—¿Tu abuela se hizo algo así?

—No creo que existiera algo como esto en sus tiempos. Papá dice que usaba una peluca de cabello negro. ¿Realmente estará bien ese color?

—Había pensado en que fuera castaña, como mi prima nos sugirió.

—Amor, te amo, pero creo que Shirley no sabe nada. Hasta el rubio le combinaría mejor.

—Lo mejor será que nos mantengamos con la idea original y lo dejemos en negro —se detiene unos momentos antes de hacerle la sugerencia—. ¿No has pensado en hacérselo a Lincoln también, o sí?

—La verdad nunca se me ocurrió. A Lincoln le queda bien. Salvo por su cabello, el albinismo de su piel es discreto, casi no se nota que a veces ni creo que lo tenga, además me gusta que cómo se le ve. No pienses mal, sólo que a Lucy el cabello así la hace parecer como una… una… ah…

—Fantasma.

Y la irregularidad de sus ojos, uno azul claro y el otro marrón con un contorno rojizo no le ayudaban de mucho a su atemorizante apreciación. Su marido no la juzgaba. No podían hacer nada por la piel de Lucy, pero si al menos por estética conseguían ofrecerle una alternativa para que no se viera tan afectada por ello, sería un buen avance.

—Lynn, ¿viste lo que Luan grabó en el día?

Su hija grabó muchas cosas desde que le prestó la cámara, pero supo se refería en especial a la parte cuando Lincoln hizo a su hermanita verse en el espejo en un acto de buena fe, pero la pequeña pareció horrorizada de sí misma.

Rita decidió que ya era suficiente. Lo mejor sería ir a acostar a su pequeña. Lynn se acercó y besó su frente, inseguro de cómo sería el futuro de su hija. Once meses y al resto de sus hijas les seguía costando acostumbrarse a ella, siendo más comprensivo al respecto Lincoln, Leni y Lynn, aunque esta última a veces parecía debatirse entre el cariño que le tenía, y sus celos por la atención que su hermanito le daba. Concluyó que sólo eran cosas de niños, las cuales fácilmente superaría. También confiaba a la larga todas podrían terminar de acostumbrarse y querer del mismo modo a Lucy.

—Haremos lo mejor que podamos, cariño. Ten fe que lo conseguiremos. Hasta ahora nos ha ido bien.

—A veces… ¿no te sientes cansado de todo?

—Honestamente, sí. Bastante. Pero trato de ver el lado positivo.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Lori está creciendo, Luna también y aunque Leni está tardando, también lo hace. Siguen siendo unas niñas, pero cada vez son menos dependientes de nosotros y nos apoyan más con sus hermanas, hasta Lincoln lo intenta.

Eso le dio cierta simpatía a Rita. Era verdad, sus hijas estaban de poco en poco madurando conforme crecían, incluso a veces Lincoln siendo tan chiquito se mostraba más comprensivo respecto a sus acciones que ellas de cuando tenían tres años.

—Lynn, ¿qué quieres hacer después que deje a Lucy con Lincoln?

—Si no te molesta, sólo quiero dormir, cariño.

Rita suspiró aliviada.

—Yo también, cielo. Feliz aniversario.

Con un nuevo beso sellaron su amor por un año más. Su décima década juntos, ni siquiera parecían decepcionados de no haber hecho algo más trascendental además de la cena en casa por el evento.

Mientras en su hogar aquella noche reinaba el silencio y así seguiría haciéndolo hasta la mañana siguiente, pensaron que más que quejarse, motivos les sobraban para agradecer la suerte que les había tocado, sin importar lo caótica que fuese en ocasiones.

A altas horas de la noche y a pesar de su castigo, Lynn se coló a la habitación de su hermano pensando en dormir con él, pero ante el temor que la descubrieran y alargaran su castigo, sólo besó su frente. Lo dudó un momento, pero al final también besó con sincero afecto la frente de su pequeña hermanita.

* * *

.

.

.

Y un año más termina.

Saben, mucho antes de comenzar esta historia en enero del año pasado, vi una vez un fanart de Lucy con el cabello blanco; ya no recuerdo quién era el artista, pero al verla me pareció tan… lógica. Lincoln aparentemente es albino por tener el cabello blanco, pero si Lincoln es albino, ¿entonces que es Lucy siendo tan pálida como es? Ya muchos habían barajeado incluso desde antes del capítulo del _Black in black_ que el color de su cabello negro no era natural, aunque la teoría que era rubia no me terminó de embonar del todo, al menos para mí. Lamento si esto no les termina de gustar a muchos, junto con la forma en que rompí lo de "el color de cabello lo heredó de la bisabuela Harriet", pero piensen que en la época cosas así a veces se disimulaban de esa manera.

Finalmente los ojos. Perdón, pero siempre imaginé unos ojos no hermosos que avergonzaran a Lucy por desentonar su personalidad, sino unos ojos que de cierta manera la acomplejaran por motivos muy distintos, dos motivos aquí. Busquen imágenes de lo que es la "heterocromía" y "derrame ocular" por si les quedan dudas. Y sí, este headcanon personal lo extiendo al resto de mis obras (no saben el trabajo que me costó abstenerme de describir los ojos de Lucy desde _Tan sólo se dio_ , pero quería hacer la primera descripción de sus ojos en esta historia, así como el de su "cabello original").

Un agradecimiento a quienes continúan leyendo esta historia, principalmente a:

 **Sergex** muchas gracias, colega. Justo es lo que buscaba que se sintiera.

 **Guest** gracias también.

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123** espero te haya gustado lo de la continuación. Confieso me resultó difícil hablar del bebé anterior a Lucy. Gracias.

 **Transgresor 3003** gracias, igualmente.

 **Julex93** y las chicas de poco en poco siguen mostrando más sus cualidades tan conocidas. Lynn Sr. se esfuerza en no ser prejuicio, algo que resulta difícil no serlo con su único hijo entre el mar de hijas que le sobran, je. Gracias amigo.

 **Sonikdc** descuida, en realidad yo hago lo mismo. Muchas gracias, amiga. Como siempre agradeciendo esas bellas imágenes y tu permiso de usarlas _tan sólo_ como portadas (get it? XD). Es divertido escribir la interacción entre Lincoln y Lynn.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** me hiciste reír por lo de la "batalla del pollo". Iré todavía mostrando los rasgos característicos de los Louds, con todo y los malos. Mis respetos si decides retomar un fic basado en la obra de Tolkien (como a cualquiera que lo haga, que a mí me da una mezcla de pereza, miedo y ansiedad de sólo pensar en intentarlo D:). Gracias, colega.

 **Octware** un placer verte por aquí. Muchas gracias por leer esto. Estoy de acuerdo y bajo ese concepto concebí la luna de miel de los padres, bastante divertido en realidad. Espero te agrade el resto de la historia. La tuya es genial (tómate tu tiempo, yo sé muy bien lo que es hacer pausas por establecer prioridades. ;)


	12. Onceavo

Antes que nada, gracias a todos quienes me han mandado su apoyo y mensajes abiertos y privados expresando su preocupación tanto por mí, como por este o el resto de mis proyectos (ustedes saben quiénes son, colegas :,D). Un gran, gran, gran saludo y muchos, muchos, muchos agradecimientos aquí para:

 **Sergex** colega, por el solo hecho de hacerme saber que tú eres uno de mis lectores es más que suficiente para hacerme sentir halagado. Gracias por tu crítica.

 **Guest** je, no en mi headcanon personal. Gracias, lo haré.

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123** gracias por continuar leyéndome. Ya con este once años y los que faltan. Me alegra saber que te agradara el enfoque de Lucy.

 **Julex93** amigo que en efecto acertaste todos los cambios que está atravesando la familia, en especial como la prematura conciencia del "peque del plan", o el apego que le tienen Lynn y a Lucy. Temía que a nadie le agradara el arreglo que le hice a nuestra gótica favorita. En mi idea original pensaba dejar que ella decidió por si sola cubrirse los ojos debido a su heterocromía y su derrame conforme crecía, pero ciertos capítulos de un álbum virtual y el de un pegajoso zorro, me hicieron agregarle también esa mención final de la inquietud de sus padres, je. Gracias por continuar comentando en mis historias.

 **Sonikdc** no te preocupes por eso, más tardío e imperdonable soy yo por actualizar hasta ahora. Tus portadas son hermosas que me da pena el pedirte una para este fic (tal vez para una futura historia te pida el favor si se puede, claro está). De mediocre no tienes nada, sino al contrario, tienes bastante talento. Perdona la demora.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** es divertido leer tus comentarios, colega. En efecto cada vez nos acercamos más al carácter completo de las chicas, al menos el de las mayores. Acertaste. Éste es el incidente del chorri… problema estomacal de Lucy que Lincoln le mencionó en _Tan sólo se dio_. Gracias por notarlo. :D

PD. Aunque no voté por el bronco, créeme que tampoco lo hice por el pejele. Te daría tinta roja, pero la que tenía me la acabé durante este tiempo en mis propias cartas, juax!

 **Octware** muchas gracias por revisar este fic, amigo. Espero dentro de poco revisar el resto de los tuyos, que los tengo en mi lista de lecturas por leer antes de la primavera (es una lista muy larga :,D)

Sin nada más que decir o aclarar, los invito a que juntos retomemos la historia. Vamos allá. :D

* * *

 **ONCEAVO AÑO**

—Mamá, ¿estás segura que el bebé no nacerá pronto?

Rita en ese momento se estaba cambiando sencillamente deslizándose un vestido rosa de maternidad por encima de su cuerpo. Su vientre era tan abultado como si no le faltase ya mucho tiempo para dar a luz, o al menos esa impresión tenía su hija de nueve años, a quien enseguida comenzó a peinar su hermoso cabello rubio.

—Aún faltan alrededor de cuatro meses, cariño. Eso es mucho todavía para que "los bebés" nazcan. Recuerda que son dos.

—¿Es como en el supermercado? ¿Cómo cuando hay ofertas y te dan dos por el precio de uno?

El padre de la pequeña pasó por un instante frente a la puerta molesto tratando de perseguir a una niña de seis años castaña en interiores que se resistía a que le pusiera ropa.

—¡Lynn Loud Junior! ¡Ven aquí y ponte el vestido!

—¡Nunca!

Rita sonrió por la escena.

—Sí, hija. Fue algo así.

Leni satisfecha por entenderlo finalmente, continuó disfrutando de los mimos de su madre.

En el pasillo, finalmente el señor Loud consiguió atrapar a la hiperactiva chiquilla que se removía entre sus brazos tratando de liberarse soltando de vez en cuando uno que otro manotazo, lo cual no era tan malo a cuando se decidía a pegar una patada.

—¡Creo que fue un error permitirte jugar con los equipos de soccer de la escuela!

—¡No lo fue! ¡Tampoco me pondré vestido! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!

—¡Es por tu abuelo! ¿No quieres verte bonita para tu abuelo?

—¡El abuelo dice que soy linda así!

—¡Déjame ponerte el vestido y consideraré las lecciones de karate que me pediste!

De pronto la niña dejó de luchar. El padre suspiró lamentando haber tenido que recurrir al chantaje. Bajó a la pequeña que permitió le pasara por encima un vestido rojo.

—Bien, jovencita. Ahora voy a buscar tus zapatos. Más vale que ese vestido siga en sitio cuando regrese, o le puedes decir adiós a la canasta de básquetbol de tu habitación.

—Bueno, ya. Te prometo que no me quitaré nada de nuevo.

—Sigo sin entender por qué no te gusta estar vestida en casa. ¿Es que no tienes eso del pudor femenino?

La niña bufó.

—Eso no es para mí como con Leni o las otras. Estar así es muy cómodo y me siento libre.

Un niño peliblanco soñoliento de cuatro años igualmente en interiores, salió de su habitación en ese instante.

—Eso es verdad, papá. Tiene razón. Es muy cómodo.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza.

—Lynn, por lo que más quieras, no le pegues tus mañas a Lincoln. Por cierto, jovencito, usted también necesita cambiarse.

Indiferente a lo que ocurría, Lincoln bostezó apenas prestando atención a su padre al marcharse.

—¿Ya nos vamos con el abuelo?

—Eso creo. —Le contestó su hermana incómoda tironeándose de la falda del vestido, esto finalmente capturó el interés del niño

—Te vez muy bonita.

Por un instante, el semblante de la niña cambió a uno feliz, pero de inmediato regresó a mostrarse un poco hostil.

—Tal vez si uso todo el tiempo pantaloncillos cortos como cuando juego afuera, papá deje de molestarme. También son muy cómodos.

Lincoln por un momento consideró la idea de su hermana para imitarla también en ello y hacer lo mismo, pero una niña rubia de diez años apareció de pronto tomándole de la mano haciéndole perder la concentración en la misma cuando lo hizo caminar a su lado.

—¡Oye! —saltó la castaña por la acción repentina—. ¡A dónde te lo llevas, Lori!

—Papá me pidió que cambiara a Lincoln y a Lucy mientras termina de vestirte —con un tono burlón y tras mirarla de arriba abajo, añadió—. Por cierto, ¡te vez literalmente encantadora!

Si no fuera porque ya tenía a Lincoln y que las lecciones de karate estaban en riesgo, Lynn hubiese intentado perseguirla para darle una buena tunda. Lori creyendo que lo haría, no tardó en apresurar el paso para dejar fuera de su alcance a su hermanita, llevando casi arrastrando al pequeño niño con ella a la habitación de este.

—¿Era necesario molestarla?

Preguntó él una vez que lo hizo sentarse en la cama mientras ella sacaba ropa limpia de su armario.

—No, pero fue muy divertido.

—¿Qué fue divertido? —preguntó entusiasta una niña de siete años asomándose a la habitación tras escucharlos.

—Molestar a Lynn, Luan.

—Supongo que lo es mientras no cruces la "Lynn-nea" con ella. ¿Entiendes?

Pese a que sabía que estaba metiéndose con una de sus hermanas más cercanas, Lincoln soltó una risa por el chiste del mismo modo como hace algún tiempo Lori lo hubiera hecho también, pero que en ese momento ella sólo gimió con hastío. Para ella los chistes de Luan comenzaban a perder su gracia conforme seguía contándolos sin parar.

—¿Ya te cambiaste, Luan? ¿Vas a ir así?

—No. En un momento lo hago. Sólo espero a Leni para que me ayude.

La susodicha niña rubia de nueve años estaba en la habitación de la bebé a quien le faltaba un mes todavía para cumplir los dos años. Se encontraba terminando de cambiarle el pañal antes de ponerle el vestidito ya preparado sobre una silla a su hermanita.

—Pero que bebé tan linda tenemos aquí. Eres tan encantadora, Lucy.

La pequeña cabeceó tratando de centrar su vista en su hermana. Al notar el gesto, con una mano Leni le hizo a un lado parte del flequillo del cabello oscuro que le cubría los ojos para que la viese mejor, descubriéndole así un bello ojo azul, tan distinto a aquél otro que continuó oculto con el cabello.

—¡Hola bonita!

Agitó la mano frente a ella saludándola ahora que volvía a ver parte de su mirada. Lucy no parecía muy cómoda ante el constante y meloso optimismo de Leni, que al menos Lincoln tenía sus momentos serios. Resignada, la niña soltó por la boca un poco de aire con resignación permitiéndole a su cabello negro regresar a su posición original con un movimiento.

—¿Por qué suspiras, Lucy? —como de costumbre su hermana mayor no parecía enterarse de nada— ¿Es que te enamoraste de un niño de la guardería? ¡Como que eso sería muy tierno!

Por supuesto que todo era "tierno" para Leni. Lucy comenzaba a relacionar dicha palabra con algo desagradable. ¿Pero qué significaba eso de "enamorarse"?

—¿Quésho?

—¿He? —Dado que Lucy raramente intentaba hablar, lo cual hizo temer por un tiempo a todos que podría ser muda, Leni no pudo menos que impresionarse, aun así se esforzó en concentrarse en lo que dijo, algo que cualquier otro hubiese interpretado a que sólo quería un poco de "queso"— ¿Me preguntas "qué es eso"? —Lucy casi sonrió por lo acertada que fue su hermana por saber interpretarla— ¿Qué? ¿Suspiro? Es lo que hiciste con la boca, hermanita —para ejemplificárselo, Leni emitió uno aspirando y resoplando—. Eso es un suspiro

Debido al flequillo, Leni no se dio cuenta cuando su hermanita rodó los ojos con fastidio. La pequeña pensaba que ya era demasiado pedir que la entendiera por completo. Una palabra se formó cuando resignada imitó con mayor sinceridad el gesto de su hermana.

—"Shupiro…"

—¡Exacto, eso es!

Le puso el vestido y Lucy sin más opción se dejó hacer, por ello a Leni le gustaba mucho su hermanita. Cuando no se desaparecía por ahí, algo que ocurría constantemente desde que aprendió a caminar, resultaba sencillo que se dejase vestir a diferencia de Lynn.

—Estás lista, Lucy. ¡Te ves divina! Como que presiento este te gustará más que los otros conjuntos. Ya lo verás.

Eso no sería decir mucho, dado que a la bebé nunca parecían gustarle ninguno de los conjuntos que su hermana o incluso su madre le escogían.

—Mírate. Siento que entona con tu color de piel. ¡Como que pareces una muñequita!

Si Lucy pudiera entender del todo sus palabras y supiera hablar mejor, le diría que ella no tenía ningún tono de piel. Nuevamente resignada, imaginó lo que Leni esperaba cuando la cargó frente al espejo.

—Shupiro…

Alzó la mirada y para su sorpresa lo que vio en realidad… no era tan desagradable. Ciertamente el vestido como muchos otros era cómodo, independientemente de cómo se viera, pero con este en particular admitía que se veía… no tan mal. El conjunto tenía volantes que le parecieron ridículos, así como unas estrellas plateadas bordadas alrededor de las mangas, le había puesto botones amarillos al frente, fuera de eso el resto del vestido totalmente negro ciertamente entonaba con su cabello negro y su pálida piel. Un contraste entre el blanco y el negro que a su perspectiva le quedaba y con sinceridad le gustaba.

Gracias a Lori, Lincoln entró en la habitación ya arreglado. Cuando el pequeño vio a su hermanita de un año, sonrió sorprendido.

—Te vez muy bonita, Lucy.

Esta vez la pequeña no reprimió su sonrisa. Leni estaba más que satisfecha.

* * *

Tras recibir sus regalos, los cuales fueron en su mayoría fueron de nuevo tazas, especialmente por parte de Lincoln quien fabricó no sólo la suya, sino también la de Lucy, los padres terminaron de arreglarse para subir a toda su familia a Vanzilla y partir hacia el asilo, donde el buen Albert estaba terminando de recuperarse de una tos que le impidió ir a visitarlos en esta ocasión.

Fue un trayecto tranquilo. En la radio escucharon algunas canciones que transmitían de la artista Lana Del Rey. Durante los altos, el señor Loud no dejaba de sonreírle con cariño a su esposa. Ella en complicidad le devolvía las sonrisas y le tomaba de la mano, no sin antes mirar de vez en cuando por el retrovisor a su hijo y sus cinco hijas teniendo a Lucy en su regazo dormitando. Leni parecía algo mareada, pero no por ello soltaba la bolsa de regalo que le llevaba a su abuelo, por lo que Lori cuando no estaba ocupada jugando con el celular le tomaba del hombro para reconfortarla, mientras que en el lado contrario a ella, Luna tocaba un pequeño ukulele con semblante aburrido, aunque de vez en cuando la castaña miraba hacia los asientos de atrás para vigilar a sus hermanos menores. Ahí Luan repetía algunos chistes de los cuales la mitad hacían reír a Lincoln. Lynn aburrida y harta de su hermana mayor, estaba recargada en el hombro de su hermanito botando una pelota de goma contra el techo del vehículo.

—Gracias. —De pronto Rita le dijo a su esposo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la hermosa familia que me diste.

Llegaron a otro alto. Lucy buscando acomodarse en el regazo de su madre, se movió quedando de lado. Lynn Sr aprovechando esto, frotó el prominente vientre de su esposa asintiendo complacido, aunque su nerviosismo era evidente.

—Hemos podido hasta ahora, sé que seguiremos haciéndolo.

Mencionó Rita al comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposo. Él suspiró sin decir ni una palabra, pero asintiendo conforme volvía a poner en marcha el vehículo.

—¿Shupiro?

Lucy se había despertado notando la acción de su padre

* * *

—¡Cómo a estado mi hermosa familia!

La familia se encontró en una amplia mesa de jardín en el patio del asilo. Antes que Rita pudiera acercarse a su padre, sus hijos habían rodeado al anciano en un fuerte abrazo. Lucy iba de la mano de Lincoln, ella fue la única que no intentó abrazarlo pues le costaba trabajo identificar de quién se trataba aquel hombre. Al percatarse de esto, tras soltar a los chicos, el anciano cargó a Lucy antes que a ella se le ocurriera siquiera escapar.

—¡Shuelta! —exclamó nerviosa.

—Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. El vivo retrato de mi madre —aunque mantenía ese mismo carácter feliz, un brillo de nostalgia apareció en sus ojos. Lucy lo notó y de pronto se tranquilizó ante los mimos del viejo—. Mi pequeña y hermosa Lucy, ¿cómo estás?

—Bi… Bien.

El hombretón no intentó apartarle el oscuro flequillo para ver su mirada, como mucha gente extraña hacía cuando sus padres la presentaban; las tías Ruth y Shelly continuaban haciéndolo cada vez que las visitaban. No es que fuese la primera vez que miraba al anciano, pero de pronto lo recordaba mejor. De todas las ocasiones que ahora podía acordarse que la había visto, nunca había intentado descubrirle los ojos. La besó en la mejilla raspándosela con el bigote. De pronto Lucy sintió el mismo afecto que sus hermanas y hermano sentían por él.

—¿Si te acuerdas de tu abuelo, Lucy? —le preguntó su padre temiendo que el nerviosismo de su hija se debiese a que lo hubiera olvidado. No habían visto a Albert desde su cumpleaños unos meses atrás y la memoria de su hija aún estaba desarrollándose—. ¿Puedes decirle "Abueeelo"?

La niña se quedó en silencio ante la expectativa de toda la familia.

—Vamos Lynn, no la presiones —Albert restaba importancia al asunto esperando que la más joven de sus nietas se sintiera en confianza con él—. No es necesario que me digas abuelo, linda. Yo nunca llamé abuelo al mío, siempre lo llamé Pop's. Decía que era su segundo nombre o algo parecido. Me parecía divertido cómo sonaba.

—¿Pop? ¿Pop?

—¡Correcto, Lucy!

—Eso sí que suena más divertido —opinó Lincoln riéndose junto con Luan.

Leni con cierta timidez se acercó cargando su bolsa de obsequio.

—Abuelito, ¡digo! Pop-pop, te traje un regalo.

—Cariño, no tenías que hacerlo, que es la celebración de tus padres, no la mía.

Halagado, abrió la bolsa sintiéndose ahora conmovido al encontrar en su interior una bufanda de tejido morada con naranja.

—Pero qué linda bufanda. Tuviste un buen ojo para escogerla.

Realmente estaba feliz con el presente. Miró a su hija y yerno de un modo en que les agradecía que se la hubieran comprado, pero ambos en complicidad sonrieron negando con un gesto compartido. Leni jugando con sus dedos nerviosa se sonrojó.

—Bueno, en realidad la hice yo.

En un principio Albert no pareció entender lo que quiso decir, hasta que Lori la secundo.

—Pop-pop, Leni la tejió.

Impresionado, con mayor atención el viejo examinó la bufanda que su nieta de nueve años le había dado. Realmente era un trabajo bien hecho. Ahora si estaba mayormente conmovido.

—Es preciosa, hija. De verdad que lo es.

Esta vez le dio un abrazo sólo a ella. Para él era un día que comenzaba con muy buen pie. Su hija lo visitaba al lado de su esposo para compartir su aniversario con él. Podía ver a su único nieto varón con el que esperaba jugar algunos partidos de pelota una vez que se marcharan del asilo, aunque su querida nieta Lynn seguramente los acompañaría para acapararlo más en ese sentido. Pero bueno, entre más, mejor. Nada podía arruinar ese bello día.

—¿Ésta es tu casa, Pop-pop? —preguntó Lincoln mirando a su alrededor.

—Sí, es una forma de verlo, hijo. ¿Quieres conocer mejor el lugar? Estoy seguro que a Sue no le importaría.

La susodicha estaba revisando en la mesa contigua los medicamentos que debía administrar en la tarde a algunos de los residentes. La subdirectora del asilo también era una enfermera apenas pocos años mayor que Rita, de cabello castaño que como la pequeña Lynn se sujetaba el cabello en una coleta. Delgada y hermosa, de cuando en cuando captaba las miradas furtivas de los ancianos, algo que a veces la incomodaban y por lo que a su pesar tenía que hablarles de manera severa. Al escuchar a Albert, ella se dio la vuelta y con apenas poco o ningún interés asintió conforme. Aquél viejo nunca le daba problemas y sabía cuidarse sólo.

—Sólo que esas niñas no causen mucho desorden.

Su voz había sonado algo fría. Rita miró a su padre preocupada por la actitud de la mujer. Albert meneó la cabeza para hacerle entender que no diese mucha importancia a ese gesto.

—Sólo está algo cansada. Es una buena persona, aunque ciertamente cuando entré aquí era un poco más amable. La pobre no tiene la culpa que la edad la haga algo cascarrabias.

Los señores Loud y los pacientes que los escucharon rieron por el chiste. Sue por el contrario arrugó el ceño mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate para comérsela. Mentalmente se decía a si misma que debería establecer una regla a la larga para las visitas tan numerosas, o quizá comenzar a pensar en una para los residentes que les gustaba hacerse los graciosos.

Durante el recorrido, Albert los fue guiando por todo el lugar con jovialidad. Lincoln se interesó de pronto por una anciana que encontró jugando sola con un tablero de ajedrez en el salón de actividades. Separándose del grupo, el pequeño tomando la mano de Lucy se acercó a la viejecilla, quien sonriente le invitó a tomar las piezas explicándole las reglas del juego. Cuando se acordó que no debía se separarse de sus hermanas, quiso regresar, pero había un problema. Al empezar a hablar con la señora, había soltado a Lucy y ahora no la miraba por ningún lado.

—¡Rayos, perdí a Lucy!

—¡Cómo que se te perdió, enano!

Al darse cuenta que no les seguían, Lori había ido a buscarlos. Lincoln saltó asustado al escucharla detrás de él.

—Es que esa señora me enseñaba ajedrez y… la torre…

—Lincoln, dónde dejaste a Lucy.

El niño señaló un rincón del salón de juegos cerca de una entrada. Sin dudarlo, Lori tomó de la mano a su hermanito y entró en el acceso que daba hacia un pasillo muy amplio donde destacaba una puerta entreabierta en el fondo. Al acercarse, sintieron cierto temor al encontrar una escalera que daba hacia lo que parecía ser el sótano del asilo. Estaba muy oscuro. Tragando saliva, Lori estaba por bajar sin soltar a Lincoln sintiéndose un tanto ridícula, como si esperase que él la protegiera, algo que el niño parecía comprender al ir por delante esperando que su hermana mayor quedara detrás de él, cuando fueron detenidos por la mismísima Sue tomando a cada uno por el hombro.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

—¡Se nos perdió una de nuestras hermanas! —explicó Lori sobresaltándose—. No la encontramos por ningún lado.

—Pues estoy segura que no la encontrarán ahí abajo, niños.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Preguntó Rita al aparecer junto con su esposo y su padre en el pasillo. Las niñas a pesar de haberles dicho que se quedaran donde estaban, tímidamente fueron siguiéndolos.

—Sus hijos dicen que perdieron a una de sus hermanas.

—¡Lincoln la perdió! —Lo acusó Lori.

—¡Oye! No fue adrede.

Albert se acercó para cargar en brazos a su nieto arrebatándoselo a la enfermera después que Rita hiciera lo mismo con Lori tomándola de la mano.

—¿Es necesario ser tan agresiva, Sue? De verdad te estás amargando cada vez más.

—No esperaba que me dieras las gracias, pero igual, de nada. Estos dos estaban por bajar a la morgue. ¿Entiendes, Albert?

El hombre asintió cabizbajo perdiendo los bríos.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Gracias por encontrarlos, Sue. Lo lamento mucho. Vamos, niños. Estoy seguro que alguien debió ver a Lucy por alguna otra parte.

Lynn padre reprendió principalmente a Lincoln, lo cual pareció resultarle divertido a Lynn y Luan.

—¿Tienen una morgue aquí, Albert? —el señor Loud sintió un escalofrío de sólo imaginarse aquello.

—Así es, Lynn. No es algo agradable, pero resulta práctico y útil. Sólo es provisional y no se usa con la frecuencia que debes estar imaginando. Es para los residentes que no tienen familiares, o para cuando los servicios fúnebres tardan en llegar por alguna razón. Justo hoy en la mañana, a la señora Lola...

—¡Papá! Basta, los niños están presentes.

—¿Qué es una morgue?

—Nada, Lincoln.

Con el ukulele, Luna tocó brevemente un fragmento de la marcha fúnebre.

—Luna, esa es una canción tan triste que nos "matas" de aburrimiento, ¿entendieron?

—Luan, hija, es suficiente. Con eso no se juega.

Rita le dio un codazo a su esposo por esbozar una sonrisa.

—Vamos, ese era bueno.

Lincoln se limitaba a mirar a su familia, cuando de pronto algo le llamó la atención.

—¿Dónde está Leni?

Perfecto, otra de las chicas se había perdido. Los padres de inmediato se preocuparon. Tal vez Lucy todavía era una bebé, pero con todo y sus nueve años, les preocupaba del mismo modo perder de vista a su segunda hija.

—Hola a todos. ¿Qué ocurre?

Leni risueña y alegre como de costumbre, había aparecido de pronto tras subir por las escaleras que daban a la morgue. Sue estaba tan sorprendida como Albert.

—Niña, ¿qué hacías allá abajo?

—Me perdí cuando buscaba el baño. Allá abajo huele como a uno. No encontré ningún retrete, pero había unas enormes cajas de madera muy elegantes acolchadas por dentro y muy cómodas para tomar la siesta.

Boquiabierto su padre podía jurar que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle a lo largo de la columna, sensación que el resto de su familia pareció compartir.

—Hija por favor, dime que no te metiste a una de esas "cajas".

—Por supuesto que no, papá. No tengo sueño.

—Uf, menos mal.

—Quien tenía sueño era Lucy. La encontré por aquí gateando. Eso lo hace cuando ya está muy cansada. Bajamos juntas y la deje un ratito dentro de una de las cajas para que durmiera.

—¡Leni! —saltó Rita—. ¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar a tu hermana allá abajo completamente sola!

—Pero si no la dejé sola. La dejé con una señora que tenía un vestido muy bonito y elegante. Ella está dormida en la caja donde dejé a Lucy. Creo que no le importa compartirla. Lucy se porta bien, tanto que la señora no se movió en ningún momento cuando ella se acomodó en su regazo.

De pronto el señor Loud se desmayó. Su esposa trató de socorrerlo a la vez que Albert lo sujetaba evitando que cayera al suelo, mientras que Sue tan pálida como la mitad del resto de la familia corría escaleras abajo aterrada.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —preguntó Lynn tan confundida como su hermano—. ¿Es que la señora esa puede hacerle algo malo a Lucy?

—No creo que ella pueda hacer ya nada de nada, hermana —Ante el comentario de Luna, Luan de pronto sonrió y abrió la boca, pero su hermana se apresuró a con su mano cubrírsela—. Ni se te ocurra, hermana. No es apropiado. Ten respeto.

Justo cuando el señor Loud recuperaba la conciencia, Sue regresaba con Lucy en brazos. La niña estaba despierta, su cabello se había corrido por lo que sus dos ojos azul y marrón eran visibles, los tenía muy abiertos resaltando lo blanco de uno y lo rojizo del otro.

—Pues sí —carraspeó la enfermera entre molesta y preocupada al ver los ojos de la niña, así como su expresión—. Estaba en brazos de la señora Dolores.

—La pobre Lola —suspiró Albert.

—¡Lo siento, Lucy! —se acercó preocupado Lincoln hacia ella para cargarla y abrazarla tan pronto Sue se la acercó—. ¡No volveré a dejarte sola! ¿Estás bien?

Sin cerrar sus ojos, la pequeña se recargó contra el cuello de Lincoln y… sonrió sin dejar de ver a la pared tras él.

—Shupiro.

 _"Sé buena niña y pórtate bien. Gracias por hacerme compañía un momento, pequeña"_

Vagamente entendió las palabras de la agradable mujer con quien Leni la había dejado. La señora Dolores sonriente se despedía de la pequeña con un gesto de mano antes de salir del pasillo "atravesando" la pared, por supuesto nadie salvo Lucy se dio cuenta de esto.

—Albert —lo llamó la enfermera soltando un jadeo—, siendo sincera, no me gusta que los residentes salgan mucho del asilo, pero de verdad no tengo inconvenientes si quieres marcharte de aquí por lo que resta de la tarde.

Decidido. Sue tendría que consultar con la directora sobre endurecer ciertas medidas de seguridad, pero antes iría a la cafetería para comer un poco de pastel para calmar sus nervios. Lo mejor sería que el resto de los viejos estuviese comportándose y a nadie se le ocurriera meterse con ella. Podía sentir como su genio estaba empeorando cada vez más.

* * *

Más tarde, los diez subieron en Vanzilla y juntos fueron a un restaurante familiar.

Casi una hora después tras terminar de comer, dejaron a Lincoln, Luan, Leni y a Lynn en el área infantil esperando pudieran olvidarse del mal rato que todos pasaron, quizá así olvidaran las preguntas que tuvieran sobre lo sucedido.

Luna comenzó a tocar con su ukulele una canción que su mismo abuelo le había enseñado la última vez que fue a visitarlos, naturalmente estaba dedicada a sus padres por su aniversario. Los adultos junto con Lori le aplaudieron tras terminar. Lucy fue la excepción al inicio, pero Rita la tomó de las manos enseñándole cómo se hacía. Albert estaba impresionado que en tan poco tiempo de enseñarle, su nieta pudiese dominar el instrumento, más que el que se hubiese aprendido la canción.

—Eso fue excelente, Luna. Te dije que el ukulele era mejor que el violín. Es más divertido y mucho más movido.

Tanto los padres como la misma Luna pusieron en duda que el Ukulele fuese mejor que el violín, aunque esta última tenía que reconocer como lo hacían sus hermanas y hermano, que en efecto era más divertido. Naturalmente una señorita con clase no podía permitirse ser tan abierta en expresarlo.

—Muchas gracias, querido abuelo.

Hizo una educada inclinación frente a él y tras pedir permiso, se fue al área infantil también.

—¿No quieres ir con tus hermanas a jugar, cariño? —Le preguntó Rita a Lori.

—Ya tengo diez años. Soy muy grande para jugar con niños pequeños.

Aunque los vistazos que daba de cuando en cuando al área infantil rompían sus intentos de parecer más madura a como Luna lo demostraba con esos ademanes que buscaban imitar la sofisticación. En ese momento Lincoln se arrojaba tal cual bala de cañón a la piscina de pelotas haciendo correr a todos los otros niños para la hilaridad de Lynn y Luan, algunas pelotas rebotaron sobre Leni que estaba de espaldas, pero al volverse, confundida no entendió quién le estaba hablando. Luna había tomado con curiosidad un flautín de juguete que alguien dejó olvidado.

En la televisión como fondo se escuchaban los videoclips de la Lana Del Rey, una cantante con la que últimamente Lori y Lana se habían obsesionado por sus canciones. A diferencia de sus hermanas o sus padres incluso, a Luna no le habían llamado mucho la atención pero admitía que eran buenas.

—Sabes mi amor —de repente Lynn le habló a Rita—. Es una pena que no pudiéramos conseguir una niñera ya grande y responsable para que cuidara de las chicas y Lincoln mientras hablamos.

Lori jugó con sus dedos un momento. Nuevamente miró hacia donde sus hermanas estaban, aunque su atención la tenía nuevamente puesta en su hermano jugando a ser un muñeco viviente en las piernas de Luan, quien con él parecía jugar al ventrílocuo llamando la atención de otros niños. Quizá muchos de los chistes de su hermana ya no le hacían gracia, pero su hermanito resultaba muy divertido cuando jugaba así con Luan.

—Creo… creo que sería bueno ir a vigilarlos y ver que no se metan en líos.

—Lleva a tu hermanita, por favor.

Rita le pasó a Lucy. Con un poco de suerte su bebé borraría de su memoria lo que sucedió en el asilo. Lori que no quería perderse el acto, cargó a la pequeña que ahora ya parecía más optimista que antes, quizá porque podría ahora ir a jugar con su hermano, no sin antes agitar su manita hacia el anciano.

—Adiósh Pop.

Después de regresarle el saludo, el hombretón terminó el último bocado de su filete con satisfacción.

—Como extrañaba esto. No es que me maten de hambre en el la casa de retiro, pero es difícil conseguir un buen trozo de res a medio cocer. Gracias por esto, chicos.

—Es un placer que comas con nosotros, Al.

—No sólo por la comida, Lynn. A esto, que me invitaran a pasar con ustedes su día. Lamento lo que ocurrió allá. Espero no te haya afectado, hija.

—No hay de qué papá. Me alegra ver que estás más que bien. De eso otro, todo queda olvidado. Entendemos son cosas que pasan. Es natural. Además me preocupaba Lucy, pero parece que no le afectó nada. Creo que Lynn lo resintió más que nosotras.

Su esposo gimió avergonzado. Seguramente cuando se duchara en la noche descubriría que perdió más cabello.

Albert pasó su mano sobre el cabeza de su hija como solía hacer cuando ella era una niña, al menos se había tomado con mejor actitud lo de Lucy y la vieja Lola a diferencia de su yerno. Por él tendría la consideración de no volver a tocar el tema.

—Once años. Deben de sentirse felices.

Dudó un poco al bajar la mano, pero de pronto pareció retractarse, sin embargo Rita no lo dejó y tomando su mano la llevó a su vientre.

—Doblemente felices.

—¿Ya han pensado en un nombre para los bebés?

—Ni siquiera sabemos qué serán. El ultrasonido no lo pudo revelar la última vez que me lo hicieron por la posición en que estaban.

—Pequeños escurridizos —sonrió pensando en los probables dos hermanitos que le harían compañía ahora a Lincoln de momento solo con seis hermanas—. Bueno, son cinco meses los que tienes. Ya habrá tiempo.

Albert suspiró preocupado, del mismo modo en que Lynn parecía estarlo últimamente.

—¿Cómo es que pueden hacerlo? En serio estoy feliz por ustedes, pero cuando me dijeron que iban ya por el octavo, no voy a negar que me quedé impresionado, pero ahora que sé esta vez serán dos. ¡Cielos! No me explico cómo es que pueden prestarle atención a todos sus hijos.

—Nos las arreglamos, Albert.

En realidad desde hace unos días como su esposa, Lynn pensaba que el secreto era apoyar parte de las responsabilidades en Lori y Luna. Eran conscientes que sus dos hijas eran algo pretenciosas, pero incluso Luna con sus ocho años ya era capaz de ayudarles con Lynn y Lucy cuando necesitaban ayuda con ambas. Lincoln de vez en cuando se metía en sus propios líos como cualquier niño, muchos cortesía de su hermana Lynn, misma que a su modo se esmeraba por sacarlo de los mismos, claro a veces con ayuda adicional, ¿o lo correcto sería decir que en algunas ocasiones el mismo Lincoln parecía con sus cuatro años enseñarle algo de sentido común a su hermana de seis?

—Sí, eso pensé —reflexionó Albert mirando con agrado hacia el área infantil e intuyendo lo que pensaban—. Es bueno que las chicas y Lincoln tengan la suficiente madurez para ayudarles con las más pequeñas.

La pareja pareció impresionada, por un momento no supieron qué responder.

—¡Oh, vamos! —el anciano soltó una carcajada—. ¿De verdad creen que no me doy cuenta de cómo Lori agrupa o impone el orden al resto, o ese pequeño geniecillo se las arregla en ocasiones para que Lucy y Lynn se comporten?

—Bueno…

—Quiten esa cara que no estoy regañándolos o algo parecido. Por el contrario, entiendo que necesiten un poco de espacio propio y la ventaja de la familia que decidieron tener, es que a futuro ustedes mismos criaron su propio soporte para apoyarse entre sí.

Rita sonrió con cierto bochorno.

—No se te escapa nada, papá. Bueno, a decir verdad no es sólo Lori la que nos ayuda más, no me refiero a Lincoln, que no es que le quite su mérito, aunque admitimos es muy bueno cuando Lucy necesita atención.

Su padre asintió complacido al escucharla.

—Sí, me imagino que Leni comienza también a madurar lo suficiente para cuidar de sus hermanos.

—Pues, en realidad se trata de Luna quien nos apoya en ese aspecto. Leni, ella… bueno no creemos que sea muy capaz de hacer mucho para ayudarnos de esa manera. Ya viste lo que sucedió en el asilo.

El anciano agitó su mano, como si para él aquello no fueran más que pequeñeces.

—Sé que se preocuparon y no es para menos, pero Lucy ya está bien y Leni no fue malintencionada por lo que hizo. No niego que le falta aprender un poco más de la vida, pero todavía tiene nueve, ya lo hará a su momento. Además ya había notado que desde los siete Lori ya era capaz de cuidar de sus hermanos, por tanto Leni también puede hacerlo siendo tan lista como sus hermanas.

Una nube de intranquilidad pareció rodear a la pareja. Entendieron que Albert no lo sabía y quizá no había notado nada en la niña, o si lo hizo no le dio gran importancia ni le prestó atención como ahora parecía insistir en seguir haciéndolo.

La pareja ya tenía desde tiempo atrás algunas sospechas acerca de lo que en realidad le ocurría a su segunda hija, pero el sicólogo escolar al que los profesores les insistieron que la permitieran examinar, había terminado por confirmar sus suposiciones.

Mientras que ellos hablaban, los pequeños Loud jugaban todavía en el área infantil reposando la hamburguesa que se habían comido. Lori mantuvo a ratos vigilados a sus hermanos ahora que el acto de Luan y Lincoln había terminado. Lynn jugaba a las atrapadas con Lincoln y el resto de sus hermanas, siendo Lucy la primera en caer, pero como apenas y entendía lo que hacían no se movía de su lugar.

—Lucy, se supone que ahora tú nos persigues y gritas, "tú las traes".

La pequeña se sentó ahí mismo donde estaba y exhaló aire.

—Shupiro…

—Creo que Lucy no quiere jugar.

—No sabe hacerlo, Leni. Fue una mala idea incluirla. Por cierto, ¡Tú las traes!

Lynn le dio un manotazo en el hombro y se echó a correr. Leni confundida se miró el brazo y a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es lo que "traigo yo"?

—Shupiro…

—¿Traigo suspiros, Lucy? ¿Cómo es eso?

Unas niñas que los habían visto y escuchado comenzaron a reírse señalándola. Mientras tanto los adultos seguían conversando.

Albert había juntado sus manos y preocupado trataba de asimilar las duras noticias que la pareja le había dado. Fuera de verse triste o deprimido, tenía la misma mirada severa y analítica que solía poner en sus tiempos en la marina.

—Ese matasanos está mal.

—Papá…

—Está mal, Rita. Eso es la única conclusión lógica a la que puedo llegar. Va a la misma escuela que Lori, Luan, Lynn e incluso Lincoln, ¿no?

—No se habían dado cuenta hasta que…

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Piensan llevarla a una escuela especial porque alguien les dijo que es "sólo un poco diferente"?

—No… por supuesto que no. La diferencia con el coeficiente promedio es apenas mínima. Lo dejaron a nuestra elección y no creemos que sea necesario. No va tan mal y…

—…le irá mejor en cuanto se discipline más en sus estudios. Préstenle más ayuda, como la que le dan a Lucy o Lynn. Que se despierte más.

—Papá. Entiende que el doctor dijo…

—¡El retrasado es él!

Algunas personas voltearon a verlo. Albert al darse cuenta que alzó mucho la voz y se había puesto de pie, volvió a sentarse avergonzado.

—Lo siento. Miren, sé que están preocupados. Su familia está creciendo más de lo que imagino hubiesen pensado que lo haría años atrás. Pero los veo a todos juntos y sé que esa es la clave por lo que han podido prosperar: que siguen juntos ayudándose entre sí. Denle más crédito a Leni por lo que más quieran. ¿Ven esto? —señaló la bufanda que su nieta le había dado—. Yo aquí veo la prueba del potencial que esa niña tiene. ¿Es que no lo pueden ver ustedes?

Rita suspiró cansada, lamentando que su padre no pudiera entenderlo.

—Lo que te estamos diciendo papá es que… ¿he?

Al principio lo había ignorado, los niños lloran todo el tiempo y en ese lugar había muchos de ellos, agrupados principalmente en el área infantil, pero después que escucharon distintos llantos, tarde comprendieron que el primero había sido de Leni.

Dos parejas de padres se habían levantado indignados cuando sus pequeñas de siete y ocho años los llamaron entre llantos. Por un momento pensaron que la otra niña rubia de nueve que lloraba fue la que les había pegado, para su sorpresa a quienes señalaron fue a una pequeña de cabello castaño que aunque tenía seis años, apenas y se veía de cinco.

—¡Quién trajo a esta niña aquí!

El señor Loud iba a decir algo, pero de pronto el anciano se impuso con una voz dura y autoritaria.

—Somos nosotros. Los padres y el abuelo. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Esa… esa niña le pegó a nuestras hijas.

El padre que parecía deseoso de pelearse con alguien por defender a su hija y a la amiga de esta, pareció dudar frente al anciano, no sólo porque se trataba de una persona mayor, sino que además resultaba muy intimidante. La otra familia dudosa no sabía que hacer. Aunque también indignados, les parecía difícil de creer que sabiéndose defender su hija de ocho años, pudiera ser dominada por alguien tan pequeña. Fue esa niña la que señaló a Lynn indignada.

—¡No le hicimos nada y nos pegó a las dos!

—¡Estaban burlándose de mis hermanos y eso no se lo permito a nadie! —gritó la pequeña Lynn que era contenida siendo sujetada de los hombros por Lori y Luna a cada lado.

Lori igualmente molesta, se acercó dispuesta a defenderla.

—Es verdad abuelito, mamá y papá. Esas niñas comenzaron a molestarla diciéndole de cosas y les dije que se callaran. No me hicieron caso y entonces Lincoln vino a ayudarme. Él también trató de decirles que se detuvieran, luego ellas se metieron también con él y de pronto Lynn se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y saltó sobre ellas. No pude detenerla.

En ese momento Leni lloraba sentada en un rincón siendo reconfortada por Lincoln abrazándola y acariciando su cabello. El niño indignado alzó el rostro tan furioso como Lynn lo estaba.

—La llamaron "retrasada".

Los padres de las "afectadas" vieron a sus hijas. Ellas bajaron la mirada con culpa.

—Escuchamos la palabra por ahí y creímos que era gracioso, además ella se comportaba como una…

Esta vez no fue Lynn, sino la mirada de Lori lo que amedrentó a la chiquilla a terminar la frase.

Nadie afortunadamente agravó la situación mencionando que más que llamarla así, se habían puesto a canturrear la palabra bailoteando a su alrededor, o que quizá Lori no había hecho muchos esfuerzos por detener a Lynn para que les diera su merecido al ver que las palabras no servían con esas niñas, agradecida de no haber sido ella la primera que les diera una paliza, algo que hubiera terminado haciendo de no ser porque vio más prudente detener a Luna al comprender sus intenciones de estrellar su ukulele en la cara de una de esas dos. Lincoln fue el más diplomático al alejar a Leni del incidente, siéndole indiferente que lo llamaran "niño fantasma" por su blanco cabello, más preocupado porque llegaran a llamar así a Lucy también que había desaparecido. Para su alivio de pronto la encontró en un rincón observando la escena invadida por una sensación que no había sentido en el día tanto como hasta ese momento: miedo. El niño quería que Leni se sintiera mejor para confortarla a ella también.

Albert se sintió culpable al comprender que esas niñas seguramente escucharon la palabra de él cuando perdió la compostura con su hija y su yerno, pese a que ellos nunca la mencionaron en realidad. Antes que pudiera decir algo, los padres se disculparon por sus hijas y se retiraron, igualmente advirtiendo que debían de enseñarle a esa niña a no ser tan violenta desde pequeña.

Como si aquella hubiera sido una señal que anunciara un toque de queda, sin decir nada los Loud decidieron que era momento de retirarse.

* * *

En el camino Leni se había recompuesto, pero miraba con tristeza por la ventanilla sujetando la mano de Lincoln. Lynn al otro lado de Lincoln trataba de darle ánimo explicándole que no debería tener miedo de pegarles, cosa por la que sus padres la reprendieron.

—Pero es la verdad —defendió Lincoln la sugerencia de su hermana—. Leni también pudo haberles pegado.

—Lincoln, Lynn. La violencia no es la forma en que los problemas se solucionan —argumentó el señor Loud.

Albert tenía una opinión distinta, pero comprendió que lo mejor era no inmiscuirse más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Lynn tenía un conflicto con su suegro. No lo responsabilizaba por iniciar todo al gritar esa condenada palabra, claro que no. Aunque agradecía que por él la situación quedara controlada rápidamente, le frustraba que de no ser precisamente por él, quizá por su propia cuenta no hubiera podido hacer mucho o nada para amenizar las cosas a ese punto, por no mencionar que sus hijas, incluso Lincoln supieron defender a su hermana.

—No quería lastimarlas.

Leni no se lo dijo a nadie en particular, quizá fue a sus padres, quizá a ella misma. Albert observó a su nieta. Era la más hermosa de todas, casi siempre lo había sido, siempre apuntando que a futuro seguiría siéndolo convirtiéndose en toda una señorita. De pronto comprendía mejor el significado de lo que le habían explicado de ella: "un probable autismo parcial" todo aunado a un coeficiente intelectual ligeramente por debajo del promedio mínimo.

Llegaron al asilo y cada miembro de la familia, uno a uno se fueron despidiendo de "Pop-pop", quien lamentaba no haber tenido la oportunidad de llevar a cabo todas las actividades que le hubiera encantado hacer con sus nietas, en especial las que tenía preparadas aparte con Lincoln.

Mientras les dieron un momento en privado con su abuelo, los padres se habían apartado para tomar un café en el recibidor y tranquilizarse un poco. Rita no sabía que decir, pues ya se imaginaba que su esposo debía tener un poco herido el orgullo.

—No salió tan mal como pudo haber sido —comentó indiferente Lynn sonriendo—. Tu padre sigue siendo genial, sólo un poco cabezota. Me alegro que esté recuperado.

—Hmm… gracias cariño. Espero que no estés…

—…Estoy agradecido con él por su ayuda. Todo lo que quiero es regresar a casa y pasar ahora el tiempo contigo, cielo.

Rita besó a su esposo agradeciendo su comprensión, también que a diferencia de su padre, él con el paso del tiempo sabía cuidar mejor sus palabras antes de reaccionar.

Mientras tanto, el anciano terminaba de despedirse de la pequeña Lynn con un beso y un abrazo.

—Bien, mi niña. Quiero que te portes bien y no andes empezando peleas. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, Pop-pop. No lo haré.

—Bien —al darse cuenta que Lori estaba distraída, atrajo más a su pequeña nieta hacia él y le guiñó el ojo—, igualmente si vez que tus hermanos están en problemas, nunca dudes en defenderlos sin importar el modo.

Ella le sonrió y le dio otro abrazo como Luna, Luan y Lori habían hecho después sus padres con Lucy. Lincoln enfurruñado fue el siguiente en acercarse.

—¿Qué tienes, campeón?

—Quería pasar más tiempo contigo. ¡No es justo!

—Ya habrá tiempo, hijo. A la próxima te prometo que te llevaré a mi viejo cuartel. Quizá en unos años hasta te enseñe a jugar gotcha. Será divertido.

Lincoln no sabía qué era el gotcha, pero si venía de su abuelo seguro sería divertido.

—Gracias Pop-pop.

—¿Qué te pareció mi hogar?

—Hmm… no me gustó. Es muy pequeño y sigo sin entender eso de la morgue.

Albert suspiró. ¿Qué tanto su hija y su yerno se molestarían con él si se lo explicara?

—Descuida, hijo. Este sitio será temporal. He escuchado que están arreglando unos asuntos para trasladar en asilo cerca de Sunsent Canyon en las afuera de la ciudad. Será un lugar mucho más amplio y hasta tendremos piscina.

—¡Eso suena asombroso! ¿Y cuándo ocurrirá eso?

—No creo que sea pronto. Quizá pasen algunos años antes que la directiva llegue a un acuerdo.

Todo lo que Lincoln entendió es que en unos años el abuelo tendría piscina y eso bastaba para entusiasmarlo, aunque tuviera que esperar. Abrazó al anciano y se despidió de él.

—Adelántense con sus padres, en un momento los acompaño.

Tras la indicación sus nietas y nieto obedecieron, pero cuando Leni aún cabizbaja iba a seguirlos, gentilmente el anciano la detuvo tomándola por el hombro.

Leni observó a su abuelo un tanto triste a pesar que sonreía. Ella era la causa, lo sabía sin que tuviera que decírselo. Se abrazó con fuerza hacia él sollozando.

—Perdón por decepcionarte abuelo.

—No, hija. No digas eso. Tú eres un ángel y nunca me decepcionaré de ti. Eres especial, pero no del modo por el que muchos te criticarán, tesoro. Hagas que lo que hagas, nunca dejes de ver al frente y encarar los golpes que te de la vida. Tu hermano y tus hermanas, así como tus padres, podrán cuidarte y defenderte, pero cuando no estén nunca olvides que tú misma también puedes hacerlo. ¿Entiendes? —Ella asintió sin dejar de llorar, Albert pasó una mano por su cabello—. Recuerda siempre lo fuerte que eres, hija. Sobre todo que sin importar lo que pase siempre contarás con el apoyo de tu familia.

Para los padres el día cerraría al ir a la cama sintiendo las pataditas de los gemelos desde el vientre de Rita, pensando en hipotéticos nombres para los pequeños. A Lynn le costaría trabajo olvidar el incidente del asilo con Lucy y la señora… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Dolores? Recordaba que Albert la había llamado Lola. Rita lo relajaría con un poco de Mick Swagger. Contagiada por los gustos de sus hijas, ella lo haría también con algunas canciones suaves de Lana Del Rey.

Para las chicas el día junto con Lincoln cerraría tras ir a dormir, para Leni el día cerraría mucho antes, cuando se despidió de abuelo dándole un beso en la mejilla prometiéndose a sí misma a no decepcionar a su abuelo nunca más.


	13. Doceavo

**DOCEAVO AÑO**

Ya era de tarde. El trabajo y la escuela había terminado, por lo que toda la familia estaba reunida en la sala para celebrar la ocasión.

La expresión de felicidad de los señores Loud al recibir sus presentes fue forzada, pero ni Lincoln ni sus hijas, excepto por una, se dieron cuenta de ello.

—Son… maravillosas. Muchas gracias.

Tras decir eso, Rita sintió como su esposo le presionó el hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Sí, son geniales… mucho mejor que las del año anterior.

Lincoln y Lynn cruzaron miradas satisfechos por su trabajo, igual las chicas. Las tazas de este año habían superado por mucho a su criterio a las anteriores. Lori parecía abochornada.

—Yo… tengo otro regalo para ustedes.

—¿Cuál es, cariño?

A Lynn padre no le extrañaría que se tratara de otra taza. La niña rubia de once años por un momento miró a Lincoln, como si esperara que él le hiciera alguna sugerencia. El niño peliblanco de cinco años que deseaba ver pronto un programa por la televisión que estaba por comenzar, vio el reloj de su muñeca. Lori como siempre agradeció mentalmente que al final sin saberlo, su hermanito le diese la respuesta.

—¡Tiempo de calidad para ustedes dos! Yo me ocuparé de la casa todo el día para que puedan hacer lo que quieran. ¿Qué les parece?

La idea resultaba tentadora para la pareja, más aún así se mostraron un tanto inseguros de la misma.

—Gracias, hija. Pero… creo que primero llamaré al señor Grouse.

Rita le palmeó la espalda.

—Cariño, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez. No creo que el señor Grouse quiera cuidar a todos tan pronto de nuevo.

Ciertamente con el paso del tiempo habían agotado por mucho la paciencia del anciano. Su esposo comprendió lo que quería decirle, por lo que preocupado meditó al respecto. Lori lo intentó una vez más.

—Vamos, literalmente podrían irse a comer o a pasear a algún lugar romántico por algunas horas. Les aseguro que la casa seguirá en pie cuando regresen.

De verdad querían tomarle la palabra. Últimamente se habían sentido más agotados de lo acostumbrado, no es que ignoraran el motivo o, mejor dicho, los dos motivos.

Un llanto irrumpió la conversación, a ese muy pronto se le unió un segundo llanto. Rita estaba por levantarse del sofá, cuando Lori la detuvo.

—Calma, mamá. Iré yo. Leni, ven a ayudarme.

—Cariño —dudó Rita—. ¿No crees que sería mejor que Luna te ayude?

La niña castaña de nueve años se estaba levantando incluso desde antes que la nombraran, pero bastó una mirada de la mayor de sus hermanas para volverse a sentar.

—Mamá, estoy segura que Leni puede ayudarme.

La niña rubia de diez alegremente siguió a Lori. Al retirarse, los padres vieron al resto de sus retoños con duda.

—¿Si los dejamos solos nos prometen portarse bien y hacer caso de lo que su hermana les diga?

Aunque no entendían cuáles eran las intenciones de Lori al haberles hecho esa propuesta, todos asintieron mostrándose de acuerdo. Con especial atención miraron a la pequeña castaña de siete años, quien después de responder que sí y sentir cierta severidad en la mirada de sus padres, Lincoln y sus hermanas, suspiró con fastidio.

—Haré lo posible por estar quieta, ¿de acuerdo? De verdad.

Una niña de ocho años con un muñeco sobre sus rodillas, hizo que este se moviera y abriera la boca.

—"Posiblemente inquieta se esté, en eso todos estamos de verdad de acuerdo". ¿Entienden?

Rompió en risas, aunque por el modo en que todos rodaron los ojos y musitaron con fastidio, su chiste no pareció haberle hecho gracia a nadie, salvo a su padre, que se detuvo al notar enfurruñada a su hija cruzada de brazos, al menos lo estuvo hasta que su hermanito se acercó a ella para reconfortarla.

Los llantos cesaron. Lori y Leni regresaron, cada una cargando a una bebé de ocho meses con un mechón rubio. Ambas bebés eran completamente idénticas, siendo lo único que las diferenciaba una pulsera de plástico en sus muñecas.

—Ven, fue fácil calmarlas —les dijo Lori con orgullo cargando a la bebé de la pulsera azul, la cual estaba dormida—. Lola sólo despertó porque su hermanita comenzó a llorar.

La otra bebé que Leni cargaba llevaba una pulsera rosa y bebía de una mamila gustosa.

—Y Lana se despertó porque tenía hambre.

Los padres dieron su gusto bueno por el modo en que se las habían arreglado para controlar rápidamente la situación. Tal vez no les hiciera daño darse un descanso a sí mismos después de todo. El señor Loud miró a su esposa decidido.

—Supongo que el que las dejemos unas tres…

—Dos.

—Dos horas solas será suficiente sin que hagan nada malo. Lori sabrá arreglárselas con las demás. En todo caso llevamos nuestros celulares.

—Bien, entonces salgamos.

No fue difícil convencerla. Un largo respiro sería bueno para terminar de cerrar el día, especialmente siendo su aniversario.

Cuando subieron a su habitación para cambiarse, las chicas miraron a Lori, siendo Luna la primera en preguntarle.

—Hermana, ¿a qué se debió esa sugerencia? ¿Tienes algo pensado para pasar la tarde?

En ese momento Lynn aburrida se marchó para jugar al patio con su pelota, arrastrando a Lincoln con ella. Lori pensó que era mejor así para que los pequeños no se sintieran heridos por lo que diría.

—Creo que están comenzando a aburrirse de las tazas que les damos todos los años. Creí que sería buen momento para hacer un cambio que apreciaran.

Luna y Luan lo comprendieron, pero Leni pareció tener dificultades para hacerlo.

—Pero si ya fueron a cambiarse de ropa. ¿Es por eso que les pediste que salieran?

—Leni, me refiero a —suspiró—… si algo así. Vamos, hay que dejar otra vez a las gemelas en su cuna.

* * *

Más tarde, tan pronto terminaron de darles las indicaciones debidas a sus hijas, ambos padres subieron a Vanzilla, aunque Rita no dejó de mirar con cierta apuración a su familia cuando salieron a despedirse de ellos por la ventanilla hasta que partieron.

—Entonces —comenzó su esposo en tono seductor—. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir, preciosa? Si lo deseas podemos ir a ese restaurante que tanto me has dicho que quieres conocer, o quizá en una buena habitación de hotel en las afueras podríamos intentar el de…

—Tal vez debamos de regresar y traer a las bebés con nosotros al menos.

—Rita, vamos. Confía en las chicas. Has estado cada hora y cada día con las gemelas desde que nacieron. Trata al menos de relajarte y olvidarte de ellas por una tres…

—Dos.

—…dos horas, ¿quieres? Lori es responsable, siempre carga su teléfono para cualquier emergencia, Luna la ayudará y Leni también.

Lo cierto es que no le daban mucho crédito a Leni, aunque siendo justos, salvo por pocos tropiezos, era muy buena para cuidar a sus hermanas y hermano desde que estos eran bebés.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Podemos divertirnos solos nosotros dos.

—¿Y yo?

Rita lanzó un grito corto y Lynn por cuestión de segundos casi pierde el control del volante, todo por la niña albina pelinegra de dos años que de pronto se irguió en uno de los asientos traseros.

* * *

Lori y sus hermanas regresaron adentro de la casa. Tan pronto cerró la puerta, fue a la sala y dio una orden levantando mucho la voz.

—¡Quiero ver a todos inmediatamente ahora!

Todas sus hermanas y hermano aparentemente con excepción de las bebés aparecieron de inmediato. Lori tomó a Leni de la mano e hizo que se pusiera al principio de la fila, luego hizo lo mismo con Luna al situarla entre Leni y Luan, invirtió al final las posiciones de modo que Lynn quedara primero antes que Lincoln y al final asintió satisfecha.

—Recuerden ese orden, así quiero que se formen cuando yo les hable, ¿entendieron? —todos asintieron intimidados—. Perfecto. ¿Estamos todos?

—Faltan las gemelas.

—Están durmiendo, Lincoln. Además son muy pequeñas para entendernos todavía.

—¿No deberías ir a mi lado?

—Pero yo estoy dando las órdenes, Leni. Por eso no estoy en la fila. Bien, si no falta nadie entonces…

Tocaron a la puerta. Lori se interrumpió para abrir. Tan pronto lo hizo, sus padres con cara de fastidio con Lucy en brazos se la entregaron. Sonrojada, la rubia la tomó cual muñeca, pues la pequeña no cambió en ningún momento su expresión apática.

—*Shuspiro*.

Tratando de ponerla en evidencia, Rita se dirigió a sus hijos sorprendida de ver la alineación en la que estaban.

—¿Alguien sabe qué fue lo que olvidó su comandante?

Lincoln levantó la mano apresurándose a responder.

—¿Preguntarles si de verdad querían llevarse a Lucy antes de que se fueran al no ocurrírsele que en realidad se les olvidó dejarla?

Ahora quienes se abochornaron fueron sus padres. Rita abrió la boca, pero al no ocurrírsele nada la volvió a cerrar. Su esposo asintió incómodo.

—Touché.

Una vez que volvieron a marcharse, Lori colocó a Lucy a un lado de Lincoln, a quien le revolvió el cabello con cariño y agradecimiento por sacarla del aprieto con sus padres. Tan pronto estuvo en el suelo, la niña parecía tener intenciones de marcharse, por lo que su hermano mayor se apresuró a tomarla de la mano para que no lo hiciera. Lucy lo miró confundida, pero no dijo nada ni intentó irse de nuevo. Lori volvió a plantarse delante de ellos recobrando su porte autoritario. Se sacó por el cuello de su blusa un silbato que por un momento había olvidado que llevaba.

—Muy bien. Como iba diciendo, ahora estoy a cargo una vez más. La próxima vez que las llame usaré este silbato y quiero que estén en esta formación, ¿entendieron? —volvieron a asentir. Lucy suspiró—. Perfecto. Pueden hacer lo que quieran ahora, pero si rompen algo o hacen tanto ruido como para despertar a las gemelas, sin importar quién haya sido, habrá un castigo para todos por igual. ¿Entendieron?

De esa manera se aseguraría que a nadie se le ocurriría ni por asomo hacer alguna tontería.

—¡Pero eso no sería justo, hermana! —saltó Luna—. Si sólo una se porta mal, entonces las demás no deberíamos…

—¡Pregunté si entendieron! —si alguien tenía más reclamos, prefirieron callárselos y por el contrario asintieron asustados—. Bien, pueden romper filas.

Lori se llevó el silbato a la boca para pitarlo y dar la orden, en cuanto lo hizo, las gemelas comenzaron a llorar. Sus hermanos la miraron de mal modo. La niña tragando saliva sólo atinó a levantar las manos.

—Está bien, literalmente esta vez fue mi culpa, lo admito, esa no cuenta. Leni, ven a darme una mano de nuevo.

Apenas entraron a la habitación, retrocedieron dos pasos asqueadas llevándose ambas manos a la nariz.

—No creo que el ruido sea lo que las haya despertado, Lori.

—Sí, ya lo creo. ¡Luna, tráeme los pañales!

La niña que se disponía a practicar con el pequeño teclado en su habitación, musitó con cierto fastidio.

—Sí, ya voy —pero tan pronto entró a la habitación, volvió a salir—. ¡Válgame! No creo que un simple cambio de pañales solucione algo, hermanas.

—¡Guacala! —Se quejó Lynn al pasar cerca de la habitación —. Huelen peor que yo después del receso y siempre creí que eso no era posible.

Curiosa, Luan se alejó también tras intentar entrar. Aún con ambas manos cubriéndose la cara, se detuvo para dar su opinión al respecto.

—Este momento "literalmente apesta", ¿entienden?

Lincoln subió las escaleras, encontrándose a Lucy en el pasillo acostada boca arriba y recta con ambas manos sobre el pecho.

—¿A qué estás jugando?

—Toy muelta.

—¿Y de qué te moriste?

—No aire. Lola y Lana me quitaron. *Shuspiro*.

—Vamos, Lucy. No seas tan exagerada —pero apenas el niño entró a la habitación de sus hermanitas más jóvenes para averiguar a qué se refería, retrocedió asqueado—. Esta bien, lo que esas niñas necesitan es un baño.

Lori tuvo que darle la razón.

—Bien, creo que necesitaré otro par de manos por aquí. ¿Luna, Luan?

—Yo ya me bañé, gracias. ¡Con permiso!

Luan desapareció. Luna no parecía muy entusiasta tampoco.

—Yo… ah, necesito practicar y… no quiero.

Lori miró a Lucy, que continuaba en el suelo haciéndose la muerta, o quizá se había quedado dormida. Seguía siendo muy pequeña de cualquier forma para ayudarles. Lynn y Lincoln discretamente se estaban alejando de la escena.

—¡Alto ahí! Ustedes se encargarán de Lola. Nosotros prepararemos a Lana para bañarla.

Ambos disgustados al mismo tiempo bufaron. Lynn cargó resignada a la bebé de la pulsera azul que no dejaba de llorar, Lincoln la acompañó haciéndole muecas detrás de Lynn para calmarla. La niña dejó de llorar y su expresión se suavizó y comenzó a reír un poco.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacernos cargo nosotras de Lana? —se quejó Leni un poco—. Lola es más fácil de tratar.

—Precisamente por eso se las dejé a ellos. Ambas somos más grandes y podemos con Lana que es más difícil.

Procedieron a quitarle el pañal. Lana ciertamente tenía una expresión hosca muy distinta a las normalmente traviesas y agradables expresiones de Lola. Lori tuvo que cerrar los ojos y la boca para contener el asco. Aunque Leni arrugó el ceño, no vaciló a diferencia de su hermana mayor a la hora de limpiarla, por su parte Lori decidió preparar la tina llenándola muy por debajo de la mitad con agua tibia.

Lola en la otra habitación no dejaba de reírse de Lynn y Lincoln quienes para divertirla, o al menos eso quizá pensaba la bebé, no dejaban de hacer más muecas graciosas, muecas de asco y de estarse sofocando.

—¡No deberíamos de hacer esto! ¡Es trabajo de Lori y las otras! —Se quejó la niña—. ¡Por algo son las mayores!

—Ya sé, pero ni modo —su hermanito tampoco estaba nada contento, pero trataba de hacer más llevadero el momento recordando algo que su madre le había dicho mientras cambiaba a las bebés un día enseñándole cómo hacerlo—. Mamá dice que es buena práctica para cuando tengamos hijos.

Lynn tardó un momento en entender lo que escuchó. Por un momento y quizá por culpa de la manera en que Lola la distraía, se imaginó que se había referido a los hijos que tendrían los dos juntos. Aunque extraño, tampoco es que a la inocente pequeña de siete años la idea le sonara mal, aunque no estaba segura de cómo se supone que el estómago se le hincharía como a su madre cuando los estuviera esperando, aunque…

—Creo que prefiero tener un perrito a tener hijos.

—¡Sí! Yo también. Me gustaría uno que… ¡No, Lola!

Cuando Lynn vio lo que su hermanita hizo, se sintió verdaderamente enferma. Sin ningún asco, la bebé se había puesto a jugar con el pañal sucio. Parecía divertida por estar ensuciándose cada vez más por la forma en que se reía. Era un hecho que Lori se las había dejado para buscar zafarse de lidiar con Lola encargándoles a los chicos la tarea difícil.

Por mucho que quisiera huir y dejarle a Lincoln el problema, Lynn no fue tan ingrata y como pudieron entre los dos hicieron el intento de quitarle todo, salvo la pulsera azul. Al menos Lola dejó de llorar y parecía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo en su propia mugre. Lynn molesta le dio un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo.

—Eres una traviesa.

La bebé comenzó a reír ante el gesto que le hizo.

—Creo que no se dio cuenta que te enojaste, Lynn.

—Lana lo haría. Se enfurece cuando le hago eso a ella.

Mientras tanto en el baño, Lana parecía más relaja ahora que su cuerpo estaba empapado y con cuidado sus hermanas comenzaron a lavar con una esponja su cuerpo.

—¿Estás segura de lo que haces? —le preguntó Luna a Leni.

La niña de nueve años al final se tocó el corazón por darles una mano a sus hermanas, sorprendida que en realidad Lori terminó relegando muchas de las actividades del baño a Leni. Increíblemente, a pesar de lo torpe y distraída que parecía ser en muchas cosas, su hermana mayor inmediata era tan cuidadosa como su propia madre al asear a la pequeña.

—He visto a mamá hacer esto cientos de veces.

Lincoln entró seguido de Lynn sosteniendo a Lola con cuidado como si de una bomba a punto de estallar se tratase, comparativa que usualmente les gustaba hacer a todas las chicas también, dada la manera en que Lola era propensa a ensuciarse cada vez que la desatendían por segundos desde que aprendió a gatear más rápido que su gemela mayor.

—Literalmente se tardaron bastante —les llamó la atención Lori, entonces reparó en el estado en que la bebé se encontraba—. ¡Pero qué rayos le sucedió a la bebé!

—Solo es Lola siendo Lola —sentenció Lynn cansada—. Como si se pudiera estar en paz igual que Lana.

Apenas la pusieron al lado de su hermana, Lola comenzó a llorar demostrando lo mucho que le disgustaba que la bañaran. Lana la miró de un modo altivo, pero en cuanto Lola le pegó en el pecho y se dio cuenta que por esto estaba sucia de nuevo, también se puso a llorar. Los presentes se llevaron las manos a los oídos esperando que esto no durase mucho. Leni hacía todo lo posible para calmarlas, pero ni ella sola podía con ambas, por lo que resignándose, Luna se remangó la blusa y se acercó a darle una mano.

—¿No deberíamos de quitarles las pulseras para limpiárselas también? —sugirió al notar lo sucia que estaba la pulsera azul de Lola.

—Pero si hacemos eso, después no sabríamos quién es quién. —Razonó Leni.

—Hermana. La de la izquierda es Lola y la de la derecha es Lana, así de sencillo.

—Pero mamá y papá dijeron que nadie debía quitarles las pulseras, excepto ellos.

Luna estaba por decir algo más, cuando Lori intervino.

—Literalmente tiene razón. Que mamá y papá se encarguen de las pulseras, nosotras ya estamos haciendo la parte difícil.

Las chicas y Lincoln quien con Lynn les acercaban las toallas a sus hermanas, vieron de mal modo a Lori por decir el "nosotras" en lugar de "ustedes", pero nadie se atrevió a responderle.

Una vez terminada la labor sacaron a las bebés de la tina y las llevaron a la cama de Lori. Dado que ella no había colaborado mucho a final de cuentas, no puso ninguna objeción.

—¿Terminaron ya? —Les preguntó Luan entrando a la habitación con un espejo en una mano y su cámara en la otra.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó Lori previniéndose a lo que su traviesa hermanita de ocho años tuviera entre manos.

—Quiero hacer un experimento. ¿No han visto esos videos en internet de bebés cuando se ven por primera vez en el espejo? Mamá no me ha dejado grabar a las gemelas haciéndolo. Esta es mi oportunidad.

Lincoln carraspeó incómodo con cierto recuerdo en mente.

—Eso una vez lo hice con Lucy y no salió muy bien.

—¿Qué cosha?

Lincoln pegó un salto por lo que terminó en los brazos de Lynn, incluso ella había retrocedido asustada cuando notaron a Lucy repentinamente en la habitación sin haber notado el momento en que entró.

—¿No dijiste que estabas muerta? —le reclamó Lincoln bajando de los brazos de su hermana.

—*Shuspiro*. Shoy vampida como de la tele.

Y acto seguido, la pequeña que el próximo mes cumpliría los tres años, se dio impulso para dar un salto y alcanzar a su hermano abrazándolo y mordiéndole suavemente el cuello. Todas comenzaron a reír, Luan especialmente lamentando no haber grabado eso con su cámara. Intentó hacerlo, pero para cuando la tuvo lista, Lynn se apresuró a quitársela de encima regañándola de paso.

—Lucy, eso no se hace. No se muerde a la gente.

—*Shuspiro*.

Lincoln se tocó el cuello, en realidad ni siquiera le había dolido, siendo muy leve la mordida por lo que estaba bien, salvo un poco húmedo por la saliva que le había dejado. Reconoció que había sido divertido. Lucy le sonreía, eso era bueno. Desde que volvieron a cambiar de habitaciones para ajustarse con las gemelas y a Lincoln le dieron su propia habitación, Lucy que terminó ahora con Lynn, parecía extrañarlo.

—Entonces, Lori. ¿Me dejas?

Con el ambiente más amenizado, Lori asintió permitiéndole a su hermanita hacerlo.

—Pero si se ponen a llorar, esta vez tú te encargas.

Aceptando el riesgo, una vez que Leni y Luna terminaron de secarlas y ponerles pañales limpios, las sentaron juntas mientras Lincoln se ofreció a sostener el espejo frente a ellas con Luan grabándolo todo a un lado de las gemelas.

Afortunadamente ninguna lloró. Lola ignoró por completo su reflejo apenas poniéndole atención, más interesada en bajarse de la cama pese a que la tenían sujeta, pues lo que ella quería era explorar la habitación. Lana por otro lado gratamente sonrió a su reflejo y comenzó a hacer caras, a sonreír y explorar su imagen durante un momento muy largo. Lincoln se aburrió y retiró el espejo cuando se lo permitieron, lo que decepcionó a la mayor de las gemelas quien parecía querer continuar jugando.

—Parece que a Lana si le gustó mucho su imagen —opinó Luan cortando la grabación—. Bueno, no fue lo que esperaba, pero estuvo bien.

Con cuidado, Leni sacó un pequeño peine y lo pasó por el cabello de Lana. La pequeña se quedó quieta disfrutando de la sensación cada vez que Leni le peinaba sus pocos cabellitos dorados, a diferencia de Lola que en brazos de Lori, molesta no dejaba de retorcerse para evitar que lo hicieran.

—Bien, me rindo. Llevémoslas al corral y veamos televisión.

Bajaron con cuidado con ambas bebés y encendieron el televisor. Lana desinteresada tomó un osito de peluche y apretujándose en una mantita rosa muy modosita se quedó dormida, mientras Lola se las arregló para pasar por debajo del corral y salirse. Lincoln fue por ella tras ver que se escondió debajo de la mesa.

—¡Espera, Lola! ¡No hagas eso!

Fue muy tarde, cuando se asomó para tomarla, vio como Lola tomaba un diminuto insecto del suelo y se lo llevó a la boca.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Lola, Lincoln?

El chico temiendo que lo culparan de eso y sin detenerse a pensar que a su hermanita quizá le haría daño lo que hizo, decidió protegerse a sí mismo primero.

—Ella… ella se… Lola se volvió a ensuciar.

Lo cual también era cierto. Lori fastidiada y un tanto arrepentida por el descanso que se había propuesto darles a sus padres, miró la hora del reloj en su celular. Faltaba una hora de las dos de las que aparentemente se demorarían en regresar. Lo que les había sugerido de pronto ya no le pareció tan buena idea como había imaginado.

Más tarde, incluso Lola terminó por ceder al sueño quedándose dormida en el suelo con la baba resbalándole por la boca. Cuando se acercaron a ella, se tiró una flatulencia.

—Qué bonito, así debía verse Lori cuando bebé.

—Muy graciosa, Luan. Ahora te toca ayudarme a ti. Ve por Lana. ¡Y ya te habían dicho que dejes de tocarte los dientes de esa forma!

La pequeña comediante dejó de frotarse los dientes para obedecerla, pensando en recordarle que ella también solía hacer lo mismo últimamente. Los dientes que había perdido hace tiempo habían terminado de crecerle, aunque los frontales le daban una sensación muy rara, como si chocaran entre sí. Lori parecía tener el mismo problema, pero buscaba ser discreta al respecto.

Cuando cargó a Lana, la niña se despertó un poco dirigiéndole a su hermana una mirada rencorosa por haberlo hecho.

—Por lo que más quieras, Lanita. No llores. Sueña en los corderos, que están cubiertos de ti, de pura "Lana". ¿Entendiste?

La bebé igual comenzó a llorar. La nerviosa niña de ocho años se dio cuenta que Lori la escuchó por el modo en que la miraba.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Nada, sólo le conté un chiste.

—Eso lo explica todo. —Mencionó Lynn con una sonrisa.

—¡Oye!

—¡Basta! —Las detuvo Lori antes que comenzaran a pelearse—. Leni, ayúdale a Luan.

En sus brazos Lola se despertó cuando la cargó, pero para fortuna de la mayor, la bebé no lloró esta vez, aunque parecía incómoda. Lori la recargó contra sí y le golpeó suavemente la espalda, hasta que soltó un eructo que le pareció demasiado potente y escandaloso para una bebé.

Lincoln alternaba su mirada entre sus hermanas pensando intensamente, sintiendo que estaban obviado algo.

—¿No van a dormirlas sin ponerles sus mamelucos, o sí?

Ciertamente su madre se disgustaría si al llegar encontrara a las niñas sólo en pañales.

—Es verdad. Gracias, Lincoln. Toma a Lola. Yo cambiaré a Lana mientras tú y Leni la visten a ella. Después…

—¡No lo creo, Lori! —hasta ahí el niño decidió ayudarlas—. No es justo. Tú quieres encargarte de Lana porque es más sencillo. Como Lola no se deja vestir nos la quieres dejar a nosotros.

La niña gruñó.

—Está bien, quédense con Lana, pero sólo por esta vez.

Subieron a las bebés y las pusieron en su cuna. En el camino Luna notó que la muñeca de Lola parecía tener una irritación debajo de su pulsera azul. Negando disgustada, fue detrás de sus hermanas y hermano.

Tras dejar a las pequeñas en la cama y que estas soñolientas se acostaran, Lori y Lincoln fueron a buscar al sótano el cesto de la ropa limpia los mamelucos que sus padres lavaron en la mañana. Leni regresó a su habitación viendo si podría continuar dibujando un conjunto que trataría de hacer ella misma para las gemelas. Lucy desapareció por ahí, al menos Lynn que se puso a jugar baloncesto de calcetines no la vio en su habitación. Lola en la cuna se quedó succionándose el dedo porque a diferencia de Lana, no quiso el chupón que le ofrecieron.

Luna entró y tras ver a las gemelas acostadas una al lado de la otra, con cuidado y sin despertarlas o moverlas mucho, consiguió quitarles las pulseras.

—Luna, ¿qué haces?

Luan la había descubierto. Había entrado con su cámara de video.

—Voy a lavar las pulseras. Mira como Lola tiene su muñeca. Le va a hacer daño —pero al pasar la mano sobre lo que creyó era una irritación, se dio cuenta que no tenía nada, salvo un poco de suciedad que suavemente pudo limpiarle con los dedos.

—¿Y después sabrás cuál es cuál?

—Lola es la de la izquierda y la que está con el chupón es Lana. Obviamente me fijé en cómo distinguirlas antes de quitárselas. Sólo tardaré un segundo. Avísame si Lori y Lincoln suben.

Mientras Luna fue al baño, Luan dejó la cámara en el tocador y salió de la habitación con la vista fija en las escaleras, lista para avisarle a Luna si veía a sus hermanos para que se diera prisa. De pronto las niñas comenzaron a llorar, lo que provocó que Lincoln y Lori al escucharlas se apresuraran con la ropa.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Luan vio con espanto que Leni se le había adelantado. Ella ya estaba adentro y tratando de calmar entre sus brazos a una de las bebés. El chupón estaba en el piso y dado que la otra bebé estaba asomándose entre los barrotes justo en medio de la cama, no tenía manera de saber a quién se le había caído, o cuál de las dos estaba en qué lado.

—Se estaban dando de manotazos otra vez —explicó Leni antes que Lori le pidiera una explicación tras llegar primero—. Tranquila, pequeña… pequeña… —se fijó en su muñeca—. ¿Y esta cuál es?

Entonces todos se percataron de lo mismo. Luan tragó saliva. Aterrada, Lori la miró con enojo.

—¡Dónde están las pulseras!

Luna entró con las pulseras ya limpias.

—¡Ella se las quitó! —la señaló Luan con culpa con tal de evitar la furia de Lori.

—¿Que hice qué? —Luna no entendió lo que sucedía, hasta que vio a las gemelas en un sitio distinto a como las dejó—.

—¡Oigan! ¿Por qué las movieron?

Parecía haber hecho una mala elección de palabras. Lori ahora parecía más molesta que antes.

—¡Por qué les quitaste las pulseras!

—Te había dicho que estaban muy sucias.

—Perfecto. Ahora dime cómo vamos a saber cuál es cuál.

—Eso es sencillo, con permiso —se dirigió con tranquilidad entonces hacia Leni—. Hermana, ¿la bebé que estas cargando la tomaste de la derecha o de la izquierda?

—Ésta se encontraba encima de la otra cuando llegué.

Tras que Lincoln y Leni consiguieran calmar el lloriqueo de las bebés, hubo un prolongado silencio.

Lynn entró en la habitación buscando a Lincoln, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a casi todas sus hermanas también adentro una vez más.

—¿Ahora qué ocurre, Lincoln?

—Lynn —su hermanito parecía alarmado—. Además de por las pulseras, ¿tú sabes cómo diferenciar a las gemelas?

—Por supuesto. Una tiene un lunar en un tobillo.

Las chicas suspiraron relajadas. Lincoln no encontró ningún lunar en la bebé que cargaba.

—¡Esta tiene un lunar! —señaló alegremente Leni.

—Estupendo —Lori estaba satisfecha—. ¿Cuál es la del lunar, Lynn?

La niña trató de concentrarse.

—La verdad es que no me acuerdo.

Lori sentía que como las gemelas, también estaba a punto de llorar, sentimiento que Luna compartió al darse cuenta que sería a ella a quien le echarían la culpa.

—¡Esperen, hay otra forma! —exclamó Leni y todos recobraron la esperanza—. Lana es rubia, así que esta es Lana y la otra… ¡Miren! Lola también es rubia.

Lynn comprendió el predicamento y también comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

Alguien tiró de la falda de Luan asustándola, al menos hasta reconocer de quién se trataba.

—¿Qué pasa, Lucy?

—Jambre.

—En un momento te doy un bocadillo. Estamos ocupadas con las gemelas.

—¿Eshpejo ota vez?

—No. Ya no estamos jugando a —por supuesto—. ¡Lucy, eres una genio!

—Ya shé.

La comediante salió y en menos de un minuto regresó con el espejo que usó en la tarde para grabar a sus hermanas.

—Es obvio que sólo a una le gusta ver su reflejo en lugar de a La-na,da. ¿Entienden?

—¡Brillante! —aprobó Lori el plan—. Tu idea, no el chiste.

Pusieron a las gemelas en la cuna y el espejo a un lado. Esta vez ninguna parecía interesada en el espejo, por lo que las chicas insistieron poniéndoselos más cerca, al notarlo ambas gemelas por igual sonrieron risueñas posando al mismo tiempo.

—Parece que a ambas ya les gustó. —Observó Luna frustrada.

—¿No deberíamos de vestirlas? —insistió Leni—. Mamá está por llegar.

—Hermana, no sabemos a cuál ponerle el… ¡Eso es!

Luna tomó el mameluco azul y luego a la bebé que Lincoln tenía.

—¿Pero qué haces? —el niño estaba confundido—. ¿descubriste que esa es Lola?

—No, pero si no se deja vestir, obviamente es Lola. Sólo a Lana le gusta usar ropa —Sin problemas, la niña dejó con toda tranquilidad que le pusiera la prenda sin manotearla—. Por tanto, esta es Lana.

Finalmente todas se sintieron aliviadas, en especial Lori.

—Perfecto, Luna ya puedes quitárselo. Debemos… ¡Leni, no le pongas a Lola el mameluco rosa! Es de Lana.

—Perdón.

Sin embargo, con horror se dieron cuenta que al ponérselo, la bebé muy tranquila y sin ninguna clase de resistencia se dejó vestir por su hermana. A ambas bebés las miraron tranquilas, ninguna les hacía mala cara y parecían satisfechas con los mamelucos.

Nerviosas porque de nuevo estaban como al principio, se dieron cuenta que quizá ya no faltaba mucho tiempo para que sus padres regresaran.

—Cielos, háganse a un lado —musitó Lynn firme dirigiéndose hacia las gemelas—. Perdónenme hermanitas.

Con cada mano, le dio a cada una un ligero golpecito en la nariz a ambas.

Las chicas contuvieron el aliento. Obviamente la que se riera sería Lola y por tanto… Tal vez Lynn se había pasado con el golpe, ambas gemelas miraron irritadas a la castaña.

—¿Alguna otra sugerencia? —pidió Lori con nerviosismo.

Lincoln sintiendo que ya no importaba nada, pues después de cualquier manera se metería en problemas, corrió hacia el jardín.

—¡Oye! —Le gritó su hermana—. ¡No nos dejes solas, torpe!

Lynn miró de mala manera a Lori, cuando casi sin aliento Lincoln regresó protegiendo algo que llevaba entre ambas manos.

—Hiciste un buen tiempo.

Lo felicitó Lynn, pero Lincoln la ignoró dejando una hormiga en una de las manos de cada bebé.

—Hora de comer.

—¡Linki! ¿Qué haces? —lo regañó Leni—. ¡Eso es tan asqueroso! ¡Lana nunca se comería algo así!

—Lo sé. Pero Lola si lo haría.

Ambas bebés miraron igual de asustadas los insectos en sus manos, pero enseguida las venció la curiosidad, las dos se los llevaron a la boca tragándoselos provocando enseguida un "¡Ewww!" general. Lori pensó en darle un coscorrón al niño, pero fue Lynn quien se le adelantó.

—Está bien. A las dos ahora parecen gustarle los insectos.

—Si se enferman será tu culpa —lo sentenció Lori—. Necesitamos… ¡Comida! Sus biberones, ¡tráiganlos ahora!

En un momento Luna y Luan se los trajeron. Las bebés recordando que ya tenían hambre, estiraron hacia ellas sus manitas. Esta vez fueron precisamente Luan y Luna quienes las cargaron y las alimentaron durante unos pocos minutos. Enseguida les dieron palmaditas. De pronto la bebé que cargaba Luan soltó un débil y corto eructo.

—¡Y la ganadora es…! —entonces la que llevaba su hermana repitió uno exactamente igual—. ¡…nadie! Ya perdimos todas.

A consciencia buscaron algún indicio en sus cuerpos, quizá una marca que no hubieran visto u otro lunar, cualquier diferencia serviría, aunque de encontrarla también estaría el problema de recordar si ya anteriormente la habían notado y en quién de las dos. Pero no. Lola y Lana eran casi exactamente idénticas como dos gotas de agua.

De pronto escucharon ruido allá abajo. Vanzilla volvía a aparcar en la entrada y de la misma sus dos padres acababan de salir. Parecían estar discutiendo un poco.

—Lo siento, Lynn —decía Rita—. Es que de verdad todavía me quedo intranquila de desapartarme de mis bebés.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo, cariño. Al menos el paseo fue divertido.

—Gracias. Te prometo que el próximo año reconsideraré lo del hotel.

Aunque las chicas que se asomaron se quedaron junto con Lincoln confundidas sobre por qué sus padres querrían ir a un hotel si ya tenían una cama para dormir en casa, salvo por Lori quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse, trataron en su lugar de concentrarse en el problema inmediato que tenían.

—No hay opción —Lori cerró los ojos—. Luna, dame las pulseras.

Con temor, una vez que las tuvo se las colocó a las bebés sin pensar quién era quién. Todo el grupo tragó saliva a sabiendas que su hermana se había limitado a tratar de atinar.

—¡Chicos, ya llegamos! —se anunció el padre seguido de su esposa.

—¿Dónde están? ¿Con las bebés?

Sudando frío, ninguna contestó. Preocupados, los padres subieron a la planta alta donde tan pronto se encontraron con su extensa prole notaron que algo no andaba bien, especialmente cuando salvo por Lucy, Lincoln y sus hermanas mayores con sus cuerpos cubrieron la cuna de las gemelas.

—¡Hola papá! ¡Hola mamá! —Los saludó Lori que al igual que el resto fue incapaz de disimular su nerviosismo—. ¿Qué tal su cita? ¿Se divirtieron?

—Sí, todo estuvo… ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Nadie contestó a la pregunta de su padre. La madre preocupada dio un paso al frente y las chicas sin más opción se hicieron a un lado. Rita se encontró con las gemelas ya vestidas quienes sonrieron al verla. La mujer intercambió una mirada de seriedad absoluta con su esposo al ver a sus pequeñas, entonces se dirigió a su familia haciendo una pregunta que los dejó sin habla.

—¿Por qué le pusieron a Lana el mameluco de Lola y a Lola el de Lana?

Todos se quedaron completamente desconcertados ante eso. Sin poder contenerse la duda que todos tenían, a riesgo de ser castigada, Luna sacó el valor para preguntarle.

—Mamá, ¿tu de verdad sabes distinguir a las gemelas?

—Por supuesto. Soy su madre —contestó solemne—, una madre siempre sabe algo así. Ahora díganme, ¿por qué lo hicieron?

Relajados porque ella había conseguido sin ningún esfuerzo darse cuenta de quién era quien, aunque aún temerosas por cómo responderle, quedaron sorprendidas cuando Lincoln tomó la palabra tomando la cámara de Luan del tocador.

—¡Queríamos hacerles una broma! Parece que no cayeron. No se la tomen a mal, mamá. Ya sospechábamos que igual se darían cuenta apenas vieran a las gemelas que estaban vestidas diferente.

Rita sonrió y negó con la mirada.

—¿Fue cosa tuya, Luan?

Nerviosa porque sin duda tendría que cargar con la culpa, Luan abrió la boca lista para sacrificarse por el equipo, cuando de pronto Lincoln nuevamente intervino.

—Yo sugerí lo de hacerles la broma.

—Pero fue mía la de intercambiar sus prendas. —Agregó Luna.

—Yo las ayudé. —Intervino Leni.

—Yo secundé a Linc. —Continuó Lynn.

—Yo les di permiso. —Quiso terminar Lori.

—*Shuspiro.* Yo culpabe.

Ambos padres estaban seguros que había algo más detrás de esto, pero decidieron zanjar el tema, en parte porque la idea que entre sí todos se protegieran de semejante manera les pareció encantadora. Hacía algún tiempo que no veían tan unidos a sus hijos.

—Bueno, basta de bromas. Prepárense para cenar. Tengo algo especial por nuestro aniversario —le guiñó un ojo seductor a su esposa—. Así que andando.

Con un gran peso menos encima, el grupo se marchó de la habitación tranquilos dejando a sus padres solos, no sin antes y cuando estos no los vieron, detenerse para abrazar y besar a su hermano con cariño y gratitud, antes de repetir la acción con cada una de ellas.

—Salimos bien parados de esta al final —suspiró Lori, aunque de pronto su expresión se endureció—. Pero en serio, Lincoln. No vuelvas a darles bichos de comer.

—Estoy seguro que ese par pueden resistirlo. —Opinó Lynn llevándose de la mano a su hermanito y este con la otra a Lucy para cambiarse juntos.

Luna estiró los brazos sintiendo que habían sido ya demasiadas emociones en el día para ella.

—Hermana. ¿No vienes a cambiarte?

—Dame un minuto.

Luan hasta ese momento se había percatado que la cámara había estado encendida todo el tiempo y había grabado el momento en que las bebés se despertaron, comenzaron a reñir entre ellas y luego Leni llegó separándolas. Había algo extraño que no lograba deducir todavía. Dejó la grabación y entró en su cuarto acompañando finalmente a Luna.

—Oye, ¿recuerdas cuál de las dos bebés era la que estaba a la derecha y cuál era la de la izquierda al inicio?

Luna tras ponerse otra blusa trató de concentrarse en recordar.

—Era… con todo lo que sucedió ahora ya no puedo recordarlo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Luan miró su cámara pensativa.

—Por… por nada.

Apagó el aparato pensando que lo mejor era olvidar el asunto. En todo caso ya no importaba si su madre ya había identificado quién de las dos eras quién.

* * *

—¿Extrañaron a mami, mis angelitos?

La bebé en sus brazos agitó alegremente sus bracitos riendo, lo mismo hizo la otra cuando dejó a la primera en la cuna para repetir la acción con ella. Lynn enternecido le tomaba fotos con su celular.

—Eres buena para diferenciarlas. Espero que no te molestes por decírtelo, pero aún no he podido aprender a saber quién es quién a primera vista.

Rita se sonrojó.

—Sé que debería saberlo, pero honestamente tampoco he podido diferenciarlas aún.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Entonces cómo descubriste la broma?

Rita sonrió.

—Les cambiaron los mamelucos, pero no las pulseras.

Lynn se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que en efecto la bebé del mameluco rosa tenía la pulsera azul, mientras la de la pulsera rosa llevaba el mameluco azul.

—¿Descubriste la broma sólo por eso?

—Bueno, de haberles cambiado también las pulseras, seguramente no hubiera descubierto la diferencia. Estas niñas y ese sentido del humor que les heredaste, en especial a Luan no es muy bueno. Lo mismo Lincoln, que no descarto que haya dicho la verdad y haya sido su idea, con lo inventivo que es.

—Ja, es verdad.

Lynn estaba nervioso. Pensó si acaso sería un buen momento para decirle a su esposa que dos meses atrás había desnudado por completo a las gemelas cuando le tocó bañarlas a él solo y al momento de vestirlas de nuevo, se confundió y nunca estuvo seguro de haberle puesto la pulsera correcta a Lola o a Lana para diferenciarlas. Dado que sus caracteres eran muy parecidos entonces todavía era imposible saberlo, además creyendo que Rita sabría identificarlas a primera vista a diferencia de él, nunca dijo nada pensando que acertó en el orden.

—Si quieres adelantarte ve, sólo cambiaré a las niñas y bajaré a ayudarte.

Lynn por atrás la tomó de los hombros y le dio un beso en el cuello. Ella se volvió y lo besó. Al mirarlos, parecía que Lola suspiraba, pero Lana les hizo una trompetilla.

Cuando su esposo se marchó, Rita les quitó los mamelucos para ponérselos correctamente, pero entonces ocurrió algo inusual. Esta vez Lola se dejó poner sin problemas el mameluco azul, pero por el contrario Lana por primera vez como su hermana, la manoteó al no querer vestirse con el rosa. La madre un tanto nerviosa recordó que esa actitud en realidad ya la había visto antes, cuando cuatro meses atrás una vez tras asearlas de forma conjunta y después de quitarles las pulseras, perdió la noción de lo que hacía y luego de colocárselas había sentido cierta culpa desde entonces, al quedarse con la duda sobre si acaso no habría intercambiado el nombre de sus hijas por accidente debido a su descuido.

Lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez intercambiando los mamelucos. Ahora ninguna manoteó. Lola parecía hasta más feliz con el mameluco rosa que con el azul, con el que Lana parecía satisfecha de usar.

—¿Lola, Lana?

Ninguna reaccionó a su nombre todavía. Lola toda modosita alisó su mameluco luciendo adorable, mientras Lana comenzó a retorcerse entre risas tomándose sus pies. La madre estuvo a punto de quitarle las pulseras e intercambiarlas nuevamente, pero se contuvo, temiendo sin querer volver a arruinarlo.

—¿Me guardan un secreto, niñas?

Le dio un beso a cada una en la frente, pensando en lo hermosas que eran. Recordó la sugerencia de una amiga acerca de llevarlas a un concurso de bebés que abriría el siguiente fin de semana en el centro comercial. No estaba segura de llevar a Lola por lo inquieta que era, tal vez se animaría y consultaría con su esposo el llevar a Lana al certamen, que si ganaba el dinero sería bien recibido.

Antes de darse marcharse, volvió a ver a sus hijas. Lola por primera vez parecía dormir como un angelito tal cual la dejó, mientras Lana parecía haber adoptado la costumbre de su hermana de dormir a pierna suelta con la cobija a un lado.

Suspirando con incertidumbre, fue al encuentro de su esposo.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Transgresor 3003** muchas gracias, espero te haya agradado también este capítulo. Saludos.

 **EltioRob95** que bueno te gustara. Me gusta ponerme original con el origen de los nombres sin limitarme sólo a que los padres abrieron un diccionario de nombres en la letra "L", je. Me agradó poner que fue aquel evento por el que Lucy encontró inicialmente su fascinación por el más allá. Lynn es una niña de armas tomar, me encanta su actitud de no dejar que nadie se meta con sus hermanas, especialmente con su hermanito (sólo ella puede meterse con él, claro). Saludos.

 **Sergex** muchas gracias, colega. Tus adaptaciones también son geniales, trataré de ponerme al día a lo largo del año con otras que he visto que también tienes por ahí y se ven bastante interesantes. **_La decisión más difícil_** es genial. Saludos.

 **Guest** por nada, pero en realidad soy yo el que está más agradecido con ustedes por leerla. Saludos.

 **Julex93** me alegra que te gustara también el origen de los nombres, así como las situaciones en el asilo para darle un prematuro interés a Lucy por lo sobrenatural, o que veas cómo todo se va hilando con las historias "Tan sólo…". Siendo franco, escribí el capítulo anterior de este fic casi a la par con el diez de "Tan sólo sucedió", específicamente la escena de Leni con el abuelo para mantener la conexión de los eventos. Pero tras tanto drama, nada como un alivio cómico de un capítulo del cual estaba ansioso por escribir desde que comencé el fic, ¡juax! Saludos.


End file.
